New Moon Tavern
by edwardandbellabelong2gether
Summary: Formerly What Happens in Vegas..Edward and Bella have one wild night together. But is Edward ready to give up his playing ways? What happens when he's cut off from his family and forced to work at the bar owned by Bella's family? AH
1. When I Said I Would

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**Summary: SO before you groan at the title of this story because lord knows I know there are ton of these out there. Mine will be somewhat different. For some reason I am just on an arrogant, asshole Edward kick and can't get enough of him. So just give this story a chance before you judge. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are siblings. Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper are siblings. Edward and Bella meet in Vegas. They get drunk, get married, and have a one night stand. Edward is a total player and a tortured soul who doesn't want any part of this. What happens when there are certain repercussions from this one night…like something that takes nine months to happen…and Edward wants nothing to do with Bella or the life they created? Will he ever come around and stop his womanizing ways to allow himself to truly be happy? I will try to have a song for each chapter also for this story so you can have some mood music. **_

_**Song for this chapter: When I Said I Would by Whitney Duncan…you can listen at this address…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=scEUZK-F15w**_

Chapter 1

BPOV

_October 2008_

I woke up and the previous night came rushing back to me. I put my left hand out in front of me, fanning out my fingers to admire the wedding ring placed on my ring finger.

I had gotten married in Vegas…to a total stranger…and I couldn't be happier about it.

Ok I know that sounds lame and irresponsible…but I don't have it in me to fucking care. I am SO in love. That's right ladies and gentlemen…over the course of a short 24 hours…I have fallen head over heels, shoot for the moon…completely and totally in love.

And now I am Mrs. Anthony Masen. He is the man of my dreams. I have waited forever for him. I saved myself for him…for my/our wedding night.

Ok so I guess I should probably back up a bit.

We arrived in Vegas the day before yesterday. And by we, I mean my brother Jasper, his fiancée Alice, my sister Rosalie, and myself. They decided that they didn't want to wait any longer to be married and didn't care about the big ceremony so we bolted for Vegas.

I hadn't known Alice very long but something told me she wasn't completely happy with this decision and was only doing it for Jasper.

Turns out that I was right…we got to the chapel first thing yesterday morning and the fake Elvis was ready to perform the ceremony when Jasper stopped it. He told Alice he knew that she wouldn't really be happy with this and was only doing it for him.

So they decided they will go back and continue on with the lavish wedding plans.

Way to go big brother…score one for you! I was so proud of him. He's a great guy. He has always been there for me.

We decided since we were already here though, we would stay and gamble for a few days. I could finally do that now…I just turned 21 last month.

Woo hoo! Vegas baby!

Rose and Alice also had the silly notion that they were going to get me laid. Jasper was NOT happy about that idea either, let me tell you!

It had come up in conversation between Alice and me that I was in fact 21 and still a virgin. Now she was determined to rid me of my v-card and Rose was right there cheering her on all the time. I tried explaining to her that I was waiting for marriage.

I've never even really had a boyfriend before…never had my first kiss. You could say I was very sheltered growing up. Jasper never allowed for anything bad to happen to me and Rose…ever.

I was grateful to him for that but sometimes I just wanted to be able to fuck up…on my own…and get out of it…on my own!

Anyway, I am getting off topic. So after they bailed on the Elvis officiated ceremony yesterday morning, Rose and me decided to give them "alone" time back in the room. Rose quickly abandoned me for some guy with curly dark hair, dimples, and a lot of brawn. He was really cute. Good for Rose.

While walking through the casino, I literally bumped into the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. Actually, man was a weak description of him…God was more like it.

He made my breath hitch when he smiled this devastatingly handsome crooked grin. Oh my God I was a goner. If anyone would ever make me throw out my "wait until marriage to lose my virginity pledge" it would be him.

We ended up spending the whole entire day together. We gambled together, we talked, and we drank. And then we talked some more. I found out his name was Anthony Masen and that he was perfect for me. We had all the same interests.

He was definitely everything I had ever wanted in a man…in a husband. Sure we were both young…he was 22 and I was 21 but hey…age is just a number right?

He was just starting medical school and was only here in Vegas with his brother for a weekend away. He said that his life had been hectic with school and his sister's upcoming wedding. He said she was making everyone crazy with wedding plans. I couldn't help but notice the love in his eyes though when he talked about his silly sister.

I explained to him why I was in Vegas and that I had just started my senior year at the University of Washington and that I was an Education major.

I wanted to teach either first or second grade. I couldn't wait to graduate and get my job. I was currently very excited about my senior year. I expressed this excitement to Anthony and he laughed at me. He said he found my enthusiasm very cute.

He was also excited about medical school. He came from a family of doctors. As we talked, we continued to drink. I was feeling very tipsy. While we were sitting at a slot machine, we started making out.

It was hot and passionate. We decided to take it back to his room…he had a single one where I was sharing with Rose, Ali, and Jazzy.

We were getting hot and heavy on his bed when I remembered my virginity pledge. I pushed him away and explained to him how I felt about wanting to wait until I was married to have sex with him. I wasn't completely honest though. I didn't tell him I was a virgin. I just made it sound like I wanted to wait to have sex with _him _until marriage.

I didn't want him to think less of me for being 21 and a virgin. He might not want me if he knew that little tidbit.

Then he said something I never expected a God like him to say to a plain Jane like me…he said, "Then marry me…right now."

Maybe it was the amount of alcohol we had consumed. Maybe it was the strong connection that was obvious between us but…about thirty minutes later we were in front of the fake Elvis declaring our undying love for each other and saying, "I do."

When we got back to his room this time and began our heated make out session on his bed…I didn't stop him. Now he was my husband so it was alright.

And oh my God…the sex was hot and fantastic. I know I don't have anything to compare it to but he seemed quite pleased also. So I am pretty sure it was phenomenal.

I don't think he was able to notice I was a virgin because I didn't have a hymen anymore before the sex. I haven't had that since I was 15 and had an unfortunate horseback riding accident.

I just couldn't believe I was so lucky to have this man next to me as my husband. He wants to spend forever with me.

I kissed him gently on the cheek, making sure not to wake him, and skipped my way into the shower.

Yeah…that's right…I fucking skipped…I am happy…sue me.

EPOV

I groaned as I raised my head off the pillow to look around to see where I was. I patted the bed space beside me and didn't feel anyone. I could have sworn I brought someone back to my room last night.

Then I heard the shower going. Oh ok…I thought I did. Then it all came back to me. The hot little number I met in the casino. God she was fucking hot. She was the most beautiful, perfect woman I had ever seen…in or out of clothes.

And I have seen a lot.

Hello, I am Edward Cullen…and I am a MAJOR player. I am not a one woman kind of guy. I am more like an anytime, anywhere, any girl kind of guy. Yep that's me. I am a player, a liar, and some would say…an asshole…but hey…I like pussy…sue me.

I think it is completely ridiculous to tie yourself down to one pussy for the rest of your life. But that girl I met last night…Bella…I think her name is…she was good enough to have a repeat. But alas, I lied again. I used my usual pickup lines and gave her my fake name…Anthony Masen.

Hey it's not totally fake. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I just left out the Edward and the Cullen. People all call me Edward…no one dares to call me Anthony.

However when Bella was screaming out "Anthony" during her five orgasms last night…I didn't mind so much.

I was shocked though to find myself telling her the truth during most of our conversation. I seemed to really like her. I even told her what I was really going to school for. I almost spit out my drink when she told me that she goes to University of Washington. I am in the medical program there.

So maybe I could keep up with the fake name thing and meet up with her again for some wham bam thank you mam's. Na…like I said…Edward Cullen doesn't do relationships…I am not a one woman kind of guy.

I sighed and went to brush my hand through my hair like I do sometimes when I am frustrated or irritated or even nervous…I do it a lot okay?

As I was bringing my left hand up to comb through my hair, I caught something shiny in my peripheral vision.

I looked at my hand…my left hand…my ring finger to be exact.

Oh holy fucking hell! I then remembered the fake Elvis last night and Bella and I declaring our undying love for each other. Shit. Shit. Shit.

This is so not good!

I don't do marriage. I don't do relationships. Not at all. I have to fix this. Hopefully she will realize what a drunken mistake this was too. I will talk to her when she gets out of the shower. This has to be annulled or something.

I don't care if we even have to go through a divorce since we already consummated the relationship.

Then again…what do I care if I stay married to her? It's not like I'll ever see her again. It's not like I ever plan on marrying anyone. If one day she decides she wants to get married…she can look for me and if she doesn't find me after a certain wait period…the court will grant her a divorce/annulment…whatever.

Yeah…I've got to get out of here and fast. Because I am admitting this right now and only this once…and not to anyone else…last night was amazing…I did feel a connection to her. And to be honest…it scared the fucking shit out of me.

And when we made love…er-had sex…it was amazing. I had never felt anything like it before in my life…and Edward Cullen doesn't do lovemaking. I don't do that shit at all.

I don't do cute and cuddly and "I love you's"…again…not relationship material.

So it's time to be a bigger ass than I already am. I jumped out of the bed and gathered up my clothes that were strewn about and put them back on.

I then took off the wedding band and laid it on the bedside table. I felt my heart sink a little when I took it off of my finger. But then I shook my head to clear it and got back on track.

I then pulled out a small notepad and pen from the drawer of the nightstand. I decided to write her a quick note showing what a true ass I was so I could rid myself of her and these thoughts…she had to see she was so much better off without me in her life.

I am not husband material…or boyfriend. I am just meant to be alone…forever…that's how I like it. It leaves me free to fuck whoever whenever and wherever I want. And that is how I like it.

I wrote the note.

I felt kind of shitty about it. I couldn't believe I had asked her to marry me in the first place. She was just so cute and sweet and innocent lying there underneath me telling me she didn't want to have sex with me unless we were married.

I thought at first that maybe she was a virgin…and then I would have changed my mind. I couldn't do a wham bam thank you mam to a virgin. I am a douche and a pig but not that big of a pig.

But then I thought to myself…what 21 year old in their right mind and as hot as Bella would still be a virgin? And besides…she didn't say she was saving herself for marriage…she said she didn't want us to have sex until we were married.

So I, being the douche that I am asked her to marry me…and she being naïve sweet young thing that she is…said yes.

And the sex was phenomenal…when I first entered her…there wasn't a hymen so I was relieved…but she did shed a few tears. They were probably drunken happy tears. We were really out of it. And she seemed very giddy about our nuptials.

And she was so tight…god she was fucking tight…I've never been with a virgin before…but damn this girl was tighter than anyone I had ever been with and I had been with some tight ladies before.

She probably hadn't done it very much.

Oh well.

Time to get on with my life. That letter should be a big enough of a reality check for her to make her never want to see my sexy face again.

As I was walking out of the room, a hot red head walked by me. Well hello baby…I think I see tonight's action. Better go get that…maybe I could stay in her room. Didn't want Bella coming back to mine getting all stalkery, looking for me later.

Then again though…after that note…I should never see her again.

Why did that make me feel extremely sad?

BPOV

I got out of the shower and dried off. I just wrapped the towel around my body so I could go out there and pick up my clothes from the previous night and put them back on.

Or maybe hubby would like to give me a repeat of last night. Yes, that would be nice.

When I opened the bathroom door, I noticed Anthony wasn't in bed. I wonder where he went. I started picking up my clothes and tossing them on the bed to see what was salvageable. He had gotten a little overzealous last night so some of my clothes…if not all were ruined.

When I began looking over my clothes I noticed something shiny on the nightstand. It was Anthony's wedding band. Why was it there? Why wasn't he wearing it? I saw a note underneath it.

_Becca,_

_Thanks for an okay time._

_Sorry about the marriage stuff._

_I say what I have to in order to get what I want._

_And I did get what I wanted…so thanks for that hon._

_It was an okay release. I needed it._

_If you ever feel the need to do anything about our nuptials…_

_You can try to find me._

_Other than that, _

_Have a great life,_

_Anthony_

The wedding band and the note fell from my hand and I dropped to the floor beside the bed. He had an "okay" time and an "okay" release. He got what he wanted. I was a fucking virgin and I just gave it up to him on a platter.

I am so very fucking stupid. How could I be so stupid?

I didn't just give my body to him last night…I gave my heart and soul…and he doesn't want them. He doesn't love me back.

He said he loved me. He asked me to marry him. And I did.

And now I am stuck married to him.

And he doesn't care.

Have a great life!

You ruined my life you fucking dick!

I couldn't believe it. I am such an idiot. And then I felt sick. I bolted to the bathroom and started throwing up. The thought of what he did to me…made me physically ill.

I felt so cheap and so dirty. He used me. He fucking used me…and now he had thrown me away. I felt so dirty that I had to get in and take another shower before I put my tattered clothes on to go find my family and do the walk of shame.

I wasn't going to try to find him to dissolve our "marriage." He has ruined me. I know it was fast, but I felt the connection there. And if this is love, then I don't want any part of it. I am swearing off men.

I am just going to be single.

And alone. That way, no one can rip out my heart like this again.

At least I'll never see him again. And you know what they say, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Doesn't it?


	2. Bette Davis Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Bette Davis Eyes by Kim Carnes…listen to it here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3Al9blQOhNw**_

Chapter 2

BPOV

_November 2008_

It had been a month since my Vegas indiscretion. That is what I was now referring to it as. I am still Mrs. Anthony Masen. I haven't bothered to try and find him. He's ruined me for other guys anyway so it's not like I'll ever find someone to marry.

And I can't say that I want to.

When I got back to our room that morning, doing the walk of shame…I didn't tell anyone what happened at first.

But Rose and Jasper knew me well enough to know that something was up and wrong with me. I told them what happened. I didn't give any names. I told them I was no longer a virgin and I left out the part about my wedding.

Jasper was furious…which was one of the reasons I didn't give any names. He would have found him and killed him.

Rose and Alice were happy that I was no longer a virgin at first but they were sad for me because I was heartbroken and they didn't like the way that my innocence was lost.

My big brother was more than ready to physically destroy the man who deflowered me and left me broken.

Like I said though, I didn't give them the whole story. It was just too humiliating.

Alice and Jasper have finalized their plans for a Christmas Eve wedding. It should be very beautiful.

I was happy for my brother. He deserved happiness and Alice is so perfect for him. They belong together. It made me really sad though because I thought I had found that in Anthony. But I was so very wrong.

Serves me right for thinking I had found love at first sight and marrying the first guy to call me beautiful and whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

Rose had met a guy when we were in Vegas. Oddly enough he lives in Seattle and she didn't want to jinx it so she was being very tight lipped about whom he was and his name and most of the details…which was very UN Rose like.

That could only mean that she really, really likes him.

So it would seem that both my brother and my sister have found someone to love. Looks like it's just me who is unlucky in love. But it's ok…I've got my daddy. He and I have always been close.

We are two peas in a pod. And I've got my brother and my sister. Alice has become almost like another sister to me. She is great too. Then there are my two best friends in the world…Alex and Alexis Stewart. They are twins. We have grown up together.

My dad, Charlie is best friends with their dad Mack. They also have two other best friends, Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black.

Well Charlie, Mack, and Billy all have something in common. They all lost their wives. Billy, Charlie, and Harry have been friends since they were in diapers. My mom died when she was giving birth to me.

Talk about always living with a guilty conscience. How about feeling like you killed your mother your whole life?

Daddy, Jasper, and Rose always reassure me that it's not true…but they don't know how I feel. You can't help but feel that way.

Anyway, Dad met Mack at a support group for widowers. And they've been best friends ever since. Mack fit right in with those goofy guys. And all of us kids have been friends…sort of.

I am the closest with Alex and Alexis like I said. I also get along great with Harry's youngest, Seth. Now his daughter Leah, she kind of hates me. Maybe one day she will warm up to me but…I'm not holding my breath.

And then there's Billy's son…Jacob.

He is the reason that Leah hates me. She has always had a thing for Jacob who has always had a thing for me. Well last year, Jake finally realized it wasn't going to happen between us and he gave Leah a chance.

They seem quite happy together now. But I think she still feels that I am going to swoop in and steal him away or something.

That's SO not going to happen!

Jake is like the annoying little brother I never had and never wanted. I like being the baby.

My dad has raised the three of us by himself. And I love him so much for it. Rose and Jasper are twins and they were 3 when I was born and mom died. My dad had to take care of two toddlers and a newborn all alone. He is amazing and he is my best friend in the world…besides Alex and Alexis of course.

He and my mom I guess had taken insurance policies out on each other in case something ever happened to the other one…the remaining spouse would be able to take care of us kids without worrying so much.

I mean, the money wasn't never-ending but it would be enough to invest or do something worthwhile with.

My oh so smart daddy decided he was going to build a bar. Now don't judge my dad…you may not think that's very appropriate for a man to raise three small children around that kind of thing but…that place has bonded us together so much.

He took the money, bought the land, and had the place built. And just like that New Moon Tavern was born. It's my home away from home.

It's a little honky tonk that my dad is so proud of. My dad has always loved music. And he has always exposed us to all kinds. Charlie, Mack, Billy, and Harry started up a band and they play every night at New Moon. They call themselves The Pack…it's supposed to go along with the whole New Moon theme of the bar…don't get me started on how corny it is.

They love it and it makes the old dudes happy.

Now, I have always been able to sing…and sing well if I do say so myself. I got to rehearse with the band and go into the bar when it wasn't open but once it was time to open I had to leave.

Until I turned 18.

When I turned 18, my dad started letting me sing with the band. Billy is on drums, Mack on keyboards, leaving Harry and my dad on guitar. And my dad is the lead vocalist.

He and my mom used to sing together. They would travel around to little competitions at fairs and things. They have some videos of this and I used to watch them over and over along with their wedding video so I could feel close to my mom, when I was a little girl.

I still watch the videos on my birthday, my mom's birthday, and Christmas. I watch them alone in my bed and I cry and cry. No one knows that I do this. It's just my time with me and my mom.

Jasper and Rose took over as managers of the bar when they turned 21. I think my dad is disappointed that I want to be a teacher. I mean, don't get me wrong. He's very proud of me…he tells me all the time.

But I can tell there is that part of him that would like me to stick with the family business.

I just want to be around kids all day long. I love them so much and I can't exactly do that at a bar.

But I do love singing and I love getting to spend every single day with my dad. Alex and Alexis work at the bar. Sometimes when we have a duet Alex will come up and sing with me.

Jasper and Rose decided that instead of 7 nights of playing nothing but country music we should have one night where we play rock music. Daddy agreed and talked it over with the guys. They were cool with it so that is what we do at New Moon now.

There was no way I was telling my father about my little Vegas indiscretion. He would be so disappointed in me and I couldn't bear to see that kind of expression on his face.

I wish that I could share this with him because I share everything with him and I could really use the advice but…no…there is no way I am discussing this with Charlie.

It would hurt him.

I don't want to hurt him.

I hurt enough on my own without making anyone else hurt because of the mistakes I made that night.

Tonight was a big night for the Swan/Cullen families. The Cullens were coming to the bar tonight so both sides could finally meet since we are a little over a month away from Jasper and Alice's big day.

Rose said her mystery guy was going to be here too. She couldn't wait for all of us to meet him. I was excited about meeting the guy who had finally tamed my sister as well.

Dad had already met Alice but not her parents or her brothers. It should be very interesting. And tonight is rock night. SO I was warming up with the band. We had a lot of good stuff planned for tonight.

The voice of Alexis brought me from my thoughts. "Hey Bells. How's it shakin girl?"

"I'm fine Lex."

Lex is my nickname for her. Alex and I are the only ones allowed to call her that. She'll beat the crap out of anyone else who does.

"Soooo…what kinds of fabulousness are you guys playing tonight?"

"It's a surprise. We have good stuff planned as always…you will just have to wait and find out just like everyone else."

She pouted at me.

"Not going to work Lex."

"Fine. Hey, that guy I was telling you about is going to be here tonight."

"Which one again?"

"Um, you know the sex on legs that I have been after. He goes to UW. He's studying to be a doctor. His name is Edward and he's fabulous! Oh my god he's hot Bells. I can't wait for you to meet him. I really think this could go somewhere. He hasn't tried to jump my bones yet…even though I badly want him to."

I had one of those…a UW student who was going to be a doctor. Hell, I'm married to one of those. My Anthony. Only he's not mine. He didn't even remember my fucking name.

I started feeling dizzy. I felt strong arms catch me. I turned and saw Alex had a hold of me. "My savior," I told him.

"Always babe," he replied.

Alex is awesome. He's so sweet and he's going to make some girl so very lucky one day. We tried to date briefly in high school but it was too much like kissing my brother. SO we stopped.

"Gonna have a good set tonight B?"

"You know it…now you two troublesome twins need to let me get back to work before my dad has my ass."

"Alright, alright, calm down She-Ra. I'll see you later tonight. Just give me the signal if you have something you want me to sing with you."

"You got it Alex. Stay out of trouble with you handsome man Lex."

She blushed.

I could tell it was going to be a good night.

I had no idea there wasn't a chance in hell of that.

EPOV

Alice was dragging all of us to some freaking red neck honky tonk owned by her soon-to-be-husband's family.

I mean seriously, a honky tonk bar? Could we get any lower class?

But whatever, I am going to support Alice. And Emmett says his dream girl that he has been going on and on about is going to be there as well.

And a plus for me…the girl I have been scamming will be there. Her name is Alexis and she is fine. She's not my Bella.

I've got to stop thinking of her as that. She is way too good for me. I still can't believe the letter that I left her and I felt horrible for it.

But she made me feel things I shouldn't feel. I am not a good person and I don't deserve an angel like her to love me. She is better off without me.

Besides, like I always say, love em and leave em because I sure as fuck don't do commitment. Fuck that!

Alexis thinks I'm playing it all cool and calm and being a good guy and not trying to get into her pants. But I know it's driving her mad and soon she is going to 'convince' me to sleep with her.

And then it'll be wham bam thank you ma'am and I will be onto the next easy lay.

I love my fucking life.

No responsibilities other than school.

No dumb girlfriend tying me down.

Life is fucking good.

I was meeting everyone there. Alexis said she knew the owners…that could be a little awkward later after I've fucked her and left but whatever…we'll work it out.

My adopted parents Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Emmett all know about my ways with women. And they don't like it but they tolerate it because they love me. But they are obligated to love me.

Doesn't mean they really do.

I pulled up to the bar. It actually looked decent for a stinkin honky tonk place.

Alexis was standing outside leaning up against the building looking very hot. She always has on all kinds of makeup and shit though.

Bella didn't need any of that. She was just naturally fucking beautiful.

Stop that asshole…focus on the prize…the prize is Alexis.

She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck going right for the tongue kiss. It didn't feel as good as it had to kiss Bella. I hadn't felt any sparks with anyone like I had with her that night.

I've actually only been with a handful of women since my drunken wedding night. They haven't been able to hold a candle to my wife.

I chuckled at my own thought.

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked me.

"Nothing, it's an inside joke."

"Well come on…I want you to meet my best friend in the world, and my dad, and my brother."

She was dragging me inside. What the fuck did I get into? I never said anything about meeting fucking family!

Aw shit. This isn't where I wanted this to go.

Oh well, I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I will make it work. I always do.

When we walked into the bar, the inside was even much nicer than I thought it would be. _Bette Davis Eyes_ was the song that was being played by the band.

It was the most heavenly voice I had ever heard in my entire fucking life. I had to see the person behind that voice.

Oh my fuck!

It's my wife!

Bella!

Is on the stage…and she looks hotter than anything I have ever seen in my life. She is fucking glowing!

Alexis was smiling brightly. "You like the band? That's my best friend in the whole world up there. She's the sister I always wanted and never got. Her name is Bella. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Oh shit.

I was going to be sick.

I had to get out of here.

And fast.


	3. Heartbreaker

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vy-QmgdUVTI**_

BPOV

I sang my heart out on Bette Davis Eyes. It was one of my dad's all time favorite songs for me to sing. I thought I saw a head of bronze hair in the crowd but I pushed it aside.

It wouldn't be the first time I had _imagined_ my _husband_ since that night. He had taken over my dreams completely and he was starting to materialize in the here and now as well.

Maybe I need to see a shrink.

"Alright, so The Pack is going to take a much needed break. Give a round of applause to the boys and to my lovely girl and her amazing pipes. We'll be back in a few."

I turned to my dad. "Thanks Dad, I could use some water."

It was earlier than we normally take our break but I had been feeling a little off the last couple of days.

I made my way to the bar. Jacob was serving drinks to everyone. He was our resident bar tender. "Where's Leah tonight Jake?"

"She'll be here Bells. How are you? You look a little green. Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you get me some water?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I was dying to meet Alexis's new guy. I kept looking around but we were really packed tonight so I didn't see her yet. But I am sure she's here…somewhere.

I kept looking but nothing. And I was about to lose my dinner. As I was running to the bathroom…I ran smack dab into the man that I thought I would never ever see again.

I started to fall back and he caught me in his strong arms. He chuckled, "Easy there…um…Becca."

I shoved him away from me.

"It's fucking _Bella_ asshole!"

I ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. What the hell was Anthony doing here? In my family's bar?

I heard the music coming from the stage and I knew my dad was expecting me up there. Anthony was waiting outside the bathroom door for me. I breezed past him and headed to the stage. I heard the music and laughed ironically at my dad's choice of song.

If only he knew.

EPOV

I told Alexis I wasn't feeling well and headed towards the men's room to figure a way out of this place without running into my wife. It was so crowded in there by the time I found my way to the bathroom the band had left the stage for a break.

And of course who did I run into?

My wife.

The lovely Bella.

And then I had to go be a fuckface to her. I didn't know what else to do though...I'm no good for her. I have to make sure she hates me. I do not deserve her.

I waited for her to come out of the bathroom because she looked sick when I ran into her. She came out and went right past me and headed to the stage.

I heard the music and thought what a fitting song for what I did to her.

She climbed the stage and belted out Pat Benatar's Heartbreaker like she fucking owned it. And she glared at me the whole time.

I couldn't get enough of her voice.

Why do I have to be so damaged that I can't have anything good? Because I could totally see myself settling down with this girl.

She was so made for me…if I was worth something.

As the song came to an end, Alexis came up and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. "There you are. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah um…could we get out of here? Go back to your place? I just want to be alone with you babe."

"Sure, but I really want you to meet my brother, my dad, and my friends first. Please?"

"Ok, sure."

I didn't see any way out of this.

As the song ended Bella spoke through the microphone. Charlie and everyone looked confused. She was zeroing in on the dance floor where I was kissing Alexis.

"Lex…what's going on? What are you doing with Anthony?" she said over the microphone.

Everyone in the bar got incredibly quiet. You could almost hear a pin drop in the place…and that is eerie for a bar.

Alexis got the biggest smile on her face with a little confusion mixed in with the grin. "Bella, silly girl…his name isn't Anthony! This is Edward…_my_ Edward. You know the one I've been telling you about?"

I heard Bella mumble 'no' and then her eyes welled up with tears right before they rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the stage.

But she didn't just collapse into it…she fell off of it and when she did…she hit her head…fucking hard.

There was blood pouring out of her head. I am going to be a doctor and I know that head wounds bleed badly but it scared the shit out of me.

Great…someone else fucking hurt because of me.

I ruin everything I touch.

A guy ran past us with dark hair followed by a guy that I knew to be Alice's Jasper. They were scooping Bella up before her dad even had a chance to get to her.

My father was here and he was by her side almost just as quickly. "Boys, don't move her. Let me check her. Emmett call an ambulance."

He was looking her over…I didn't like the way the dark haired guy was holding her. Alexis was clinging to me, crying. She started talking to the dark haired guy, "Alex, what is going on? Why did she pass out? Why did she react like that? Is she going to be okay? She's bleeding so badly!"

I glared at this Alex…he needed to get his hands off of my wife.

_Would you stop thinking like that you idiot? She's not going to be your wife much longer. Now that she's seen you she's going to get that divorce._

"Come on sis, wake up…wake up for me please?" Jasper cooed in her ear.

Sis?

Oh shit.

I'm married to my sister's fiancé's sister?

Can you tell me how totally fucked I am? Because I can!

No one really said anything to anyone or threw out any questions. Right now the main concern, obviously, was getting Bella to the hospital.

The ambulance arrived and they gathered her up on the gurney. "I'm going to ride in the ambulance with her so I can make sure she stays stable. The rest of you can follow," my dad said.

Jasper's dad announced to everyone that the bar was closing immediately and the band shooed everyone out. All these guys were like her dad from what I overheard.

"Alexis, do you need me to give you a ride to the hospital or would you rather ride with your family?"

Please say family…please say family…that way I can leave and go crawl back into my hole and fucking die.

"You please. I need to be with you Edward. She is the world to me. If anything happens to her."

And then she was sobbing in my arms again.

"Um, I think I'll ride with you guys sis," Alex said to us.

He was eyeing me up. I don't think he liked me much…but I know someone he did like…a lot…Bella. I could see it in the way he was fucking holding her. I was going to find out about that…that's for sure.

"Sure thing buddy," I nodded to him.

We climbed into my Volvo. I was driving, Alexis was in the front with me, and Alex was in the back. I didn't want to be cold to Alexis when she was so clearly hurting but it just didn't feel right to be with her now.

She tried to place her hand on my thigh while I drove but I picked her hand up, placed a chaste kiss on it and placed it back in her lap.

She seemed satisfied with that.

She probably thought I didn't want to do too much PDA in front of her brother. I would play on that excuse for now.

Time to find out more information. "So, are you Bella's boyfriend?" I asked as I looked back in the review mirror at Alex.

Before he could answer Alexis answered for him, "Pshh…he wishes! He's held a torch for that girl since we were in diapers! But they're just friends."

Oh thank God.

He didn't look pleased with his sister though.

"How do _you _know Bella?" he asked me.

Oh shit.

"I um…don't."

"He doesn't know her Alex; he was meeting everyone for the first time tonight."

Alex crossed his arms. "Well it's awfully funny…Bells saw you two in the audience…called him Anthony and flipped out." He then leaned forward to make sure I heard him. "I think you know her and I think you know more than you are telling us."

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "Alex…give it a rest! Stop acting like a big tough guy! We need to worry about Bella right now."

The rest of the ride to the hospital was pretty uneventful thankfully.

Everyone was in the waiting room. Introductions were made. It was discovered that Emmett was the mystery guy I guess Rosalie had told her family about and Rosalie was the mystery girl that Emmett had been telling us about.

They knew who each other was but they were keeping everyone else in the dark until they met up with both families all together.

Charlie just loved Emmett. He thought he was a perfect match for his eldest daughter. They said my father hadn't been out yet with news of Bella.

I was so jealous.

I wanted Charlie to pat me on the back like he was with Emmett and tell me I was perfect for his youngest daughter. But that would never happen because I am worthless…and I hurt his daughter instead of being good to her.

I really felt that connection with her that night. It was so crazy. I've never been in love with before but I think I felt it with her that night. I've never believed in love at first sight…but I don't know how else to describe what happened between us in Vegas.

She is just amazing and I wish she were mine…for real. But I had to let her go. It's for the best. Now I just have to figure out how to handle all the shit that is about to hit the fan.

My dad finally walked out through the double doors from the ER to the waiting room. "She's being moved up to a private room. We're keeping her overnight. She's going to be okay. We had to give her six stitches in her head and she has a concussion. We want to keep an eye on her until tomorrow. We're also waiting for some blood work. But again, she should be fine," he said patting Charlie on the back.

Thank you God.

"Thanks Carlisle for taking care of my little girl."

"It's no problem Charlie really. We're family now. We've got Alice and Jasper getting married, and probably one day soon I suspect we might be seeing Rose and Emmett tying the knot as well," he said with a big smile.

Rose and Emmett had matching goofy grins on their faces as they stared at each other.

They made me want to hurl.

"Once she's in the private room…all of you can go see her. I know visitors are supposed to be limited…but I know she has a lot of family and a lot of people who love her. SO, since she's on a regular floor I am bending the rules this once. BUT you can't stay for a long time…only one person can spend the night with her if they want to…and there better not be any commotion in there."

We all nodded.

Everyone was just talking amongst themselves as we waited. When it came time to go visit her in her room…I felt like I was walking to my funeral. She was going to call me out.

All hell was about to break loose…I could feel it.

We walked into her room. God, even there looking weak and broken with her little bandaged head…she was fucking beautiful.

Why? Why can't I have that?

I could be so good to her. She could change me. I felt Alexis's tiny hand slip into my bigger one. Oh that's right because I'm a dick who chases anything in a skirt.

I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm so glad she's going to be okay Edward. And I just know she's going to love you."

All I could do was nod. There was a lump in my throat that I couldn't get rid of at the moment.

Everyone was in the room now…her eyes flitted open. She looked around the room like she was trying to force her eyes to stay open and then her eyes narrowed in my direction.

Fuck.

Here it comes.

"What are you doing here Anthony?"

"Bella? Why do you keep calling him Anthony sweetheart?" Jasper asked her.

Alice walked over to her and took her hand, "Bella, this is my brother…Edward…he also happens to be Alexis's boyfriend apparently."

Fuck…her tears were back with a vengeance.

She shook her head, "No…no…no…no! You," she said pointing to me, "are Anthony Masen!!! You told me! You promised! Why did you fucking take off like that? How could you do that to someone? The things you said that night! Why would you do that? Who does that?"

She was just rambling and I noticed that there were several confused faces in the room along with some very pissed off looking men.

"YOU are the fucker that took her virginity in a fucking Vegas hotel room????" Jasper spat as me as he pushed me into the wall of her room.

He was holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

Alexis was now crying. "What? No! Jasper stop! He's Edward, not Anthony…he's my boyfriend. Bella…tell them….tell them you are mistaken."

Bella was sobbing into Alice's arms. "Sorry Alexis…that _asshole_ brother of mine's full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I had never heard my sister speak that way of me before…ever. It kind of stung.

Jasper was still holding me with a look of death in his eyes. I really thought I was going to be murdered tonight.

Alexis came over and pulled Jasper out of the way. Thank God.

Someone cared.

Then I felt her tiny hand fly across my fucking cheek…not once but twice. And then she did the unthinkable…the one thing you should never do to a man unless you are a woman trying to get away from an attacker…she fucking kneed me in the groin.

I squealed like a little girl and dropped to my fucking knees with the wind completely knocked out of me.

"I can't believe you! _You_ are the asshole that took my best friend's virginity in Vegas! _You _are the fucker that just left her there! And then _you _come and run your fucking scam on me! _You_ are scum Edward Cullen!" Alexis spat at me.

I sure wasn't going to argue with her…and I didn't think anyone else would either at the moment.

And why did everyone keep saying I took her virginity? I didn't break through any barrier. I knew she felt really tight…but…she didn't say she was a virgin.

Oh God…if I took her virginity that way…I am lower than fucking scum…there isn't a word for what I am.

Alexis was now on the other side of the bed helping Alice calm Bella down. My father walked in. "What is going on in here?"

Charlie was looking at me with fury in his eyes. "Carlisle, I think you need to know what your son has done."

Carlisle sighed and said, "Unfortunately Charlie…I don't think it would shock me."

Great even my dad has no faith in me.

I was finally able to stand...barely but enough if I held onto one of the chairs that was in front of me.

"But Charlie…that's going to have to wait. I really need to talk to Bella in private. We got her blood tests back."

Bella was still crying but not as hard, "It's…ok…you can say what…you need to…say in…front of them."

"Bella are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Just spit it out Dad, none of us is leaving her," Alice told him.

He ran his hands through his hair. Guess I picked up my bad habit from him.

"Well, Bella…I don't know if you are aware of this…but your blood test shows that you are pregnant."

What the fuck?

I know all of the blood drained from my face. It was now my turn to faint.

But I didn't get to hit the floor because I felt two pairs of arms picking me up and hauling me violently outside.

Could my fucking life get any worse right now?


	4. Waking Up in Vegas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1-pUaogoX5o**_

Chapter 4

BPOV

I felt numb. Everyone left the hospital room after Dad and Jasper _escorted_ Edward out. He almost fainted but Daddy didn't give him a chance to hit the ground. I'm not sure what happened after they took him out of my room.

No one would tell me.

It has been a few hours since then and the only ones here in my hospital room with me are Alice, Alexis, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme.

All the women were surrounding me as best as they could in this tiny little hospital bed. I was having mixed emotions at the moment. A part of me hoped that Antho…Edward was alright.

But the other part of me hoped that my brother and my father were kicking the shit out of him somewhere.

Esme was rubbing soothing circles on my hand. It was nice. I desperately needed my mom at this moment…and unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, sweetie? I know we just met…and you may not feel comfortable telling me the answer to this…but was everything they said true? Did you and Edward have sex in Las Vegas last month? Is he the father of your child?"

"Yes…yes…and yes…I had never slept with anyone before…he's the only option for being the father…and we kind of got married too."

Everyone else looked shocked…except Esme. Carlisle chose this time to slip out of the room and leave us women on our own. I guess he felt that I was okay. From what Alice says…he's an amazing doctor.

"I see," she said…trying to fight her smile.

"It's alright to be excited that you are going to be a grandmother…even though things are completely messed up at the moment."

"So then you will be keeping the baby?" she asked me nervously.

"Of course! I could never get rid of it! Ever! I will have this baby and love it whether Edward wants anything to do with it or not."

"I am so glad Bella. I was worried that with Edward behaving the way that he is…you might not consider having the baby."

I patted her hand as I said, "Well, I can assure you…that is not the case, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please…call me Esme…or even Mom…once you are more comfortable with that. I just know we are going to be very close sweetheart. And I promise you, Edward was not raised this way. I do not know what is wrong with that boy…and I am so sorry for the way he is treating you."

I smiled sadly at her, "It's alright."

Lex climbed up closer to me. "I am so sorry Bells! I had no idea I swear! Please tell me you don't hate me! I will die if you hate me…I couldn't stand it."

"It's alright, Lex. We were both conned and fooled by him. He got to both of us."

"Yeah…and sorry to say this Bells…but I'm glad it's you and not me that's married to him and knocked up by him."

I playfully slapped her shoulder. "Gee, thanks best friend. See if you get anything for your birthday or Christmas ever again!"

"What? You're more maternal and _wifey_ than I am…you'll just be better at it. And you have a much better body than me so…it will bounce back from the kid quicker than mine would."

I looked at her appalled. "Seriously…thanks a lot Lex…I appreciate your _kind_ words," I told her sarcastically.

"Sorry girl…you know me…just keepin it real."

I rolled my eyes at her…but all of the ladies in the room were now laughing at our banter and the mood was sufficiently lightened.

Oh, how I love this girl…there is a reason God put us together as best friends.

EPOV

Charlie and Jasper dragged me out of Bella's hospital room and into the waiting room down the hall. Charlie landed the first punch in my jaw…while Jasper got my gut.

From there…I went down to the ground…praying that they didn't take any more hits at me. Thankfully, my older brother…Emmett, my savior…pulled them off of me. "Look, Charlie…Jasper…I am so pissed at my _brother_ right now that I want to beat the shit out of him myself…but this really isn't helping anything by hurting him."

"That's easy for you to say Emmett!! He didn't fucking take your sister's virginity and knock her up!!"

"Well duh! Of course he didn't because ew that would be gross!"

Oh…my…god…he could be so dense sometimes!

"Look…how do we even know that the baby is mine? Hunh? That's a valid question and you know it!" I yelled.

Jasper pulled me from the ground by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall with his arm. "I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and don't speak until spoken to…got it?"

I couldn't breathe and talk because I felt like he was crushing my wind pipe so I just nodded.

"Good," he said as he released me.

I felt relieved for just about a second until I saw the angry face of my father marching down the hallway.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? You two got _married_!!!?? What the hell were you thinking!!?? You don't marry someone like that…and then just abandon them! Why would you do that? I didn't raise you like that!"

Fuck…I guess she told him about our _marriage_. All of the other guys in the waiting room with me look absolutely livid. I think if my father hadn't of been standing there…Jasper and Charlie might have started removing my limbs or something. They did not look happy.

But something occurred to me just then that hadn't before. "You know what though Dad! I just thought of this. It's not legal so everyone can just calm down!"

"What do you mean it's not legal? Vegas marriages are very legal, son!"

"I know that Dad…I'm not a total idiot."

"That's debatable," Charlie mumbled.

I just shook my head and continued, "It's not legal…because I didn't use my real name…not technically. I told Bella my name was Anthony Masen…so I am sure that's what I signed on the marriage certificate. So there you go…it's not legal…I am off the hook."

I then found myself pressed back into the wall by Jasper's arm. "Did you forget that she is fucking pregnant you douche?! With _your_ kid?"

Um…no I didn't forget that. But I had no intentions of doing anything about it either. What did they expect from me? I am way too young to be a dad. Maybe she should have mentioned that she wasn't on the pill or something before we got all hot and heavy…then I would have thought to wear a condom or pull out or something.

"Whatever," was my wonderful response.

It didn't matter how Bella made me feel before…right now I was just downright pissed at her. Who was she to invade my thoughts the way she had? Who was she to mess up the life I had going? Who was she to be so fucking beautiful that I felt like I couldn't breathe when I was in her presence?

"I am going to go make some calls and look into this Edward. I will be back in a little while and I will hopefully be able to tell you whether or not you two are married. Do not leave this waiting area and do not go into that room and see Bella! You've done enough for right now."

"You know…you guys act like she wasn't a willing participant in all this. I assure you…she was!"

Charlie spoke softly for once, "I realize that my daughter was willing Edward…but you lied to her. You gave her false information for one. And Bells is or was quite innocent…and you changed that. And I can't help but feel you took advantage of her innocence, her vulnerability. And I adore the rest of your family…so it really disappoints me that now I have to feel the way that I feel about you."

Well that was a slap on the face. I guess he wouldn't be patting _me_ on the back and calling _me_ 'son' anytime soon like he did with Emmett at the bar.

I was getting very uncomfortable standing in this waiting room with so many men who wanted to kick my ass…or worse. We all just stood there in silence as we waited for Carlisle to come back.

I thought about what Charlie had just said…he said that he liked the rest of the family. Well, I guess that makes sense. I'm the asshole…the black sheep because I'm not technically related to them. Well I am…but Emmett and Alice are Carlisle and Esme's actual children. I am just adopted.

But they are my aunt and uncle. My mom was Carlisle's sister. She died…giving birth to me. Afterwards, my _father_ left me with Carlisle and Esme. As soon as I could talk I called them Mom and Dad but as I got older, they sat me down and told me the truth…that they were really my aunt and uncle.

Carlisle would put me to bed at night, telling me stories about how much my mommy loved me. When I asked where my other dad was they would say he brought me to them to take care of. They told me it was so that I would have a better life because he was too distraught over my mother's death.

It wasn't until I was about eight years old that I found out the truth.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was up in my room playing with my hot wheels. I heard yelling downstairs and quietly made my way down to try and snoop and see what was going on. **_

_**I reached the top of the stairs and heard my parents and a voice that I had never heard before. **_

"_**Edward! You need to keep your voice down! You are drunk and I don't want Edward to hear you!"**_

"_**He's my son, Esme! And you two better let me see him right now!"**_

_**Carlisle then said, "Yes and you gave him up didn't you? My sister had just died having him…and you show up on our doorstep with my nephew and your exact words were 'take the little bastard…I don't want him…he killed my wife'…do you remember that Edward? Do you?"**_

"_**Yes…well I still feel that way…but it has taken me eight years to realize that he is still my son. And I think now I can try to love him."**_

_**I really couldn't hear other things that they were saying. I was eight and I couldn't get past hearing that I had killed my mom.**_

_**But I wanted to know this Edward person…I wanted to know my father.**_

_**So I walked downstairs anyway…even though I shouldn't have. When I was noticed by the adults in the room…Carlisle and Esme froze while Edward gasped and put his hand over his mouth.**_

_**He walked up to me and touched my face. "Oh my god! You look just like her…like my Elizabeth. How could you do it? How could you take her from me? Why did you kill her you little brat?"**_

_**I didn't realize he was shaking me as he spoke until Carlisle had pulled him away from me and thrown him across the room.**_

"_**You will not put your hands on my son! I am his father not you! I have raised him. He belongs to Esme and me now! You will leave my home and never come back. You have hurt this boy enough and I want you gone, Edward!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

I was never a happy little boy again after that. I retreated to myself…and then when I made it to high school…I started finding comfort in girls…and I never stopped.

That's why I don't deserve anything good. I killed my own mother and made my father hate me so much that he couldn't even stand to look at me.

It had been what seemed like an eternity when I saw my father come marching back down that hallway. Oh shit…he looked pissed.

He shoved a piece of paper into my chest and said, "I assure you Edward…it's very legal. You and Isabella Swan are in fact husband and wife."

I looked down at what he had given me. It was a Las Vegas marriage certificate and there in black letters it said the names…**Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.**

Fuck…fuck…fuck!!! How did that happen?

"They ask for ID at those places. They told me this when I called around. So of course…your ID says Edward Cullen, not Anthony Masen. Apparently, you and Bella were both too drunk to realize that your ID said something different from what you had told her. I just can't believe this Edward. This is a new low…even for you."

He was making me angry. "Please, _Dad_…tell me how you really feel about me!"

"Grow up Edward!! You know how much Esme and I love you but this is ridiculous! We put up with everything from you because of what you have been through. We put up with the whoring around…the way you treat women…you staying out all hours of the night in high school doing only God knows what…but enough is enough! Esme and I always let it go because we felt for you and didn't want you to hurt anymore. We just wanted to help. I can see now that what we did was wrong…we should have disciplined you better like we did Alice and Emmett."

He was pissing me off. "Well of course you treated me differently…they are your _real_ children. I'm not! I'm just the poor asshole who got thrown on your doorstep and you had no choice but to take me in…right Carlisle!? Right? That's what you want to say isn't it?"

Everyone was so quiet in the waiting room that you could hear a pin drop. I had forgotten that we were surrounded by all the men in Bella's life, and my brother.

Carlisle sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Of course not, son. You know we love you like our own. We have raised you from a baby. You are our real son! And don't you dare think otherwise…ever!" He paused and then continued; "Now…what do you think you and Bella will be doing about this situation…I think you need to go and talk to her and…"

I cut him off. "I won't be talking to her about anything…I'm not ready to be a dad…and this is her body…it's her decision. I couldn't care less what she does about it. I want no part of this. I will go and work on getting an annulment…divorce papers…whatever she needs to dissolve our sham of a _marriage_…but after that I'm done. I don't see the need to ever see her again except for the occasional holiday that we might get thrown together because of Jasper and Alice."

There were mixed emotions on the faces around me…sadness, confusion…and anger…lots and lots of anger.

"Edward…are you saying that you are not going to take responsibility for this child?"

"Yep…you got it. I don't even know that it's mine!"

Jasper said, "This baby is yours fucker! She was a fucking virgin before you!!" He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. I needed to get out of here fast before all of this testosterone escalated and I got really hurt.

"I believe Bella, Edward…but if you need it…I will do a DNA test when we can. And then you will have to take responsibility…legally."

"Fine, so I'll throw some money her way or something…doesn't mean I have to see the kid or deal with it…or her. Now…if you will excuse me…I am out of here."

I started to turn and walk away and was whipped around by my father.

"This is it Edward!! This is the last straw…Esme and me…we're at our breaking point with you…if you walk out of this hospital…if you walk away from Bella and that baby…you are cut off…completely…do you hear me?!! Cut off Edward!!"

What?!! He couldn't fucking do that to me! It was black mail! I shouldn't be forced to have to put up with her and that kid!

I would show him! I didn't need him or Esme…or their money. I didn't need anyone! "Fine," I said. "If that's the way you feel…I can't stop you…and I don't really care because…I don't need you or your money."

And with that, I marched right out of the hospital.

I would find out the answer to my question earlier soon enough. Could my life get any worse? Oh yes…it could get so much worse…and it did.


	5. Welcome to the Real World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Welcome to the Real World by Jane Child.**_

Chapter 5

BPOV

_**November 2008, A Few Days Later**_

I was only in the hospital overnight. Since then things have been needless to say…tense. My dad told me that he was going to stand by me as he always said he would. But I could tell that he was disappointed in my decision.

Thank goodness for this first part of my teaching internship…I was only required to be at the school one day a week. I don't think that I could deal with having to put on a happy face and be there every single day right now. Unfortunately, in January…that's exactly what I will have to do. So I must have my life straightened out before then.

I shouldn't be showing…I don't think until around February or March…at four or five months…but we will see.

Before Charlie went into the bar this morning he told me that he would be back promptly at 4:00 p.m. to pick me up. He said that the family was going to go over to the Cullen house to discuss the situation between me and my…_husband._

He also informed me that we would not be involving anyone else in this little pow-wow…that it was to be just the Swans and just the Cullens.

Should be interesting I'm sure. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme have become the best of buds over the last few days, so god only knows what they have come up with for Edward and me.

I was kind of worried about what they were going to say. This family meeting could prove to be quite stressful indeed. I wondered briefly if I would be able to get out of it…until Charlie told me as he was walking out the door, "And there's no getting out of this Bells. Be ready to go when I get here."

Four O'clock came faster than I wanted. Charlie actually got home about 3:45. I was ready to go as he requested. Jasper and Rose were meeting us there because they had spent the day with Alice and Emmett. It was nice someone was getting along.

I was really happy that Rose had found Emmett. I liked Emmett a lot. He's very good for her. Now if only I could say something good for their brother. Since my hospital stay Alice and Emmett had been over at our place a lot.

They told me Edward's back story…which softened my views on him somewhat. But I was still quite hurt at the way he was handling all of this. He was abandoned and mistreated by his father…and here he was doing the same thing to his own child. I was heartbroken at the way he left the hospital and still hasn't bothered to try and talk to me about all of this.

I also found it quite ironic that his mother died giving birth to him…as did mine. We have a lot more in common than I thought. I wish he would talk to me. I bet I could help him. I couldn't worry about him right now though…I needed to focus on my baby and what I am going to do in order to turn my life around.

My dad and I were pretty silent throughout the drive to the Cullen house. I kept thinking of things I wanted to say to him…but then I chickened out before saying the words. Finally when we pulled into the driveway…I was brave enough to speak. Charlie was about to get out of the truck when I grabbed his arm.

"What is it Bella? Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I looked into his eyes for a minute…for any sign of disgust with me. I couldn't find any.

So I took a deep breath and spoke, "Daddy…I'm sorry that you have to go through all this…I'm so sorry that I let you down. I know I'm not the daughter that you wanted…I know I'm not how you expected me to turn out…I know I'm a disgrace to the Swan family…but please if you'll just give me a chance…I know I can turn this all around and make you proud of me."

His eyes were kind and he sighed as he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Bells…is that what you think? Do you really believe those things?"

I nodded.

Tears were pooling at his eyes. "Oh baby girl…I could never be disappointed in you. I love you sweetheart…so very much. You're my little Bell…always have been…always will be. No matter how many mistakes you make…how many times you mess up…that will never change. And I will always love you so much. And you are no disgrace to this family! Do you hear me?"

"But…if it wasn't for me…Mom would still be here," I said as I started sobbing.

"No buts! And I don't want to hear that out of you again! You know it was not your fault! Your mom was told halfway through the pregnancy that there was a risk to her and to you. The doctors told her that she should abort early on…but she wouldn't hear of it. We decided we wanted you brought into this world no matter what the risk. We created you out of our love and we would be damned if we would let something take you from us.

Now yes, your mother had to pay the price for our decision. But damn it Bella. I don't ever regret it…because she gave me you. You sweetie…are the best part of us. You are perfect and you are our angel and don't you ever forget it. You are so much like your mother.

You've got her hair, her eyes, and her stubbornness. She lives through you every single day and I am so grateful to you for that."

He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. "No more of this nonsense Bells. Do you understand me? You will not put yourself down like that."

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck…hugging him tightly. I didn't know what I would do without my daddy. He has always been there for me. He's my rock. I can get through anything as long as he's by my side.

I noticed finally that Jasper's car was in the driveway so that meant he and Rose were already here. Great…let's get this show on the road so we can see what ideas the parentals have come up with to deal with our situation.

EPOV

_**November 2008, A Few Days Later**_

After I left the hospital that night…I got into my car and drove. I drove until I just couldn't concentrate on driving and thinking at the same time anymore. I ended up at First Beach in La Push. Esme called me while I was there and told me that in a few days there was going to be a meeting between the Swans and the Cullens and I was to be there.

So here I am sitting in my parents living room waiting for Bella and Charlie to arrive for this meeting. Everyone else was here already. Esme had made dinner. I guess she was expecting this to go well and then everyone would magically feel like eating together afterwards. Not likely.

I was both dreading this meeting and excited by it. I was dreading it for the obvious reasons. And I was excited about it…because if I was being honest…I really wanted to see Bella. She's so beautiful…so pure…so not for me…but it doesn't stop me from wishing that things were different. I wish I could be the guy she and her baby deserved…but I can't.

When she and Charlie finally arrived…they walked in with their arms linked. It was a cute father and daughter moment but I could tell Bella had been crying. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. My chest ached at the thought of her in pain…even though I know I have been a great source of her pain lately.

She avoided eye contact with me when she walked into the room. I couldn't blame her for that. I would avoid eye contact with me too if I were her. I'm a fuck up. Always have been…always will be.

BPOV

I couldn't look at Edward when we walked in…so I didn't. Honestly, I didn't want to be in the same room with him. It was too hard…because I wanted him…wanted him in my life…in my baby's life…but he didn't want that. I meant it when I told him that night that I loved him.

I do believe in love at first sight. It's the kind of love that my parents had. I thought I had found it. Unfortunately, it was only one-sided and you can't make someone love you.

Carlisle spoke first once we arrived. "Alright, so we all know why we are here. We're here to discuss the situation with Edward and Bella. And we wanted to make sure all involved parties were here. Since both the Swans and the Cullens are very close knit families…Charlie, Esme, and myself decided that it would be necessary to have Edward and Bella here…along with their siblings."

We all nodded in agreement encouraging him to continue.

"Now…since Edward has decided to relinquish his duties as Bella's husband…and father to this baby…we know that she is going to need a great support system since she will be doing this on her own."

I hated that he was talking like that. It made Edward sound so heartless and callous. It made me want to cry like a baby. But I guess it was the truth…as much as I didn't want to admit it. Edward made it very clear that I was going to do this alone.

Edward spoke up before Carlisle could say anything else. "So I guess you're not getting an abortion then?"

"Hell no! I will not be getting any abortion just to make your life fucking easier you douche bag!"

"Bells! Language!" My father reprimanded.

"Sorry Daddy."

Edward shrugged. "Hey…it was just a suggestion. So I guess adoption is out as well?"

"Edward!" Esme chastised.

"Bella is having this baby you little prick! And she doesn't need you to be a part of its life. But you are damn sure going to pay what you owe to her and your child!" Charlie told him.

"Whatever," Edward mumbled. I wished he would realize that he really doesn't want to piss of my father.

Carlisle popped Edward in the back of the head lightly. "Stop being an ass…right now! As I was saying…Bella is going to need a big support system. That is where we all come into the equation. Now…as far as Edward is concerned…Esme and I are cutting him off financially."

We all looked at him in shock. Well…all of us except for Esme and Charlie because they already knew everything that was going on with this decision. Wow…they are cutting him off. I kind of felt bad for him

"We all discussed this…and have decided that…Edward is going to work at New Moon Tavern."

Several things happened at once. Jasper said, "Like hell he is!" Well…more like he roared it.

Edward stood up and said, "I most certainly am not! I wouldn't come in and dine in that place…let alone fucking work there."

Carlisle seethed, "Watch your mouth and that tone young man! And you most certainly will. You have a big expensive apartment to pay for…and a car…and medical school…plus child support."

"But Dad! How the hell would I make enough working at that hole in the wall to pay for all of those things anyway?"

"I guess you'll have to figure it out…won't you son?"

"This is bullshit! Just total bullshit! You know…she fucked up too in this situation! She was there! This is her fucking mistake too and no one seems to care. You are all about coddling her!"

Esme stood up and walked over to her son that happened to tower over her and slapped him across the face.

She had tears in her eyes. "I have stood by and watched you mess up your life Edward…no more! I love you like you were my own. You are mine…you damn well know that! But I can't watch you self destruct anymore. Your father and I are doing this for a reason. One day…I hope you will thank us for this. If you abandon Bella and this baby…you are going to regret it one day and then there will be nothing you can do about it. You will not speak this way to your father and me in our home. I won't stand for it anymore! Now sit down and listen!"

Edward sat down quickly and touched his cheek where his mother's hand had hit. He looked stunned…as did the rest of us. Carlisle took the silence as his opportunity to continue.

"So…as I was saying…Edward will be working at New Moon Tavern. You will have to figure out a way to make your paycheck stretch to pay for your apartment, medical school, car payment, utility bills, and most importantly…child support. You will not be getting another penny from us."

Jasper spoke up next, "Dad…are you sure you're okay with this? You don't have a problem with him working at the bar…in the same place as Bella?"

"Nope…then I can keep my eye on him."

"Well I sure as hell have a problem with it! I don't want this scum anywhere near my sister!"

"Hey! That _is_ my brother you know?!" Alice screeched at him.

"Yeah well…your _brother_ _is_ scum Ali! We all know it. I'm the only one who has the balls to say it!"

"Jasper, I think you just need to calm down and stop flinging insults around," Emmett told him.

"And I think you need to shut up and not start with me Emmett! This is my sister we are talking about here…and your brother has broken her heart…taken her innocence…and just all around screwed her up…so I repeat…do…not…start…with…me!"

Emmett calmed down after that and so did Alice…but I noticed her scoot farther away from Jasper on the couch and closer to Edward. She was showing support for her brother…not for her fiancé. As she should. He is still her brother. Blood or not…by blood she was only his cousin…but they were raised as brother and sister. And that's how she sees him. She loves him whole heartedly as her big brother.

Why did this have to happen? This is going to cause rifts in all the relationships in this room. And I couldn't have felt worse about that.

After a moment of thought…Edward spoke again. "Wait…I just need to get a job…right? It doesn't have be at the Swan's place…does it Dad?"

"I guess not…but where are you going to work Edward?"

"I don't know…I could maybe work in a doctor's office…or maybe for an ad agency. Perhaps I could be a restaurant manager…maybe a hotel manager…I could do anything really Dad."

Carlisle smirked at his naïve son. "Oh is that so? And exactly what kind of qualifications do you have to get any of those types of jobs?"

"I don't know…but I will figure it out. There has to be something out there that will pay me more than working in that hell hole."

He was really pissing me off now! I stood up and faced him. "You know…you are an uptight…spoiled…asshole! You can take your silver spoon and shove it up your ass! My baby and I don't need your money. So you can get whatever job your lily white ass wants! Just make sure it's one where you won't have to get your prissy little hands dirty because that would be a tragedy!"

And with that I stormed right out the front door and got into my father's truck and waited. I was finished here. I was not going to listen to anymore of this bullshit. If they wanted to cut Edward off…fine cut him off…if they wanted him to pay child support…whatever…but I didn't need his pampered preppy ass in my life.

EPOV

Wow…Bella and my mom had both put me in my place today. I stood there quite stunned while everyone else contained their laughter. "Since apparently…this meeting is adjourned…I'm out of here. It seems I have some job hunting to do."

"Good luck with that," Charlie said cockily.

I didn't need luck. I am Edward Cullen. Anyone would hire me.

EPOV

_**December 2008**_

It had been a couple of weeks since the family meeting. Thanksgiving had passed. I spent it completely alone. Carlisle and Esme invited the entire Swan clan over…so I decided to stay home and eat a frozen Banquet turkey dinner. That was all I could afford. And I certainly didn't feel welcome over there with all of them.

It was just now barely December. No one would hire me. I had tried everywhere. Fucking McDonald's didn't even want to give me a job.

I had to think of something fast. The bills kept coming and I had no way to pay them. I was going to lose my apartment, my car, and forget about staying in medical school…there was no way I would be able to handle all of these financial responsibilities.

I went to the campus and talked to the Dean and he told me that I could take some time off and save up for tuition or maybe apply for financial aid for the next semester but I was out for this one. Carlisle had taken back all the money he had already paid…because apparently he had enough clout with the school to do that.

Fucker.

I had no choice. I was going to have to beg Charlie to go ahead and let me have that job he had offered me.

When I pulled into the parking lot of New Moon Tavern…it was not full. There were about two cars there. It was only about 2:00 in the afternoon but I knew that Alice had said that they open at 11:00 a.m. and serve lunch. She said that open for lunch from 11:00-3:00 and then they close again until 5:00. I recognized Charlie's truck over at the side of the building. I was glad he was here. Hopefully this would be quick.

As I walked in some girl who looked like she was going to be way to flirty made her way over to me. "Hi…lunch for one?" she giggled at me.

"Um…no…is Charlie here?"

Her face fell.

"Yeah…he's in the office…let me show you the way. I'm Jessica by the way."

"Great…Edward…and I think I can find my own way…thanks."

She looked completely dejected and I didn't give a rat's ass. I was here for one reason and it wasn't to stroke that bimbette's ego.

I knocked on the door and heard Charlie mumble something that sounded like 'enter'.

I opened the door and walked in hesitantly. He looked up from his paperwork and smirked at me. "Well…well…well. What can I do for you Edward?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "Um…see…the thing is…I haven't been able to find a job. And I'm about to get kicked out of my apartment. I'm already out of medical school at least for the rest of this semester and next semester…and I am going to lose my car as well."

"Oh…you mean you didn't get a high paying job at a medical office? An ad agency? The President?" he asked in a mocking tone while laughing at me.

"No, I didn't," I said with my jaw clenched. He was pissing me off…but I was in no position to give him attitude.

"Well…you can have the job here…like we had discussed. It's better this way anyway. I can keep my eye on you…and my daughter will get the money she needs because I am the one who signs your paychecks. And I will be sure to take out whatever is necessary."

"So when do I start?"

"Tonight."

"Fine."

"Oh and another thing, Edward…you can stay here in the office…on that couch there if you're going to lose your apartment."

"What about all of my stuff?"

"I suppose you'll either have to put it in storage or store it at your parents' house…if they'll let you. Either way…it's really not my problem is it? So here are your options…you can either sleep there or move into your parents' house until you find a cheaper apartment than that fancy luxury one that you're in right now."

"I guess I'll take the couch in here then. That's better than being under their roof."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…I've got my eye on you boy. And uh…absolutely…NO lady visitors in my office what so ever. You will not flaunt your womanizing ways in front of my baby girl. Do you understand me?"

The look on his face told me he was dead serious and that he dared me to test him.

"Great…welcome to hell," I voiced quietly. I was hoping he didn't hear me…but he did.

He chuckled and slapped me on the back as he said, "No son, welcome to the real world."


	6. TROUBLE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Songs for the chapter:**_

_**Trouble by Travis Tritt**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=PuBoUHU_UFk**_

_**Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3lQHXNUZGSc**_

_**Don't Worry be Happy by Bobby McFerrin**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=l9K4BKkLaCI**_

Chapter 6

EPOV

_**December 2008**_

I couldn't wait to start my first night on the job at New Moon Tavern. I was so excited. Can you tell the sarcasm I am using here? After my meeting with Charlie…I went to my apartment to start packing up my stuff.

My glorious…fabulous…beautiful…magnificent…apartment. I am going to miss you friend. Thanks to my apartment I had gotten lots of pussy in the past. It had served me well. I was really going to miss living here. Hopefully one day…when my family came to their senses…I would get it back.

I called my dad and he said that I could store my stuff in the family storage unit that was currently empty. But I would have to pay half of the payment to him monthly. Great…another bill. At least Charlie was letting me sleep in the office rent free. I would start looking for a new apartment as soon as possible…something cheaper than the one I had.

When I got back to the bar it was about 4:30. It was time to open yet. I took my duffle bag of necessities and put it in the back office. Bella was in there doing something on the computer when I entered.

"Oh, hi," she said softly as she stood up to leave.

"Hey. Your dad said I could crash here on the couch…in his office…until I can find a cheaper place to live."

God, I sounded like a moron!

"Yeah…I heard that. Well good luck finding a place. See ya around." And with that…she left the office without giving me a second glance.

She was so casual. Hello, I had been inside her! She's my freaking wife…we made a baby together…and she's so casual about seeing me. Shouldn't I have been able to get some sort of reaction out of her?

Wait…no this is good…that means she's respecting my decisions and leaving me alone. This is what I wanted. I think I am fucking bipolar or something because my mood swings with this woman are driving me crazy! What the fuck do I want?

I didn't have time to contemplate that thought very long before Rose and Jasper walked into the office. I turned to face them. They both stood there with their arms crossed over their chest in a defensive stance.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

"So, you ready to work _Eddie_?" Jasper asked me.

"It's _Edward_…and yes I am. Can't be too hard right? It's just a bar for fuck's sake."

Rose smirked at me, "Keep telling yourself that chump. Now…let's get started shall we?"

I gulped. Why did I have the feeling they were going to make my first night a living hell?

Charlie POV

I was on the stage with Mac preparing our equipment for tonight when I saw Edward walk in with his duffle bag of stuff he would be keeping at his new 'home.'

Bella was in the office at the moment…so hopefully he can keep from being an asshole to my little girl for five minutes.

Jasper and Rose were at the bar cleaning glasses. They got an evil glint in their eyes and I saw them walking towards the back…to the office…I kind of felt sorry for the kid. My two oldest children had a mean streak a mile wide when they wanted. And when you mess with their baby sister…you better stay out of their way.

I was trying to trust what Carlisle and Esme had told me. We discussed how we were going to handle things and I only prayed that they were right…for both of our children's sakes.

Mac broke me out of my thoughts. "I can't believe you're letting him stay here man. You're being awfully calm about him marrying Bells the way he did…and getting her pregnant. And he's not even going to take responsibility for it. He's just abandoning her and his kid. If that had happened to Alexis…well let's just say that little faggot wouldn't still be walking around!"

"Mac…chill! I can handle my daughter. The Cullens and I have this under control."

"I hope so man…I really hope so."

Bella had come out of the office and she looked like she was trying to keep from having a breakdown but she was holding strong.

Shortly after that Jasper and Rose were out of the office with Edward trailing diligently behind them. I am sure they were going to put him through the ringer tonight. Heaven help him. Rose went to the front and put on the 'Open' sign and unlocked the doors.

The guys and I don't start playing until around 6 p.m. The juke box plays up until we get started. I decided to go into my office and wait for Carlisle to arrive. He was coming by so we could discuss some things. I really needed to be reassured that we were doing the right thing here.

I looked at the schedule for tonight on my desk. Alex was working. I think that boy has had a thing for my Bells ever since he was a teenager. And poor Bella has always been clueless to the kids' intentions. With Edward working here now also…things should get very interesting.

I could hear _Don't Worry Be Happy _playing on the juke box. I'm sure my daughter chose this particular song to piss poor Edward off to no end. Good girl. Just because I am on board with this scheme of Carlisle and Esme's doesn't mean I have to like the kid…yet.

When I checked the messages on my machine…I noticed there was one from the doctor's office. Damn it what were they doing calling me on that phone? Any one of my kids could very easily get those messages. They need to stick with calling my cell phone like I told them.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

Carlisle opened the door and entered. I motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of my desk. "Charlie…I know you're concerned about what we've decided."

"You're damn right I'm concerned Carlisle. This is my baby girl's life we're playing with here."

"As well as my son's!" He reminded me.

I sighed, "I know that. It's just…the doctor keeps bugging me to come in and get those tests ran…and I'd really feel more comfortable if you did it. But damn it Carlisle…if this turns out…badly for me…I need to know that my little Bell is going to be taken care of properly."

"Charlie…I already told you. I will do the tests for you. Why don't you come into my office tomorrow? I will clear the whole morning for you."

"That would be awesome Carlisle."

He nodded. "Charlie…I explained to you why Edward is the way he is. I'm not saying it excuses the way he behaves or the things that he has done. But I just know that Bella and this baby will change him. It will bring him back to all of us. I really think your daughter is an angel who was sent to bring my son back to us. And I truly believe that my Edward can help your Bella to see just how beautiful and amazing she is. I think they can heal each other Charlie. I swear I wouldn't be risking Bella's future by pushing them together if I didn't think he would come through."

"You really think it's going to be this simple? You cut him off. He has to work here and sleep here. They are thrown together constantly. We don't push them to get a divorce. Do you really think it's as simple as all that?"

"None of this is going to be simple Charlie. If there is ever a time you feel it is going too far…that Bella is being too mistreated…or that there is no saving Edward…then by all means…I will drive your daughter to the courthouse myself to get the divorce proceedings started. But I really think they are each other's soul mate."

"I hope you're right Carlisle."

"I do too Charlie…I do too. Now how about a drink?"

"Sounds good. Let's go enjoy one together before the band has to get started."

"I think I am going to stick around tonight and listen to you play. I'd love to hear Bella sing. Alice says she sounds wonderful."

"Yep…she's my angel. Sounds just like her mother."

We made our way out of the office and found Edward sitting in a pile of garbage in the hallway. He was just getting up to his knees to start picking the mess up and putting it into another trash bag.

"Son? What happened?" Carlisle questioned him.

"What the hell does it look like _Dad_? Fucking Jasper asked me to take all these heavy ass bags of garbage out and guess what? It just so happened there were holes in them making them bust open. I tripped over all of this shit and fell face first into _fucking_ garbage!!! Now I'm just down on my hands and knees picking it all up. It's a wonderful day in my life _father_…how are you?"

Carlisle couldn't contain his laughter. "I'm…wonderful Edward…just going to go have a drink…at the bar…with Charlie."

"Whatever," Edward mumbled.

"Now that was priceless," Carlisle said as he patted me on the back. We got to the bar and ordered two Jack Daniels straight up and waited for my baby girl to bring them to us.

EPOV

Those fucking asshats! Rose and Jasper rigged the damn bags so that they would fucking break and get me all nasty. They were a couple of losers. How the fuck are they related to my beautiful Bella?

I have got to stop thinking of her that way.

Snap the fuck out of it Cullen!

I finally got all of the trash gathered up and took it to the dumpster outside. As I was walking back in I came face to face with Alex.

"You!" He spat at me.

"Yes…what about me?"

"Stay the fuck away from Bella. I don't give a shit that Charlie is letting you work and sleep here or that he is putting up with your shit…just….stay…the…fuck…away…from her! Do you understand me pretty boy?"

"Oh I understand you," I said as I saluted him.

Who the fuck did this clown think he was? Was I supposed to be afraid of his sorry ass?

I don't think so.

I heard the band starting up and figured I better get back out there. I was going to serve tables tonight. Oh joy.

Bella was up on stage looking as _hot_ as ever. Why couldn't we just be friends with benefits…fuck buddies? Why did she have to get fucking pregnant? I'm not dad material.

As I was walking over to get my orders from Hitler and his partner I passed Alexis. I thought I would try to be sociable.

"Hey Alexis…how are you?"

She looked at me with disgust as she said, "Drop dead fuck face!"

Alright then. I guess that's how it's going to be around here. I shouldn't have expected anything else.

As I was going around taking orders…I listened to the song Bella was singing…and I would stop every now and then to look up at her. She looked…more than hot…more than sexy…she looked…fucking…beautiful…gorgeous really. I couldn't think of a word that would appropriately do her justice.

She just took my breath away. And I am not one to like country…I really fucking hate it…so it sucks that this dive plays country six out of seven days of the week…but damn…my pants were getting fucking tight up front from listening to her…watching the way she owned that stage and that microphone.

I didn't really know the song she was singing.

The words of the song were really sweet. And she sang her heart out…sang the words like she truly believed in them.

The more I listened to her sing that song…the more I wanted that for her. I hope that by letting her go…she will be able to find her true love…for her and her baby. It's what they deserve.

God, she was amazing.

"Yo! Fucking douche bag! Are you going to take our order or are you just going to stand there all night and make googly eyes at the hottie on stage?"

Uh excuse me there asshole…that's my fucking wife you're talking about. But of course…I didn't say that. I took the little fucker's order and went to the bar and fetched it for him.

And I resisted the urge to dump it on his head. I don't know how people do this job night after fucking night. I was running back and forth…the tables…the bar…the tables…the kitchen…the bar…the tables. I felt like my feet were going to fall off. The night had to be almost over. I looked up at the clock.

What? Only 7 p.m. Are you fucking kidding me??? That's it??!! Fuck, I am not going to be able to move tomorrow. And I was making hardly any tips at all.

How do people survive working for these pennies? This was just not going to be acceptable to me. I couldn't live on this shit. And I couldn't do this job for very long. What the hell was I going to do?

I could just be there for Bella and the baby I suppose. I could pretend to be anyway…just enough to get my money from my parents back and keep them happy. I could try to play house with Bella and her baby. There are always girls I can have on the side. It would be worth it to get my life back.

But no…I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of proving that Edward Cullen can't hack it in the real world. I would see this through. They were not going to force Bella Swan and her child on me. Nope…not going to happen.

I knew what would make me feel better. I really needed to get laid. Like seriously bad. I started scouting the place for a honey to go home with tonight.

BPOV

We were taking a two minute breather. I noticed Edward running around like a chicken with his head cut off which was hilarious but sad. He was getting swamped…orders were getting back logged…and customers were getting pissed.

I felt bad for him. He really didn't know what to do. Jasper and Rose didn't bother to train him. They just fed him to the wolves. And we have a lot of regulars. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if those two didn't go talk to some of them and get them to give Edward an extra hard time…poor guy.

"Dad…do you think you and the boys could do a few on your own like you do sometimes? I'm going to go and help Edward."

"Sweetie…he's not going to learn his lesson in all of this if you go and help him and make it all better."

"I'm not doing it to help him…I'm doing it for our business…our customers. They are suffering because he has no idea what the hell he is doing. And Alex can't keep up with all of the tables Edward's messing up."

"Alright sweetie…I guess we'll just have to play a few songs and survive up here without you," Charlie said dramatically.

I chuckled at my silly father and rolled my eyes. Time to get to work.

EPOV

I couldn't find anyone in this blasted place that would be worth my time for a quick fuck. This is just perfect. Can't a guy get laid around here?

I was trying to wipe up a table as I heard Rose hollering from the bar, "Hurry up Cullen! People are waiting!"

I let out a frustrated grunt as I felt the rag I was using snatched from my hand. "Jesus! You're never going to get this table cleaned up this way!"

Bella had pulled it from my hand and was scrubbing the table diligently and quickly. She then threw the rag at me and said, "Take this! Now you go over to table four and I will deal with table three. Go!"

Shit…I didn't even know the fucking table numbers. But I still hadn't moved…when she looks at me…I feel so naked…like she can see right through my soul.

I'm such an asshole…why is she helping me? I figured out which table was table four and went to help them while she did as she said she would and helped table three.

She continued to help me as Charlie and his boys sang a couple of shitty country songs that I didn't know. Well…I hadn't really heard any song tonight that I recognized at all…since country music is shit and all.

As I was delivering another blasted order to stupid customers…I heard a bunch of guys whistling and making cat calls.

I turned to the door and there was a hot-ass blonde walking through it. She looked like she was probably Charlie's age…maybe a little younger. I licked my lips…she would do for what I wanted tonight. It's not like I haven't had a cougar before. They do alright.

No sex will ever make you feel like it did with _her_…your _wife_.

I wish that stupid voice in my head would just shut the fuck up already. I was so sick of it already. I had work to do…I needed this woman to take me back to her place tonight and let me fuck the hell out of her. I needed a distraction from what a hellacious night this had been.

She looked up at the stage and smiled as Charlie's band started their next song. This one I actually recognized. It's called _Trouble_…I knew that much…I think it's sang by some guy named Travis something or other…Emmett likes it so I've heard it on the radio in his jeep before.

Bella was behind the bar, mixing some drinks when I saw the blonde beauty go and sit on a barstool. I decided to move closer of course.

It had finally slowed down a bit so I decided to wipe some tables. The lady ordered a drink and Bella made it for her. Then I saw Alex walk over. "Come on Bells…this is our song. Dad gave me the nod…its okay for us to go dance."

He pulled her from behind the bar and took her out to the floor. They were doing some sort of line dancing two-stepping crap to this _Trouble_ song. Bella looked amazing…with her tank top…short jean skirt…and those cowgirl boots. Damn she was fine.

But I didn't like the way she was dancing with this creep. It couldn't be good for her baby. She kept whispering something to Alex and he would look my way and smile…then he would find a reason to pull her close…then they both would look over at me. Dear God, she is fucking _trying_ to make me _jealous_ and piss me off right now.

Well two can play that game _sweetheart_…only I will be going home with mine tonight.

I made my way over to Blondie. "Hey honey, what brings a pretty woman like you into a dive like this?"

She flashed me a bright smile and said, "Oh hello. My name is Tanya. I'm new in town and just got off from work a bit ago. And I was a woman in desperate need of a drink…some people I work with told me about this place…and I don't know…I don't think it's a dive at all…I think it's kind of quaint."

I showed her my devastatingly handsome, panty-dropping smile. "You're right…it is kind of quaint. I apologize if I offended you…you're just so beautiful that you look out of place here with all of these drunk old guys."

By this point the song was almost over and Bella had stopped her dancing with Alex to come back over to the bar. "Ma'am would you like another Cosmo?"

"Sure sweetie…that would be lovely. And please don't call me ma'am…makes me feel old. You can call me Tanya…and you are?"

Bella smiled at her and said, "Bella Swan."

I sat on the barstool next to her. Bella was giving me the evil eye. I kept eyeing up the blonde, Tanya. "I'm Edward."

"Oh forgive my manners. I am so sorry young man. You were so nice to come and talk to me and I did completely forget to ask your name. Nice to meet you, Edward," she said as she extended her hand to mine.

Nothing…nada…zip…zilch…zero…no spark when I touched her hand nothing. But I am sure I could still get it up enough to fuck her, get my release, and then leave. And that was my plan.

"It's alright…a woman as gorgeous as you shouldn't be bothered to have to remember such trivial things."

Tanya blushed…but it wasn't as sweet and gorgeous as when _she_ blushes. I heard a gasp coming from Bella, behind the bar. I looked up at her. Our eyes locked for a second. A few tears were pooling in her eyes…I knew I was flirting with Tanya…kind of throwing it in her face…but really what did I say to upset her?

And then I was hit full force with a flashback of our night in Vegas…the one I was too drunk to completely remember…where we got married…and made a baby.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella was sitting at the bar…looking like a goddess. I had just introduced myself…as Anthony Masen. She was nursing her drink and still rambling on about something…I didn't give a shit what…I wasn't really listening.**_

_**Then she looked startled and said, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I'm Bella…Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you Anthony. I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I feel like such a dork," she giggled.**_

_**And then I said back to her, "It's alright…a woman as gorgeous as you shouldn't be bothered to have to remember such trivial things."**_

_**End flashback**_

Fuck. Even when I stay away from her for her own good…I still hurt her.

I shrugged it off and kept flirting with Tanya. Charlie and the guys had started on some more songs without Bella by now. Why wasn't she leaving the fucking bar? Shouldn't she be going back on stage? I couldn't run my game here on this lovely unsuspecting lady with Bella fucking hovering…interrupting us every time I got started.

And she did keep interrupting. It was getting fucking annoying. Then Bella would send me away to take drink orders so I was running back and forth…fueling their little chatting spree because I wasn't there to participate.

Before I knew it…Tanya and Bella were laughing and joking…talking about shopping, the bar, movies…any other shit girls talk about when they get together. What the fuck?

I decided I was just going to have to be bolder. Bella turned her back for a second to help a customer down at the end of the bar…away from us.

I placed my hand on Tanya's knee and squeezed gently. "So…what do you say you and me get out of here? Let's go back to your place."

She smiled…laughed was more like it actually, "Oh honey…I am old enough to be your mother…but thanks anyway." Then she politely brushed my hand off.

No one refuses me…what the fuck is wrong with her? Then Tanya leaned in to my ear…like she wanted to tell me a secret. Oh now we're talking. "And besides sweetie…as much I would _love_ to take you home and _fuck_ you senseless…showing you just how _good_ I am…I really don't think your _pregnant_ wife would appreciate me taking you home."

She then backed away smiling at me. I looked over at Bella who was smirking at me. She fucking cock blocked me! That bitch!

I then heard Charlie's gruff voice over the microphone, "Alright everyone. We're gonna take a ten minute break and then we'll be back."

He was coming right towards us at the bar. He walked right passed me…ignoring my presence. He took Tanya's hand, brought it to his lips, kissed it, and said, "I've been watching you since the moment you walked in…and the only thing that could come to mind for me to say to you is 'what's cookin' good lookin'?"

Is he serious? He was really using that old ass line on this gorgeous woman? And she started blushing and ducking her head away shyly. Oh…my…god…she was fucking falling for it. Hmmm…maybe Charlie could teach me a thing or two.

Oh yeah sure Cullen…because the man is going to have you go out and be his wing man while his pregnant daughter…who you made that way…sits at home.

Sometimes my stupidity amazes me.

Tanya spoke to Charlie as if he was the only guy in the place, "I've been watching you since I came in as well…my name is Tanya…Tanya Walker."

"Charlie Swan…I own this fine establishment. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Walker."

"Oh it's Miss…I'm not married."

"Boyfriend?" Charlie asked her.

"Nope," she told him.

"Fabulous."

Bella looked upset watching their exchange. She came around from behind the bar and said, "Dad…I'm not feeling well. Can I go lie down?"

"Sure honey. The guys and I will finish up the night."

"Alright."

Then she headed to the back. I was heading back after her when Carlisle stopped me right at the office door. "Edward…I just wanted to tell you that Bella has her doctor's appointment tomorrow. They are going to check her due date and try to listen to the heartbeat."

Cool.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I thought you might want to be there…for Bella and for the first time hearing the heartbeat…of your baby…perhaps show some responsibility like we talked about?"

"I haven't changed my mind…so thanks but no thanks. I don't want her and I don't want that baby. I've got work to do."

I changed my mind about going to talk to Bella and was getting ready to head back up front when the office door opened…revealing Bella standing there with puffy eyes and a tear stained face. Shit…did she hear what I just said to my dad?

BPOV

When I saw the way Dad was gawking over Tanya…I had to get away. I knew that my mom has been gone for a very long time. And I knew the whole time she has been gone…my dad has not even dated…not once. So why would I begrudge him this? Because I am selfish that's why.

I didn't want my dad to date Tanya. It felt like he was cheating on Mom if he did. So I asked my dad if I could go lie down. I lied and told him I wasn't feeling well. I just needed to go cry in peace. But once I got back there and shut the door…I heard voices right on the other side.

It was Carlisle and Edward.

"_Edward…I just wanted to tell you that Bella has her doctor's appointment tomorrow. They are going to check her due date and try to listen to the heartbeat," Carlisle said to him._

Why was he telling him this? If I wanted Edward to know my business I would tell him myself.

"_And you're telling me this because?"_

Dickhead.

"_I thought you might want to be there…for Bella and for the first time hearing the heartbeat…of your baby…perhaps show some responsibility like we talked about?" Carlisle answered back._

Like he gives a shit Carlisle. You're wasting your time.

"_I haven't changed my mind…so thanks but no thanks. I don't want her and I don't want that baby. I've got work to do."_

Okay…so that's what I expected…but I'm not going to lie. It fucking hurt to hear him say it. The tears started and I couldn't stop them. Stupid hormones.

I brushed them away quickly and opened the office door. I walked past both Carlisle and Edward…not saying a word. I only hoped Edward didn't notice my stupid tears.


	7. Let My Love Open the Door

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Let my Love Open the Door by Pete Townsend…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vF1sVrFCkrY**_

Chapter 7

EPOV

_**December 2008**_

The night had been hell. I didn't know how I was going to do this six to seven days a week. I wasn't cut out for this kind of work. Bella and Rose were flitting about the place cleaning up and singing along with the juke box.

Jasper was in the back doing whatever the hell Jasper does. All of the customers were gone. Charlie sat at the bar talking to Tanya again…they were flirting with each to no end. The guys from the band left a little while ago and Alex left with them since he had an early class in the morning.

Bella kept glancing at me…and then at Charlie and Tanya. Then she would look away and shake her head. I was getting the impression she did not approve of Charlie and Tanya. I chuckled at her reactions to them. She noticed this and threw down the rag she had in her hand and ran out the front door. Charlie was in his world of Tanya and oblivious to what had just happened.

I asked Rose, "Aren't you going to go check on her?"

"What do you care?" She snarled at me.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Hey she's your sister. I just thought you might want to make sure that she's alright."

"Yeah well…since she is my sister…I know her way better than you do and sometimes it's just better to let her be alone for a bit."

"Whatever Rose."

"That's Miss Swan to you! I am your boss you know? And while I am on the subject…don't forget to go scrub the toilets good before you leave."

"What?!! The fucking toilets???? Are you serious? I do not do toilets."

"You do now rich boy….oh wait…that's not really accurate now is it? Guess I'll call you _homeless_ boy since you're currently living in my father's office. Now make sure you get to those toilets!" She called to me as she walked away.

What a fucking bitch!

I don't know how my brother puts up with her. I decided to go outside and check on Bella to make sure she was alright before I got started on the _toilets_. I shuddered at the word.

When I walked outside, I snuck back behind the door so they wouldn't see me…I didn't like what _I_ saw.

Alex had Bella wrapped up in his jacket…pressed against his car…holding her while she cried.

"Bells…why do you let him upset you? He's not worth it. You just need to divorce his ass. You know I'll take care of you and the baby."

She sniffled into his chest, "It's not just him Alex…it's my dad. He's been sitting in there flirting with this woman all night!"

Alex chuckled. How could he laugh when she was obviously in pain? Didn't you do the same thing earlier idiot? I just knew that I didn't like the way he was holding her…and I was about to rip this fucker's head away from his neck!

I stomped over to where they were. "What's going on out here? I thought you left Alex."

He glared at me. "I did…but Bells came out to get some air and was clearly upset. I hadn't actually pulled out of the parking lot so I came over to comfort her…not that it's any of your business _Cullen_."

Before I could say anything Bella spoke up, "Please don't start anything you guys…I can't take anymore drama tonight. My stomach is a mess and it's just been a very long day." She was holding her stomach…which was kind of showing off a little bump…I hadn't noticed that before.

How far along was she? Should she even be showing that small of a bump yet? And why do I care? I've made my peace with how things are between us. I shook my head to get it away from the place my thoughts were headed.

"Fine," I simply said.

Alex nodded and then said, "You got it Bells…I gotta get going…unless you need me to _stay_."

"I'm fine Alex…go ahead and have fun…tell your _date_…I said hello," she said smiling.

I have never seen a guy blush before but Alex did when Bella said that to him. I briefly wondered what was going on between them.

They hugged each other and then Alex walked away and got back into his car…he never looked away from me until he actually drove away.

What a dick!

Bella started wiping the tears from her eyes…I brushed her hands away…and gently wiped under her eyes for her.

She looked as confused as I felt at the moment. I broke the silence, "SO…you two seem…close."

"We are…he's like my brother."

"That's not what everyone else thinks…they say he's in love with you."

"Yeah…I'm well aware of what they all _think_…but if they only knew…anyway…why did you come out here Edward? What do you want?"

"I just…I saw you run out of the bar and I wanted to see if you were okay."

She scoffed, "I'm just peachy."

"Okay…I was just checking. Let's go inside…it's too cool out here for you."

Bella's eyes widened, "WHY do you care Edward? What's with the concern all of a sudden?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know.

She started to walk back into the bar. "Wait! I just…I don't want to see you hurting. It bothers me."

Then Bella did the last thing I expected. "Are you fucking serious Edward?"

"Yes?" I said hesitantly.

She spun around so fast I'm surprised she didn't fall. She started poking my chest, "No one…and I mean _no_ _one_…has hurt me more in my entire life than _you_ have! I heard everything that you said to your father…I know perfectly well that you don't want either one of us. So you are the _last_ person on the fucking planet that should be concerned with the pain I am in. Leave me the fuck alone Edward! _We_ don't need you!"

And then she stormed into the bar leaving me standing outside with my mouth wide open.

I am such a douche bag. I deserve to go clean the toilets.

BPOV

_**December 2008: The next day**_

I wasn't looking forward to today. Everyone was busy doing something else…that was more important than going to my doctor's appointment with me. So I was going to go…all alone.

After I finished getting ready…I made my way downstairs. Jasper and Rose both lived in their own apartments. I still lived at home with my dad. I know it's pathetic but we are very close. And now with the baby…and being a single mom…it just makes sense. We were already starting to turn Jasper's old room into the nursery.

When I walked into the kitchen…Dad was sitting at the table…drinking his morning coffee…reading the newspaper. "Would you like me to make breakfast?" I asked him.

"Actually…I made _you_ breakfast for a change," he said motioning to the stove.

I bit my lip nervously. My dad and the kitchen…not a very good combination. I bravely walked to the stove to see a skillet filled with scrambled eggs, avocadoes, tomatoes, and cheese. It was my favorite breakfast item right now. I had been cooking this concoction and making it into breakfast tacos. I had no idea my father had been paying attention.

He stood from the table and gently pulled me over to sit across from him. "Sit Bells…I am serving you and we will eat together this morning."

I smiled brightly. I loved my dad taking care of me.

I was laughing…watching him flit around the kitchen. He put our breakfast tacos together…poured my orange juice…and set everything in front of me before he sat down too.

"Dad…is there a reason you did all of this?"

"Can't a father dote on his pregnant daughter? Sheesh…I just want to take care of you Bells."

"Okay Dad…don't get defensive. I was just curious."

We ate in silence for a little while before he dropped his hand and gently hit the table. "Alright…I did have ulterior motives."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Bella…I've been talking to James."

"Dad!! James Miller? You promised!"

"Honey…we need to hear him out."

I shook my head and stood up. I was so mad right now. James Miller is the lead singer of another local band…Social Distortion. He has been hounding my father for years about letting me sing with his band…rock songs. He tells my dad all the time that I am wasting away singing country crap in his bar.

My dad has been arguing with him…telling him to butt out of our business. But I guess now he agrees with him.

"Dad! I can't believe you are talking to him! James is a nice guy and all…but I am happy where I am!"

"Bells…he wrote two songs for you…just for you to sing. And I really like them. He gave them to me and asked me to get you to look over them. At least look at them…please…for your old man?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

"That's what this whole breakfast was…wasn't it? You were softening me up?"

"Yes…I'm sorry honey."

"It's fine. I'll look over the songs Dad but that's it."

"That's all I can ask."

He hugged me as he was walking out of the kitchen, "And we're going to talk about Tanya later."

I groaned, "Fine. I've got to get to my appointment."

He kissed my cheek, "Good luck honey."

I didn't have to wait at the hospital to see the doctor at all. As soon as I arrived they took me right back. I was impressed. Apparently when you are Isabella Cullen…daughter-in-law to Dr. Carlisle Cullen…you get special treatment.

The doctor came in and asked me the standard questions. Dr. Hampton was very nice, she was highly recommended by Carlisle.

She wanted to perform an ultrasound to pinpoint my due date and see if the baby was healthy. She thought I was further along than what I was stating, because I was already showing.

I knew that wasn't possible…because I was a virgin before Edward and I had sex.

She had the gown pushed up feeling around my stomach when the door burst open and Edward walked into the room.

He must have noticed the scowl on Dr. Hampton's face and the shock on mine. "I'm sorry…um…I'm supposed to be meeting my father…Dr. Carlisle Cullen…here…in this room number…at this time."

Realization dawned on both of us at the same time. We were set up here. No one could _conveniently_ come with me today…Carlisle _coincidentally_ needed Edward to meet him in _this_ room at _this_ time.

Why would they do this? Why does everyone insist on pushing us together? I didn't want Edward to be at this appointment because he was forced.

We both shook our head. The doctor hadn't said anything.

"It's alright Edward…you can go…obviously they planned this. I don't expect you to stay."

He looked relieved and couldn't get back out through the door fast enough. "Thanks Bella…see ya tonight."

The door was just closing behind him as Dr. Hampton had started spreading the gel on my belly and moving the transducer to try to hear the heartbeat. Immediately we heard the fast beating sound.

I noticed the door hadn't completely closed…meaning Edward was still standing there. He walked back into the room. "Is that…is that?"

"Yes…Mr. Cullen…that would be the heartbeat of your baby."

"_My_ baby," I corrected her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen," she told me.

"It's Swan," I told her. Edward looked irritated when I said that.

"I'm sorry…your chart says Cullen…I just thought…"

"It's fine…he's the daddy…technically we're married…but it's my baby and my last name is Swan. It won't be staying Cullen."

"I said you could go Edward."

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well…I'm already here…I might as well…stick around."

"Whatever…suit yourself."

"Hmmm…that's interesting," Dr. Hampton said.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

Excuse me? This is _my_ appointment!

Edward was biting his lip and looked really nervous about what the doctor was going to tell us. "Oh for god's sake! Give me your hand Edward!"

He walked over and I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me and he looked terrified. He squeezed my hand so tightly. He was really worried. "Calm down…I'm sure it's not bad news. It's not right?" I asked looking at Dr. Hampton.

Dr. Hampton smiled and said, "Well…not unless you think having _twins_ is bad news! Listen to those heartbeats. I didn't hear it at first but there are definitely two there! Congratulations you two!"

And before I could even respond to her…Edward's hand was out of mine and he was on the floor. I don't care what is going on between the two of us when the babies are born…he is not coming into that delivery room with me unless he toughens his ass up some more!

What the hell am I going to do with twins…as a single mom?

Charlie POV

_**December 2008: **_

I couldn't believe I let Carlisle talk me into tricking Bella and Edward this way…but I went along with it against my better judgment.

But here we stood anyway…hiding behind corners and doors in the hospital…following Edward to make sure he went into that room.

When he started to come back out, Carlisle had to put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from tearing that kid apart…but then he returned to the room. Carlisle and I snuck up to the door and listened. I know…I know…we're pathetic. But we really have high hopes for these two…and we're the grandpas…it's our job to care.

When the doctor told them twins and Edward fainted…Carlisle said it was time to go back to his office.

Once we were in the room, Carlisle patted me on the back. "Well my friend…we're going to have two grandchildren."

"Yeah," was all I could say. I was still in shock.

"I told you Charlie. I knew he would do the right thing. He wants this…he doesn't completely see it yet. But he wants this…Bella…he wants her…and these babies. He will love them and be good for them. I promise! This has to work…for both of them."

I just nodded.

"Now…let's go get those tests of yours done, shall we?"

"Oh…right…the other reason that I was here. Sure…let's go doc."

Edward had to come through for me here…if things go…badly…I will need him to take care of Bella. She will need him more than she has ever needed anyone in her life…if things go…badly.


	8. Butterfly Fly Away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Butterfly Fly Away by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=IGKDKF-jA10**_

_**The Best Days of your Life by Kellie Pickler**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=JLUvO8QUmXc**_

Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

_**December 2008**_

I had run every test possible on Charlie before I allowed him to leave the hospital. I also made sure that a rush was put on the results. We would find out what is wrong with him…soon.

As I was leaving the hospital, I called and asked my beautiful wife to meet me for lunch. I wanted to tell her the wonderful news about the twins…and how well Charlie's and my scheme worked.

We were meeting at this little sandwich shop that my Esie really liked. I went in and ordered our food so that hopefully it would arrive before she got here so we wouldn't have to wait too long.

When my beautiful wife arrived, I stood to greet her and kiss her cheek. "Thank you for having lunch with me my sweet," I told her.

"Well…when your handsome and sexy doctor husband calls and asks you to meet him for lunch…you don't say no," she said flirting with me.

She always made me smile. I loved what we had together. I wanted this for all of my children. I was so thrilled that Alice and Emmett had found this kind of love. Now if only Edward would stop being so stubborn…he would have it as well. He's going to have to step up and be a father to those babies.

_Babies_. I smiled at that thought.

Esie cupped my cheek with her hand as we sat down. "What has you so deep in thought Carlisle?"

I could not contain my grin, "Bella is having twins!"

Esie had tears in her eyes, "Really? _Two_ babies?"

"Yes my love…two babies. We are going to have two grandchildren to spoil rotten."

Then her smile turned to a frown. "If our son doesn't come through…I don't know what I am going to do but it won't be pretty Carlisle. I am serious! He needs to be a father to these children!"

I pulled her hand into mine. "Shhh…he will sweetheart…I know he will. Would you like to know what Charlie and I did today?"

She nodded.

"We tricked Edward. I told him that he needed to meet me at the hospital and I gave him the room number to where Bella was having the ultrasound and meeting with the doctor."

She chuckled, "And I am sure you two silly boys were chasing Edward around the hospital making sure he made it to the room…weren't you?"

I nodded sheepishly.

She shook her head but was still smiling, "I can just imagine the two of you running around he hospital like a couple of crazy old fools."

"Hey! Neither of us are old you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she paused. "So Edward was there? He knows he is going to be a father…to twins?"

"Yes…he was going to leave…but when he heard the heartbeats…he turned and went back into the room. And then of course he fainted…so Charlie and I left…to go run his tests."

She looked solemnly, "How did that go?"

"We did every test we could think to run. I put a rush on them. I will find out what is wrong with him…and I will save him no matter what is going on with his body. I promise Esie."

"I know Carlisle…I know."

The rest of our lunch was spent enjoying each other's company. We pushed aside any other negative conversation and talked about our future grandchildren. My Esie was beaming about being a grandmother. She would definitely be the sexiest grandmother in the history of grandmothers. I couldn't wait to see her caring for the babies.

EPOV

_**December 2008**_

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was trying to walk out the door of that room…but when I heard that sound…I couldn't leave. I had to turn around and stay in the room.

When the doctor paused…I panicked. I thought it was something bad. Bella was so strong and brave to grab my hand the way she did. I have done nothing but treat her like crap and yet here she was…comforting _me_.

Then the doctor said that Bella was having twins. I couldn't breathe…darkness consumed me.

When I woke up…Bella and I had switched places. I was lying on the examining table that she had previously occupied while she sat across the room in one of those god awful plastic chairs.

I am pathetic. "Um…hi?" I said hesitantly as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes…I think so."

"The doctor left…she thought we needed time alone to _process_ this new information. She did tell me that I am currently nine weeks along. The babies will be due July 5th but twins usually are born a month early so I will probably have them around June 5th…in case you're interested."

I didn't say anything…I just looked at her. She was fucking beautiful. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her…but I sat there silently.

She stood up and said, "Right…so well…now that you know…I'm just going to go. I didn't think that you would care…and apparently you don't…so see you at work Edward."

Bella started to walk out the door when I jumped from the table and grabbed her wrist gently but firmly.

"Wait."

She pulled her wrist from my grasp and said, "What? What do you want now Edward? You've made it clear how you feel! Can't you just let me walk out the fucking door? I have things to do! You don't want us so…just let us go!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand there and let her keep saying these things. I don't know what came over me…but I had to fucking kiss her…needed to have her in my arms.

I pulled her too me tightly and pushed my lips roughly to hers. She squeaked in response but didn't fight me. It wasn't long until she was pushing her tongue into my mouth and god help me I let her. I wanted to feel our tongues fight each other for dominance.

I pushed her back and pressed her up against the wall. She fisted her tiny hands into my hair and I grasped her hips roughly.

This woman was driving me insane. I wanted her…right here and now…in this fucking hospital room…and if she would have let me…I would have taken her.

But the kiss was over too soon and she was pushing me away as she gasped for air. Then she slapped me right across the face and walked out of the room.

What the fuck was that? She kissed me back! Why the hell did she fucking slap me?

BPOV

_**December 2008**_

I ran out of the hospital as fast I could without looking like an idiot. I had to get away from him. I knew it was mean to slap him when I so willingly responded to his kiss. But…I was so conflicted. Why did he kiss me? What did it mean? Was he just trying to get in my pants?

Probably so…and that's why I slapped him. He doesn't care about me and the babies. He's just thinking with his dick…which seems to be the way he works.

I tried to clear my head from thoughts of Edward Cullen. It wouldn't do me any good to get involved with him in any way. He's made his feelings perfectly clear. Right now…I need to think about my babies.

But the whole time I was driving from the hospital to the tavern…all I could think about was that kiss. I kept touching my fingers to my lips. I could still feel the fire there that he ignited in me.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just be the man I met in the bar that night in Vegas? The wonderful man that swept me off my feet and made me fall head over heels in love with him at first sight. Because he's a player and he was playing you stupid!

I took my time driving to the tavern…going a little slower than necessary. I just needed to think.

Once I arrived at the tavern I went straight back to the office. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just wanted to put my purse and coat back there…and be…alone. I needed time to process everything that happened at that appointment.

I was quite irritated so when I got into the office I threw my purse and jacket on the desk, forcefully.

I noticed that the answering machine was blinking. My dad never checked the thing. What if there were important messages that we needed to hear?

I played the five messages that were there. None of them were really crucial until I got to the last message. It made my breath hitch.

"_**Mr. Swan…we've called you repeatedly and we have yet to hear anything from you. It is absolutely crucial that you call us back at your earliest convenience to get those tests ran. The longer you wait…the worse things could get. Please give us a call back. We will be in the office until 5pm today. Goodbye."**_

What tests? What is wrong with my dad? I can't lose him!

I heard the door open and felt someone standing behind me. I knew who it was just from the electrical charge I felt from his presence in the room.

"Bella…we need to talk about…what happened at the hospital. Please turn around and talk to me."

I turned around…and in that moment…I didn't care that it was Edward…I flung myself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh…it's okay Bella…everything will be alright," he cooed to me. If only I could believe him.

I couldn't stop crying. Edward was so kind and tender. He just held me and ran his arms up and down my back soothingly. He moved us gently over to the couch and we sat down. He never removed his arms from me. I felt so safe.

"Bella…I'm sorry about the hospital. I never should have forced myself on you like that. I didn't realize it would upset you this much. You shouldn't be stressed like this in your condition…"

I had to stop him. I pulled out of his arms reluctantly and looked at him. "I'm not crying because of that Edward."

"Oh."

He had put his arms at his side when I pulled away. I pushed myself back into his chest and pulled his arms back around me. He kissed the top of my head and said, "Then…would you like to tell me what has you so upset?"

I nodded into his chest and explained to him about the message I heard on the answering machine.

"Oh," he said again.

"Is that all you can fucking say?"

"I guess I don't know how else to respond at the moment Bella…I'm sorry."

I pulled myself out of his arms again, "Sorry…you're always fucking sorry! Okay…so you said you wanted to talk about what happened at the hospital Edward…talk!"

He didn't say anything. I was infuriated now. I stood up from the couch and paced in front of him. "What could you possibly have to say? Have you changed your mind about me?"

He shook his head no…but he seemed more hesitant than usual. "Have you changed your mind about _your_ _babies_?"

He shook his head again. "Then what the fuck do you want from me Edward? What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"I…just…all I came to do was apologize for kissing you."

I started pulling at my hair…I felt like ripping it out…this man was driving me insane!

I could hear the band warming up outside of the office. I had to go. I guess we had been in here longer than I thought and I was surprised no one had come into the room.

As I started to leave Edward stood up and said, "Where are you going?"

"We're done here. I'm going out to sing. Just…just don't talk to me…unless you want to drop to your knees and say 'oh Bella I'm such a fucking idiot please allow me to be a father to _my_ children'…until you have that to say…just don't fucking talk to me!"

EPOV

Why am I such a moron again? Oh right…because I am a murderer and my sperm donor royally fucked me up beyond repair.

As the angel stormed out of the office…I heard the music starting. And then I heard her voice.

Those words stuck in my head. She's always on my mind…the back…the front…all throughout. I thought about her constantly.

Yeah that was definitely true. I was trying to do my job…but I was enchanted by this angel's voice…pouring her heart into this song. She kept glaring at me…at Charlie…and she obviously had tears in her eyes as she sang.

I think I would probably wish any woman I tried to be with was Bella. Bella was fucking perfect. Perfect for me…why am I being so fucking stupid?

I needed air…I couldn't listen to this angel's pain any longer. I told Rose I was going to take a break. "Break? You just fucking started working!"

Her face softened and something must have told her I needed this because she sighed and said, "Fine…you've got five minutes!"

I walked outside and paced back and forth in the parking lot. Tanya pulled up and got out of her car.

"Hey handsome. What's got you burning a hole in the pavement out here?" She asked me.

"Just thinking."

"I see. Would you happen to be thinking about a certain beautiful, brown-eyed brunette?"

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"You would have to be blind to not notice the way you two look at each other."

"WHAT?" I shouted louder than I intended.

She smiled, "Please kid…you are head over heels for that girl. And judging from the looks she was giving me the other night when you were relentlessly flirting…she feels the same way about you."

"I don't deserve her. I'm not good enough for her."

"She seems like a big girl. Don't you think that maybe she should get to decide who is good enough for her…and what she deserves?"

I shrugged.

"Okay…well…I've got better things to do than stand out here in the cold and listen to you mope around like a lost little puppy. But if you decide to man up and would like some suggestions on how to stop being such a pussy…give me a call."

Wow…Charlie has his hands full with that one. I wondered briefly what was going on between them as I watched her walk into the tavern.

I looked down at my watch. My five minutes were over. I walked back into the tavern just as the band started singing this slow song I didn't really recognize.

It was very sad and beautiful though. It was about a father taking care of his daughter by himself. You could see the tears in both Bella and Charlie's eyes as they sang.

By the end of the song…Bella was full on sobbing. She threw the microphone down and ran off the stage. Charlie came over the microphone and said, "Um…we're going to take a break…we'll be back in a bit."

The rest of the band members looked confused. I think we all were a little confused.

BPOV

I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I knew my dad was picking up on the tension between us. I needed to know what was going on with him and I was pissed that he hadn't explained anything to me yet. And of course fucking Tanya was here. I noticed her walk in to the place and my father's eyes lit up as bright as the stars on a clear night.

That song though was the last straw. Between the hospital visit and finding out something was obviously wrong with my father…today had been horrible. I needed to go back to the office and have a breakdown.

No sooner than I had slammed the door to the office and flung myself onto the couch…my father stormed in after me.

"Bells…what the hell was that? You can't just slam the microphone down like that and storm away."

"Leave me alone Dad!"

"I will not! You are going to start talking young lady! You need to tell me what all those damn dirty looks were for tonight! And why you just took off like that! I want answers now!"

I scoffed at him. Oh HE wanted answers…hunh?

I stood up and got right in front of him…not backing down. "_You_ want answers?" I spat at him.

"Y…yes," He said hesitantly. I think the tone of my voice shocked him.

"Well…I want answers too father dear! I would like to know why Edward accidentally showed up to the hospital today. It's bad enough he doesn't want us…but to be tricked by you and Carlisle into coming to the ultrasound…that's just humiliating!"

He looked shocked. "That's right Dad!! I know what Carlisle did and I am sure you were right there by his side having something to do with it so don't try to lie!"

He looked down sheepishly. I continued. "I would also like to know why Edward stayed…why he kissed me in the examining room…why he's an asshole…what the fuck Tanya is doing here _again_…what in the world is going on between the two of you…but do you want to know what I would like to know most of all Dad?"

He shook his head yes.

"I would like to know why I am finding messages on the answering machine about my fucking father needing medical tests done…with a doctor saying that things will get worse the longer you fucking wait! Can you answer any of these things for _me_?"

He looked like I had slapped him but all he said was, "Watch your mouth young lady! You need to show me some respect!"

"This is such a joke Dad! Respect? How about you respecting me? You clearly don't respect me enough to tell me what is going on with you…or to make decisions myself concerning Edward and my babies!"

"Yes because your decisions concerning that boy have been so great up to this point Bells!" He said with venom in his voice.

He did not just go there! How could he?

He must have noticed the poisonous look on my face because he immediately tried to back pedal. "Bells…shit…fuck…wait I'm sorry…for the language…and for what I said. Honey, you just don't think clearly apparently when it comes to that boy. Carlisle and I were just trying to help you two. Edward needed to be there today and you know it!"

I put my hands up in frustration. "That's beside the point Dad…are you going to tell me about the doctor's office calling or not?"

"Oh Bell…it's nothing honey. Really…it's nothing. I promise. That crazy old doctor is just being paranoid. I need to have…a colon cleansing thing done…and he's just one of those doctors that thinks if you don't get it done regularly then something bad will happen."

I…do…not…believe…this! My father was standing here bold-face fucking lying to me! I knew all of his tells for lying! He was fidgeting…not looking me in the eye…and he was way too hesitant as he spoke.

Un-fucking-believable!

There was a knock at the door. Charlie and I both spoke at the same time.

"Come in," he shouted

"Go away!" I yelled

The door opened and Tanya poked her head through the door. "Is this a bad time Charlie?"

We spoke together again.

"No, of course not," he said

"Yes!" I screamed at her.

"Isabella Marie! You will not be disrespectful to an adult!"

I shook my head at him. "I'm not a fucking child Dad! And it's about time you realized that!"

"Then I suggest you stop acting like one Isabella! You are going to be a mother soon! The way you are behaving right now…needs to stop!"

I couldn't be in the same room with him anymore. "I'm outta here. You two have fun."

I stormed out of the office. I went to the bar and told Rose, "I'm leaving…the band can have another guys' night singing. I need to get out of here."

"Bells…you look really upset. I don't think you should be driving. What happened back there with you and Dad?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Rose."

She nodded. "I'll take her home," Edward said. When the hell did he even come over here?"

Jasper walked up, "Um…sorry to disappoint there lover boy…but your car was repossessed a bit ago. The repo man came and hoisted it up on his truck and took it away. Sorry bud." My brother patted his back and walked away. He didn't look very sorry. I was…I felt bad for Edward. He was losing his things and it was my fault…just like everything around here.

Rose looked between the two of us. "Why don't you drive her home in her truck Edward," she said as she tossed him my keys from behind the bar.

I shook my head no very quickly. "No! That's not necessary Rose," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is. I insist. You have the rest of the night off Edward. Get my sister home."

He nodded and turned to me. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered me his hand.

Heaven help me…I placed my hand in his and said, "Sure."

There was no denying the unmistakable spark than coursed through my body when my hand touched his. I am in so much trouble. This man has the potential to completely rip me to shreds. But something told me he also had to the potential to be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Was I willing to take the risk?

Hell yes! I wasn't going to give up on him. I just knew there was hope for him yet.


	9. A Place in this World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: A Place in this World by Taylor Swift…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nBRIqIpYRb4**_

Chapter 9

Charlie POV

_**December 2008**_

I knew I should not have lied to Bella…but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want her to worry. She's pregnant with twins. The last thing she needs is stress. Edward provides enough of that for her.

Tanya came into the office after Bella left. "I'm sorry about that Tanya. I don't think I am going to be up for our date tonight. If Bella is leaving, I'm going to have to stay and sing all night. You can hang out if you like."

"Charlie what's going on? You really think I care about that right now? You seem really upset and your daughter was most certainly upset. What happened?"

I came clean to her about everything. We had talked and talked last night and learned so much about each other but I hadn't told her about the tests I was having done today.

So I told her now.

By the time I finished she was ready to give me a piece of her mind.

"You really need to come clean and tell her the truth. She's not a child Charlie. She is a grown woman…who is about to be a mother. She deserves the truth from her father. How is she going to feel when she finds out you lied to her? How will she feel when she learns that you have kept this from her?"

Tanya was right. My little girl was going to hate me. But I just didn't have it in my heart to tell her the truth when she confronted me about the message. I just want her to be happy. This is definitely not going to make her happy.

"Tanya…it's complicated. She is carrying twins…I don't want to stress her out right now."

She started shaking her head. "You know…you men are stupid! Just plain fucking stupid! I really feel for this girl! That boy is head over heels in love with her and too big of a moron to do _anything_ about it, while her father is a stubborn jackass who is taking the easy way out for _him_! And don't you dare give me that sorry excuse of 'not wanting to stress her out right now'! You and I both know _damn_ well that has nothing to do with this. You aren't telling her because it is easy for _you_!"

She threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "I give up! There is absolutely no talking to men! You are all fools! I guess I'll tell you the same thing I told Edward…give me a call when you are ready to talk…and ready to stop being a pussy!"

And with that…the gorgeous blonde I was falling fast for…walked right out of my office door. First my daughter…and now her. She's right…I am a damn fool!

EPOV

_**December 2008**_

The ride to Bella's house was excruciating. She clearly didn't want to talk and I didn't know what to say to get her to talk.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry you lost your car."

"It's okay. It's just a car," I told her.

"If you want…I'll drive you around…or rather you can drive me around I guess in my truck. With the twins…it will only be a matter of time before I'm too big to fit behind the wheel."

I nodded. "Thanks…that's really nice of you."

"No problem."

I couldn't believe she was just offering me her truck like that. Sure, I was going to have to drive her around and pretty much be her chauffeur but…I think it would be alright.

But wait…what if I wanted to go on dates? "Bella…one thing though."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I use the truck to go on dates?"

She turned to look at me and she looked…appalled. What did I say? She laughed bitterly and said, "Sure Edward…you can use the truck to go on…_dates_. But you are not to perform _any_ kind of sexual acts in here!"

"Sure, I understand that. I can meet those terms."

She folded her arms across her chest and turned to look out the window. I heard her sniffle.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said curtly.

As we pulled into her driveway I said, "Bella…please tell me what it is!"

Her head snapped towards me as she opened the door, "You wanna know what is wrong with me? Fine Edward! I will tell you! Where should I start? My life sucks! I killed my fucking mother just by being born. My father has had to take care of my siblings and me his entire life and he lived like a monk throughout that whole time in order to honor my mother.

Now he finally finds someone he is interested in and I can't even stop being bitchy enough to be happy for him! What do I do? I try to make him feel guilty! He's getting messages about having test results and he doesn't even love me enough to tell me the truth about them! I am a wonderful daughter aren't I?

Then let's discuss you, shall we? I meet this amazingly handsome guy in Vegas who sweeps me off my feet. I never was that girl to believe in love at first sight. But I knew that I felt it with you that night. I had met my match. I gave myself to you…completely. I gave you something I was saving for my husband.

Oh but wait…you _were_ my husband when I gave my virginity to you! And stupid me…I thought that it was for real. Then I find out that you are not who I thought you were and that you never even gave a shit about me. Next, I find out I am pregnant and with _twins_ no less! I am pregnant by a man who has no desire to love and care for me _or_ his children!

And just when I think that maybe…just maybe you are changing and growing a heart or letting down your walls from the heart that you do have…you have the nerve to ask me 'can…I…use…it…to…go…on…dates?' You make me sick Edward Cullen! I fucking hate you!"

Tears were flowing down her beautiful porcelain cheeks and with that, she bolted from her truck. I jumped out of the driver's side to chase after her. I wasn't even thinking. Why am I always fucking up with this girl?

"Bella wait! Please stop! It's slippery out here slow down while you run to the house. Bella…"

I didn't get to finish…she had slipped right at the bottom of the steps. "Ow! Shit, shit, shit!" She screamed as she continued her sobbing.

Dear God, please let her and those babies be alright. "Oh fuck! Bella are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I was able to brace my fall a little bit. I didn't fall too hard."

I tried to help her up. "Let go of me Edward! Get your disgusting hands the fuck away from me!"

"Bella…you are sorely mistaken if you think I am going to let this go without checking you over myself. In fact…I may call my father."

"You will do no such thing Cullen! You will get your hands off me and leave my property now before I call the police!" She yelled at me.

I was still trying to help her and she was fighting me so we were getting nowhere. I decided to just scoop her up into my arms.

She did not like that.

"PUT ME DOWN EDWARD RIGHT NOW!" She screamed right into my ear.

"Nope sweetheart, no can do!"

I carried her up the steps and she was muttering profanities at me under her breath while she dug her keys out of her purse. I opened the front door, turned on the light, and proceeded to safely carry her to the couch in the living room.

Once she was seated there I began pulling off her jacket and checking her over. She was trying to push me away from her.

"Would you please keep your hands to yourself? Your roaming hands are what got us into this mess in the first place!" She said to me.

"Oh I seem to remember you thoroughly enjoying my roaming hands missy! At least I think I do…" I trailed off as I muttered that last part.

"What did you say? What do you mean you _think_ you remember?" She screeched.

"I _may_ have had so much to drink that I don't exactly _remember_ everything from that night."

"Perfect! That's just fucking perfect Edward! I give you my virginity…literally serve it up on a fucking silver platter for you and you don't even remember it! Nice!"

She buried her head in her hands. "I am going to go get you some water."

She didn't respond. I needed to get her to let me check her over. She seemed fine but I wanted to make sure both she and the babies were alright.

I can't believe I had been stupid enough to ask that about using the truck for dates earlier. I am such an ass. Why do I keep doing that? She's so perfect. My mind was sent back to what she said when she got out of the truck.

I walked back into the living room and handed her the glass of water. "Thanks," she said quietly.

I sat beside her. When she looked up at me, I pushed the strands of hair in her face behind her ear. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine Edward. Like I said…I was able to brace myself. I didn't fall hard. I would never lie to you about the welfare of _our_…I mean _my_ babies."

She looked sad. She thought I would be upset by her saying '_our_ babies' because I have only referred to them as hers.

But right here in this moment…looking into her eyes…searching through to her soul…I wanted nothing more than to call those sweet little babies _ours_…but I wasn't ready to share this information with her yet.

"What did you mean earlier Bella?"

"Which part?" She asked me.

"The part where you said that you…killed…your mother…during birth?"

"I meant exactly what I said Edward. My mom died giving birth to me…therefore…I _murdered_ her!"

How could she even possibly think that?

"Bella…you are not a murderer! These things happen! It's not your fault that your mom didn't make it through the birth."

She glared at me and her eyes were filled with determination. She stood up and started pacing in front of where I was sitting on the couch.

"Oh really Edward? Maybe you should take your own advice!"

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"I'm talking about how _you_ consider yourself a murderer as well…because _your_ mother also died while giving birth to _you_!"

Please tell me she did not just say that. She knows nothing about what I have gone through! I suppose Alice and Emmett have been opening their big mouths with her.

"You don't know…ANYTHING!" I yelled at her.

She just crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at me. She wasn't backing down. "Hit a nerve…did I?"

She looked so fucking beautiful right in this moment. She was glaring at me with passion in her eyes and she was glowing. I had never seen a woman who looked more beautiful than Bella did right now.

This was my _wife_. I could be with this wonderful woman the rest of my life…if I would just stop fucking up where she is concerned.

I knew she was pissed at me and honestly, I was just as pissed at her…but I had to touch her…kiss her…I couldn't stop myself.

I reached out and pulled her to me so that she was standing between my legs. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"This," I said as I pulled her face down to mine and crashed my lips to hers. I thought she was going to pull away…but she didn't. She pushed me back on the couch and straddled my lap. Oh fuck me!

Her tiny hands were fisted into my hair. She was pulling it to where it kind of hurt a little and god help me…I fucking liked it!

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me tightly. I didn't ever want to let go of her. Why did this feel so right? Our tongues were battling for dominance by now…neither of us wanting to relent. This was by far the most passionate kiss I had ever had in my life and I loved every minute.

I lifted her off me to lay her down on the couch so that I was hovering over her. I didn't want to put all of my weight on her but she had other ideas. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me to her.

We never broke our kiss though. How much longer were we going to be able to continue before one of us needed air? Now we were just groping each other wherever we could reach and moaning. There was no speaking because our lips and tongues were still attached.

I was not going to pull away first. I didn't need air. Who needs air when you are being kissed like this?

Bella pushed me away from her and it startled me so I pulled away from her quickly. She bolted up and sat on one end of the couch panting while I was on the other side in the same condition as she was.

She was touching her fingers to her red, pouty, fully kissed lips. "That was…" she started.

"Yeah I know," I said as a grin spread across my face.

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say…that was…something that should never happen again," she said sadly.

What? No Bella…please don't say that.

She was biting her lip nervously. If she didn't stop…I was going to start kissing her again. Please don't stop Bella.

She released her lip and spoke, "Edward…you're not…ready. Can you honestly tell me that you want this? You want me and the babies?"

I did…I did with all my heart. Was I ready to tell her this?

She took my silence as her answer. "See, you're not ready. I can't be with you when you're not ready Edward. I am going to go out on limb here and tell you…I love you. I meant it that night in Vegas…and I still mean it. Even after the way you have treated our babies and me so far…I can't help but love you.

Something keeps pulling me to you. But I've got two children to think about now. I don't want you around if you're not here all the way. You don't have to be with me as my _husband_ or _boyfriend_ to see your children. However, I will not allow you to be a half-ass father either. You are either their dad or you're not.

I had an amazing father who was always there for me. My babies will have that or they will just have me. It would be better for them to have no father than to have one that constantly lets them down. I know you didn't mean the things you told me our first night together. Just as I know that, you don't love me…or can't love me…and I'm not asking you to. I'm just telling you how I feel and what is going on in my head right now. What are you thinking Edward?"

I still couldn't speak. Why couldn't I answer her? I felt like this woman could see right through me.

I scooted closer to her. "Bella, how much did my siblings tell you about me?"

"They told me everything that they know."

I took her hands into mine. She didn't fight me. I couldn't look her in the eyes when I said what I was about to say. "I'm…not…good for…you Bella. I am a very tortured and conflicted person. I know myself…I would only hurt you. I am so sorry that I led you on that night. You will never know how truly sorry I am. I hate to see you hurting. I wish that I could take it back. I'm just not that guy. I don't do married and families and babies and cutesy things."

I paused to take a chance and look up at her. I wish I hadn't. Her eyes were overflowing with tears…her liquid pain was coursing down her cheeks and falling to our joined hands.

"I am so sorry. You are an angel Bella. You and these babies deserve so much better than me."

She nodded. "I knew it. I knew you weren't ready."

"Ready for what Bella?"

"To see what I see…to realize what I know. And it's okay Edward. But just remember…one day you may finally be ready…and it may be too late. I might have already moved on."

"It's alright Bella…I want…you…to…move…on. It's what's best."

We really weren't getting anywhere. Why did I offer to bring her home? This isn't how I wanted tonight to go. At least I don't think it was. I don't know. I am so confused with everything I feel for this woman.

She looked at me shyly, "So…what about the babies then?"

I didn't answer.

"I think it would be best if…we are just simply two people who work together. If you're not ready…if you're not in this for them completely…I can't let you be around them. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I was trying to blink away tears. Why was the things she was saying cutting right through my cold heart?

She continued as she was still crying. "I'm not going to discuss this with you again Edward. We won't speak of this anymore…unless you tell me the words I told you earlier that I want to hear from you.

I am tired of getting my hopes up where you are concerned and it's not good for _my_ babies. As of right now…we are simply co-workers who will be kind of family soon because our siblings are marrying each other. _My_ babies will be given the last name of Swan…and I will tell them…their father died while I was pregnant or something. I'll figure it out before they are old enough to ask.

You can still use my…truck as I told you…until you are able to get another car…that you can afford. I really don't want any money from you because I don't want you linked to my babies in any way…but I am sure my father will still insist on garnishing child support from your paycheck. I'm sorry about that."

I just nodded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was it and it was my chance to stop her…to open my fucking mouth and beg her to give me a chance. Yet, I sat there and fucking said NOTHING!! What the fuck is wrong with me?

"So you agree to everything I've said?"

I nodded again.

"Okay then…I guess we're done here," she said coldly. Her tears had finally stopped and she was wiping the wetness from her face. I resisted the urge to do it for her. If I touched her one more time…I would be bowing at her feet and begging her to give me the chance I did not deserve.

There was a knock at her door. "I'll get that on the way to show you out. You can leave now," she told me.

I walked slowly to the door behind her. I felt like I was walking to the gas chamber. I knew once I went through that door…this was the end of my chances.

She turned back to me quickly and said, "Oh! I almost forgot. I am kind of busy with working and doctor's appointments…the second half of my internship starts next month…and then there is Alice and Jasper's wedding. What I am trying to say is…I'm kind of busy at the moment.

So I am leaving you in charge of getting divorce papers drawn up and I'll sign whatever you need. You can ask your dad how to have papers put together that will terminate your parental rights to the babies as well. It will make it easier…if we get that out of the way now.

Who knows? Maybe I'll meet my real Prince Charming and then he won't have any problem adopting the babies and giving them his last name."

I wanted to punch the shit out of someone when she said that! How could she even consider giving those babies another man's name? They are…they are…hers. My shoulders slumped at my defeated thoughts and I nodded to let her know I understood what she said.

She opened the door and it was Alex standing there. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

"I was just leaving."

"Good," he said as he looked at Bella. "Bells…I um…wanted to make sure we were still on for our _date_."

Bella looked shocked. What the fuck? Did she not remember that she made a date with this idiot? Had she really agreed to date this fucker?

"Alex…what are you…"

He didn't let her finish. "You know…the _date_…the one you agreed to go on with me. Dinner…dancing…okay maybe not dancing because let's face it, you are Bella. But dinner and a movie? How does that sound?"

She was playfully smacking his shoulder for the dancing comment.

"Fine Alex…_yes_…I _remember_."

Bella turned to me as she pulled Alex into the house. "Good night Edward. I'll call you when I need a ride. That is…if you still have your cell phone?" She asked with a cocky smirk.

"_Yes_…I _still_ have my cell phone…thanks for asking!"

As I walked to the truck, I glanced back at Bella and Alex. As she was shutting the door I could hear her giggling and he was wrapping his arms around her.

Why the fuck couldn't that be me?


	10. If You're Not the One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this Chapter: If You're not the One by Daniel Bedingfield…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wYeiyp3x8pQ**_

_**A/N…I also do not own the band Social Distortion…when I introduced James and the title of his band a couple chapters back…I knew the name sounded familiar but I really did not even realize they were a real band until a reader pointed it out in a review. I looked them up and listened to their music and I did remember the band from back in the day…so I must have had it in the back of my mind. So…I do like the name and I had my heart set on it…so I will keep it but I do not own it or make any money from the name. **_

_**Also, two of the songs talked about in here are Wanted by Jesse James and 99 Times by Kate Voegele. Now before any of you mention this, I realize that James and Alex did not really write these songs. For fictional purposes ONLY…in this story…they wrote them! Bella won't be singing them in this chapter but she will be singing them in a later one.**_

_**One last note. If you would like to see the wedding attire for people in the wedding you can go to my picture website and click on New Moon Tavern.**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

Chapter 10

BPOV

_**December 2008**_

It broke my heart…but I knew that Edward wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to see that we were perfect for each other. Nor was he ready to see that he was in no way responsible for his mother's death. The other thing he wasn't ready for…to realize that…he loves me. I know that he does. I can feel it in my heart.

Maybe he would never be ready. I meant everything I told him. I was not going to get my hopes up any longer with him. I am focusing on my babies and that is all. If he wants us…he's going to have to come and get us.

He seemed hesitant when I walked him to the door. Then Alex had to come up with that date crap. Edward actually looked…pissed. What the hell was Alex doing?

As Edward was walking out to my truck Alex leaned in and whispered, "Looks like lover boy is a little pissed! Let's give him a show." And then he tickled me causing me to giggle as he wrapped his arms around me.

I shut the door and broke out of his arms. "Spill Alex! What the hell was _that_? What date and why did you pull that crap?"

He just looked at me smugly. "He deserved it and you know it!"

"Really? Well _mister_…what would _James_ think about this little date of ours hunh?" I asked him playfully.

He started blushing and looking at me sheepishly. Why are gay guys such girls?

Yes…Alex is gay. I am the only one who knows this. His father Mack…well he's a sweetheart…but he is also one of those guys that is very rugged and manly. Alex is petrified to find out his father's reaction to his sexual orientation.

I have known since we were fifteen years old and I threw myself at him ridiculously because I had the biggest crush on him. He informed me then…that I wasn't his…_type_.

Now he had finally found the love of his life…in the form of James Miller…lead singer of Social Distortion.

"Well Alex? Are you just going to stand there and blush or do you have something to say for yourself?"

"Actually…James sent me over here…so it's all good Bellsy!"

"Would you _please_ not call me that? I am not your pet dog!"

He ruffled my hair, "Aw but you're as cute as one!" He said it in tone as if he were speaking to a little baby or a puppy.

He was kind of irritating me.

"Then get to the point Alex _Walex_." I knew it was childish. But that was what I called him when we were little. We would play rhyming games with our names. He was Alex Walex and Alexis was Alexis BoBexis. Yes we were juvenile. Sue us!

He glared at me for using that name. I raised my eyebrow and said, "Well? Why did James send you over here?"

"He thought maybe I would have better luck talking you into singing the songs he wrote. He has talked to your dad about Social Distortion playing at New Moon on the next rock night."

"That's tomorrow. You expect me to learn these two songs by tomorrow?" I asked skeptically.

"Have you even looked at them Bells?"

"No…I've kind of had a lot going on Alex! You know this!"

"Yeah…Dad told me about the fallout with you and Charlie tonight. That's the other reason why I came by. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not! Do you know what is going on with him? What did Mack tell you?" I asked sounding hopeful.

He shook his head. "Dad told me he doesn't know what's going on with Charlie, Bells. I'm sorry. But let's look at the songs. I think it will cheer you up. They are so good…I promise. I can totally see you singing them. James and I actually wrote them together…with you in mind…to sing them. They have you written all over them…"

I stopped him. "Alright…you've buttered me up enough. No one likes a brown noser!"

The songs were amazing…Alex was right. Charlie really wanted me to do this. But I couldn't help but wonder if whatever was going on with his…health was his reason behind pushing me to sing with Social Distortion.

Was he trying to make sure I would be cared for if something went wrong with him?

Still…as I read the songs…I found myself wanting to perform them. The first one…made me feel sexy and wanted…just reading the words. It was kind of ironic because that was the name of the song, _Wanted_. In a nut shell, it talked about all of the feelings I had for Edward…physically and how I wanted him to want me back.

The second song was called _99 Times_. It was a song that kind of reminded me of a lot of feelings I had towards Edward. I guess I could probably be reminded of Edward by just about any song if I tried hard enough.

"Alright Alex…tell James…I will do the songs. I can't promise I will record them with the band but I will sing them when Social Distortion performs on a rock night at New Moon. However, I will not do it tomorrow! There is too much going on right now with my dad and Jasper's wedding. I want to be able to rehearse them a lot so they are perfect. I will sing them…in January. How does that work for you?"

"Wait, Bells? What about your teaching internship? It starts in January. Won't you be too busy?"

The truth was…I was thinking about dropping out of school. If something was wrong with my dad, he was going to need help. Honestly, I'm not sure if my heart was ever in it anyway…I wanted to be different and didn't want my life to be ruled by the tavern like everyone else in the family.

But who was I kidding? That place was our life. It was our home away from home. I knew it was in my blood more than Jasper and Rose's. They didn't feel the music and the atmosphere there like I did.

This was not even mentioning the fact that I would soon be a single mother…with twins. There were just a lot of things I needed to think about before deciding whether or not I would be completing that internship.

"You let me worry about that. What do you say?"

"We can live with that. James will be pleased. I like that we have to wait…it will give me time to prepare and get used to playing with the band," he said quietly.

"Wait! You're playing with Social Distortion?" I asked.

"Yeah…I just started."

Alex had been a really good guitar player but he lacked confidence in himself as an artist. I guess James was making him more confident. Good for them. But, Mack was not going to like this. He had this dream of his son playing in the band with him and my dad. Alex always told him no.

"Alex! Your dad is going to _kill_ you! He tried getting you to play with him for years and you kept saying no! He will be more pissed about _that_ than he will be to find out you are _gay_!"

"I don't agree with you on that one Bells. Do you need some company or is it alright if I leave?"

"Yeah…you can go play with your boy toy…I'm fine. I have a date with some Ben and Jerry's _'everything But the'_ ice cream and _27 Dresses_."

"Oh Bells! Why are you torturing yourself watching that movie _again_?"

He knew I watched that movie all the time…dreaming of my knight in shining armor. He also knew that I have been watching it even more than I had before…now that Edward was around frequently. I couldn't help it; I wanted Edward to be _my_ Kevin.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can't help it Alex." I was trying to fight the tears away as he hugged me.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Everything will be alright Bella. Take care of those babies."

I nodded, "Tell James I said hey…give him a hug for me."

"Sure thing."

Just like that…I was all alone.

EPOV

_**December 2008**_

I was simply a fucking idiot. There was no other word for how dumb I was! I was so insensitive to ask Bella that question about having dates in her truck…and then to just sit there and not say a damn word while she basically laid her heart out on the line for me.

I made my way back to the tavern. The place was still busy. When I went inside, I found Rose at the bar and asked her what she wanted me to do the rest of the night. She looked pissed to see me.

"What are you doing back here Edward?"

"Bella told me to leave."

"What did you do that made her tell you to leave?"

"It doesn't matter…I just want to work my shift and not talk about it. Now what would you like me to do?"

"I would like for you to stop _hurting_ my sister and stop fucking this up! But I guess that is _too_ much to ask for. Just go clean some tables and take some orders. Oh and stay out of my sight the rest of the night!"

It was a long night after that. About closing time, I noticed Alex come in to talk to his dad. I decided to go have a little chat with him.

"Alex…can I talk to you?"

"Sure…I guess," he said hesitantly.

"How was the…_date_?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, "You're probably right…but I just…need to know."

"Hmm…why do you think that is?" He asked inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what he was getting at with this.

"I mean…why are you so concerned with how Bella's dates turn out?"

"I don't know…I just am. Never mind, I don't care. I'm going to bed now. See ya later."

He chuckled, "Whatever…keep telling yourself that man." I started to walk back to the office. "Oh and Edward?" Alex called to me.

"Yeah?" I turned and asked him.

"Isn't Bella a fabulous kisser? Mmmm…so good!"

With that, he turned on his heels and left the tavern. It was a damn good thing he did too, because now I couldn't kill him!

I walked back and entered the office. Charlie was there packing up for the night. "Hey Edward. How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose."

He just nodded. I should probably tell him before he hears it somewhere else. "Bella and I talked tonight."

"Good, I know she was upset when she left."

"Yeah and about that. Whatever is going on with you…you should tell her. She loves you so much and is very worried about you."

"I will…I'm just not ready yet."

"Well, you better get ready…fast…your daughter is very head strong."

He chuckled, "You're not telling me anything I don't know, kid."

"She told me to get our divorce papers drawn up."

He looked shocked. "Really? Hunh…what did you do to make her say that?"

I was getting frustrated. "Look…I don't know what all of you are trying to pull…but it's not going to work. Bella and I are just not meant to be. I don't know why you guys can't see that. The divorce is going to happen. Then she can go off and find some decent and wonderful guy to be her husband and a father to her babies."

He nodded. "Alright. Have a good night Edward."

That's all he was going to say to me? He wasn't going to hit me? A part of me wanted him to beat the hell out of me! It is what I deserved.

I threw myself down on the couch…or should I say my brand new bed?

I needed to think…I needed to sleep. Sleep would not come to me. I tossed and turned while lying there…thinking.

I needed to hear her voice. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

Great…she doesn't even recognize the sound of my voice.

"It's Edward."

"Oh…what do you want?"

"Did I wake you?" I asked her. I felt like an idiot as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Umm…yeah. Of course you woke me…it's like one in the morning Edward."

I guess a part of me was hoping that she was lying awake thinking of me like I was her.

"Right…I guess I didn't pay attention to the time. I apologize for that."

"What do you want?" She asked irritated. Shit! Why did I call her? I needed a good reason.

"I um…just wanted to…make sure your dad got home okay. Yeah, did he make it home safely?"

"Edward…you are full of crap. That is not why you called me at one in the morning!"

"Fine, I wanted to know how your evening was…after I left."

There, I said it. Of course I did not tell her the entire truth. I failed to mention the part where I didn't think I would be able to sleep without hearing her voice.

"It was great Edward. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"SO…you enjoyed yourself…with Alex?"

"Yes…I had a very nice time," she said softly.

"That's…good. I'll let you go back to sleep now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Good night Edward."

"Night Bella."

I felt empty when she hung up the phone. I wanted her to come back. What did this mean? I had no idea but what I did know…was that Bella's face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep that night…and every night after this one.

_**December 24, 2008: Alice and Jasper's Wedding**_

Today my sister was marrying the love of her life. She had been so stressed and panicked over everything for this day being absolutely perfect.

Jasper reluctantly agreed to allow me to be one of his groomsmen. Charlie was his best man. The order that followed after that for his groomsmen was...Alex, Emmett, and then me.

Bella was Alice's maid of honor. Rose and two of Alice's friends were bridesmaids. Jasper explained to me that he really didn't want me in the wedding but he was doing it for my sister. She wanted me in the wedding.

I still had no idea what to do about Bella and the babies. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I thought about her all the time…even in my dreams.

We had been spending time together because I had been driving her around everywhere. During these moments we got to know each other…but it was more like a friendship. It wasn't anything romantic…like I wanted. At least I think that's what I want. I don't know.

Why the hell can't I get my shit together? Why must I be so confused all the time?

It seemed like the wedding went by in the blink of an eye. My sister looked stunning in her wedding gown. But nothing could prepare me for how beautiful Bella looked in her classy, black, maid of honor dress. When I saw her…I couldn't breathe. What really terrified me was that I had a brief vision of her walking towards me in a beautiful white, wedding dress.

I could not take my eyes off her as my sister and Jasper said their vows to each other. Bella only glanced at me once. She spent most of the time looking at Charlie with tears in her eyes.

Things between them had been tense. He still hadn't told her about whatever was going on with him and it was frustrating her to no end. She had been keeping herself occupied with rehearsing the songs with Social Distortion along with helping my sister plan the wedding.

I guess she had another doctor's appointment as well. I wasn't tricked into going to that one and I didn't know about it until after the fact. I probably wouldn't have gone anyway.

The reception was beautiful. Alice hired a DJ since she and Jasper could not agree on a live band. Alice wanted more rock and pop type music from Social Distortion, while Jasper wanted Charlie's band to play their country music.

After the toasts were made, it was time for the father-daughter dance. Alice and my father twirled around the dance floor with grace and ease.

I saw Charlie go over and ask Bella to dance. I hoped this went well for her.

BPOV

_**December 24, 2008**_

I looked up from where I was sitting to see my father standing in front of me. "Bell, can I have this dance sweetie?"

"Sure," I told him.

"You look really pretty sweetheart," he told me once we were out on the floor.

I smiled, "Thanks Dad. You look pretty handsome yourself!"

He chuckled. I glanced over to a table full of guests and said, "I see you brought Tanya as your date."

"I did. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "I am. I'm sorry I was being such a bitch about her Dad. Pregnancy hormones you know?" I was now about eleven and a half weeks along and the mood swings seemed to be getting worse. There were also…other _urges_…that were really affecting my body. Urges that were unable to be met due to my…single status.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, I do know. I remember how your mother was with all three of you."

"Well…anyway, she seems very…nice."

"She is. Bell, I need to talk to you."

"Oh god, Dad…are you going to do this here? Seriously? I've been trying to get you to talk to me for several weeks and you're going to do this now?"

"I have to Bella…I need to get it out…now or I may never go through with telling you."

I was going to hold in the tears for as long as possible. I wanted to know what I was dealing with first.

"I'm sorry I lied to you that day Bell, but you already knew that I did."

I shook my head yes.

"I had Carlisle run some tests on me. I wanted him to do it instead of that other doctor. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Bella. I swear I was just trying to protect you."

I was getting frustrated.

"Just tell me Dad!"

"Isabella, I have testicular cancer. I am going to be starting chemotherapy soon and I am going to need your love and support baby girl, so please don't be mad at me."

The tears were spilling over now…there was no stopping them. He said the C word. _Cancer_.

Oh God. Please not my daddy.

My dad kissed my eyes like he used to do when I was upset as a child. He would always 'kiss the tears away' he would say.

"Wh…what…are your chances?" I stuttered.

"Carlisle seems to think they are pretty good…we were able to catch it early, he thinks."

"He _thinks_? He _thinks_! That is unacceptable! He is brilliant! He needs to _KNOW_ not _think_!"

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. "See Bell, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Freaking out is not good for my grandchildren or for you. Please calm down sweetheart."

I started taking deep calming breaths. "I am calm Dad." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine…I promise."

He hugged me tight. "I love you my little Bell. You can bet your ass I am going to fight this! It will be the fight of my life but I will survive…please don't doubt that!"

"I love you too Daddy…and I will be there for you…by your side…every step of the way. Do Rose and Jasper know?"

He shook his head no. "I wanted to tell you _first_."

I smiled brightly at him. All three of them always treated me like a child. He had no idea how much it meant to me that he trusted me with this information first.

"Thank you Dad! That means so much to me."

He kissed my forehead. I noticed Tanya watching us. "Dad? Why don't you go ask Tanya to dance? She is your date you know?"

His face broke out into a huge grin. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I am sure…I don't mind. Go get her!"

I found myself smiling as he walked to Tanya. I felt better _knowing_ what was going on with him. It wasn't what I wanted to hear but _knowing_ felt good.

I felt a presence behind me. The pulse of electricity and longing that I felt, told me right away who it was.

Edward.

I turned and saw him smiling slightly. "May I have this dance Bella?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Edward."

"Why not?"

Because my pregnancy hormones are making me horny as hell and I might jump you on the dance floor.

I didn't say that of course…but it's what I was thinking.

"I just…don't."

He gently led me back to the dance floor. "Too bad…you're dancing with me."

"How did the talk go with your dad just now," he asked once we started dancing.

"It was good. I know what is going on now anyway."

"And?" He asked, waiting.

"My dad has testicular cancer. Carlisle thinks they caught it early enough but he is going to have to have chemo and fight his ass off. I will be with him through all of it."

"Of course you will." He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. "I am so very sorry Bella…you don't deserve all that you have had to endure."

He twirled me around and I found myself having a good time with him. I saw Alice go up to the DJ. She whispered something in his ear and then grinned, looking over at Edward and me.

We heard the DJ's voice say, "This song goes out to Edward and Bella…from Alice and Jasper, the happy couple."

Then I heard the song start.

Oh shit…she…did…not…

That meddling little pixie!

Daniel Beddingfield's _If You're Not the One_ started playing. I couldn't place the look in Edward's eyes. I saw longing, lust…love? Could it be true? No…I couldn't allow myself to go down that road with him again.

He pulled me close to him. "I can't believe she played…this…song," he said.

I nodded into his chest in agreement.

I was starting to feel overwhelming urges from being this close to him. I could feel his…_need_ pressed against my stomach.

It startled me at first. "Sorry," he said as light blush tinted his cheeks. "I am a _man_ though…and having you this close…does _things_ to my lower anatomy. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…you don't hear me complaining do you?" I said flirtatiously.

Where the hell did that come from?

Abort Bella! What the hell are you thinking? This is Edward! He has broken your heart and will continue to break it if you let him. Change the subject you idiot!

"So…did you get those divorce papers drawn up yet?"

"Um…no…I've been kind of busy you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I know."

Please…I could only hope he was stalling with the divorce on purpose.

As the song came to an end, the DJ took a break. There was no music now but we were still dancing and looking at each other.

Charlie walked by us and said, "Hey Bells…um…do you mind if I uh…spend the night…at Tanya's…to _talk_?"

I was laughing. I couldn't believe my father was asking my permission to go have sex. He was too funny!

"Sure Dad, you go on to Tanya's…and have a nice…_talk_!"

We stopped dancing and made our way over to Alice and Jasper to say goodbye as they embarked on their honeymoon.

Jasper hugged me tightly to him, "I love ya Bells…don't get into any trouble while I am gone."

"I won't and I love you too. Be careful and have fun! I want to have a honeymoon niece or nephew so you better get started!"

"Yes ma'am," he said as he saluted me.

We said our goodbyes to Alice and then Edward and I were left standing there together. I was formulating a plan in my head…and with Charlie being gone for the night…it would be…perfect.

I was going to be brave, bold, and sexy. I could do this. I was really horny. Technically, he was my husband. He used me to fulfill his urges…why couldn't I do the same?

Because you aren't a heartless bastard like he is, my conscience told me.

But I could do this…I could be ballsy Bella and get exactly what I wanted…and what I wanted right now…was Edward Cullen to take me home and ravish me.

Yes, I was letting my hormones rule my behavior. It would be simple. I would take him home and get him to have sex with me. He would be easy to seduce. All I wanted was sex. I was going to treat him the way he treated me. I just needed a release from him…that's all. I could do this.

"Edward…take me home _please_," I said to him as seductively as possible.

He looked shocked. He nodded and said, "Sure…I'll run you home. I need to get back to my _place_ and get some sleep anyway. I'm pretty _tired_."

Hmmm…you have no idea what I have planned for you buddy.


	11. LoveGame

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: LoveGame by Lady GaGa…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1mB0tP1I-14**_

Chapter 11

EPOV

_**December 24, 2008**_

I was in shock that Bella asked me to take her home. I was also nervous about being in close proximity to her in the truck with my raging erection. The woman was making my body crazy.

I opened the truck door for her and made sure she was safely inside before I shut the door. I made my way to the driver's side talking to myself the entire way.

_Just drive her home Cullen…drive her home and leave…quickly._

We were in the truck for barely two seconds when she turned on the radio. Lady GaGa's _LoveGame_ sounded through the truck. Just great. This song is all sex! Bella squealed. Never heard her squeal before…it was seriously cute.

"I LOVE this song!" She exclaimed.

She was dancing in her seat…very seductively. My already slightly aroused cock was now completely straining against my pants. I loosened the tie around my neck that currently felt like a fucking noose.

"Let me help you with that," Bella said. She reached over and started pulling my tie off while staring at me with lust in her eyes. Then she…licked her lips.

Oh shit.

"Wow, is it hot in here Edward? I am so…_hot_."

She pulled off her jacket and I had to watch her dancing in the passenger seat in that sexy as sin dress Alice put her in for the wedding.

"Bella…put…y…your jacket back on…it's not good for…ou…your babies if you get hypothermia. It's December in Washington!"

"I'm fine Edward…this feels much…_better_."

Her voice was dripping with sex as she sang along to this song that was making me insane. Then…she did something that was going to get us fucking killed. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "So…Edward…can I?"

"Can…you…w…what?" I asked in fear. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

She placed her hand on my painfully hard cock and said in my ear, "Can I take a ride on your _disco_ _stick_?"

Then she fucking nibbled on my earlobe as she started palming my cock through my pants.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" I yelled as I pulled the truck over to the side of the road. I gently pushed her back to her side of the truck.

"You can't fucking do that Bella! You're going to get us killed! I almost wrecked the truck."

She started sniffling, "I'm…sorry. These pregnancy hormones are driving me insane Edward! I am SO fucking horny! You don't understand how bad it is!"

"I'll buy you a vibrator," I said as I pulled back onto the main road.

"It's not the same…it's not as good…as what I know you…can do," she admitted shyly.

Damn it to fucking hell! I can't have sex with her. That's all it would be for me…I couldn't do that to her. Could I?

No…I made my resolve…I was absolutely…positively…completely…_not_ having sex with Bella tonight…or ever again. That door was…closed.

The rest of the ride to her house was quiet and uneventful. After I had basically scolded her…she shut the radio off completely.

I felt like the biggest asshole.

When we pulled into the driveway, she opened her door and got out before I could get over there. She was already on the porch, unlocking the front door as I called out to her, "Bella…come on. Don't be upset. Please?"

"It's fine…Edward…I'm just going to go in…and pleasure myself I guess…since there is no one else to do it for me. Maybe I'll call Alex and see what he's doing. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later."

Oh…hell…no…Alex was not putting his dick inside of her and getting it anywhere near _my_…er…I mean…_her_ babies. It wouldn't be good for…them.

"Wait…Bella! Why don't I just come in for a minute…I mean…I'm kind of tired." I stretched my arms above my head and faked a yawn to make it look good. "Do you think I could crash on your couch?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure…but I am still pleasuring myself Edward, whether you are in the house or not. You have no idea how worked up I am right now."

Oh, I think I have some idea.

"Just so you know…I am quite _loud_…since you don't remember anything. I hope I won't…keep…you…_up_," she said with a smirk.

I knew crossing the threshold and closing the door was a bad fucking idea but I did it anyway. I was so screwed…in more ways than one.

"Um…go have a seat on the couch…I'll pour you a glass of wine," Bella said with a sexy smile.

I hesitantly went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

"Edward," said the sexiest fucking voice…ever. "I've got something for you."

I opened my eyes…and…holy…fuck.

Bella was standing in front of me…still in that sexy dress…with the top rolled down to her waist with her plump, luscious breasts exposed.

She…was…killing…me. How the fuck was I supposed to do the right thing now?

Before I could protest, she lifted up the bottom of the dress to expose her very naked and bare lower half of her body. Then she fucking straddled my lap!

I tried to push her off me. But she was very strong for a tiny pregnant woman! "Bella…please get off me…this isn't right…pretty please?" I whimpered. Yes, me Edward Cullen, fucking whimpered.

She had reduced me to tears.

Bella started kissing me forcefully. She was trying to put her tongue in my mouth…but I wouldn't let her. This wasn't right. It wasn't. Stop this. I kept telling these things to myself.

Then she started biting on my lip. "Come on Edward…just give it up already," she said as she started unbuttoning my pants.

"Bella…no…I am begging you."

"Oooh…I like begging," she giggled.

"No Bella! I am begging you…to…st…stooppp…oh FUCK!" I yelled as she had managed to free my cock from my pants and started stroking it up and down…roughly.

I couldn't help myself. She pushed my face into her breasts, as she continued to stroke me up and down, and I fucking let her. I am weak I know.

I started suckling on her beautiful breasts…one at a time…giving them both equal attention. She was mewling and grinding her hips on my lap while she played with my cock.

She was making me crazy. I needed to be inside of her. I tried once more to reason with her before this went any further.

"Bella…please stop…this isn't right…you know it's not."

She pulled my face up forcefully by my chin and said, "Edward…would please shut the hell up and just _**FUCK**_ me!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine…you win," I said as I let my exposed cock thrust upwards into her wet and ready pussy."

We both screamed out in the pleasure. She started to bounce on top of me…but I placed my hands on her hips and stopped her. "Wait…just…let me…feel this…because it _feels_ fucking _amazing_!"

"I _know_…I remember what it felt like the _first_ time," she said sadly.

Our eyes locked for a minute and then she shook her head as if she was clearing her thoughts. "Enough…if I don't cum soon…I am going to lose my mind. So just sit there and let me fuck you!"

"Yes, ma'am," I told her.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself up and down on my cock…hard. Thank god Charlie wasn't home because I am sure the sounds we were making would have definitely woken him from his slumber.

I can't believe I didn't remember having sex with her the first time. This was the best feeling I had ever felt…and I've had a lot of sex.

"God, Bella…you feel really good."

I kept trying to kiss her, but she kept pulling away.

I started to say something else and she placed her fingers over my mouth. "Don't talk…just thrust."

Okay.

It wasn't long before we both had reached our climax and I was spilling inside of her. She jumped off me and pulled the bottom of her dress down while putting the top part back in place.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. She was standing there with her freshly fucked look…glowing…her small bump showing beautifully. She was absolutely hands down a vision of perfection.

I missed her warmth as soon as she left my body. Weren't we going to cuddle? I mean…I don't…cuddle…but isn't that what chicks like?

She pointed towards the door and said, "Thanks…you can go now."

"Excuse me?" I asked her in shock.

"Jesus Edward. I didn't fucking stutter. I said…you…can….go…now," she said very slowly.

"But…I thought I was spending the night?"

"This was just sex Edward…and I'm done with you. You served your purpose. I'm going up to take a shower and go to bed. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

Then she headed upstairs. I sat there with my cock hanging out and my pants undone…in total shock.

I felt so fucking used. She…just…screwed my brains out and kicked me to the curb! What the hell?

What was this feeling I had in my chest? It fucking hurt.

I had never felt this in my entire life. Then, it was as if a light bulb went off in my thick head.

This is how Bella felt. The night I married her and slept with her…this is how I made her feel. Oh god. I never wanted anyone to feel like this…let alone her.

Except…what I did to her was much worse. I lied to her and made her think I felt things that I didn't…well I did…but I denied them.

I was so confused now…more than ever.

One thing was certain…I had to make this right. Things had to get better between us. I could not go on knowing I had made her feel this way. I had some fences to mend.

I held my head up high, tucked my cock back into my pants, and did the 'walk of shame' back to the tavern.

BPOV

_**December 24, 2008**_

I didn't want to do that to him…but it had to be done. He needed to know what it felt like to be used…and thrown away…like garbage.

The sex…was…amazing…again. It would have been better though…if I hadn't known the whole time what I was going to have to do afterwards.

As soon as I made it upstairs into my bedroom…I shut the door…leaned against it and collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

It hurt so bad that he didn't want our babies…or me.

I knew we could be good for each other…but he needed to see this and feel this in his heart before anything would ever work for us.

I just had to have faith.


	12. Secret Garden

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter is Secret Garden by Bruce Springsteen…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xtMhtMc1GW8**_

Chapter 12

EPOV

_**December 25, 2008**_

_I pressed my lips to hers. She was so beautiful. I had never seen a more ravishing looking female in all of my life. She was absolutely exquisite. I had to have her. I did not care what it took for me to get what I wanted._

_After the brief joke of a 'wedding' ceremony, we stumbled back to my hotel room. We were all over each other before we even made it through the door completely. As soon as the door was shut, I had her pressed against it._

"_Oh! Anthony, that feels so damn good! I want you so bad. Please make love to me."_

_Make love? I don't do making love sweetheart…I am going to fuck your brains out and make you scream my name until you can't speak._

"_Of course baby, I'll make love to you."_

_Another lie._

_She never stopped me though. She let me give it to her as rough as I wanted. I had basically ripped her clothes off and pushed her down to the bed. She was giggling. We were both completely blitzed. Momentarily, I felt guilty for taking advantage of such a pure and beautiful creature._

_Good thing for me I was fucking selfish and I always got what I wanted. Once we were both naked, I wasted no time pushing into her. It seemed as if she was trying to tell me something, but I did not listen. She was so fucking tight. I have never felt anything like it in my life. Jesus. She felt amazing._

_I noticed that she was crying. They had to be tears of joy…right? I had not felt a barrier and she never said anything about being a virgin. I kept thrusting inside of her roughly. I was thoroughly enjoying myself._

_However, the tears were starting to bother me. "What's wrong baby?"_

"_Nothing…just happy. I love you so much Anthony."_

_I slowed my thrusts and looked deep into her eyes. She looked back at me. It scared the shit out of me. I felt as if she could see through me right to my soul. "I…lo…love you too."_

_The thing that really made me feel sick to my stomach was that…I felt like I meant it. Something about this woman was drawing me into her and I did not want it to stop. I wanted her…always._

_I shook my head and started pounding her faster and harder again. I could not do this making love shit and feelings crap. This was not me. I was a heartless bastard and she would feel the full weight of that in the morning._

_It was just the way things had to be and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

I woke up screaming out for Bella. I looked around me and realized where I was. I was lying in my cold, crappy couch bed in Charlie's office at the tavern. My _home_. I was shivering and breaking out in a cold sweat.

It was the first time I had a clear memory about the night Bella and I met. I felt sick to my stomach. I ran out of the office into the men's room and started emptying the contents of my stomach.

How could I fucking do that to her?

I remembered my thoughts…those horrific horrible thoughts…the way she felt…the things that she said to me. She meant them with her whole heart and I stomped all over her. I deserved every fucking thing she did to me last night and so much more.

There had to be a way that I could fix this. I shook my head. No, I just needed to leave well enough alone. Bella hated me and that was good. I was not good for her. I needed to remember that. Those babies deserved a father that would love them and take care of them. Bella needed a husband that could love and care for her…not a selfish murdering bastard like myself.

My cell phone started ringing. I rushed back into the office to answer it. "Hello?"

"Edward Anthony! Where are you? You are supposed to be here. It is Christmas you know? Isn't it bad enough that one of my children is missing Christmas because she is away on her honeymoon? Do you really expect me to enjoy the holiday with you MIA as well?"

I sighed. There was nothing like a guilt trip from Esme Cullen. "Of course not mother, I will be right there. I just need to…clean up a bit first."

"Alright honey, that is wonderful! That means that Bella, Charlie, and Tanya will be here by the time you arrive. Just splendid, dear. I'll see you in a little while. I love you. Bye!"

She hung up the phone quickly without waiting for me to respond. Since when were those three coming to Christmas dinner?

This was just fucking fabulous.

BPOV

_**December 25, 2008**_

Today we were spending Christmas with the Cullens minus Alice and Jasper. Dad called me early this morning and asked me if I would mind him bringing Tanya. Did I really have a choice?

I guess I should be happy for my dad. But, he had a lot of chemo coming up and things were going to be hard enough. He did not need the distraction of that woman messing with his head.

I looked at myself in the mirror after my morning shower. The twins were definitely growing. The proof was in my protruding belly. I wondered what they were. Was I going to have a girl and a boy? Two little girls? Two little boys?

With things being so screwed up between Edward and me…I was praying for two girls. I did not know if I would be able to deal with any boys that would probably look just like their father. It would be a daily reminder that I was not good enough and it would tear me apart.

I slowly got ready and waited for Dad and Tanya to get here. They were picking me up since Edward had my truck.

My dad seemed pleased with the idea that Edward was going to have to drive me places. He asked me if I wanted to have Edward come and pick me up instead. I declined. I needed to clear my head after last night. I preferred to not see Edward at all, but I figured he would be at his parent's house for Christmas dinner.

The drive to the Cullen house was awkward. Tanya kept trying to talk to me. My dad was shooting me dirty looks through the review mirror as he drove because I was ignoring her. She offered me the front seat due to my pregnancy but I declined.

She talked to me about fun topics and stayed away from the subject of Edward and the pregnancy like she should have. She did everything right. I was still not giving her a chance. I know at the wedding I had given him the impression that I would be giving her a chance.

I was in a horrible mood today so I had definitely changed my mind about that one. I knew I was being a bitch but at that moment, I did not care.

When we arrived at the Cullen's, I got out of the car and slammed the door. I stomped my way up to the porch like a spoiled child. I was going through enough right now…was it too much to want my dad all to myself?

Edward was already there when we entered the house. I had not even noticed my truck in the driveway when we arrived, due to my anger at my father.

If I was being honest with myself, I was not even really angry with my dad. Well, not just my dad anyway. I was angry with Edward and myself as well. Edward really played me for a fool and I let him. Never again would I let a man pull the wool over my eyes…and that included my father.

Esme and Carlisle were so sweet to me. Esme was lovingly doting on me. She kept patting my tiny bump and insisting on talking to her future grandchildren. Edward just sat on the couch and looked as if I had kicked his puppy.

It was probably making him sick that his parents actually wanted to be around his wife and children that _he_ clearly hated so much.

I could not stand the looks he was giving me any longer so I went into the kitchen to help Esme and Rose finish dinner.

When we sat down to dinner, Emmett stood up and started clinging his glass with a fork. "I have an announcement to make."

All eyes were on him as he helped Rose up from her chair to stand beside him.

"Last night, I asked this amazing woman to marry me and she said YES!"

Rose was blushing which was something that she never did. Carlisle and Esme were cheering and congratulating them. Edward just stared at them like they were crazy. My father stood and pulled Emmett into a hug. He really adored Emmett.

I was just…hurting. I felt the tears coming and I didn't want to ruin Christmas dinner for everyone. I really hated these pregnancy hormones. "That's great you guys. Congratulations," I said as I stood from the table and ran to the nearest bathroom.

The closest bathroom was right around the corner from the dining room. I could hear everyone talking but could not understand what they were saying. I was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, crying my eyes out severely. It was as if the floodgates had opened from my eye sockets. I could not stop crying.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella, are you alright?" It was Rose.

"I'm fine."

"Open the door please…you are so far from fine."

I opened the door, pulled her into the bathroom with me, and shut it again. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

"I am so sorry Bella. It was very insensitive for us to announce it like that. I did not mean to rub it in your face. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I am very happy for you. You're my sister and I love you. Em will make a wonderful…_husband_…and an amazing…_father_."

I was so very sad. My heart was breaking. I would never have what she had. I had a husband who wanted nothing to do with my children or me. I was going to be raising twins…alone.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you too sweetie. You're my girl. You know that right?"

I nodded and hugged her closer to me.

I pulled away a bit. "Rose…I just want to…go home. Christmas sucks this year. I miss Jasper."

"I know. At least they will be back for the New Year's Eve party."

"Ugh, don't remind me about that stupid party!"

She wrapped her arm around me and said, "Come on…I'll take you home. Emmett can get a ride with Edward. We will spend our Christmas curled up under blankets, watching chick flicks, and eating Ben & Jerry's until we are in a sugary coma. Just like old times."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to spend your Christmas with your fiancé and the rest of the family?"

"You are my family, Bells. If you aren't going to be here for Christmas….then I don't want to be either."

I hugged her again. "Thank you Rose! You are the best sister a girl could ask for."

"Damn straight! Now, clean off your face, and at least come say goodbye to everyone."

I nodded. She exited the bathroom while I cleaned myself up quickly. She really was the best. I would make it through this night because of her.

EPOV

_**December 25, 2008**_

It was breaking my heart to watch my mother and father fawn all over Bella and her babies. Mom was patting her belly and talking to them. A part of me longed to do that with her…but I pushed that part far…far…away from me.

Bella had not spoken one word to me. Then, when Emmett made his engagement announcement…I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes. She was happy for her sister…but she was heartbroken at our situation. It did not take a genius to figure out that was her reason for bolting from the dinner table.

Rose went after her while everyone else at the table glared at me quite hatefully. Even Tanya. What the hell did I ever do to her?

"You are such a fucking moron!" Tanya spat at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her in shock.

"I agree!" My mom yelled.

"MOM!" I said to her incredulously.

"What? It's true Edward. I love you but you are just plain stupid!"

After a few minutes, Rose came back to the table. She was glaring at me now also. "Bella and I are leaving. We're going to go home and have some girl time. Em, can you get a ride home with Edward?"

"Of course, babe. Is she alright?"

Rose turned her cold blue eyes on me and said, "She _will_ be."

Bella came back into the dining room then and said, "I'm sorry everyone. I am just not feeling well. Rose is going to take me home and stay with me. Merry Christmas everyone," she said quietly as she waved her hand at us and turned to walk out the front door.

"Poor dear," I heard my mother mutter.

Rose said her goodbyes to everyone and left. I then got a very long lecture from everyone at the table on being a man and accepting responsibilities. When would they realize I was not a good person?

EPOV

_**New Year's Eve**_

Jasper and Alice returned home from their Jamaican honeymoon last night. Thank god this was the last day of 2008. I was ready for the New Year. Bring on the ladies.

That plan was thwarted when I showed up to my parents' house for the New Year's Eve party Alice had been planning. Bella looked fucking spectacular and I could not take my eyes off her.

I did not want any other man looking at or touching her. She was mine. Wait…no she wasn't. Why did I think that way?

Bella had not been in to work at the tavern since before Christmas. One night, I asked Charlie why and he said that she was feeling under the weather. Emmett showed up that same night and told me that I was a total asshole because she was missing work due to the fact that she was at home, trying to mend her broken heart.

Well, that made me feel like shit. Stress was not good for her or ou…the babies. Maybe she could have some fun tonight.

It was about ten minutes until midnight when Alice asked me to go down to the closet and get her coat for her. I thought it was an odd request. But she was my baby sister and I would do anything for her.

When I opened the closet door, Alice pushed me from behind, shut the door, and locked it. There was no light in there so I started feeling my way around and touched something firm but soft…and round. I squeezed and then I heard a familiar voice, "Hey! Watch it pervert!"

"Bella, what are you doing in here?"

"Edward? I came to do a favor for your darling sister. What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Same," I said lamely.

We had been tricked…again by our families.

Bruce Springsteen's _Secret Garden_ was playing outside the closet. It was very tight quarters in there. We were very quiet and her smell was overpowering me. I listened to the words of the song.

Before either of us knew what was happening, I had pulled her to me and we were slow dancing in the closet. I was rubbing my nose up and down, along her neck. She was letting me.

This song was really beautiful. I pulled her closer to me…if that was even possible…she was already pretty close.

The song was turned off as it reached the end and we heard everyone counting down to 2009.

_10…_

_9…_

We leaned in closer to one another.

_8…_

_7…_

Bella was biting her bottom lip while I was licking mine. Were we going to share a New Year's kiss?

_6…_

_5…_

I wanted to kiss her so badly. Did she want it just as bad?

_4…_

_3…_

The look on her face told me she did. I was going to do it…kiss her.

_2…_

_1…_

_Happy New Year!_

"Happy New Year Bella," I said as I crashed my lips to hers.

At first, she did not kiss me back, but after only seconds of hesitation, I was entangled in the most passionate kiss of my existence…even more so than Christmas Eve when we had sex.

I pressed her up against the coats that were hanging in the closet. They were too soft to hold our weight so we both tumbled to the ground. "Oh shit, Bella are you alright? The babies?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I did not fall hard. Now, shut up and keep kissing me."

She pushed her lips back onto mine. Yes ma'am.

Her tongue prodded its way into my mouth and fought with mine for dominance. I was going to win this one.

I started letting my hands roam all over her amazing body. I stopped when I reached her stomach. I let my hand linger there…longer than I should have.

We stopped kissing. She held my hand there. I had no desire to pull it away from her. I started rubbing her stomach gently…soothingly.

The door was opened quickly and loudly. "Oh my god. I knew it would happen!" Alice yelled.

When the light was let into the closet, I could see the look of longing on Bella's face and the tears streaming down her face. She kept my hand placed on her stomach.

"Feel _them_ Edward…feel _our_ babies. Please let _us_ into your heart," she begged me.

I pulled my hand away from her stomach and said, "I'm sorry…I just _can't_."

I ran from the closet as fast as I could like the fucking coward that I was. That was so intense that I just could not handle it.

I did not go far though. I wanted to hear what was being said after my departure. I had to make sure Bella was alright.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard my sister ask her as she was helping Bella out of the closet.

"NO! I am most certainly NOT okay Alice! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry…I just thought that I if I got you two alone…and played the Jerry McGuire song that…"

Bella interrupted her.

"That what Alice? That we would fall into each other's arms with a little '_you had me at hello_' bullshit? Guess what Alice? This is NOT A MOVIE! This is my damn life you guys keep playing with! Stop trying to force us together! Stop trying to trick us and come up with ways to get us to spend time alone with each other. It…is…never…going…to work! He does not want us! All you guys are doing is continuing to break my heart over and over again.

I cannot keep setting myself up for heartache with him. It is killing me! I just want to crawl into a hole and die and I can't because I have two babies to think about and to take care of…on my own! You guys have no idea what I am going through and your meddling is just making things worse…so just stop!"

With that, she stormed out of the house. I heard the rumble of her monster of a truck and I remembered I had left the keys on the stand by the front door. Shit, how was I going to get home?

More importantly…how was I going to fix things with her?


	13. Do what you have to Do

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Do What you Have to Do by Sarah McLachlan…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7VPxFUwwMq4**_

Chapter 13

Jasper POV

_**New Year's Eve**_

I had no idea what my wife was up to tonight. I did however; know her well enough to realize that she had something up her sleeve. I just prayed that she was not trying to push Edward and Bella together, yet again.

Bella and I had always been close. I saw what this was doing to her and it killed me to see my baby sister hurting so much.

I heard people in the main room of the house get quiet and then I heard a loud voice over the music that was playing.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard my wife ask.

"NO! I am most certainly NOT okay Alice! What the fuck were you thinking?" Bella screamed at Alice. That was very unlike my sister. She usually never raises her voice.

"I'm sorry…I just thought that I if I got you two alone…and played the Jerry McGuire song that…" my Alice started but Bella interrupted her.

"That what Alice? That we would fall into each other's arms with a little '_you had me at hello_' bullshit? Guess what Alice? This is NOT A MOVIE! This is my damn life you guys keep playing with! Stop trying to force us together! Stop trying to trick us and come up with ways to get us to spend time alone with each other. It…is…never…going…to work! He does not want us! All you guys are doing is continuing to break my heart over and over again.

I cannot keep setting myself up for heartache with him. It is killing me! I just want to crawl into a hole and die and I can't because I have two babies to think about and to take care of…on my own! You guys have no idea what I am going through and your meddling is just making things worse…so just stop!"

My sister sounded so broken. I knew they had been pushing too hard with her and Edward. This crap had to stop. I would not see my sister ruined by all of this. I was fuming at all of them…my wife included.

Bella stormed out of the house and I heard her truck start up and squeal out of the driveway. I needed to go after her and make sure she made it home safely. But I needed to deal with my wife first. Alexis was standing near me and must have sensed my dilemma.

She looked at me and said, "Alex and I are on it! We will make sure she gets home alright. Do what you have to Jazz."

I nodded my thanks to her.

I then turned my attention to Alice. "What were you thinking Alice?" I seethed at her.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"You heard me! You and your family have got to stop meddling in my sister's life! Your schemes are not going to bring her together with your fucktard of a brother!"

"_MY_ family? Your father and your sister have done their fair share of meddling Jasper, and you know it!"

"Yeah…well…I will deal with them later. Right now…I am talking to you! I want this to stop! You will not scheme or try to force those two together ever again…do you understand me? You…are…not…her…family! I am and I will do everything in my power to make sure she and her babies are alright!"

I felt my wife slap me across the face with her tiny little hand.

"How dare you! I was only trying to help! I love Bella as if she were my own sister. You know how I feel about her and stop saying those things about my brother! He is just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood my ass Alice! He has hurt my sister for the last fucking time. If he comes near her again…I…will…end…him! I don't care what you say!"

I knew I was out of line but I could not find it in myself to care at that moment. I had to get out of this house and think.

I rushed out of the house, leaving my wife standing there, crying. I was a dick…but…I had reached my boiling point. No one fucks with my family!

EPOV

_**New Year's Eve**_

I could not believe the way Jasper talked to my sister. The music had been turned off and there was quite the audience in the hallway now. I came out from the corner that I was previously hiding in and walked to my sister. She looked up at me and she was shaking with sobs that were pouring from small frame.

I went to her quickly and tried to gather her in my arms, but she slapped me across the face, and shoved me away from her.

"Don't _touch_ me! This is your entire fault!" She yelled at me.

I nodded. I knew it was best for me to not say a word right now and just let her rant. "If you were not such a freaking _idiot_ and would actually admit that you love Bella and _YOUR_ children…none of this would be happening. I love you Edward…you are my brother…but I do not like you right now…so…just stay…away from me!"

She did not give me a chance to say anything before she darted through the hallway and up the stairs. I saw Esme and Rosalie follow up after her.

I noticed Emmett shaking his head at me and then he said, "You are such a dumbass!"

He then followed after Alice as well. I saw Carlisle staring at me, looking disappointed, as usual. "Dad? Can I talk to you?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course, Edward." He then turned to everyone else. "I think the party is over everyone. Thank you for coming. Those of you that are staying…please feel free to find somewhere to sleep. If you are leaving, please be careful driving home."

People started filing out of the house or going away to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Carlisle motioned for me to follow him. We headed towards his office upstairs. As we passed by Alice's old room, I heard her muffled cries.

Before I followed my father into the office, I placed my hand on Alice's door. I could hear the low whispers of Rose, Esme, and Emmett trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry Alice," I said quietly but hoping she would hear me.

"Come on, son," Carlisle said as he pulled me into his room.

I loved it when he called me son. It always made me feel like I really was his boy. When I was little, I always wished that Carlisle was my biological father. Esme knew this. She understood and told me that Carlisle could not have loved me more even if I was his biological child.

It never made me feel better when she said that. I never knew why. It was probably because I was too fucked up to be helped.

No…I was not going to think like that anymore. When I heard the things Bella said to my sister…the way Jasper spoke to his wife…the way that Alice talked to me…I was done with all of this. I was tired of hurting good people. I needed to grow up and change my ways. It was time to be a better person…to be the man that my mother would have been proud to call her son if she were still alive.

Carlisle sat behind his desk. I sat down in the chair across from it. "What is it Edward?" He asked me kindly.

"I…I…need…I need…help," I told him hesitantly.

He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Help with what, son?"

"I want to be…a better man."

"Alright, what do you think you need to do to become a better man?"

"You can't just _tell_ me?"

"I'm afraid it does not work that way. You need to know and realize in your heart what you need to do to be better and then you need to follow through with it."

I took a deep breath. "I…I need to make things right…with Bella…actually with everyone that I have wronged. I also think…no…I know…that I need some…_professional_…help."

"Therapy?" He asked in shock.

"Yes…therapy. You sound surprised. Don't you think I need therapy? You and Mom have been telling me for years that I needed to see a therapist."

"Oh…yes…I agree completely! I am just shocked that you are admitting to it."

"Well, I have done a lot of things I am not proud of and I feel that it is time for me to start owning up to them. I do not have the strength to do it alone. _Dad_, please help me."

He smiled at me. "You know I will. So will your mother."

This was a start. I could do this. I had to do this…for Bella…and…_her_ babies. No…I had to stop thinking like that as well.

_Say it you coward. _

_No…I could not say that._

_Just do it…you know it's true…now say it._

I had to do this for Bella…and…_MY_ babies.

There…I had said it! Well, I said it in my head at least and that was definitely a good beginning.

BPOV

_**New Year's Eve**_

I could not believe the way my New Year's Eve had turned out this year. It was ridiculous. Could I catch a freaking break once in awhile? I was so tired of the emotional roller coaster Edward and my family had been forcing me to ride.

I was done with all of them…all of this crap!

I knew I probably hurt Alice's feelings back at the Cullen house. I was just so sick of all their interference. They had to stop this now. I hoped that she listened to what I said and they will not do it anymore.

When I pulled into the driveway of my house, Alex's car was sitting there. I got out of my truck and walked up to the porch. Alex and Alexis were sitting on the porch swing smiling.

"Guys…I'm not in the mood for company. Besides, how in the hell did you beat me home?"

Alex jerked his head towards Lex and said, "You're crazy ass friend here drives like a maniac…you know that!"

Lex was just grinning. She held up a plastic bag and said, "We have ice cream!"

"And movies!" Alex finished for her.

They had always been like this…they had always been able to anticipate what I needed even before I knew. I smiled at them and said, "Well what are we waiting for then?"

We headed into the house and towards our movie marathon and sugar fest.

BPOV

_**February 11, 2009**_

I had not spoken to Edward since New Year's Eve. We had seen each other but we did not talk. I did not have a clue as to what had been happening in his life and I was fine with that.

Jasper ended up at my house the night I had my blow out with Alice. I had not really spoken to her since then either. My brother had mended fences with his wife but I was not as forgiving. I was pregnant and hormonal and I knew that I was overacting but I did not care.

Jasper told me things had been strained with him and Alice but they were getting better. She forgave him for the way he spoke to her and he forgave her for meddling all the time. They both promised to stay out of Edward's and my business…for good.

The rest of our families promised the same thing. Finally, they were leaving Edward and me alone. There was no more forcing us together. I was relieved by this.

My dad had started his chemotherapy. I had these silly fantasies of being able to take care of my dad after his treatments. I wanted to care for him the way that he had cared for me throughout my whole life.

Things did not work out the way that I wanted. Tanya was always there caring for him. He was practically living at her house now. He kept me in the dark every step of the way with his treatments. She went to the hospital with him…she cared for him after…and I hated her for it.

I decided to go ahead and finish my teaching internship so that I could get my degree. My family didn't need me anymore. I had to think about myself and my babies. I had never felt more alone in my whole life.

I packed up a lot of my stuff and moved to a small apartment in Seattle. It put me closer to the school I would be interning at and it was big enough for the twins and me. It had two bedrooms so I would have my own room and eventually I would move the babies into the other bedroom.

My internship had been going great so far and I loved all of my students. I just wanted to hurry up and graduate so I could figure out the rest of my life. Unfortunately, I had to wait until May to do so.

During this time, The Pack had been singing without me. Rose has been telling me they all missed me so much but I don't have time to do it all. It has been nice not having to see Edward so much. It helps me keep my head clear when I am not around him.

I had been rehearsing the two songs James had written for me to sing. I had also been going to James's place to practice with the band. Alexis comes over a lot and we eat ice cream and watch funny movies or television shows. She tries to keep me smiling.

I was about eighteen and a half weeks now and they were doing another ultrasound to find out the sex of the babies…_finally_. I had opted to go to this ultrasound…alone. I felt alienated from most of my family and I certainly did not want Edward there.

I arrived at my appointment early but they were not busy so they went ahead and took me back to the room.

When the technician walked in, she smiled and said, "Alright Mrs. Cullen…"

I stopped her before she could continue. "It's Swan…Miss Swan."

"Oh…I am so sorry. Your chart says Cullen. I will change it."

"Thank you."

She wrote something down on my chart and then spoke again, "Now…are you ready to find out what you are having Miss Swan?"

"Yes," I told her with tears in my eyes.

EPOV

_**February 11, 2009**_

I had not really spoken to Bella since New Year's Eve. I did not like the way things were between us. However, I knew I needed to fix myself before I could even think about trying to mend our relationship. Carlisle agreed with me.

My father was amazing. He had set me up with an incredible therapist. Speaking with him weekly was helping me a great deal.

I was ready to accept the fact that I was going to be a father. I should rephrase that. I was ready to accept this and admit it to myself. I was not ready to share this information with Bella yet.

Dr. Jones had helped me realize that I was not to blame for my mother's death. He also helped me realize that by denying my paternity to Bella's children…I was abandoning them…the way my father had abandoned me. It was a vicious cycle that I had to stop.

Carlisle informed me that Bella was finding out the sex of the babies today. He also told me that she did not want anyone to go with her. This should be a happy day for her. She should be sharing this news with everyone…she was going through it alone because of what I had done to her.

I begged my father to help me figure out a way to be a part of it…without her knowing. He said there was nothing he could do. I could not accept that. I made my way to the hospital and I slipped the technician fifty dollars to come and tell me the sex of the babies after she finished telling Bella. It was the best I could do.

I was in the waiting room…sitting so that Bella would not see me. I saw her walk by and she was looking straight ahead and crying. Oh no…why was she upset? I rushed to the window of the waiting room and pressed my face to the glass as I watched her walk down the hall. She was so beautiful…even when she was hurting. I knew in that moment…I wanted her in my life.

The technician came and found me. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"You're having boys."

"Wh…what? Are you sure?" Boys…plural? _Both_ of my babies were boys?

"Yes…you and your wife are having two boys. I am one-hundred percent sure of this! They were very…_proud_ of their male appendages," she said as she giggled. Oh shit. She was starting to make googly eyes at me. I had to get away from her. First, I needed to know why Bella seemed so upset.

"Thank you…could you tell me why my…_wife_ was so upset?"

"Oh…she was hysterical when I told her she was having twin boys. She started going on and on about what the heck she was going to do with two boys on her own. So…are you single? I mean…you call her your wife…but you didn't go to the ultrasound with her…and she says she's a Miss nor a Mrs…you're single right?"

I shook my head at her as I started down the hall, "Nope…not single. Thank you though for your help."

Bella was worried because she does not know how she is going to raise two boys all alone. Well, she will not be alone if I have anything to say about it. I will not leave my boys without a father!

I had to go call my parents and give them the good news.


	14. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion, the song 99 Times, OR the song Wanted. **_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=sRYNYb30nxU**_

_**99 Times by Kate Voegele**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=I6vRQslimnU**_

_**Wanted by Jesse James**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8sxz3_5XsNQ**_

Chapter 14

BPOV

_**February 11, 2009**_

I was not sure why I reacted the way that I did when the technician told me I was having twin boys. I just felt so overwhelmed. I was lying there all alone and she said, "Miss Swan…it appears that we have two boys here. They are both showing off their male appendages quite proudly."

Then she pointed them out on the monitor. I just lost it and started sobbing. I repeated over and over, "What am I going to do with two boys on my own? I could not keep their father around…how will I raise boys on my own without a father figure?"

The technician tried to calm me but she was not helping. I had to get out of the hospital immediately. I suddenly felt like I could not breathe and all of the walls were closing in around me. I needed air.

I made my way out to my truck and let the cool Washington air hit me in the face. I was thankful that I did not let Edward have my truck back. I had no clue how he had been getting around and I really did not care.

I should not have been driving because I could barely fit behind the wheel with my huge twin-filled belly. James and Alex have offered to start driving me around soon since they live in Seattle.

Once I had the driver's side door unlocked, I plopped into the seat and laid my head forward on the steering wheel.

Boys.

I was having two boys.

I would be a single mother to two sons.

Could I do this? I had to do it. I had no choice in the matter. I would have to be enough for them. It would be difficult, but I would have to take on the role of both mother and father to them. My heart was breaking.

I placed my hands on my stomach. "I'm sorry you guys. I don't mean to be so emotional. Don't think that I am not happy. I am…I love you two already so much. I will figure out a way to make this work. We'll be a family…just the three of us."

After I dried my tears, I put on my seatbelt and started up the truck. When I was pulling out of the parking lot, I got the strange sensation that I was being watched. I shook that thought away and continued on to the tavern.

EPOV

_**February 11, 2009**_

Mom and Dad were thrilled when I called and told them they were going to have two grandsons. Dad had mercy on me since I was getting help with everything. I had made my intentions with Bella clear to him…so he helped me get my car back.

I was very grateful to him. My Volvo would be safer for carting around the twins…if Bella would let me. Of course, I still needed to work on that. I would. I was making great progress with my therapist. I had high hopes for my future.

Alice was still barely speaking to me after the New Year's Eve fiasco. She said when Bella was speaking to her more…then she would talk to me. She blamed me for her distance from Bella right now. However, after talking to Charlie and Rose at the tavern…Bella has been distant from everyone except Alexis, Alex, James, and Jasper. I guess she was still pretty pissed at everyone else.

I knew that tonight she would be in to work. She had not been coming in because being at the school every day, doing homework, and being pregnant with twins, was taking its toll on her body…according to Jasper.

Tonight though, she had to be here. Bella was performing tonight with James's band Social Distortion.

I could not wait to hear her sing. The locals that frequented the tavern had mixed feelings on letting this new band play. Charlie assured them this would not hurt the tavern and he was doing the right thing for his daughter.

He really thought that she was going to go big places being a lead singer for Social Distortion. I overheard him telling Rose how amazing the songs were that she was singing. I also…overheard…_accidentally_ of course…Charlie and James when they were talking. James told Charlie how phenomenal the practice sessions with Bella had been lately.

It hurt my heart that James was getting to see her and I was not. I could tell it bothered Charlie as well. He had hardly seen his daughter lately.

I was in the office…looking online for boy names. I know it was stupid but I was hoping Bella would let me help pick out names…once I talked to her.

I heard loud voices coming from the front. "Just leave me alone Rose! I am here to perform and that is it! After that I am going back home to my tiny little apartment…alone…like always!"

Everytime she was around anyone lately…it ended up in a fight. Her hormones were going crazy because of the boys. She stomped her way into the office. My breath caught in my throat. She looked amazing.

She was wearing something so simple but she looked absolutely stunning. It was just maternity jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown boots, but I thought she looked like a goddess.

"Bella," I breathed quietly.

"Don't talk to me Edward! I will be out of here in a minute. I just need to leave a note for my dad since that is the only way to communicate with him these days! Don't you dare think of reading it either! It is none of your business."

She came around to the side of the desk that I was on before I could stop her. She looked at the screen and saw what I had been Googling.

"Why the hell are you Googling boy names?"

"Um…I just…thought…well…I…" Shit…I knew I was busted.

"Well? Spit it out Edward!"

"I know that _we_ are having twin boys."

"How the fuck do you know that?" She seethed.

"I have my ways," I said as I crossed my arms defiantly.

"UGH!" She yelled while tugging at her hair. "I am so sick of our stupid families and their meddling! _We_ are not having anything! I am having two boys. They are no concern of yours!"

With those words, she scuttled out of the office. Did it go completely over her head that I just referred to the boys as _ours_? Or did she just not give a damn anymore? Was I too late?

Okay, so I did not specifically say they were our children, but the sentiment was there when I referred to the fact that we were having boys.

I could not worry about this right now. Charlie was counting on me and I had a job to do. He said things would be tense because this would be the first time Mack would see Alex playing with James and his band. Charlie said it would not be pretty.

It was show time.

Bella took the stage with the band and all eyes were on her. I looked over at the bar to try and gage Mack's reaction. Rose was standing with him. Charlie was standing beside me. We could hear what Mack had to say from where we were. "What the fuck is this?" He yelled.

Alex looked quite nervous up on stage after hearing his father's words. I almost felt sorry for the little fucker. Almost…but not really, because he was trying to move in on _my_ Bella.

James spoke first, "I would like to give a big thanks to Charlie Swan for allowing my band to play here tonight. I also need to thank him for allowing us the services of his lovely daughter's vocals. She will be singing the lead on our first two songs tonight. I wrote these songs with my good…_friend_…Alex…just for Bella's voice. This first one is called _Wanted_."

Why did he say friend the way he did? It was almost as if it killed him to say that. Did he not like Alex either? Oh shit…was he after my Bella as well?

I heard the music start and then Bella's angelic voice filtered through the microphone. She could still move her body in such a sexy manner…even though she was four and a half months pregnant.

This song was provocative. I liked it…but I did not like the reaction Bella was getting from the other males in the bar.

She got to one part of the song and I thought I was going to have a permanent erection. The way she sang the words was so…seductive.

I would beg her right now…if she would let me have her. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything else in my life. I thought I was going to cum in my fucking jeans. Shit...the next words…oh…my…god.

Sweet Jesus. She was killing me.

I heard Charlie clear his throat beside me. Oh, please fucking kill me now. I forgot Bella's father was standing right next to me…while I am getting hard from watching and listening to his daughter on stage.

Perfect.

Charlie just said in an awkward tone, "I'm a…going…to go…see how Mack is doing."

I just nodded. What else could I do?

Charlie walked over to where Mack was at the bar. I moved closer so I could hear what was going on with them. I was quickly becoming the eyes and ears of this place. I noticed Tanya come in and went straight over to where Charlie and Mack were standing by the bar. I also noticed Bella's eyes shift to her and the glare that she gave the unsuspecting blonde.

"Thank you! The next one is called _99 Times_," Bella yelled into the microphone. The crowd was going crazy after that first song and then once they heard her speaking got quiet again to listen to what she had to say.

Where the first song was provocative, sexy, and made me feel like she wanted me, this song made me feel like she wanted to gut me like a fish. Considering she had been forced to go fishing with her dad for years, she probably knew how to do that.

I was completely fucked.

The words to this song broke my heart. Was this how she felt? Of course it was you idiot! You fucking blew it like you do everything.

With those last words, she looked right at me. Her brown pools pierced right through my soul and I thought I would drop dead from her icy glare.

I had really hurt her…bad…perhaps the hurt was too much.

I was not sure that I would be able to fix this.

After that song was finished, Bella climbed down from the stage and James took over the microphone.

"Let's give a big round of applause to the lovely Bella for helping us out tonight. Now…we would like to sing one more song for you and then The Pack will be back up here to sing for you. It's a cover but it's a song that we all really like."

They started playing. It was The Darkness' song called _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_. I listened to James as I waited on customers. The words called to me.

These were things I felt with Bella. Did I love her?

Did I want Bella in my life? Yes…absolutely.

Did I want to be a father to my boys? Yes…I was pretty sure.

But did I love her? Was I in love with her? What the hell is love?

I did not have time to answer that mental question because when the song was ending…James and Alex both put down their guitars. Then they…walked towards each other on the stage…and…oh my hell! James and Alex were sharing the most intense lip lock I think I had ever seen before in my life.

I thought they were going to throw each other down on the stage and start fucking right there! I was in complete shock! Apparently, all the time I thought Alex wanted to take Bella away from me, I could not have been more wrong.

People in the audience were frozen, while Mack was livid. "What the _fuck_ is that Alex?"

Bella was not far from me and I heard her mumble, "Way to come out of the closet Alex."

Mack stormed out of the tavern with Alex hot on his heels. "Dad wait!"

Bella rushed after them. I did not want her to get in the way of some sort of brawl. Charlie had the same thoughts. We followed them outside, along with Tanya and Rose.

Alex had caught up to his dad. I noticed Alexis was now standing with us as well. "Dad, please. I love him," Alex pleaded with Mac.

"You're…you…you're in love with a _man_, son?"

"Yes, Dad…I'm sorry."

Bella said, "Don't apologize for who you love Alex!"

"Bells, I love you like a daughter but you need to stay the hell out of this!" Mack yelled at her.

"Calm down Mack. Do not raise your voice to my very pregnant daughter or I will have to hurt you," Charlie told him.

"Bells is right Daddy! Why should Alex have to apologize for who he loves?" Alexis asked her father.

"Did you know about this Lex?" Mack asked her.

She shook her head no. "No one knew but Bella, Dad," Alex said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Mack yelled as he started pacing. He turned back to his son. "Okay…I am alright with the gay thing."

"You are?"

"Yes…I lost your mother and I have never loved anyone sense. Loving her was the greatest feeling in my life. I will be damned if I will deny my children feeling that kind of love."

"Great, Dad! You are awesome! If I would have known you were going to be this cool, I would have come out of the closet a lot sooner."

"Can it, Alexander! I am not finished. I am okay with that. I am not okay with the fact that for years you have made me think you could not play an instrument to save your life. I wanted you in the band and you always said no. You lied to me."

"I am sorry Dad. I just…I didn't want to play the music you wanted me to play. James made it so fun…I enjoyed playing with him and his band. Please forgive me."

"We'll see. I need to think. I'm going home. I'll see you all later."

Mack waved to everyone and headed towards his truck. "I think I am going to head out…it's been a stressful night," Charlie said. Then he turned to me and asked, "Edward…can you close up with Rose?"

"Sure Charlie."

Tanya said, "You can stay with me again Charlie. I don't want you to go through being sick without me there."

He nodded to her and then focused his attention to his daughter. "You were great tonight Bells…and you look beautiful."

Tanya started walking towards her car, Charlie went to hug Bella, and she pulled away. "Thanks Dad. You better get going. You wouldn't want to keep _Tanya_ waiting." She spun around and hurried back into the tavern.

What the _hell_ was that?

BPOV

_**February 11, 2009**_

Of course Tanya wanted to freaking take care of him…like I did not exist at all. I hated her! I wished that she had never come into our lives.

I made my way into the office. My plan was to grab my purse, keys and get the hell out of there. Alexis came in right behind me.

"Okay, Bella I know you are not PMSing because you are pregnant so what was that? You have never acted that way with Charlie."

"Lex…I don't need this shit from you right now, alright? Can we just leave and we'll talk about it later?"

She pulled me into a hug and mumbled, "Of course. I have had information overload tonight and I feel an ice cream overdose coming on. Are you game?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

Before we could make it through the door, Edward was standing there, looking pissed.

"What the fuck was that Bella? How could you talk to your father like that?"

Who was he to ask me those kinds of questions?

"Where do you get off Edward? Since when did you give a crap about anyone but yourself! You are the most selfish person I know!"

"Since now! He did not deserve that at all Bella. You are acting like a spoiled little bitch and you know it!"

That was it! I slapped him across the face. I really liked doing that. It was exhilarating!

"How dare you speak to me that way? Now move!"

He just stood there and shook his head at me. "Get out of my way Edward!"

"Edward, just move alright? I will talk to her later but right now, you are not going to get anywhere when you two are acting like this. You don't even know why she is upset," Alexis said to me.

"The hell I don't. I know exactly what is wrong with you Isabella. I've got your number. Daddy's little girl is all bent out of shape because she's not the apple of his eye anymore. I think it's great your father has found someone to love him that is willing to go through all of this cancer shit with him. It's really encouraging."

Was he serious?

I scoffed at him, "Are you fucking serious? You don't know the first thing about love Edward Cullen and you certainly don't know the first thing about me!"

After those words left my mouth, I shoved right past him and headed towards my truck. I heard Lex behind me. "You need to back off Edward. Stop trying to…just stop."

"Okay," he told her quietly.

When I got out to my truck, Alex was leaning up against it. "Bells…I'm going home with James. Are you and Lex going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Alex. We're going to go have a girls' night."

Alex left with James as Alexis and I made our way to my apartment.

Still BPOV

_**February 12, 2009**_

I woke up this morning feeling renewed. Alexis and I had a good night of pigging out on junk food and watching Thelma and Louise.

Things became clear last night. I had been such a bitch to everyone. Bitch was probably too nice of a word for the way I had been acting.

The things Edward said were accurate. I needed to apologize to him. It had not skipped my attention yesterday that he said _we _were having twin boys.

I patted my stomach to talk to my little men. "Maybe there is hope for your daddy yet, boys."

Names…I was going to have to come up with some names soon. I also would be lying if I said it did not make my heart flutter when I saw him looking up boy names.

Maybe there was hope for us yet.

Alexis and I fell asleep together in my bed. I noticed she was gone already. She was probably making me breakfast again. She had been a godsend on the nights she stayed with me. My fabulous best friend would cook elaborate breakfasts for me in the mornings.

When I got into the living room, I heard voices. "I'm sorry sir, but she's still asleep," Alexis said.

"But it is urgent that I speak with her," the male voice told her.

"I'm right here, Lex. What's up?"

She opened the door and I gasped.

I knew that man.

Or rather…I knew the younger version of that man. This was Edward's biological father standing in my doorway. What the hell did he want with me?

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that by your reaction…you know who I am?"

"Y…yes…" I said hesitantly.

I had heard horrible things about this man and I suddenly felt quite uncomfortable. "Who is this guy?" Alexis asked from beside me.

"This…is…"

"I am Edward Masen, Sr."

Alexis nodded her understanding. She excused herself and stood behind the door as she mouthed _'call for help?' _

"_**Yes**_," I said strongly. I hoped that she would get my meaning. "Yes, you are Edward's biological father…a sperm donor at best, the way I see it."

He chuckled darkly, "Ah and yet it seems he's just a chip off the old block isn't he? How far along are you with my grandsons Miss Swan?"

What the fuck? He knew my name? He knew about the boys? Okay, this guy needed to leave…now.

Alexis was scrambling into the kitchen. I assumed she was looking for her cell phone to call someone.

"How do you know my name? Who told you I was having boys?"

"I know everything about you Isabella…and I know a lot more about my son than you do. You can tell your friend to stop with her phone calls. I mean the two of you no harm. Quite the contrary, I want to save you from the hurt my bastard child will inflict upon you."

This infuriated me!

"You do not know Edward! Get out of my home now!"

"I will leave…but before I go…I wish to leave you with this." He pushed a DVD into my hand.

"What is this?"

"This is a very interesting piece of…_entertainment_. I think you should know just what type of man is a father to your boys. You may want to rethink allowing him anywhere near them."

He turned on his heels and left.

Alexis was back in the living room. "I called Emmett. He's the biggest guy we know. Edward was with him. He freaked out when he heard Em talking to me so…I hope you are okay with that. Did the crazy man leave?"

"Yeah," I said in a whisper.

"Bella what is it?"

I showed her the DVD and explained what he said. "You don't need to watch this," she told me.

"Yes…yes I do. What if he was right Lex? I have to know what is on there!"

I hurried and put the DVD in the player before Edward could get here. When it started playing…I felt…sick.

Then when I heard the voice and what was said.

Oh god.

I fell to my knees and proceeded to vomit on my floor. "Oh Bella…I'm so sorry! He is scum! He does not deserve you or these boys. It will be alright, I swear," Alexis said to me. She tried to say something else but all I could hear were the words and sounds coming from the television screen.

The images on the television were of Edward, three other men, and four other girls. The men were having sex with the girls. It was an orgy of some sorts. While I was glad to see that Edward was not touching any of the men, it was still disgusting. Edward was obviously drunk and high out of his mind but that did not excuse this in my book.

What killed me the most was the fact that the date…on the screen…was the day after…our Vegas wedding. The day after he took my virginity and changed my life by leaving me impregnated with two sons.

_One of the girls asked him on the video, "We saw you with that plain Jane last night. What were you doing with her when you could have been having fun with us?"_

"_Oh her? She was a fucking waste of my time! Worst fuck of my life. She had no clue what to do with a cock like mine. I used that bitch for what she was worth and booted her ass out first thing this morning. She could never hold a candle to you pretty ladies."_

I was emptying my stomach some more when I heard the booming voice of my brother-in-law.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on in here? You call me and tell me I need to kick some guys ass, then we get here, and it sounds like you are watching a fucking porno," Emmett yelled as he walked in the door.

I heard simultaneous gasps from the doorway.

I pulled myself off the floor and stood in front of Edward with my arms wrapped around my stomach.

I could not stop the tears. I swore I was not going to cry over him anymore but this could not be helped.

I punched my fist into his chest. "Is that _true_?" I asked as I pointed to the DVD player.

"Bella…I can explain…"

"There is no explanation for that! That was the night after…after…oh god…"

I couldn't finish. I dropped back down to the ground. Edward tried to pick me up but I pushed him away and stood on my own. "Don't you fucking touch me! You keep those disgusting, vile hands away from my babies and me! You will never come near us…do you hear me? Get out! Now!"

"Bells…please."

That pissed me off right there. He did not have the right to call me that. I did not slap him this time. I fucking punched him…right in the nose. It started to bleed and I smiled.

"Get…out…and don't you ever come near me again!"

I ran to my bedroom as fast as I could and collapsed onto my bed. It was over for good. There was no hope for us. I was done with Edward Cullen…forever.


	15. Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=sZ9y3DZfQe0**_

Chapter 15

EPOV

_**February 12, 2009**_

Did you ever have one of those days where you just wish you had never gotten out of bed? Today was my day like that. Things started the night before but today they got so much worse.

_Flashback_

_After Bella left with Alexis, I felt horrible for the things I had said to her out of anger. She said bad things back as well, but I deserved them. She was right. Who was I to tell anyone something about love?_

_I did as Charlie asked and helped Rose close up the Tavern for the night. I refused to let Charlie down when he was counting on me. Rose did not speak to me the entire night. She seemed as if she had her own thoughts to plague her mind. She was probably contemplating all of the ways she could murder me and get away with it. It had been an emotional night for everyone and I knew I was still not her favorite person. _

_We were getting ready to leave the tavern when Emmett asked me if I wanted to come spend the night at his house. He thought I would enjoy sleeping on a bed instead of that god-awful couch in Charlie's office. My brother was right and I took him up on his gracious offer. _

_Sleep did not come to me easily. I tossed and turned all night as I worried about the welfare of Bella and my sons. _

_I gave up and got out of bed to start the day around five in the morning. _

_End Flashback_

I really should have pulled the covers over my head and stayed exactly where I laid. I got up and started a pot of coffee because I knew I sure as hell needed it and my brother was not pleasant in the mornings until he had his caffeine fix.

Emmett joined me at his kitchen table shortly after I sat down and started drinking my coffee. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, sighed, and then said, "So…crazy night last night, hunh?"

"That's an understatement."

He nodded as he stood to pour a cup of coffee. His cell phone started ringing from the bar and he ignored it at first. However, it kept ringing. "Would you just answer the damn thing?"

Emmett groaned and grabbed it from the bar. "What? I have not had two cups of coffee yet so this better be fucking good…calm down Alexis…breathe and tell me what is happening."

I jumped from my seat at the table. Alexis was with Bella. Did something happen? Please, let her and the babies be alright.

"What is going on? Is Bella alright? Did something happen?" I began firing questions at my brother.

"Shut up Edward! I can't listen to both of you. Sorry, Edward is here and he is freaking out. Continue," he said into the phone.

I waited somewhat patiently as he listened. "Alexis, this is what I want you to do. Get that front door closed, lock it and take Bella into the bedroom. Then lock that door. I am on my way."

He hung up his phone and grabbed his keys. "Damn it, Emmett! Tell me what the fuck is happening!"

"Some guy is over at Bella's apartment. He is freaking out the girls. I am going over to remove him from the premises."

"I'm coming with you!"

He did not say anything. He knew there would be no stopping me.

When we arrived at Bella's apartment, I heard Emmett say something about them watching a porno. But when I entered the apartment, Bella was on the floor getting sick and sobbing while Alexis was comforting her.

Bella was enraged when she saw me and demanded to know if what she was watching on the television was true.

I looked to the screen and I saw myself there, but I really did not remember that night. I knew that…it was…the night after…our _wedding_…but that was about it. That was not completely true…I remember that I was very fucked up that night. I had ingested an insane amount of alcohol and god only knows what kind of drugs I had taken.

She was sickened by what she saw…_sickened_ by me. I could not blame her for that. I tried to explain but she would not listen to me.

I did not want to upset her any further and risk her losing the babies so I left when she demanded it. I went out to my brother's jeep and waited for him there. Emmett looked livid when he finally made it out to where I was waiting.

"What happened in there? What the hell was that?"

"Just…go back to the tavern. I would pack my shit if I were you, too! Charlie is going to hand you your ass when he finds out about this!"

He started getting in the jeep and I put my hand on the passenger side door. "What the fuck are you doing?" He roared.

"Getting in," I told him.

He locked the door so I could not open it. "No you're not. I can't even look at you right now. I am ashamed to call you my brother. You have broken that poor girl in there. I don't want any part of this."

He started the jeep and began to pull away from me. "How am I supposed to get back to the tavern, Em? Come on!"

"WALK!" He yelled.

Well this was just perfect! What the hell had happened in there? How did she get that video? Emmett had said something about a guy being there this morning. What guy would have brought it to her? Was it someone that was on the video with me? There were three other men there besides myself plus three women, I think.

I cried throughout my entire walk. I could not stop it. The look on Bella's face when she was yelling at me, the things Emmett said to me, the life I thought I wanted slipping away, it all got to me finally.

When I got back to the tavern, there was a man waiting outside the back door. I always went through the back door when we were not open because it was closer the office, my home.

I wondered briefly who this man was as I got closer to where he was standing. I was about five feet away when I got my answer.

I knew who this man was. He was supposed to be my father…you know the person who loves and supports you no matter what?

He was nothing more than a sperm donor. Carlisle was my true father. I was infuriated to see this sorry excuse for a human being standing in front of me.

I don't know how I knew, but when I saw the smirk on his face as I got closer, I knew that he had done this. He was the one at Bella's apartment this morning and he was the one who gave her that damn DVD. I just did not know how he got it or why the hell he had done it!

"Why?" I asked him as my voice cracked from crying so damn much.

He just stood there and smiled at me.

"Why would you do this to me? How could you hurt her like that? She did nothing to you!"

"Doesn't feel good…does it boy? Having something you care about _taken_ from you….especially when it is taken from you by someone who is _supposed_ to love you. You were my son! If you loved me you would not have killed your mother!"

"I was just an infant! How the fuck was I supposed to know being born would kill her? It…was…not…my…fault!" I yelled that last phrase. For the first time, I believed it. I guess therapy had helped me more than I even realized.

The sperm donor chuckled darkly at me, "Really…did they teach you that in therapy, _son_?"

How the hell did he know so much about me?

"Have you been following me?"

"You don't worry about what I've been doing. I am just here to see the look on your face now that you know that gorgeous little daughter-in-law of mine will never let you near her or your children ever again. Oh…and I just wanted to give you a warning. If you know what is good for you and your…_family_…you will stay away from her. Don't fight for her because let's face it kid, you are a complete waste of space!"

"Do not tell me what to do! You are not my father!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I wish that were true! I hate that we share the same blood. You are a murdering, sick monster! You ruin everything that you touch! That girl and those boys are better off without you. I did them a favor." He shoved a DVD case into my chest. "Here you are, I made you a copy too."

As he walked away he said, "I'll be watching…so make sure you don't go against what I told you. I'd hate to see your lovely _wife_ have an _accident_. You deserve to spend your life miserable…just as I have!"

He whistled as he strode away from me as if he did not have a care in the world. I hated him more than I could possibly ever hate another human being.

I had to see what was on that damn DVD and see what Bella had watched. I had to know what exactly I had done.

I played the disc on the computer in Charlie's office. When I heard the words I had said, I emptied the contents of my stomach into Charlie's trashcan. It made me sick to think of the things I had said about that angel.

How could I do that?

No wonder Bella was so distraught this morning. Sweet, innocent Bella. I took her innocence and threw it back in her face. Things were so much worse than I ever could have imagined. There was no fixing this.

Edward, Sr. was right, I was a monster.

I was so lost in my thoughts; I did not feel the impact when it happened. I looked up to see myself knocked out of the chair and onto the floor with Jasper Swan hovering over me.

His fist connected with my face and then he pulled me up to him by my shirt. "I am going to say this once…you come near my sister again…I will fucking kill you! Do you understand me, you piece of shit?"

I just nodded. What was I suppose to say to that? He was quite accurate with what he called me.

He threw me back down to the floor. "Good! The only reason you are still breathing is because your sister is my wife! But make no mistakes; I am done playing with you. You bother Bella again, I will make good with my threats!"

Again, I nodded.

Just as fast as he entered, Jasper was gone from the office. I picked myself up from the floor, threw the DVD into the trashcan that I had thrown up in, and took it outside to dump it in the dumpster. I would buy Charlie a new one. I did not have the stomach at the moment to clean it.

_**February 19, 2009**_

Tonight was rock night again at the tavern. Charlie asked Social Distortion back in an attempt to get Bella to sing with them again. She declined but I had heard Rose say that she was coming out to visit everyone…except me of course.

Charlie had not fired me or kicked me out of my home in his office. He took it much better than he thought I would. Although, he did not know exactly what was on the DVD.

_Flashback_

_Shortly after Jasper had clocked me and I had cleaned myself up, Charlie arrived at the tavern. He saw my face and said, "I am assuming my son did that?"_

"_Yes," I told him._

"_Hmmm, and if he did that then I figure he told you to stay away from his sister?"_

"_Yes," I said again._

"_Well, at least that is taken care of and I don't have to hit you myself because honestly right now I am too weak to do it," he said pointing to my face._

_I did not respond._

"_Look Edward, I don't know exactly what happened or what was on that DVD and I do not want to know. All I know is that my daughter was devastated and I don't like it. Maybe you should just follow her and Jasper's wishes and stay away…at least for now. Alright?"_

"_Okay. Am I fired? Do I need to find a new place to live?"_

"_No, I really believe your father when he tells me you are changing. We will see how it goes. But as soon as I see the return of the old Edward, you are out on your ass. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal, Sir."_

_End Flashback_

That had been that. Rose told me she was shocked at how calmly he reacted to everything. Between the cancer and his relationship with Tanya, Charlie had begun to see things differently in his life.

I was thrilled to have the opportunity to see Bella again. It had only been a week since our fight so I was unsure if I should try and talk to her or not.

I had made up my mind that I was going to play it by ear and see how she reacted to me when I noticed her walk through the door. She looked so beautiful…that was not even a strong enough word. She was heavenly.

Bella noticed me right away and sent a glare in my direction that would make any man want to crumble. She then turned her attention to her brother who had met her at the door and ushered her into the tavern.

He was protecting her from me. I was not surprised. My sister came in behind Bella. I tried to go and talk to her. She put her hand up to stop me. "Save it Edward. You have caused enough damage to the relationships in my life including our own…I can't talk to you now. I don't know when I will be able to…but definitely…not now."

She then went to sit at the bar and began talking to Rose. Could my life get any worse right now?

James and Alex were warming up on the stage with the rest of the band. They were very open with their affections now that things were 'out of the closet.' Mack was still mulling over things about how his son had lied to him over the years. He was taking a sabbatical from the band Charlie told me. It would only be for a few weeks. He had to get out of town and think about things.

I overheard Jasper talking to Bella. They were discussing her graduation that was coming up in May. You could tell he was very proud of his sister. She told him she did not know if she would actually teach after she got the degree or if she would stay on at the tavern.

He told her she needed to do what was best for her and her sons but at least she would have that teaching degree to fall back on if needed. I was proud of her and wished that I could tell her so.

As I began to walk over to try and talk to her, she went to the stage and whispered something in James's ear. He nodded and she went back to the table she was previously sitting at with Jasper.

James spoke into the microphone, "We'd like to thank Charlie for allowing Social Distortion to come back to his fine establishment once again. The lovely Bella will not be singing with us tonight. However, she did request that we sing this song. We're singing this for you, Bella."

I looked over at her when he said this. Her eyes were directly focused on me when the song started. I had a bad feeling about this and my heart was aching.

I knew as soon as I heard the song begin what it was. It was Secondhand Serenade's song, _Goodbye_. This was her song to me. She was telling me goodbye. Bella had given me her answer for the last time. Her eyes were filled with tears and I could feel mine pooling with them, as we did not take our eyes away from each other while we listened to the words.

She and my boys were better off without me. Edward, Sr. and Jasper were right.

She hated me while I hated myself for hurting her.

I could not tell her that she was wrong about me. She was right to be weary of me. She tried to let me in and I broke her entire being with my selfishness.

It was time to let her go.

When the song ended, she closed her eyes and the tears dropped from her eyes. I let mine fall as I willed her to look at me one last time. As if she heard my thoughts, she opened her eyes, and I nodded to her gently. She understood what it meant. I was letting them go. I would no longer bother her. It was over for good.

I hopped into my Volvo and went to my parents house. My mom told me Dad was in his office. I ran up the stairs and threw my car keys down on his desk. "I'm done with therapy. It won't do me any good. It won't get me what I want. I've fucked things up enough for that to ever happen."

I started to walk out the door when he stopped me. "Edward, wait."

"What," I said with my hand paused on the doorknob.

"Keep the car. You're making enough working for Charlie that you can at least pay your own car payment. It's not like you have rent or utility bills to pay. You need transportation."

I turned around and scooped the keys back into my hand. "Fine, whatever. I'm still quitting therapy. It was a waste of time and apparently I am a waste of space so what good is it? See ya around."

I did not know Carlisle could move as fast as he did. He had bolted from his chair and slammed the door closed after I had tried to open it.

"Damn it, Edward! Is that what _he_ told you?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know about that?"

"Who else do you think he sent a copy of that damn DVD to?" I cringed at his words. "That's right…that manipulative son of a bitch sent one to me as well. No, I did not let your mother see it. But, he did send along a note telling me exactly what he had done to you and then how he confronted you about it."

I did not say anything.

"He is sick Edward. This does not reflect on you. You have to know that! He is a crazy man who has been hurting for years and never let go of his desire for vengeance."

"Doesn't reflect me? How can it not reflect me? He is my fucking blood! Did you not see that DVD Carlisle? The things I did…and said about her…were despicable! I am a monster!"

"I know you don't believe that! These are words that he put in your head Edward, but I can't stop you from feeling the way that you do. I can't control you. Do what you have to son, but just know…your mother and I love you so much. We are here for you…always."

I drove to the first club I could find that was _not_ New Moon Tavern. As soon as I walked in, I made my way to the bar and started drinking. I drank until I could not feel anything.

A petite little red head made her way to where I was sitting. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Um…_Doug_," I lied. "What's yours gorgeous?" She was kind of pretty.

"Bree…want to get out of here?"

"Sure, let's go to your place," I told her.

We left my Volvo at the club because I was too out of it to drive and she seemed fine. She drove me to her apartment and we were all over each other by the time we made it inside her door.

I did not enjoy her kisses. They were sloppy and did not feel right. I wondered why my cock was not even getting hard. I kept trying.

She pulled her mouth away from mine and started kissing my neck. It made me feel cheap and disgusted. Then when she stuck her hand down my jeans, it was too much.

I gently pushed her away, apologized and asked her to take me to the tavern. This was not going to happen. No matter how much I tried, I could not have sex with someone else. It felt like I was cheating on Bella, even though were not together.

Bree was a little pissed at first but then she agreed to do as I asked. I was still a little too wasted to get the Volvo and drive back myself. I would worry about getting it picked up tomorrow.

The parking lot was empty when she dropped me off because the tavern had been closed for a couple of hours.

I went to the men's room to brush my teeth and wash my face. I stood there and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I saw nothing but revulsion looking back at me.

I spit at the man in the mirror. As the wetness dripped down the mirror and into the sink, I said to him, "You disgust me! You are going to end up old, sad, alone and you deserve every fucking second of it."

BPOV

_**March 8, 2009**_

Today was Sunday and I did not have much homework so I was going to go see my dad. Things had been so strained and I missed him terribly.

Edward was following my request and leaving me alone. I could not deal with him. He had hurt me beyond repair. The morning that everything fell apart, Alexis took the DVD with her when she left. I do not know what she did with it but she promised I would never see it again.

Alice was still trying to get a hold of me but I still was not really speaking to her. I had kind of stopped talking to everyone except for Alexis, Alex, Jasper and James. I felt like everyone else had betrayed me in one way or another recently and I just did not have it in me to deal with them.

I knew Dad would not be at the house because he spent most of his time at _Tanya's_. I drove to her place first.

When I knocked on the door, she opened it looking flustered.

"Hey Bella. Now is not the best time."

"Excuse me? I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see my dad!"

"I figured as much, sweetie…and now is not the best time. Your dad is sick now. The treatment Friday was a bitch."

Sweetie? Seriously?

"Don't call me that! You're not my fucking mother! I want to see my dad!"

I tried to get past her and she actually fucking blocked my entrance! I knew that this was her house but I just wanted to see my dad.

"Look, Bella. I like you, I really do. You are a sweet kid and I know you have been dealt a shit hand. But I love that man in there and he does not need this right now. After all of the time you have spent moping and pouting, now you decide you want to see your dad? Guess what? The man is fighting cancer! He does not always have good days. Today is not a good day. Do you really think he would want you to see him like this?"

What? She loved him? Did my father love her as well?

"I don't care. I love him no matter what and I want to see him!"

Tanya sighed and said, "Very well."

She stepped out of my way and let me into her house. I could hear my father retching into the bathroom in her hallway.

"Daddy! Are you alright…" he stopped me with his voice before I could get any farther.

"Bella! Get the hell out of here. Damn it! Tanya why did you let her in here?"

She did not answer him. "I wanted to see you!" I told him.

"I don't care…you have to go! Go Bella! Now!"

I could not stop myself from crying. "I see how it is! Thanks Dad! Thanks for making me feel special! This slut comes into your life and you just drop all of your children! Mom would be ashamed at the way you are treating me!"

My father looked up at me from the floor where he was leaning over the toilet and he looked as if I had slapped him in the face. I didn't mean it. I wanted to take it back but Tanya was pushing me out the door so fast I could not see straight.

"You are an ungrateful little wench right now Isabella, and it would do you good to get out of my sight! I will deal with you later!"

Just like that, I was pushed out onto the porch and the door was slammed in my face. I noticed that while she could have really hurt me she didn't. She pushed me gently but firmly out the door. Why did she do that? She could have physically harmed me. But she didn't.

I went back to my apartment, curled up on my couch, and cried. I cried and rubbed my stomach while talking to my boys.

I had been doing this for about three hours straight when there was a knock on my door.

I opened it without looking, to see Tanya standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I told you I would deal with you later, so here I am, to deal with you."

"Come again?"

"Let's have it out. We need to get some things straight right now. It's time we had a little chat."

I let her into the apartment and shut the door behind her. We both took our seats on opposite ends of the couch as far apart from the other one as possible.

"Do you have any idea how much your hurt your father with your words this morning?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Does that make you feel good?"

"NO! Of course it doesn't."

"Good, then maybe you are not as selfish as I thought," she told me.

When I did not say anything, she continued.

"Bella, don't you know that everything your father does is with your best interest at heart?"

She put her hand up to shush me when I started to interrupt.

"Have you not noticed that he made the tavern non-smoking? Do you know how bad that could have been for business? A non-smoking bar! But luckily for your dad he has loyal customers who would do anything for him. Now, I ask you, do you know _why_ he did that?"

I shook my head no. I had not noticed the tavern was now non-smoking. Why would my dad risk his business like that?

"He did it for you! He did not want you around the smoke like that while being pregnant."

"Oh," I whispered.

"Yeah. That is also why I have been taking care of him and why he has not wanted you caring for him after his treatments."

"I don't understand."

"The doctors told your father that it might not be a good idea for him to be around you too much while pregnant. At least, you should not be cleaning up after him or anything like that when he is sick. He is getting chemotherapy, Bella. Those are very strong chemicals, they kill things. Nothing has been proven, but if there is even a chance that something could harm you or his grandsons, there is no way Charlie is willing to take that chance."

I slumped further into the couch. I felt like the biggest asshole. I had been horrible to my father because I felt he was choosing Tanya over me.

In a move that I think shocked us both, Tanya reached her hand over to mine. "Bella, I know what it is like to be pregnant and hormonal. But you've been misunderstanding every move your father makes."

"I can see that now," I told her honestly. She looked sad as she squeezed my hand. "You have children?" I asked her.

I could see tears gathering in her eyes as she spoke, "No…not anymore. You see, there was an accident when I was in my twenties. I lost my husband and my daughter."

That was horrible. I was beginning to feel as if I had completely misjudged the woman before me.

She squeezed my hand even tighter as she whispered, "She would have been your age right now."

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what it is like to lose a child."

"Thank you," she said. "I just wanted you to understand why Charlie has done the things he has. He would never tell you this himself. He was mortified this morning that you saw him like that. He told me he's supposed to be your hero and how are you going to idolize him if you see him weak like that."

The sobs coming from me were now uncontrollable as I removed my hand gently from hers and placed my head in my hands. "He's never going to forgive me! I am a horrible bitch! He hates me!"

Tanya scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close into her. "Shhh…it's okay Bella. Your father could never hate you. He is angry and he is hurting but he could never ever hate you. Do you believe me?"

I nodded into her chest as I let her arms envelope me tight.

"Good, that's a good girl. Let it out. Just let it out. When was the last time someone just held you and let you cry it out sweetie?"

"I don't…know."

She patted my back and said, "Then just let it out. We'll deal with the world and fix things later. Right now, just let it out."

In that moment, with the last person I ever expected, I felt for once that things might just be alright.


	16. Tenderness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Tenderness by General Public…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nmoHQ2DC3zo**_

Chapter 16

Carlisle POV

_**March 1, 2009**_

I was working quietly in my office at the hospital late tonight because I was trying to get caught up on all the grueling paperwork that came with being a doctor. I knew I was only one left in my part of the hospital so I was very shocked when I heard knock on my office door. I was even more shocked when I looked up and saw who was standing in the doorway.

Edward Masen, Sr.

What the hell was this scum doing in my hospital, let alone standing in my office?

"What do you want Edward?" I asked him with venom in my voice.

He laughed and walked into the office. He plopped down in a chair across the desk from me. "Just thought I would come and see how my favorite brother-in-law was doing? Did you get the DVD I sent?"

"Judging from the smug look on your face, you know that I did. How could you do that to Edward? Why would you do that to your own flesh and blood?"

"He deserves everything he gets! How can you be so kind to him when it is because of him that your sister is dead? Did you not love her?"

"You know I loved her! I still love her. I think of her every single day! I see her every time I look at Edward. It was not his fault! You would know that if you were not so crazy and hell bent on revenge!"

He chuckled darkly and stood up from the chair. "I just wanted to make sure you got my present. It's been quite the chore; following Edward around, seeing what kind of trouble he gets himself into. But there is always someone willing if you pay them enough to let you observe things firsthand."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I had to do was pay someone to let me into that hotel room while Edward was there with his _friends_. It was easy enough to record was happening from my spot."

He was in the room? He was truly sick! What kind of man would want to watch his son doing those things…just to get even with him for something that was never even his fault?

"You truly are a sick bastard, Ed. You need to stay out of Edward's life. I won't tell you this again. This is your first and last warning from me."

He scoffed, "You never did scare me, Carlisle. You always were just a pacifist. All of those times Elizabeth went crying to you when we fought…when things…got out of hand. You never scared me when you threatened me. What makes you think you scare me now?"

With those words, he was gone from my office, just as quickly as he had arrived.

I should have dealt with this man a long time ago. I suspected what was happening between him and my sister. I threatened him but it continued. I knew I should have ended it myself. Maybe things would be different now…if I had been the big brother that I had promised.

I stood from my desk and went to the safe in my office. I pulled out the pistol that no one knew I kept in there. As I held it gently in my hands, I vowed that I would not let this man destroy Edward the way he did my sister.

No, this time, I would protect my family no matter what I had to do.

EPOV

_**June 5, 2009**_

It had been almost four _long_ months since Bella completely ended things between us. I found myself missing her constantly. Things were over before they really even began. It did not seem fair. But I had to play the hand in life that I was dealt.

I quit going to therapy. What was the point? There was no way therapy was going to "fix me" like everyone thought.

You can't "fix" a monster.

Carlisle had informed me that Edward, Sr. came to see him at the hospital. He explained how he was able to get the footage that was on the DVD and I was sickened by this turn of events. He was more disturbed than I thought he was.

Esme and Carlisle had also been bothering me about getting back into therapy. I continued to tell them no. Carlisle kept his word and did not take the Volvo back from me.

I worked at the Tavern, drank, and slept. I knew drinking was the last thing I should be doing but at least I wasn't getting high. I never really enjoyed getting high; I just did it to be doing it.

The night that DVD was made, was the first time I had been high in like a year. I had no desire to do that anymore. But the alcohol…alcohol I still liked. It helped me take my mind off Bella and my sons.

That's right…I thought about them in my head all of the time.

My sons.

The two little boys that would never know their father.

Bella graduated in May with her teaching degree. Everyone was so proud of her. Charlie threw her a big graduation party at Tanya's house.

I was invited…but I did not attend. I wanted Bella to be able to enjoy her day without me there giving her stress.

Apparently, Tanya and Bella had become the best of friends. They had spa days together, shopping trips, and girlie lunches.

Some of them Rose attended as well, but mostly it was Bella and Tanya. Charlie had told me that things were going wonderfully between him and Bella also. She forgave him for being stupid and not telling her everything that he was doing.

He refused to forgive Bella at first for her outburst because he said it was not necessary but Bella being the stubborn lady that she is, would not take no for an answer. Of course, Charlie forgave her.

Alice and Bella were even mending their relationship as well. The only relationship that was unfixable was the most important one to me. Bella's and mine.

Charlie told me that Bella could not really afford her apartment so she was going to move into his house again. Now that she was no longer doing her internship, it was not necessary for her to live in Seattle.

He also wanted to be there to help her with the twins when they came, so this worked out best for everyone involved. Between Charlie's financial support and the money I was saving up to give to Bella anonymously when the twins were born, she would be alright without a job for awhile.

Bella had already been given a baby shower. She got just about everything she would ever need for those boys as babies. Tanya and Esme made sure of that. They both were behaving like doting grandmothers.

I had saved up a considerable amount of money to give to Bella. I was good at raking in the tips thanks to my good looks and charm. This morning I had gone to the bank to get a money order. I did not want to give her a big wad of cash and I wanted to make sure it could remain anonymous. She would never in a million years guess that it was from me.

I had been unable to bring myself to file for divorce. I was waiting to see if Bella would go ahead and do it but she had not filed yet.

Tonight was going to be the rehearsal dinner for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Tomorrow they would be getting married at some fancy shmancy hotel in Seattle. Bella was Rose's maid of honor. Emmett had made up with me since the morning after the DVD debacle but he said he couldn't have me as his best man.

He said it would be too hard on Bella to have to walk down the aisle with me. I understood that. Hell, I didn't want to walk down the aisle with her. It would kill me to touch her while I knew how she hated me.

He had chosen Jasper to be his best man while I was going to be a groomsman. This worked better for everyone involved and there were no complaints from me.

Currently, I was pulling back into the parking lot of the tavern. I was going to grab my clothes and go to Emmett's to shower.

Charlie's truck was in the parking lot. He had mentioned something about needing to work on payroll before he could concentrate on enjoying the rehearsal dinner.

When I walked into the office, Charlie was not in there. I made sure my clothes were packed in my bag and just as I was about to go ahead and leave…something told me that I needed to find Charlie first.

"Charlie? Are you in here?" I called throughout the tavern. I heard the sounds of someone throwing up coming from the men's room.

I rushed in there and found Charlie perched over the toilet getting sick. "I'm fine Edward, go ahead and head to Emmett's. I'll meet you all at the hotel."

I could not leave him like this. What would Bella think of that? Besides that, I now considered Charlie a…friend. I have never ditched my friends when they needed help. I was not about to start now.

"No way, boss. Let me help you."

I pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and wet them. Then, I knelt down behind Charlie and started wiping the back of his neck, around his forehead, and face with them.

"Thanks…Edward. That…feels…um…nice."

"Of course, it's no problem."

Charlie took the wet paper towels from my hand and leaned back against the stall. I sat across from him and leaned against the bathroom wall with my legs out in front of me.

"You can really go ahead and go, kid."

"Nope, not leaving without you."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"It's no wonder you two are still apart…you are both stubborn as fuck!"

I smiled at him and laughed because the man rarely said words like that.

We sat there staring at each other a bit longer before Charlie sighed and said, "Edward, I think we need to have a chat."

That made me nervous.

"About what, Sir?"

He smiled at me softly. His eyes held nothing but kindness when he looked at me. A kindness that I had a hard time accepting from my father-in-law, but over the last few months, had come to depend on as a necessity.

"What has Bella told you about her childhood?"

"Not much," I said honestly.

"I thought so."

I did not say anything so Charlie continued.

"When Renee died…I was a mess. Jasper and Rose were three. I had two toddlers and a newborn. I did not know what to do with myself…or them for that matter. Renee was my light. We were so happy together. I never imagined my life without her. Not one second did I ever think I would wake up one day and she would no longer be beside me.

But when it happened…I was devastated and I had three children depending on me. I was not supposed to fall apart. I started out doing everything that I was supposed to do. Things were far from perfect but they were alright. The four of us were making it work somehow.

Sue helped out when she could. But she had a family of her own. Her own husband and two kids took up most of her time. One day, Sue was unable to care for the kids. I was trying to get the tavern started and I was at my breaking point. I had been doing everything right for so long.

Unfortunately, I still had not really grieved for Renee. So one day, I snapped. I drank from the time I got up until…I drank myself stupid. It had only been about three months since Renee had passed.

I remember scooping up the kids and putting them into my car. I had run out of alcohol and needed more. Can you believe I did that? Me? Most people think I am the perfect fucking father. Yet, there I was putting my kids into my car and driving around with them when I had been drinking all day long.

Instead of driving to a store and getting it there…I drove to a fucking bar. I left my kids in the car. I did not even give them a second thought as I walked into that place."

I noticed Charlie was tearing up as he told his story. It was completely unbelievable. To say I was floored, would be an understatement. I always thought Charlie was perfect.

"Charlie, what happened to the kids?"

I knew there was a point to this story.

Charlie wiped at his eyes and kept talking. "From what I was told…all three of them had fallen asleep on the way to the bar. Jasper and Rose woke up and were scared. They did not know where they were. I was parked all the way in the back of the bar. My two little mischievous twins decided they were going to figure out a way to get my car out of there and come find me.

Somehow, between the two of them, they managed to start the car, put it in reverse, and push on the gas pedal enough to send the car onto the freeway in oncoming traffic with all three of them inside. It's a miracle none of them were hurt. I know it was Renee watching over them for me since I was doing a sorry job of it.

To make a long story short, I was arrested. My kids were sent to live with Harry and Sue until Child Protective Services would deem me fit to be their father. I was able to get a good enough lawyer to get my kids back. But, I was without them for a whole damn year.

I missed a year of their life! The first year of Bella's! Jasper and Rose remember this vaguely. They asked about it when they were older…and I filled in the blanks."

"Bella?" I asked.

"Does not know anything and I would like to keep it that way. It kills me that I let this happen to my children. When I think about all the things that could have happened to them…" he trailed off as he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

I put my hand on his knee and squeezed gently. I did not know if I should hug him or what. "Charlie, why are you telling me all of this?"

He raised his head up me and his eyes were full of fire. "Damn it, Edward! I am telling you this because you are not the only person who has ever fucked up! We have all been there! I know what it is like to fuck up something important to you so badly and never be able to take it back. You can't take it back but you can mend it…fix what was broken!

I busted my ass to get myself in shape to care for my kids. When I finally got them back, I made sure that I was the best damn father they had ever seen. You can do that Edward! You messed up and what you and Bella had is broken…but you can fix it…if you want to!"

I let his words sink into my head. Charlie was absolutely right! If someone as perfect as Charlie Swan could fuck up like he did…and still make it right. Then why couldn't I? Carlisle and Esme are always telling me I am worth something…they are always believing in me.

The last few months…Charlie has showed me that he believes in me. At one time, Bella believed in me…and I let her down…but why can't I show her that I can be the man that she needs?

My eyes filled with hope and I smiled at Charlie. I stood up and grabbed under his shoulders and pulled him up from the floor. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"Helping you clean up. We have a rehearsal dinner to get to."

He smiled at me and nodded. "We sure do," he said.

BPOV

_**June 6, 2009**_

Things were finally going smoothly for me…with the exception of no Edward in my life. I begged my father for his understanding and forgiveness. He was too wonderful to me. I have been working hard at not being such a bitch to everyone.

I wanted to be a better person. I missed being myself. The person I was back in February was not me. I was just so angry all of the time.

But I did not want my boys being brought into this world with a raving lunatic as a mother. I vowed to be more understanding and forgiving.

So why couldn't I extend that courtesy to Edward?

I had been thinking of the past months…and I want to so badly. I wanted to listen to him and hear him out…but I was so scared. I was scared of being hurt by him…yet again.

My fear was winning out and I had yet to talk to him. My stomach was huge and my babies were kicking me all the time. Edward was missing all of it. I had picked out their names…on my own. I felt they were good strong names for my boys and I was excited about them…but they also made my heart hurt. Edward was not a part of their names. I was even giving them the last name of…Swan.

A part of me dreamed that Edward and I would work things out and our future children would have his name in them. But, I knew that was just a fantasy. Even if I was ready to forgive Edward, or at least listen, he had showed no interest in speaking to me over the last four months. He paid very close attention and listened when I had James sing that Goodbye song. I was kicking myself in the ass for that one. Especially on the days when I really wanted to give Edward a second chance.

I ended up missing the rehearsal dinner. I was not feeling well. My stomach was cramping and Charlie did not want me to take any chances on hurting the boys. He called me and insisted I stayed home when Rose told him about the cramps.

This morning, I was feeling better so I knew I was good to go for the wedding. I could not believe my sister was getting married today. I was so happy for her.

We were in the hotel suite getting ready and Rose was in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. Alice opened it to find her brother standing there. Not the brother that my heart longed for…it was Emmett.

"Em, you cannot see Rose! Get out of here," she said as she tried to push him out the door.

"I'm not here to see her. I wanted to talk to Bells."

"Okay, but you have to do it in the hall. Rose can come out of the bathroom at any minute."

"Alright, pixie, calm down!" Emmett chuckled.

I walked out into the hall with Emmett as Alice closed the door behind us.

"What's up, Em?"

He didn't answer me right away but instead wrapped me into his big arms with a big hug. "Bells, I love ya. You are my little sis. I just want you to be happy. But can I say…the tension between you and Edward has got to stop?"

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"At least for today. Can we make it through the wedding without any incidents between you two? Whenever you seem to get together, all hell breaks loose. I want this day perfect for Rosie."

As a few light tears gathered in my eyes, I nodded. "Of course, Em. I want that for my sister too."

He hugged me again. "Okay Bells…and by the way…you look beautiful. Edward will think so too."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care whether he thinks I look beautiful or not, Emmett!"

"Of course you don't," he laughed as he walked away from me.

Men!

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Edward stared at me the whole time and I tried not to look back at him but I could not help myself.

He looked so handsome. I wondered briefly in my mind what a real wedding between him and I would be like…would it be this beautiful? Would he look as happy as Em did as I walked down the aisle towards him?

I was very glad that we had decided to have the reception at the hotel as well. There was a small little chapel in the hotel that was where Rose and Em had the ceremony and then they had the reception planned in the ballroom.

There were major storms hitting Seattle today so having the reception in the same place as the ceremony ended up being quite convenient.

Jasper and I gave our toasts at the reception and everyone applauded. When it was time for Rose and Em's first dance as a couple…Emmett jumped on stage and took the microphone. It was classic Emmett.

Rose did not look mad so she knew what was happening. She was motioning with her hands for him to start talking.

"Okay, so those of you that really know Rosie and me…know that we are unconventional people. We don't like to do things the _normal_ way. For this reason, we did not pick some sappy love song for our first dance as a married couple. We picked one of our all time favorite eighties songs. Let's boogie baby!" He said as he turned to Rose and held out his hand to her once he got off the stage.

She grinned bigger than I had ever seen before and took her new husband's hand. When the song started, I recognized it immediately as _Tenderness_ by I General Republic.

I remember many times that Rose and I would dance around our bedroom singing that damn song. I knew how she loved it. I thought it was very cool that Emmett shared her love for the song.

"May I have this dance?" My father asked as he stood before me with his hand out in front of me.

"Dad, I'm huge!"

Tanya came up behind me and started pushing me out of my seat. "Let's go Bells. What did I tell you about living in the moment and absolutely no moping? Get your cute pregnant ass out of that chair and go dance with your handsome father!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and allowed her to push me to my father. I was very thankful for Tanya now. I felt horrible about all of the bad things I had previously said about her. She was actually quite wonderful and perfect for my father…for all of us really.

"Daddy? I am so sorry about all of the things I did and said. I will never be able to apologize enough…"

He shushed me as he kissed my forehead. "Bells…stop it now. We talked about this. No more regret…or living in the past…we are moving onward and upward. I love you, sweetheart. We were both in the wrong. It's over and done with."

I nodded and placed my head on his chest. "Bells, this really isn't a slow song."

I laughed and then I heard the velvet voice behind me that I had been longing for daily.

"May I cut in, Charlie?"

My father looked at me. I pleaded with my eyes for him to say no. "Sure, Edward. She's all yours. Maybe you can show her that this is not a slow dance," he said to Edward as he handed me off to him.

"Let's dance," Edward said as he started spinning me on the floor. I couldn't help but giggle because he was trying to be funny and he was trying to be gentle.

"Edward, I am huge and I cannot dance to begin with. Please stop."

"Nope, you're fine. We're dancing Bella."

We moved across the floor. We both started laughing at the crazy dance moves that Emmett and Rose were doing right now.

"Tenderness, where is the tenderness?" Edward sang into my ear as he stopped dancing fast and pulled me into him.

"Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you."

My smile faded. I didn't want to do this here and now. I wasn't ready.

I pushed away from him. "Edward…not…here," I said through gritted teeth.

I made my way out of the ballroom and headed towards the elevators. The lights were flickering but I thought nothing of it. We all had gotten hotel rooms here for the night since it was a three-hour drive home.

I waddled into the elevator as fast as I could and was immediately pissed when Edward stuck his foot in the doors to stop them from closing.

"Ugh! Edward! I said not now!"

He stepped inside quickly and the doors closed.

I looked at the man beside me. I did not want to be in this elevator with him. I had a lot of anger towards him at the moment so why the hell did he follow me into this damn elevator?

Couldn't this thing move any faster?

"Bella, I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to listen, Edward."

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights were gone. I hated elevators. Why didn't I take the stairs? _Probably because you are eight months pregnant, idiot_.

My breathing got heavy and I started freaking out a bit. I grabbed Edward's arm. He pulled me into him. I felt his hands on my face as he got me to look directly at him. "Look at me, Bella. It will be alright. It is probably just a glitch and everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or those boys. Do you believe me?"

I nodded yes. He said it with such fierceness and honesty in his eyes; I could not help but believe him.

He walked over to call for help but I would not let go of his arm so he pulled me into his side with his arm wrapped around me.

The person on the intercom told us to sit tight and they would get us out as soon as possible. Apparently, the storms outside made the power go out in the hotel and the elevator failed because of it.

Of course, it had to be when we were in here. Leave it to my sister to get married on the day when some of the worst storms hit Seattle.

Edward told the man thank you and then went over to the corner of the elevator to sit. He pulled me down with him which made us both laugh because of my very large stomach.

I was still so angry with him but I was terrified, so when he pulled me into his chest, I did not fight him.

"Why did you do it, Edward?"

"What?"

"Why would you record yourself doing something like that? Why did you say those things about me?"

"My father found out that Edward Sr. has been following me. He paid someone at the hotel that night to let him in there to record what was going on. We were all so messed up; we never knew anyone else was in there with us. He's been planning this Bella. He wanted you to hate me. I guess he got his wish."

"I don't hate you. I'm just so hurt by what you said. That was a moment that was beautiful and perfect to me. To find out it meant nothing to you, ripped my heart out."

"Bella…I didn't mean…" I was unable to finish because a look of horror crossed Bella's face as she clutched her stomach.

"What is it?" I knew the answer before she said it because I felt the wetness between us.

"My water just broke! The boys are coming!"

EPOV

_**June 6, 2009**_

The boys were coming.

Her water broke.

My sons were coming…now!

Bella and I were here alone. Could I do this? I pressed on the intercom again. I told the man on the other end what was happening. He said he did not know how long it would be until he could get us out of the elevator.

"Go find my father, Carlisle Cullen. He can walk me through this…I hope."

Bella was freaking out so I tried to make her as comfortable as possible. "Edward…it's too soon. I can't have our babies in the elevator. I am so scared," she sobbed.

I had to calm her. I could do this.

I pressed my lips to hers gently. She did not push me away. Instead, she pressed back against my lips.

When I pulled away, she looked disappointed. "Bella, do you trust me? You have to calm down. I can do this. I can deliver these babies if I have to. I know that I can. Please, trust me."

A look of certainty crossed her face and she said, "I trust you," through her tears.

It was only a matter of minutes before I heard my father's voice on the intercom. He was going to walk me through this. He told me how to check for Bella's dilation and what it meant. When I told him the number he said the babies were coming fast and I was going to have to deliver them. There was no other way now.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was delivering my two sons. Bella and I were a team. She pushed when I told her too and she was amazing. As I pulled my two perfect little boys from their mother, I noticed I was crying.

Bella never stopped crying. We were each holding a boy side by side. I kissed her sweaty forehead and she smiled at me. "They both look like you," she said as she smiled.

"No, I think he looks like his mother," I said nodding to the one that she was holding.

My boy that Bella was holding had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

As I looked down on my boy in my arms, he had my green eyes and my bronze hair. I knew it was very rare for babies to have green eyes when they were born. Guess my little man was rare. They both were rare and precious.

Looking at Bella and my sons in this horrible situation that we had made the best of…I made my resolve. I was going to fix things. I wanted this. If I was good enough to deliver these two angels and make sure Bella was safe with them…I couldn't really be a monster…right?

I was worth something. I was their father…and Bella's husband…and it was about damned time that I started acting like it.

I kissed both of the boys' cheeks, along with Bella's for the umpteenth time and asked her the question I was dying to know the answer to, "What are their names?"

Bella bit her lip and hesitated. "It's okay, Bella. I know their names probably don't have anything to do with me. I understand. It's not like I gave you any reason to name our boys after me."

She smiled at me. I think she liked that I called them "our boys."

"The boy that you are holding is Jasper Ross. Jasper is self-explanatory and Ross is the closest boy name to Rose. I want to call him J.R."

"I love it," I told her. I did. I looked down at him, "Nice to meet you, J.R. I'm your…" I was hesitant to say father because I did not know what Bella wanted.

"Edward…my babies are here and safe because of you! J.R., that is your daddy that is holding you."

I had been fighting off my second round of tears but that brought them out full force. "Who is that little guy that you are holding?" I asked her while I cried and looked at our boys in awe.

She kissed him lightly and said, "This is Charles Alexander. You know why it is Charles and I wanted Alexander for both Alex and Alexis. But I want to call him Xander. I love that name."

"Agreed…it's a good strong name."

She nodded and held Xander to me as if to introduce him and said, "Xander, meet your daddy. He got you and your brother here safely."

She placed him in my arms and then she collapsed down to the floor of the elevator. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I am…exhausted."

I held both the boys in my arms. I looked down at them both and never knew that the feeling of love could be so strong. I was pretty sure that I loved Bella. But…this feeling…for these two…this was certain. I loved these little boys with every fiber of my soul.

"We have two good, strong names for our boys, Bells." I noticed she didn't yell at me for using her nickname. That was good. "We have Xander and J.R. Swan. They will do great things…"

Quickly she rose up a bit to look at me and said, "No! They are J.R. and Xander…_Cullen_."

I couldn't believe it. She wanted them to have my last name!

"Really?" I asked her in shock.

"Most definitely."

Then she fell back down again. We needed to get help. I was worried about her. I knew she was exhausted but we had to get her to a hospital.

I heard my father's voice. "Edward, they are getting the doors open and getting you guys out of here now. How are my grandsons?"

"They are awesome Dad! They are so beautiful! Wait till you see them!"

"How is Bella?"

"She's sleeping…she's really out of it Dad. She keeps falling asleep."

"Son, she just delivered twins, with no pain relief at all, in an elevator. She is entitled to some rest. It is perfectly normal. We have ambulances on standby to get her to the hospital. Luckily, the storms have calmed down so they should be able to get her there."

I waited patiently to be rescued with Bella asleep at my side and my boys in my arms. I had them wrapped in my tuxedo jacket. It was the best I could do at the moment.

I could not stop smiling at them. "Okay, now that you guys are here. You need to help me work on your mom, alright? I want us to be a family…the four of us…and maybe more later…but let's concentrate on us for now. I need your mom to believe in me again. Do you think you can help me with that, boys?"

They both started crying and making noises that sounded like they were going to the bathroom…in my tuxedo jacket…

I took that as a yes.


	17. Who Knows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Who Knows by Natasha Bedingfield…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rrbi7hIORjA**_

Chapter 17

BPOV

_**June 13, 2009**_

My boys were a week old today. I could not believe that they were actually here. They were about a month early but they were healthy as horses. Edward had been coming around the past week, trying to help me out with them. I made sure he only spent time with the boys…not with me.

Everyone else has been trying to help as much as possible. But, it is hard trying to deal with twins alone at night. Edward offered to stay each and every night and I promptly said no to that.

Who knew what kind of trouble the two of us would get into being in the same house for an entire night together? No thanks.

I was lying in my bed trying to sleep. The doctor told me to sleep whenever they were sleeping. It was hell getting them down but they finally fell asleep.

Unfortunately, I was not finding my way to a peaceful slumber. Instead, I could not stop thinking about their birth. I was terrified during the whole ordeal and Edward was amazing.

_**Flashback**_

_**Carlisle had told Edward to have me start pushing. Edward had his head between my legs monitoring things and he would grab my hand and let me squeeze when he could. **_

_**It was too early and I was petrified something would be wrong with my babies. Not to mention the fact that I was having them in a freaking elevator.**_

_**I could not stop the tears that were flowing desperately down my cheeks. **_

"_**Edward…it's too early. What is something is wrong? What if they need medical attention right away? What if…"**_

_**He stopped me from talking. He leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to mine to hush me. Then he grabbed my hand in his and did some squeezing of his own.**_

"_**Look into my eyes Bella. Your doctor said that twins come early all of the time, remember? She said usually about a month early so really you are right on target. I am not going to let anything happen to you or our boys. Do you believe me?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**He squeezed my hand tighter.**_

"_**No, Bella. Answer me! Do you believe me? Please tell me you believe in me!"**_

_**I knew he needed to hear it as much as I needed to feel the words fall from my lips.**_

"_**I believe in you Edward Cullen…I trust you to save our boys and get them into this world happy and safely."**_

_**The biggest grin I had ever seen on that man's face broke out across his features.**_

_**That was what he needed.**_

_**He did exactly as he promised.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Every time I would close my eyes…my thoughts drifted back to that elevator. Things were…intense in there…to say the least.

But as soon as we were out of there, the moment felt as if it had passed. I could not let Edward into my heart. He was still doing a good job of keeping his distance…from me…certainly not the boys.

I could tell immediately exactly what he thought of his sons…he absolutely adored them.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward had gotten both boys out of me and we were each holding one for the first time. Edward had tears streaming down his face, which made me cry even harder.**_

_**He was so loving and gentle with Xander and J.R.**_

_**The first words he said to each of them were, "Welcome to the world, I love you so much already."**_

_**I could not fight that.**_

_**When they had finally gotten us out of that dreaded elevator, Edward refused to leave us when they were loading us into the ambulance.**_

_**Charlie wanted to ride with us but he stepped aside and allowed Edward to as long as it was alright with me.**_

_**I said okay. I was so out of it at the time that I really did not care who was with me. But, it was nice to watch Edward care for our boys when I was too weak to do so.**_

_**We made it to the hospital slowly but surely because of the weather. It was not quite as crazy outside but it was still raining.**_

_**Edward was quiet the entire way except for the little sounds he made when interacting with the twins.**_

_**When we arrived at the hospital, they took the twins quickly to check them over and make sure they were alright. Edward looked torn but he ended up going with the boys.**_

_**Once I was settled into a room and assured that everything was alright with both me and my twins…I was falling asleep quickly.**_

_**I was in and out of consciousness the entire night. At one point, I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting in a chair in my room holding Xander close to him, humming.**_

_**It warmed my heart. The nurses must have brought them in to be with me and I was sleeping, so Edward took charge.**_

_**He placed Xander back in his bed and came to sit in the chair beside my bed when he noticed that my eyes were open.**_

"_**I need to talk to you."**_

"_**Edward, this is not the time or the place…"**_

"_**Not about us…about them," he said motioning towards the boys.**_

"_**Okay," I said hesitantly.**_

"_**Please don't cut me out of their life, Bella. I need them. I am begging you. Let me help with them…please?"**_

_**I thought carefully about what I said next.**_

"_**Edward, when I saw what was on that DVD and heard the things that you said…about…me…it felt as if my heart had been completely ripped from my chest. I could not breathe. I still…have nightmares about it."**_

_**He cringed at my words but I was trying to be honest with him.**_

"_**However, what you did in the elevator…was…remarkable. I don't want to keep you away from your boys, Edward. They need their father. But, that is the only place you have in my life…as Xander and J.R.'s father. There is and never will be an 'us.' If you can accept those terms, then I see no reason why you cannot be a regular part of their life."**_

_**He gulped and said quietly, "Ag…agreed."**_

"_**One more thing, if this is a desperate attempt for you to use my children to get into my pants and hurt me again…"**_

_**He interrupted me by saying, "It's not Bella, I swear! I just want to be their dad."**_

"_**Okay, then we should not have a problem."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Unfortunately, we did have a problem…a very big freaking problem! I was too attracted to my boy's father. Every time he would accidentally touch or brush up against me…there were these sparks…just like that first night…just like the night I seduced him after Alice and Jasper's wedding.

How was I supposed to deny this?

It seemed simple to me…I just had to forget about it. I could not and would not open myself up to him again, only to be left heartbroken and confused one more time. It was hard enough that I was taking this chance and letting him be with our boys.

Our boys.

Each and every time someone referred to the twins as being 'ours' my heart sped up a little.

Did that mean something?

Of course it did, and I was an idiot to do nothing about it…but still…I did nothing.

I had to focus on my boys and that was really all I had time to concern myself with for the moment.

I tried once again to fall asleep when I heard the front door open and Tanya's voice rang out through the house. "Bells? Bella? Where are you hon?"

"In my room, Tanya."

She walked in and saw the state of my appearance as I was sprawled out on my bed trying to sleep.

"Jesus, Bella…you look like hell!"

"Gee, thanks…don't spare my feelings or anything," I chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Do you want me to give a listen for the boys so you can shower and clean up? I can't stay long. I am meeting Charlie at the hospital for his doctor's appointment."

I jumped off the bed and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh Tanya!! You are a life saver and that would be wonderful. I can't remember the last time I showered and I am covered in baby drool and old formula."

She made a face, "I can tell." She patted my butt as I started to walk away. "Now scoot. I am going to go check on my handsome future grandbabies."

I knew my father was madly in love with Tanya. She confided in me that she hoped one day soon he would propose. I dropped a bug in my father's ear but he told me as much as he loved Tanya…he was not quite ready for that step just yet. I did not have the heart to tell her so I kept quiet. Besides, I knew my dad would get there eventually.

I tried not to linger in the shower too long even though the hot water cascading over my tired body felt amazing.

I was way too young to already feel so old and worn out all the time. My boys were only seven days old. What the hell was I going to do when they became toddlers and I had to chase them all over the place?

I started thinking that maybe I was in way over my head.

EPOV

_**June 13, 2009**_

I woke up and could not wait to get over to Bella's house to see Xander and J.R. They were the cutest babies I had ever seen…not that I had really been around many babies. The point was that they were freaking adorable…and they were mine.

I was so happy that Bella had decided to let me be in their lives…at least as their father. I still wanted her to let me in again but I knew it was too soon for that. Right now…we had the boys to worry about and Bella was being very stubborn. I wanted to help all the time and she refused.

Charlie instructed me to be at the house early this morning because he had a plan that he would discuss with Bella and me later. He had an appointment with his doctor today to find out how well the treatments were working and he was not sure how long it would take him to finish at the hospital. He wanted me to be sure and be there waiting with Bella when he arrived. Charlie said he had something to say and did not want to repeat himself. He assured me that he knew how to deal with his daughter.

That made one of us.

I had a spring in my step when I arrived at the Swan house. I enjoyed being with my boys more than anything this last week. It also helped that spending time with them…also meant hanging out with their mother. I loved it when the four of us felt like a family…even if Bella still hated me. I would win her love once again. We had never spoken those words to each other…except that night…when they were lies on my part.

I was not sure if what I felt for her was love…but I was confident that it was. I just had to make sure one hundred percent before I spoke them aloud to her.

I knocked on the door and after about two minutes, Tanya was standing there with Xander in her arms.

"Hey Tanya. Charlie told me to be here early…is Bella resting?"

"Nope, she's in the shower champ." She looked down at my boy. "Would you like to go see your daddy honey bunny?"

I started nodding frantically. "Yes…give him to me…please," I said anxiously as I held my hands out to her while opening and closing my fists in an effort to get him into my arms faster.

Tanya grinned at me, kissed Xander's forehead and placed him gently in my arms. "I'm going to go check on J.R. He should be awake and in need of changing now also."

"Thanks Tanya. I know Bella appreciates the help. I am right behind you."

I looked down at my son's bright face. "How are you this morning Xander? Are you being a good boy for Mommy?"

He made a gargling sound and I took that as a yes.

When Tanya and I walked into Bella's bedroom she was changing J.R. and humming to him. She looked so fucking beautiful.

"Well looks like you beat me to it," Tanya said.

"Yeah…he was fussing when I got out of the shower. I figured you had Xander." She finally noticed me. "Hey Edward," she said softly.

"Good morning Bella. You look nice and refreshed."

"Thanks, first shower in two days I think," she said as she laughed.

I wished she would let me help out more with these boys. I could do so much to assist her if she would stop being so damn stubborn.

I vowed to have a talk with my boys alone, immediately, to forbid them from ever being as stubborn as their mother.

Tanya clapped her hands together quietly so she did not scare the boys. "Alright then, I am going to get going to meet Charlie. Are you sure you don't want to go Bella? I am sure Edward can stay with the boys."

A look of panic crossed Bella's features. I dropped my head. We had tried to convince Bella to go to this appointment with Charlie but she said she could not leave the boys. What she meant was…she did not want to leave them alone…with me.

My mom even offered to stay but Bella still said no. This time was no different. She shook her head, "No…it's fine."

Tanya looked torn and then she offered, "What if…what if I stayed here and let you go meet your father…just the two of you?"

Bella shook her head frantically again. "No." Then she turned and looked at me intensely with J.R. in her arms. "Look, I know you guys think my reason for not going is that I do not trust Edward alone with the boys. Edward, look at me." I looked at her and nodded. "That is not it. The truth is…they are only seven days old…I don't want to…leave them yet. I'm not ready."

Tanya went over and placed her arms around both J.R. and Bella. "Believe me, I understand completely. I will give your father your love and we will be back as soon as possible."

"You guys are coming back here?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"Yep, your dad needs to talk to you and Edward. Plus, he wants to come tell you what the doctor says right away."

"I see. Alright, well give him a hug," Bella told her.

"You got it sweetie."

As Tanya passed by Xander and me, she pressed her lips to his tiny cheek and said, "Mmmmhhh! SO cute! I just can't get enough of these two!"

She patted my cheek and smiled, "You're still pretty cute too Eddie."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her, "It's Edward…Tanny."

With that, she was gone. Bella and I were left standing in silence. However, it was not silent for long. Both boys started wailing.

"Right, I need to get them fed," Bella said.

She had opted not to breastfeed so I told her we could go downstairs together and get bottles ready for them.

Since Bella had allowed me back into her life…only for the twins…we had not really discussed things that had happened between us.

We were both sitting on the couch in the living room feeding a baby when she spoke to me about the subject, out of the blue. "Why would your father do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"That DVD…recording it the way that you said he did. Why would he do that? You are his child. Why would he want to see those things first of all and second, why would he hurt you that way?"

I sighed, "Bella…my fath…that ma…the sperm donor…blames me for my mother's death. He says he would still have the love of his life if I had not come into this world and killed her with my birth."

Bella looked furious. If boys were not down here in our arms, I had no doubt that my little spitfire would be yelling.

"That is ridiculous! He is your father! You were an innocent baby! How could he blame you for that? It was just something that happened!"

"Have you stopped blaming yourself for your mother's death?" I regretted the words as soon as I said them.

"Let's drop it," she whispered. Just like that…we were back to silence.

After we put the boys down for their nap, we each took a side of the couch and fell asleep. Bella was absolutely exhausted. Charlie and Tanya arrived shortly after we both started waking up again.

Charlie sat down in his recliner and Tanya took her seat on the arm beside him.

Bella looked at her father expectantly.

"Well? Tell me Dad! I can take it."

Charlie leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. "Well Bells. I would just like to say that…THE CHEMO IS KICKING THE CANCER'S ASS!"

Bella jumped up from the couch and threw herself at Charlie, promptly knocking Tanya to the floor.

"Gee thanks!" Tanya laughed.

Bella had tears streaming down her face and she pulled away from Charlie to try and help Tanya up but I noticed Tanya was both laughing and crying when she pulled Bella by the arm to join her on the floor.

She gripped Bella in a tight hug. "I told you everything would be alright. Maybe you'll listen to me about _other_ things as well."

"Not now, Tanya," Bella said quietly.

I was not sure what she meant by that but I was thrilled for Charlie. "Congratulations, Charlie," I told him as he stood and I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Screw that! Give me a hug Edward! I am in such a good mood today!" He pulled me in for a man hug and then we all took our seats one more time.

Charlie went into details about how the doctors suspected he was close to a full remission from the cancer. Bella sat there smiling brightly listening to every word.

"So Bells, you know I am hardly ever home anymore. I am sorry about that but we all have our lives to lead. Edward, how would you like to move out of my office?"

"Wait, what?" Bella asked.

I was thinking the same thing.

"Sorry, Sir?"

"I think you should move in here…with Bella and the boys. You can take my room. It will be perfect. Bella will have the help she needs. My grandsons will have their father right down the hall. I know they will be protected at all times. It's really a win-win situation that I don't see a problem with."

Bella stood from the couch and the anger in her eyes was completely visible. "Well I have a big goddamn problem with it!" She roared at her father.

"Bella watch your mouth!"

"Dad! I don't want him here…to live! You can't just _let_ him move in here without asking me first!"

Tanya tried to be the voice of reason. "It's really the best solution, sweetheart. If you think about it long enough you will know in your heart he speaks the truth."

Bella rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. "Did I do something in a former life to deserve this? Have I done something to piss you guys off at me?"

"Bells, please don't look at it like that! This is a great idea. The boys will love it."

"The boys are only seven days old Dad! They don't know what they love yet."

"They know they love me thank you very much. I can see it in their eyes when they look at me! They know they love you too by the way," I told her honestly.

Then my Bella did the cutest thing I had ever seen her do. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot. "Ugh!! You infuriate me Edward Cullen."

"I'm looking forward to living with you too Bella," I said to her sweetly.

Then she stormed upstairs to her room.

"It amazes me that my daughter is twenty-one years old, a college graduate, and a mother, yet she acts like a two-year old," Charlie said chuckling.

Tanya patted his arm and kissed the top of his head. "She'll come around babe. I know she will."

"Charlie…can I just say…"

"Yes, Edward."

"I fucking love you man!" I said as I attacked my father-in-law with a bear hug that would rival one of Emmett's.

We all laughed at my enthusiasm. I could not help myself. I did love him. He was like another father to me. The opportunity he had now presented me with was priceless. This was my shot…I was not going to blow it.


	18. Baby Come Back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Baby Come Back by Player**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=JYsKDaQIX54**_

_**Car Wash by Christina Aguilera**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CXXxGgo9jxw**_

_**The Reason by Hoobastank**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I**_

_**Also, if you want to see pictures of a few things from this chapter you can visit my website that contains pictures from my stories. **_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

Chapter 18

BPOV

_**June 13, 2009**_

What was my father thinking? How was I supposed to resist Edward now? I knew I was behaving like a child when I stormed upstairs. Why did I do that? How was it possible that Edward was able to invoke the feelings in me that thrilled, enticed, angered and scared me to death all at the same time?

One thing was certain…things were going to get interesting around here. I was sure of that.

_**July 2009**_

We had survived the first month of being parents to twins and living together. It was crazy but I had to admit…it was wonderful having Edward around and I was so happy he was there. He had helped me out tremendously with our boys.

He was truly a great father.

He did not push us to have a relationship as husband and wife…that I was quite thankful for…but…he did do subtle things…to let me know that he was interested.

Why did he have to make things so difficult?

Why did he have to walk around without a shirt all the time?

Why did he have to walk into my bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist? That was a good one. He used the excuse that there was no soap in the bathroom and he did not know where to get anymore. I had already gone to bed. I woke up to a naked Edward standing over me in nothing but a towel.

My first instinct was to pull him into the bed and have sweet monkey sex with him. However, I listened to my head instead of my heart and my hormones.

I told him where to find the soap and sent him out of my room.

I then proceeded to fall asleep and have my most erotic dream yet about my…husband.

Why was I so scared? Oh,…I remembered…because he was a philandering man whore in his previous life and how well could I trust him?

I trusted him the night we got married…look where that got me.

It got me two wonderful boys…but he did not mean any of the things he said to me that night. I gave him myself completely and he took what I offered and threw it back in my face.

I did give him credit for working so hard now. He was working his butt off helping my dad at the tavern, doing anything my father asked him to do. Most of his shifts were night shifts due to the hours that the tavern was open. He would still help me with the twins when he got home.

Usually, I already had the boys asleep by the time Edward returned since it was late. The nights he had off and we were able to put the twins to bed together…were amazing.

It had only been a month though, and I still felt angry with him. Yet, I was highly attracted to him and felt a connection with him unlike one I had ever felt with another person.

Why was life so complicated?

Why couldn't I just give in to him and the four of us could live happily ever after?

One morning, during the last week of July, Edward came home at three in the morning. He thought I was sleeping but I felt him come into my room and kiss my cheek. He then looked over into the twin's bassinets…told them he loved them…then continued down the hall to his room to go to sleep.

That next morning, he got up with me and helped me feed the boys. Tanya and my dad arrived shortly after we had gotten the boys down for their morning nap.

"Dad, what are you guys doing here so early?" I asked him.

"Edward and I need to go take care of something," he said staring down at his sleeping grandsons. He was not really paying attention to me.

Tanya linked her arm through mine and led me to sit down on the couch with her.

"Yes, and I am here to keep you company. You know girl talk and all?" She smiled at me.

I laughed at her silliness, "Alright. What are you and Edward doing?" I asked Charlie.

Edward answered. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Bells. We just have something to go do and we will be back later."

He walked over to where the boys were sleeping and kissed them gently.

Was it wrong that I wanted him to come and kiss me goodbye as well? Yes, of course it was because I kept pushing him away.

As soon as the men left, Tanya turned to me, pulled her legs up onto the couch to sit Indian-style facing me and took my hands into hers.

"Spill. How is it going with you two living together?"

"It's…fine. Edward is more awesome with the boys than I ever thought he would be capable of. He has turned out to be a terrific father so far."

"How about the sex?"

I choked on the glass of water I had just brought to my lips. "What?" I looked at her as if she were insane. "Tanya! We are not having sex! We are just taking care of the boys. We are just two roommates who happen to be parents to the same twins!"

She smiled at me as she did when she knew I was full of shit.

"Fine, Bells. Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. However, sweetie…when are you going to let Edward in? When are you going to give the two of you a chance to be a real family with your boys? You deserve to be happy."

"That's just it…what if he doesn't make me happy…all the time? What if he hurts me again?"

"Oh honey, love is always a risk. I'm going to let you in on a little secret; do you think your father makes me happy _**ALL**_ of the time?"

"He doesn't?"

"No! Sometimes that man infuriates me! He is so stubborn! I feel for Edward. I know you are as stubborn as your father is plus you are a woman! That makes you probably three times as stubborn as Charlie."

I just laughed so she continued her rant.

"He always leaves the toilet seat up…I am constantly picking up his dirty clothes from our bedroom floor…and seriously…if you are going to take the time to put the glass in the kitchen sink…is it too much to ask that you go ahead and take the extra step to put it in the freaking dishwasher?"

"But, Tanya…those are normal couple things. We are supposed to be pissed when guys do things like that. It is how we are wired. It is more than that with Edward and me. He ripped my heart out and pretty much stomped on it."

Tanya groaned at me. "So stubborn," she muttered. "Look, I know he hurt you. However, can't you see all the progress he has made? I mean come on, Bells…even you have had to notice how much he has changed since you two first met."

I thought about what she said. She was right…but it still did not make me want to go rushing into Edward's arms yet.

Tanya and I spent the rest of the day, watching movies, taking care of the boys, and chitchatting. She asked me if we had heard any more from Edward, Sr. I told her thankfully, no. Edward and I were hoping he somewhat just dropped off the planet. We knew that was a long shot but we did not want him anywhere near the boys.

Once we had gotten Xander and J.R. back to sleep after their noon feeding, my father and Edward returned.

"How were my boys?" Edward asked when he walked into the house.

"Your boys were wonderful, like always."

He smiled as he checked on them. I loved that he did that. He was not one of those dads that did not want to show his affection for his children. He was always searching them out when he was in the same room as them…always kissing them…always _loving_ them.

It melted my heart and made me swoon.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me from the couch. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Come with me, beautiful."

"Where are we going?"

"Just outside to the driveway."

"But, I don't understand…"

Tanya interrupted me, "Bells! Get that cute butt of yours outside!"

I looked at Tanya and she was grinning from ear to ear. "You know what is going on…don't you?"

"Yep," she said slyly.

My father was smiling bigger than I had seen him smile in a long time.

I let Edward lead me through the front door. When I reached the driveway…sitting there was the most beautiful vehicle I had ever seen in my life.

It was silver and it was an SUV but I was unsure what kind it was since I knew little to nothing about cars.

"What is it?" I asked Edward while staring at him in shock.

"It's a brand new Volvo XC90…and it's all yours!" He said excitedly.

"What? _Mine_? Edward, I can't afford this!" I yelled pointing to the vehicle.

We had been driving the boys in Edward's Volvo. He informed me early on that they were not allowed in my truck and of course, my father agreed with him.

The twins did not even fit in my truck anyway so it was a moot point.

"Bella, please do not worry about it. I've got it covered."

"Edward, no…I cannot let you do this."

"It's not just for you, it is for our boys."

I looked around and did not see his Volvo anywhere. Oh, I understood then. He traded his Volvo and this was for him.

"Did you trade your Volvo in for this?"

"Yes," he said.

"I see. Well, it's a good car for you, Edward."

"No, Bella. I told you. This is _yours_. I am going to drive your truck and you will take this for the boys. When the four of us go somewhere together, we will all ride in _your_ Volvo."

Edward wiped his fingers delicately across my cheek. I had not even realized I was crying. "You really did this for me?"

"When will you realize, Bella? I will do anything for _you_ and _our_ boys."

EPOV

_**August 2009**_

The Volvo SUV had been my best idea to date. Bella's eyes lit up every time she drove it or talked about it. I knew she would love it.

I would eventually tell Bella how I was able to purchase it for her. I wanted her to love it so much first, that she would not care once she found out that it was already paid for in full.

Charlie agreed with me that we needed a better family vehicle. Tanya offered to buy it out right for us. She had a ton of money left over from the settlement she received when her family was killed. Tanya had told Bella that her husband and daughter were killed in a car accident…but she left out the part where she received a hefty settlement from the accident. Apparently, the drunk that hit them was a rich doctor.

She refused to spend any of the money because she felt as if it was blood money. Nevertheless, she felt that her husband and daughter would approve of her spending choice in this case.

I explained to her that I really wanted to trade in my Volvo for it because I felt like that gesture would mean more to Bella. She knew how much I loved my car.

Tanya's counter offer was for me to trade in the Volvo and her pay whatever remained on the SUV. The only way I allowed her to do so was if I paid her back with monthly payments. She accepted that but refused to charge me any interest. I was still getting one hell of a deal.

I knew that Tanya would be a lot easier to deal with if I needed to miss a monthly payment. Charlie had done well for himself because Tanya was a wonderful woman.

It was now the end of August and Bella was still fighting our growing attraction and chemistry. It was frustrating…she was proving to be a hard nut to crack…but I was confident that eventually…I would crack her!

I had just finished helping Charlie close up the tavern and headed home to my family. I loved that word. It was four in the morning on a Saturday night.

When I entered the house, the first thing I saw was Bella pacing the living room with a screaming Xander in her arms.

"Shhh…Xander, please baby. Calm down for Mama. You're going to wake up your brother."

She sounded and looked horrible. Her voice was scratchy and she sounded stopped up tremendously.

I quickly made my way to her and took Xander from her. "Bella are you alright?"

She plopped down onto the couch and cried into her hands. "No! Xander will not go to sleep! I came down here because I did not want him to wake up J.R. I feel horrible. I cannot breathe, my chest hurts, my throat is raw and I just want to go to sleep! I can't do this!"

I placed Xander over my shoulder and patted his back as I did all the time. I cooed into his ear and kissed his tiny head. He was quiet instantly.

"Oh my god! I am a failure at this! You get him quiet just like that!" She said snapping her fingers. "While I have been trying for hours!"

"Love, you are not a failure and I do not want to hear that from your mouth ever again! Our boys adore you! You are tired, sick, and at your wits end. He just wanted his daddy." I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning up with fever.

"Bella, you are very sick. I need to get you up to bed. I want you to take Xander for a minute."

I placed our boy who had fallen back asleep already gently into his mother's arms. I then scooped her up and carried her to her room with Xander still safely in her arms.

I laid them gently on the bed and then placed Xander in his bassinet. I picked up his bassinet and moved him to my room. I then went back and did the same thing with J.R.

I turned off the baby monitor beside her bed. "Bella, I am keeping the boys. Don't worry about a thing."

"Edward, you have been working for over twelve hours. You need to sleep."

"Bella, I will call for help if I need it…but not from you. I want you asleep. You have a fever, sweetheart."

"I do?"

I nodded. "No wonder, I feel so crappy."

I went to the bathroom and retrieved all the medicine I could find that I thought would help her.

I was exhausted but nothing motivated me more than my wife and children needing me.

BPOV

_**August 2009**_

Edward was so sweet coming home and taking charge as he did. I was completely astonished at the way he took care of me. When he brought back the medicine, I begged him not to leave me.

He climbed into the bed and spooned me until I fell asleep.

I think I was just delirious from the fever.

When I woke up it was dark outside the window. I figured I had not slept very long. Edward came in and explained that it was in fact the next night. I had slept for almost a whole day, only waking long enough for him to give me more medicine.

He felt my head and told me my fever was gone. He said he called Charlie and told him what was going on so he was not going to work tonight. He would be keeping the twins again. He had already cared for them all day by himself.

"Don't give me that look, Bella. I am fine. I have slept when they have slept and I feel fine. I promise. If I felt I could not care for them properly right now, I would say so. I would never jeopardize their well-being. I hope you know that."

"I do," I told him honestly.

"Good, it's time for me to get them to bed. I will check on you in a little while and see if I can't get some food into that gorgeous body of yours."

"Edward…" I scolded.

"I know, I know…inappropriate. I'm sorry Bella."

Then, he left the room.

Curiosity got the best of me after about five minutes and I turned on the baby monitor. I wanted to know how he was putting them to sleep.

I heard the most beautiful voice singing. I never knew Edward could sing. Then, I heard _what_ he was singing. The tears started immediately. He was singing _The Reason_ by Hoobastank to our boys.

I could not stop crying as I listened. When my sobs began to get louder…I turned off the monitor quickly. I did not know if Edward would be able to hear me on the other one.

Did he mean those words he said?

On the other hand, did he know that I would listen in on the baby monitor and he was trying to put on a show?

A part of me, my heart, wanted me to go in there and beg him to be my husband loving me forever.

Again, I listened to my head, which told me to stay put and go back to sleep.

However, something changed that night, whether I liked it or not. My armor was chinking away and my walls were crumbling.

I was going to be in trouble very soon.

EPOV

_**October 12, 2009**_

Our boys were now four months old. They did the cutest things every day. Right now, they were in this phase where they played with their toes a lot and giggled. It did not take much for me to get them to smile and laugh. I was happy to say…that they adored their daddy.

I loved living at the house with Bella. I knew she liked it too but she would never admit it. She was still avoiding me physically like the plague. We talked to each other and took care of the boys but that was it. Every now and then though, when we would accidentally touch, I would hear her breath hitch or see her smile that she tried to hide.

There was that one night when she was sick back in August and she begged me to stay with her until she fell asleep.

I laid there holding her for two whole hours. They were magnificent. I got up and out of the bed before she woke up and found me still there. I figured the only reason she asked was that she was so sick and out of it.

I knew she was scared. I hoped that I could prove myself enough to convince her to take a chance with me.

Xander and J.R. were her entire world. Tonight was going to be her first night back at the tavern working. Tanya was going to watch the boys since I was working as well.

Tonight was the night. I was not going to be denied by Bella any longer. I wanted my family. I wanted it complete and to do that…I needed my wife.

I had pulled the family together last week and tonight was going to be the first of several grand gestures that I had in store for my lovely Bella.

She was not going to know what hit her.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had gathered everyone. All the members of both of our families, along with the members of Social Distortion and The Pack. We were all at the tavern. Bella was at home with the boys.**_

"_**I suppose you all want to know why I have gathered you all here."**_

"_**That would be nice," Mack hissed. He still did not like me. Even though Charlie and I were close now, Mack still did not think I was good enough for Bella.**_

"_**I know some of you are not my biggest fans."**_

_**Jasper smiled slightly.**_

_**We had kind of made-up a little. We were definitely getting along better than in the past. Alice was finally calling me her brother again and talking to me. She was happy because she made up completely with Bella.**_

_**So apparently, I was forgiven for being an asshole.**_

"_**Come on Edward. Everyone will be more open to helping if you just spill it, buddy," Charlie said.**_

_**He already knew what I was asking of everyone.**_

_**When I explained my plan to everyone…to my surprise…everyone was more than willing to help me. I was thrilled!**_

_**I did not think I would be able to pull it off without everyone's help. **_

_**End Flashback**_

"Edward? Hello? Earth to Edward!" Alice said to me. I was at the tavern getting dressed for the night.

She had brought me my costume. We were all supposed to dress in seventies outfits for Seventies Night at the tavern tonight. The one Alice picked out for me actually was not too bad. It was white bell-bottom pants, with a black silk shirt, a white vest and white jacket. I hoped Bella would like it.

"Let me see you, Edward. Come on!"

I walked out of the office and my sister whistled at me. "Wow, brother dear, you look amazing if I do say so myself. Now…I am headed to your house to get that sexy little wife of yours ready." She hugged me and started to walk away but turned back towards me. "I really hope this goes the way you want it to, Edward."

"Me too, sis…me too."

BPOV

_**October 12, 2009**_

I was not sure about tonight. I did not want to leave my boys, but I needed the paycheck.

"Tanya, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. Don't you trust me with those babies? You know I love them like my own, Bella. I will take good care of them. I promise you!"

I hugged her to me tightly. "Oh, Tanya…I did not mean it like that. I know you will! I'm not ready to leave them."

"Bells, you can do this. I promise. It will be fine. They will be sleeping most of the time anyway. I know you are dying to get out there and sing again. This will be good for you."

Alice arrived shortly after my meltdown and dressed me in my seventies outfit. If you could even call it that!

It was a very short dress with a wild print and the white go-go boots she had me in were ridiculous. I tried to put my hair up…she said no leave it down with a headband. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I did not recognize me. I really looked like I had just stepped out of the seventies. It was somewhat awesome.

I did fear for my life though in the damn boots.

"Well…here goes nothing," I told Alice and we were off to the tavern.

I did not see Edward at the tavern when we arrived. I knew he was there somewhere because that was why we had to have Tanya watch the boys. We were both working and everyone else wanted to come for Seventies Night.

Social Distortion was going to be the only band performing tonight. I sang along with them. I belted out the disco songs as James and the band played them. My last song was '_Car Wash_.' I always loved that song.

While I was singing it, I saw Edward over in the corner. He looked completely sexy in the outfit Alice had dressed him in tonight.

My mouth was watering.

I shook my head of those erotic thoughts and finished my song.

Once I reached the last step of the stage, Esme was there grabbing my arm gently. "Bella! It is so good to see you. Come sit down right here, sweetie," she said as she lead me to a chair directly in front of the stage.

"Esme? What is going on?"

I felt my father kiss me on top of my head. "Just go with it, baby girl."

The lights dimmed in the tavern. I heard James's voice say, "I have a friend here who has a song to sing to a very special lady."

The lights were then bright again as the music started and Edward was on the stage with the microphone in his hand.

What was going on around here? As I listened to the music…I knew the song.

Before Edward started singing, he said into the microphone, "In case there is any doubt in that pretty little head of yours, Bella…this is for you."

Seriously? He was serenading me? It was so sweet! I looked around the tavern and saw the smiling faces of both our families. Did everyone know about this? Were they all in on it?

Edward made his way down the stage and started heading towards me.

As he ended that last line with the word, "here" he dropped to his knees in front of me and placed my hand over his heart.

He looked right into my eyes as he sang the words. Then, he jumped to his feet, ran back and jumped on the stage.

He was asking me to let him into my heart. Could I do that? Was I ready?

My time was running out to find the answer to that question. The music ended and Edward was in front of me once again on his knees.

His hands were shaking and he had tears in his eyes as he grasped my hands in his.

"Bella…once you said to me, 'don't talk to me unless you want to drop to your knees and say oh Bella I'm such a fucking idiot please allow me to be a father to my children.' Do you remember that?"

I nodded. Now, my tears had started and I could not say anything yet.

"Well, you have already allowed me to be a father to my children without me ever saying that…and I am so grateful to you. Those boys are the greatest gift you could ever give me. I hope you know how much I love them."

I nodded again.

"Good. Now, Bella…I come to say something different to you. Oh Bella, I'm such a fucking idiot…please allow me to be your…_husband_."

I did not know what to do. He had put me on the spot. What do I say?

'_**SAY YES**_,' my heart screamed at me.

When he noticed my hesitation he continued, "Please, Bella. Just give me one shot…one chance…let me take you on a date. We can start there. I know you feel it too, baby. Let me in. I swear on my life that I will never hurt you the way that I already have. I cannot take back what I did, but I can damn sure spend the rest of my life making up for it. What do you say?"

When I saw the desperation and the pleading in his eyes, my answer was so clear.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay? As in, okay, yes?" He asked in shock.

I smiled and said, "Yes. You have _one_ shot, Edward. I am giving you _one_ chance. You better not mess it up and it better be good."

He placed his hands on my face and said, "Oh its good…I promise you that. Now, can I…kiss you?"

I thought he would never ask.

"You better," I said as I held his hands against my face and crashed my lips to his.

It was the best kiss of my life. Our lips molded together while our tongues danced and fought for dominance. I realized it was probably too much of a kiss for public display but I could not find it in myself to care.

Edward had made a grand play to win my heart and we were going to go on our first date. I could not wait.

I drowned out the whooping, hollering and whistling of everyone around us and kissed that man as if my life depended on it.


	19. Fallin' For You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Fallin' for you by Colbie **__**Caillat**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=DkFgam5jJGo&feature=related**_

_**He Could be the One by Hannah Montana**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CSqxydYiWtc**_

_**If you want to see the costumes in this chapter, visit my picture site:**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

BPOV

_**Friday October 16, 2009**_

Tomorrow was the day of the big date. I wanted to go the next day after his grand gesture. He said for what he had planned we needed to do it on a Saturday.

The twins were going to stay with Esme, Carlisle, Dad and Tanya. Dad and Tanya were going to stay at Esme and Carlisle's so all four of them could watch the boys.

I was apprehensive about leaving the boys for a whole day but I knew they would be fine with their grandparents. I could not believe how fast they were growing.

After Edward's declaration Monday night, we went home to find Tanya passed out on the couch and the boys sleeping in their beds. I woke Tanya up and she went home.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward walked upstairs with me to check on the boys. I was looking at them in their beds, brushing my finger lightly down their cheeks.**_

_**I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind and place his chin on my shoulder. "Is this okay, he asked?"**_

_**I leaned back and melted into him. "Yes," I whispered.**_

_**I loved the feel of his arms around me but there was something I needed to say. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "Edward…that kiss tonight was…"**_

"_**Amazing?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes," I answered softly.**_

_**I pulled him by the arm and led him into the hallway. I did not want to wake J.R. and Xander.**_

"_**Edward, as amazing as that kiss was…I am not ready to sleep with you yet. I want to take things slow. It is like we are completely starting over, yet we already have two children to care for."**_

_**He nodded in understanding. He cupped my cheek with his hand. "Bella, I completely understand and I agree with you. I had no intentions of sleeping with you tonight…or any time soon for that matter," he said nonchalantly as he pulled away and walked to his room. **_

_**Wait…what? Why not? Was I undesirable? What the hell?**_

_**I followed him into his room. "Edward? You don't…want me?" I asked in shock.**_

"_**Are you crazy? Of course, I want you Bella! I want you every minute of every fucking day!" He exclaimed.**_

_**He pulled me to him so he was looking directly into my eyes. "I want you so badly most of the time…that I cannot stand it. However, I do not want to rush things between us. You were right. I hurt you before. We need to take this slow. I will not lose you again!"**_

"_**Oh," I said quietly.**_

_**That had been the end of that. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Edward and I spent the rest of the week working, taking care of the boys and enjoying spending time together at the house.

It was quite nice.

Tonight, we did not work at the tavern because everyone said we needed to be well rested for our date. I made dinner for Edward and me. We spent the rest of the night playing with the twins and watching movies before putting them to bed.

As we headed to bed, we stopped in to look at Xander and J.R. first.

"We got really lucky, Bells. They are the best kids."

"Wait until they are teenagers," I told him.

We did our nightly ritual where he hugged me close and kissed my cheek before going to his own room to sleep.

I hated that we parted ways every night. Nevertheless, I kept telling myself that we needed to do this…take things slow.

Edward paused at his doorway and turned back to me. "I need you to be ready to leave by six in the morning. Is that alright?"

I could not imagine what he had planned that required our departure that early in the morning but I was excited nonetheless.

"Of course. What time will your parents be here to get the boys?"

"Mom is coming at five and Dad will be waiting at home for her to return with his grandsons."

I smiled at him; we said our goodnights and retreated to our rooms.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough for me.

Still BPOV

_**Saturday October 17, 2009**_

My alarm clock started screaming at me at five in the morning. Shortly after, I heard the knocking on the front door.

When I reached the living room, I found that Carlisle and Esme were sitting there chatting with Edward. He had Xander in his arms as he rocked him gently.

"How long has he been awake?" I asked him as I sat down beside him.

"Since about four."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I did not want to disturb you."

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"It is not a problem."

Carlisle and Esme started getting all of the boys' things together while Edward and I started getting ready for our date. I was thankful that he told me to dress very comfortably.

We all headed out to the driveway together. Edward started to get into the Volvo and stopped. "Why are the boys in here?"

"Bella said that we could that your SUV since it would be easier than loading the boys in and out of your father's Mercedes. I need to look into getting an SUV of my own for my grandbabies," Esme cooed at her son.

"We need the Volvo for what we are doing today."

"Edward it is fine. We are taking my truck."

"Bells, where we are going is three and a half hours away…will your truck even make it that far?"

"Ha…ha…stop making fun of my truck! It is not nice. We will be fine." I turned to Esme and Carlisle. "Go ahead as planned. Your son is being ridiculous."

Edward and I kissed our little ones goodbye and bid farewell to his parents. I could not help but wonder as we climbed into the cab of my truck...where were we going that was over three hours away? Was he taking me to Seattle? That was the only place that came to mind.

"Edward…will you tell me where we are going?" I asked him once we got onto the main road. I was confused because I quickly realized we were not driving towards Seattle.

"Actually, Bella…I will tell you where we are going. We are headed to the good old town of Federal Way."

"Come again?" I asked him. I could not believe it. I knew what was in Federal Way. I only hoped that was where we were going.

He glanced at me with a look of love in his eyes. "We're going to Wild Waves Theme Park in Federal Way, Bella."

The tears were pouring out of my eyes so rapidly that I had to pull some tissues from my glove compartment to dry them.

He pulled over to the side of the road. Edward placed his hands over mine and turned to me. "Shit…I did not mean to make you cry, Bella. I thought you would like this."

"I'm not crying because I am upset, Edward. These are happy tears. I cannot believe you remembered."

"Of course, I remembered. I remember everything you say."

_**Flashback**_

_**It was right after Edward had moved in with the boys and me. We were rocking the boys to sleep and discussing Edward, Sr. I told him to forget about that excuse of a man and tell me something good he remembered from his childhood.**_

_**He shared a fun memory with me about something he did with Alice and Emmett. I shared one of mine with Jasper and Rose.**_

_**I was deep in thought, when he asked me what was wrong. I explained to him that I had played this game with Jasper and Rosalie. When they were both asked to tell a favorite memory from childhood…it was always about the times my parents took them to Wild Waves Theme Park before I was born.**_

_**Once my mother died, my father could not bear to go back there. I never got to go or have that memory. It bothered me more than it probably should have but I could not help the way I felt. **_

_**I went on to explain to him that every birthday until I was probably thirteen, I would blow out my candles on my cake and wish that my dad would take us there. **_

_**He never did.**_

_**End Flashback**_

He had remembered something that was so important to me and he was making my wish come true.

"So…you're happy? You want to do this?"

"Are you kidding? Lead the way, Cullen! I cannot wait to get there!"

I dried my eyes and he got back on the road. We were on our way to somewhere I had wanted to go my entire life.

EPOV

_**Saturday October 17, 2009**_

It made me feel so good to make the woman sitting next to me happy. As we drove to Wild Waves, I held her hand in my lap and we sang along with the radio.

Today was definitely going to go down as one of the best days of my life.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Bella took note of all the Halloween decorations. "Everything looks so cool!"

"Yeah, apparently, their Fright Fest is going on right now."

Her eyes widened and I laughed at her as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to my side. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I will protect you," I whispered into her ear.

"I believe you," she said back to me.

The day was going amazingly well. We rode every single ride the theme park had to offer. We held hands all the time and kissed each other briefly here and there. There was hardly a moment though, where we were not touching one another in some way.

I played some of those goofy games to try to win Bella a stuffed animal. Shockingly enough, I was not very good at them. I told her I thought they were rigged.

"It is okay, Sparky, we can take a break and try again later. How does that sound?" She told me.

I pecked her lips quickly, "Sounds good, gorgeous!"

We were walking through the park, when we came across this antique photo store. It looked somewhat interesting and Bella began pulling me through the door.

"Come on, Edward! Let's get our picture taken!"

This should be very interesting.

BPOV

_**Saturday October 17, 2009**_

The day was going great and Edward had been wonderful. The two of us were getting along so well. Could this be what things would always be like with us? I prayed things would be this way always.

I was falling hard for this man. Okay, let me rephrase that…falling _harder_.

I had fallen for him a long time ago…and he continuously hurt me. He had changed though had he not? Everyone had seen the changes in the man…even me.

Yes, things were going to be good between Edward and me. I wanted to take a chance and not be so damn afraid around him all the time. I needed to let him completely into my heart if we were ever going to stand a chance at a real marriage.

Did I want that with him?

Most definitely yes!

Excitement poured through my veins when I saw the antique photo shop. An urge suddenly came over me for us to get our pictures taken.

"Hello! Welcome to Photo World, my name is Angela. Take a look around and let me know how I can help you."

"I'll be right back," I told Edward.

I had an awesome idea and I wanted to talk it over with Angela first to see if it was possible. "Okay."

I started to walk away but he pulled me back to him. "Did you really think I was going to let you walk away from me without a kiss first, love?"

I smiled at him bashfully and he lightly pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was not one of our longest, deepest or even most passionate ones, but it still left me weak in the knees.

I blushed and made my way over to Angela.

"Hi Angela! My name is Bella. It is so nice to meet you. Do you only do antique photos or do you have other costumes that we can wear?"

"We probably have just about any costume you could want or imagine in the back," she told me.

I rubbed my hands together, "Brilliant." I turned to my unsuspecting husband. "Oh…Ed-ward!" I sang.

I quickly discussed what I wanted with Angela and Edward. Edward was grinning like a fool and loved my idea. Angela told us she had the perfect song to go with our little photo shoot.

We were going to take pictures dressed as famous couples. I could not wait.

It felt like I was in a real live movie montage as we tried on clothes, danced to the music and felt the heat from the camera flash.

Angela pressed play on her CD player and a song I was familiar with played. Edward rolled his eyes because it was Hannah Montana. "Is this alright Bella?" Angela asked.

"It's perfect. Can you put it on repeat?"

She nodded.

Edward was laughing at me. "Don't knock it, Edward. Have you even listened to the lyrics?"

He shook his head no.

"He could be the one…he could be the one…he could be the one…" I sang into his ear.

"I love it already!" He yelled as he pulled me to the back to change into our first costume.

First, we dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. Edward as a gangster was so incredibly hot. I had to use my fake gun to keep fanning myself.

"You guys look amazing!" Angela exclaimed as she photographed us.

We smiled at each other and hammed it up for the camera. Soon, we had to go change into our next couple, which was Han Solo and Princess Leia. Edward begged me to dress in the gold bikini attire for Priness Leia. I vetoed that idea swiftly. I settled on something that he said was still sexy but with more clothing involved. Angela even got my hair just perfect.

Angela took several pictures of us in each of our costumes. Edward and I enjoyed all of them and we were both singing along to the song. Except Edward replaced 'he' with 'she.' It was so sweet and adorable.

We became Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara, Anthony and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliet, Major Nelson and Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie and Sandy and Danny from Grease.

The Grease costumes were the last ones we tried on for our shoot. Angela had put my hair up in a blonde wig. As soon as she started taking pictures, Edward ripped the wig from my head and pulled the pins out that were using to hold up my hair.

"Much better…I prefer brunettes," he said.

I laughed at him and we finished the pictures. We dressed in our plain clothes once again and Edward asked Angela to take a few more pictures of us like that.

Angela got the pictures developed faster than we thought she would. Edward asked me which ones were my favorites. I told him I liked the Bonnie and Clyde photos the best because he was incredibly sexy as a gangster.

He pointed to the photos of us in our plain clothes and said, "These are my favorite ones."

"But we weren't dressed as a famous couple in those. We were just Edward and Bella," I said to him.

"I know. They are the best couple _ever_!" He said honestly, as he turned to Angela. "We'll take all of them."

"Edward! That's too much!"

"No, it is not. I want this day documented and we had so much fun doing this. We are getting all of them. End…of…story."

When he finished paying, I put my hand on the back of his neck and forced his lips down to mine. He was shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his growing erection.

I squeaked as he kissed me and I felt his massive hard-on pressing into my stomach. Our kiss turned heated fast and Angela began clearing her throat.

We pulled away from one another and Edward said, "I apologize Angela. We're newlyweds."

"Oh…that explains it! I was noticing that kind of vibe from you guys. Congratulations."

After leaving the photo store, we visited some of the haunted houses they had at the theme park. Edward kept his promise and protected me throughout all of them.

We left the park a little before closing time to get ahead of the traffic. It had started raining and we had a long drive ahead of us.

I felt as if nothing could break the bubble of happiness that was currently surrounding us. Well…until I heard the loud pop coming from the back of my truck and Edward lost control of the vehicle.

We ran off the road and down an embankment. When the truck came to a stop, Edward turned to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me while frantically searching my body for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded and got out of the truck. "What was that?" I asked him when I had gotten out as well.

"We had a blow out. It is no big deal. I will just put the spare on, get us to the nearest hotel, we will replace the tire in the morning and then head home."

I froze.

"What Bella?"

"Did you put a new spare in?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You've been the one driving the truck. Did you put a new spare in? I never replaced it after the old one fell apart."

The rain was coming down hard now. Edward started pulling at his hair and kicking the tires. He was mumbling under his breath. It was making me angry.

I put my hands on my hips and said to him, "Throwing a tantrum that would rival that of a two-year-old is not going to solve anything!"

"Really? How about if I remind you that it was my idea to take the SUV instead of this piece of shit in the first place? Would that solve anything Bella?"

"I don't know Edward, probably not," I replied with sarcasm.

He sighed finally. We then could not contain our laughter. "It figures. We have the perfect date. Then, this has to happen…we have a blow out…with no spare…we are getting soaking wet…and now we are fighting with each other. I don't want to fight with you, baby."

He pulled me close. "I don't want to fight with you either, Edward."

"Why don't we call for a tow, have them give us a ride to the nearest hotel, we'll replace the tire in the morning and then head home?"

"Why, Mr. Cullen…I do believe you are a genius!"

"So I have been told."

We both got back into the truck and he called for a tow truck. They said they would be here in about thirty minutes at the most. "Let's dance while we wait."

I looked at him as if he had gone completely mad. "Edward, I don't dance. You should know that by now."

He got out of the truck in the rain that was still coming down heavily, I might add, and came over to the passenger side door. He opened it and pulled me from the truck.

"Come on love, we're already wet. What is it going to hurt?" He pulled me towards him and we started to dance.

It was just him and me. It was silent except for the beating of both our hearts, which both of us could hear.

He leaned down to kiss me and just as things were about to get good…the tow truck showed up and ruined it.

We were given a ride to the nearest hotel. Edward asked me if I wanted one room or two. I told him to stop being silly and get us one room with one bed.

We had slept together before…just to sleep…the night he took care of me when I was sick. Granted, it was not for an entire night…but I felt that were both adult enough to handle this situation.

Once we got into the room, Edward called his parents and let them know what was happening. They said my father and Tanya were there. None of them had any problems keeping the boys overnight.

Edward had a gift bag that he had brought into the room. I wondered what was in there but he was being secretive and would not tell me. I told him I was going to go into the bathroom and wash my face.

I did not have a toothbrush so I used my finger and the toothpaste provided by the hotel to do the best job I could do with what I had available. I was not going to bed without brushing my teeth. Besides, if Edward kissed me some more, I wanted nice breath.

When I walked back into the living area, Edward handed me the gift bag. "Open it."

I looked inside and pulled out the tissue paper. It was somewhat heavy. Inside the paper was an engraved photo frame. Inside was one of the pictures that we took today. It was the one of us dressed as Bonnie and Clyde.

The frame said, "Happy First Anniversary to my amazing wife. May we have many more years of happiness ahead of us. Love, Edward."

I started crying as I traced the pretty lettering.

"I can't believe you did this. You remembered?"

"Of course, I remembered. It was October fifth. I had to wait until I knew you were going to be accepting of me though. I did not want to get the frame thrown at me head or something awful like that."

"Oh, Edward…I don't even know what to say."

"Just say you like it…say you won't leave me…say that you…"

"Love you?" Was that what he was asking?

"Yes," he whispered.

"I do…Edward…so much. I'm…not ready…to say the actual…"

He pressed his lips to mine to quiet me.

He pulled back and said, "It's fine. I am not ready to actually say them yet either…but oh dear god do I feel them! I feel them so much Bella. It won't be long, I promise."

"For me either," I assured him.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I think we shall."

I lay down in the bed while he lay behind me and pulled me into his chest. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around me, keeping me sheathed in a protective pose of love.

I had never felt surer of anything in my life. I knew I was doing the right thing. In his arms was where I belonged and we were going to be a family.


	20. It's Gonna Be Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. I also do not own the song It's Gonna be Love by Mandy Moore and obviously, Bella did not really write it.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: It's Gonna Be Love by Mandy Moore…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Fg8GUR8ezYw**_

Chapter 20

BPOV

_**January 2010**_

Things had been going…okay since October. Everything Edward did on our date…was amazing. He was a perfect gentleman that night as we slept together.

A part of me wished he would have ravaged me but the rational part of me was glad that he did not. However, we were now doing this dance around each other and the sexual tension was driving me insane.

I am sure it was having an effect on him as well.

It was all my fault…I was still holding back from him. I was not ready to completely give in to his advances…I was still so very afraid.

He wanted us to start going to therapy together…as a couple. I agreed and a week after our first date…we started going.

The counseling had helped us some, but things were still tense. I wanted a life with Edward and we would never have that until I could get over my issues.

Dad's cancer was still in remission, which we were all thrilled about and he was trying to come up with a way to propose to Tanya.

I was extremely happy for my father. He deserved to be happy after all the years he had put his life on hold for his kids.

I loved Tanya more and more with each passing day. She filled a void for me that I never really realized I had until she entered my life. Dad always did an amazing job of being both Mom and Dad to us.

Once, I finally accepted Tanya into my life, I realized how much Mom time I had truly missed. In addition, I had Esme in my life. For a person who never had a mother, I now found myself overflowing with motherly love. It was wonderful.

In November, Carlisle used the pull that he had and got Edward back into medical school. He was to be working under Carlisle at his hospital. Edward seemed excited but somewhat hesitant.

He was doing his best to balance everything. It was now January and he was hardly seeing the boys…or me.

I tried to stay up and wait for him as often as I could but most of the time I ended up falling asleep on the couch and waking up in my bed. Edward would come home and carry me upstairs. He would then crash beside me.

When he first started, he would still get up with the boys, no matter what time he got home. He wanted to be there for his sons.

Now, that things were really getting to him and he was always exhausted, he did not get up with them.

Everyone was helping us with the twins. I wanted to be with them during their waking hours as much as possible so I was still working at the tavern. This allowed me to spend more time with them.

J.R. and Xander were now seven months old and I could not ask for cuter babies. They were crawling all over the place and kept me on my toes all the time.

Xander was really trying to talk and so close to saying his first word. J.R. seemed completely uninterested in talking at all.

The doctor said that Xander was a little ahead of the game and there was nothing wrong with J.R. not trying to talk yet so I was not worried.

Thanksgiving and Christmas went off without a hitch and everyone had wonderful holidays. Now it was the first of a new year…and things were…hard.

Even though Edward and I had not been intimate and I had been holding back…we had still formed this relationship together and we were trying to make things work.

However, since he was always at school or the hospital now, I really missed him. When he was home, he was not all here or he was tired.

I knew this was to be expected and I signed on for this when I said that I would work things through with him.

Unfortunately, the twins and I missed him terribly and we needed him here with us.

Over the last three weeks, his hectic schedule had even started affecting our therapy sessions.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tanya came to watch the boys so I could meet Edward at our therapist office. I waited there for two hours and Edward never showed.**_

_**When I got home, my truck was in the driveway. I saw Tanya's car so I knew that she was still here as well.**_

_**She was sitting on the floor playing with the boys when I entered the living room. "Where is he?" I asked her.**_

"_**He barely said two words to me and then went straight upstairs. Bells, you need to talk to him. He did not even acknowledge the boys when he came in. Something is going on with him."**_

_**I nodded and headed up to find him. He was in his room, asleep on his bed.**_

_**I sat down on the bed beside him. He turned away from me and groaned. Apparently, he was not asleep like I had thought.**_

"_**Bella, go away. I am not in the mood to fucking listen to you complain or bitch at me. You can yell at me when I wake up, okay?"**_

"_**Edward…this cannot wait! I waited for you for two hours! Where were you?"**_

_**He sat up, leaned against the headboard and glared at me. "Sometimes, I can't just get away. This shit is really hard and you knew it would be like this."**_

"_**Couldn't you have called me? I felt like an idiot!"**_

"_**You felt like an idiot? Try doing all of the medical shit that is hard as fuck and you have people's lives on the line if you get it wrong! You have no idea of the pressure I am under. You do not help when you nag at me constantly! Besides…maybe if you would finally fucking put out like a wife is supposed to…I would not be so damn stressed! Oh but that is right…you do not want to have sex with me because you…still…do not…fucking trust me! Even though, I have been busting my ass to prove myself to you!"**_

_**I gasped at his words and stood up from the bed. "I refuse to sit here and listen to this. I am taking the boys and going to Dad's. You can find me when you are ready to stop being an asshole!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

He had apologized and begged for forgiveness before I even had a chance to gather up all of the boys things.

We kissed, made up, made out and spent the rest of the night playing with the boys. It was a quiet evening spent as a family.

Regrettably, that was the first of several therapy appointments Edward would miss…and that was the only family night we had since then.

That was about three and a half weeks ago.

All of these things, made my resolve stronger that I should not trust Edward yet. He was still hurting me. However, there was that part of me that believed what my therapist was telling me. By not giving Edward a full chance, I was shortchanging both of us. He would never live up to my expectations if I always expected him to fail.

I hated being so damn confused.

Tonight, things were going to change. Edward was at the hospital and I was going to surprise him. Carlisle had told me when he would be on his break and I was going to take him a picnic dinner. Carlisle even gave me access to one of the on-call rooms so that I could set everything up ahead of time.

I made my way to the hospital and when I opened the door to the on-call room, I was met with a sight that I did not expect to see.

Edward was in a lip lock with a busty, half-naked, blonde-haired woman!

I dropped the picnic basket from my hand and ran from the scene. I made it out to my Volvo and started the engine before I heard Edward calling my name.

"Goddamn it, Bella! Slow down! Let me talk to you! That was not what you think it was!" I heard him scream.

I rolled down my window as I was pulling out of the parking lot. I stopped in front of him. "You're never going to change are you? I am done!"

I rolled up the window, drove away from the hospital and away from Edward Cullen.

EPOV

_**January 2010**_

I could not believe this was happening to me. I was going to lose her…and my boys…again! Why couldn't I catch a fucking break? I was really trying here!

I knew I had been missing a lot because of school and the hospital but it could not be helped. This was the life of a future doctor and his family.

Sadly, I was beginning to see that this was not what I wanted. I thought I would be happy getting another chance at being a doctor. I was ecstatic when my dad pulled the strings that he did to get me a second chance.

Nevertheless, I was miserable.

My family was miserable.

I actually missed working at the tavern. I missed the people I worked with and the customers. However, most of all, I missed all the time that working there allowed me to spend with my family.

What had just happened with Bella was the icing on the cake. I was going to tell my dad I did not want this any longer. I was going to choose Bella and my boys…if she would have me after this misunderstanding.

That is exactly what it was…a misunderstanding.

I received a text from my father telling me to meet him in the on-call room. I headed right there…but it was not Carlisle who was in there. Instead, it was one of the nurses, Candace in the room.

She was standing before me in only her bra and panties. What the fuck? "Candace? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh come on, Edward. We have been dancing around this since I started. You know you want me. I hear your wife gave birth to twins…she cannot be able to do anything for you. I am sure she is all stretched out and gross. I can take care of you. I'm a real woman."

"I can assure you, my wife is more woman than you will ever be! I love her and I definitely do not want this with you! Get out of here now!"

For a woman, she was freakishly strong. She pulled me by my scrub shirt and pushed me against the wall. Just as she attacked my lips with hers, the door to the on-call room opened. I heard a gasp and something fall to the ground.

I looked around the hussy and saw Bella running from the doorway. Just fucking beautiful.

Fuck me…why does this shit happen to me?

I pushed Candace away from me and told her to leave me alone. I also informed her that I was going to my father and filing sexual harassment charges against her.

When I found Bella out in the parking lot, she made sure to tell me that she knew I was incapable of changing.

However, that was not true. I had changed…a whole hell of a lot since meeting her.

I tugged at my hair forcefully as I decided my next move. It was in these few minutes that I made my decision to quit trying to be a doctor altogether. At one time, that was the most important thing to me. Not anymore. Bella, Xander, J.R., they were my world now and were all that mattered to me.

I had to go tell Carlisle I was leaving and then I needed to get to Bella before she could leave me.

As I headed back into the hospital, I heard clapping and snickering. I turned and saw none other than Edward, Sr. aka my sperm donor, leaning against a car in the parking lot.

"Aw…are you having a bad day, _son_?"

"What are you doing here? How the hell do you know anything?"

"I've told you before…you'd be surprised what people will do for a quick buck."

Then everything dawned on me. He fucking set me up…again!

"You paid Candace to come onto me?"

"Yeah, I overheard my dear brother-in-law talking to your sweet wife about the nice picnic surprise she wanted to plan for you. Everything just fell into place after that."

"What the fuck do you do old man? Just follow me around and stalk me? Don't you have something better to do with your damn time?"

"No actually, I've made it my mission in life to destroy yours. You should know that by now." He tapped his finger to his chin.

"Hmmm…so I guess that means…the misses and those adorable little boys are at home all alone. Maybe, I need to go show that pretty little wife of yours how a _real_ man does it. Clearly, she doesn't think you can handle her needs…since she refuses to sleep with you."

Was he fucking serious? I spun around and looked at him directly in the eyes. I tried to lace my voice with as much venom as possible. "You will not _touch_…my wife. You will stay away from me…her…and our boys."

He just stood there and laughed at me.

"You do not scare me, boy. I made you and I can break you. Never forget that. I will not stop until you have lost everything like I did. You do not deserve her or those children! You are nothing but a murderer!"

I was about to beat the crap out of this man for even suggesting that he was going to hurt my family when I heard my _**real**_ father's voice.

"Edward, I think you need to go home to Bella. I will handle this, son. Go on now…go."

I nodded and headed home quickly. I had to get to my Bella. I needed to tell her that she was everything to me and I would focus on nothing but her and the boys for the rest of our lives.

Carlisle POV

_**January 2010**_

"Let's go chat in my office…shall we?" I told Edward.

"Sure…I've got nothing to lose, _Carl_."

I always hated it when he called me that. He called me that throughout the entirety of his marriage to my sister.

When we reached my office, I demanded that he tell me what had happened between him and Edward in the parking lot. He then proceeded to tell me the new trouble he had caused for my son and Bella. I could not believe the audacity of this man.

He told me about his ploy and grinned in sheer delight at how it turned out when Bella walked in on Edward.

He then explained to me that there was nothing I could do stop him from his revenge plan on Edward so I should not even try. Once again, he quickly left my office. He was not getting away from me this time.

This was going to stop now! He had set up _my_ son, yet again. I was not going to stand by this time and let this man wreak havoc on my family as he did in the past.

I could not protect my sister from this monster.

I would protect her son…_my_ son.

I followed Edward out of the hospital and into the parking garage. He did not hear me coming up behind him. As he went to unlock his car, I twisted his arm behind his back and pressed him roughly into the car door.

"I already warned you once, Ed! I will not warn you again. You…will…stay…away…from _my_ son! If you come near him or his family again…I will…not hesitate…to…_kill_…you!"

For the first time since I had known this scum, he actually looked terrified.

I prayed I would not have to follow through with my threat…but I knew I would if I had to do so. He would not be hurting Edward again. I would destroy him first.

I released the hold I had on him and walked away. He said nothing to me.

I knew that I now had to go find Bella and calm her down before she did something rash. She had to realize that what she saw was a misunderstanding and that Edward was set up by Edward, Sr.

_My_ Edward would rather cut off his own arm than hurt that girl again.

BPOV

_**January 2010**_

As soon as I got to the house, I had Tanya help me pack some things for the boys and take me back to her place.

I could not face Edward. I needed to think. I turned my cell phone off and begged Tanya not to take any of his calls. I was only happy that my father was at work. I think he probably would have ripped Edward a new asshole when I told him what I witnessed.

Of course, they were best friends now…so maybe he would side with Edward. Tanya kept asking me if I was sure of what I saw. I informed that yes, I most definitely was.

I had only been at Tanya's for about thirty minutes when Carlisle showed up at her house. When he told me that Edward was set up…I felt sick to my stomach.

Edward had been trying so hard and it was my doubts…my insecurities that kept hurting us. I believed the worst in him yet again.

How could I do that to him?

Carlisle helped me get the boys back into the car and I headed home. Edward was there when I arrived.

I walked into the living room with the boys in my arms. Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, sobbing.

This cause me to start crying…which upset my babies and made them start crying as well. I took the boys and sat them on one side of Edward, while I took the other side. Somehow, Edward was able to scoop the three of us into a big bear hug.

I felt his tears falling down my neck. I did not want to upset the boys any more than they already were. "Edward, let's get the boys to bed…and then we can talk…okay?"

"Bella…can I put them to bed…by myself? It has been so long since I put them to bed. I have missed it."

"Of course. I'll be waiting in my room, okay?"

He nodded and scooped the boys up into his arms.

As he put them to bed, I lay in my bed and turned on the baby monitor. I loved to listen to him put them to bed.

"_Okay you guys. Daddy messed up again. I have been messing up a lot lately. However, things are going to be better as soon as I talk to Mommy. I will never put anything before you guys ever again. Understand little men?"_

I was laughing at how he was talking to them. He was using such a childish and playful voice. They found him funny as well. They were giggling at their daddy.

"_Alright, funny business over. It is time for bed now. I love you very much."_

He then began humming to them and I heard the rocker creaking. It would not be long until they were asleep. They went to sleep for their father better than anyone else who tried to put them to sleep.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Edward was standing in my room, clearing his throat.

I patted the bed beside me. I wanted to feel his arms around me. "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, I need your arms around me. I need to feel you close."

He rushed to the bed. Before I knew it, I was warm, safe and in his arms. "Oh, Bella. I thought I had lost you," he sobbed into my hair.

"I came home and you were already gone. I do not know what I would do without you and those boys. I would have nothing."

"I am sorry, Edward. I should have believed in you…trusted you…listened to you. I was gone. I went to Tanya's. Carlisle came over shortly after I got there. He told me everything."

He squeezed me closer to him and held me tighter. "Thank, God. I was so worried."

"I know. I should not have done that. I am sick of all this dancing around Edward. I want this…I want our marriage. You have been trying so hard…doing everything…and I keep pushing you away. I am done with that, I swear!"

"Thank you, baby. You will not regret it! I have some news for you. You are not the only one at fault here. I have been so busy concentrating on school and the hospital and it is just too much. I do not want it, Bells. I do not have the desire to go to medical school any longer. I am not sure I ever did.

I just want you, Xander and J.R. I want to be able to put the boys to bed and get up with them in the morning. I do not want to miss anything else with them. I have missed you guys so much. I'm going back to work at the tavern."

I squealed and straddled his lap. I started kissing his face. "That is the best news I have heard in a long time!"

He caught my lip in between his teeth and gently tugged on it. "My Bella…" he growled.

"All yours."

Our kisses deepened and I started grinding on his erection that was now quite prominent.

"Bella…stop..."

"What's wrong? Edward, we have been driving each other crazy…we both want this…"

"You have no idea…how much I want you…it's just…this doesn't feel like the right time. I am sorry sweetheart, I know I am hard as hell…but today has been…draining. I am completely exhausted. I do not want this to be a quick fuck to find our release…not the first time we are together as a true…couple. I want it to be…special. Do I sound too much like a fucking girl? I do don't I?"

I laughed at him. He was being cute and sweet. He was being my Edward.

I suddenly found myself on my back with Edward on top of me. "Alright fine, you win. Let's fuck," Edward chuckled as he started nibbling my neck.

"No…stop…you're right…it should be special. Today has been way too stressful."

"Damn it! I knew I should have kept my dumb mouth shut."

We both laughed and snuggled back together. "I don't want to sleep without you any longer. Let's get a big bed for your bedroom…and turn it into…our room since it is the bigger one. Then the boys will each have their own room."

I waited for his answer. "I am the luckiest man on the planet. That is a fabulous idea, Bells!"

As horny as I was now…I knew that waiting to have sex was the best idea. I noticed that still…neither of us said those three little words.

EPOV

_**February 14, 2010**_

My boys were eight months old now. Today, Alex and James were having a little commitment ceremony and Bella was singing at the ceremony.

Things had been amazing over the last month. I had been spending so much time with the boys again that I was actually there when Xander said his first word. It was two weeks ago and it was "Dada." I could not have been happier.

I did not have the pressures of school or the hospital. It was just my family and me. We were still looking over our shoulders, waiting for the sperm donor's next move. Unfortunately, waiting was all that we could do.

Carlisle tried to have a restraining order put on him…but he had not inflicted bodily harm. I remember being furious and asking the police officers if I had to wait for him to actually rape my wife or hurt my children before they would do anything.

I told them they he insinuated he might try these things. They did not care…it was not enough for them to put a restraining order on him. Therefore…we waited.

Bella said she refused to live in fear and put our lives on hold because of an insane old man. We continued with our lives and just made sure we were always careful.

Bella and I…still had not had sex. It was driving me mad…but it was not just her holding back…I was as well.

A week ago, it hit me like a lightning bolt as to why I was withholding.

I wanted to do right by her.

We were technically married…but our wedding was a joke. I wanted to give her better. I wanted the commitment and I wanted the _words_. She still had not said them, so I vowed I was going to say them first.

I was in the boys room getting them ready to leave. They looked quite dashing in their little tuxedos that Alice had found for them. My sister was too much sometimes, but I had to give it to her…my boys had style thanks to their aunt.

I felt the electricity from Bella entering the room. "Wow, all of my men look so handsome! I am going to be the luckiest girl at this thing!"

She came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned to her and kissed her deeply but fast. We had a schedule after all. I had a ring in my coat pocket that was burning a hole in it.

"Did you finish the song, love?" I asked her.

She said she was writing a special song for tonight.

"Yep, I've got it and I am ready to go."

I picked up Xander while she grabbed J.R. "Let's go, family," I told them.

Charlie closed down the tavern for tonight since that was where Alex and James wanted their ceremony and party.

Charlie never did allow smoking back in the place…he said he did not want it in his establishment. Bella said she thought that it was because of how he felt about it being a cause of cancer. I agreed with her.

Since the place was closed except for people invited…Bella and I felt it would be all right to have the boys in there. Especially, since we would not worry about them smelling of the lingering smoke because there was not any.

Everyone was having a good time. The ceremony was nice and exactly what Alex and James wanted. It was time for Bella's song.

She always sounded like an angel but when she started this song…it really moved me.

She was looking right at me as she sang and I knew…this song…those words…they were for me. I could not have agreed with her more.

I was speechless as she finished the song and made her way towards me from the stage. It seemed all of our big moments happened in this tavern. This was about to be another one.

I was mustering the courage to say the words I had longed to say for so long. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard, "I love you Edward. I love you so damn much!" Leave it to my Bella to beat me at my own game.

However, I had some words for her…two of them.

"Marry me," I told her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She smiled, "Edward…we're already married."

I pulled her to me. "Technicality. Bella, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone with the exception of our boys. I am so in love with you Isabella Marie Cullen. Marry me. Be mine forever. Let me give you the wedding and the honeymoon that you should have had the first time. Please Bella…will you…marry me…_again_?"

"Okay," she said as she blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me down for a deep kiss.

Just like that, I knew everything would work out for us, no matter what.


	21. More Than Anyone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**More than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=pyFl0JK9ebo**_

_**Everything by Michael Buble**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-1WhcLDEEDQ**_

_**Baby Got Back by Sir Mix a Lot**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NF9QI18-Bpo**_

_**I Loved her First by Heartland**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MXhJ3oCg3K8**_

_**Also pictures for this chapter can be found at the following link…**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

Chapter 21

EPOV

_**Sunday March 14, 2010**_

It had been only one month since Bella made me the happiest man on Earth and said yes to marrying me again.

In one month, my sister, Rose, Alexis, Tanya and my mom were able to pull together something fabulous for us.

Today was the day. I was making Isabella Cullen mine for _real_.

Bella and I decided that we wanted the ceremony at the tavern…along with the reception. Every other big event that happened between us seemed to happen there so why not this?

Bella had picked turquoise, black and white as our colors. Alexis was her maid of honor with Rose and Alice as her bridesmaids. I asked Carlisle to be my best man since Charlie had to walk Bella down the aisle. I was going to ask Charlie to be my best man. Nevertheless, Carlisle was just as important to me. He was my father in every sense of the word.

Things had been amazing between Bella and me since she said yes. Unfortunately, there was still no sex between us.

For one thing, I insisted on being tested before I ever put myself inside of her again. I would never forgive myself if all of my promiscuity in the past led to her coming down with some nasty disease. Last week my test results came back showing that I was one-hundred percent clean.

Then, there was the main reason why we wanted to wait.

I wanted our first time as a couple to be after we said the vows and I finally _meant_ them. I knew it would mean so much more to both of us that way.

Let's just say…I was going to fucking explode tonight once we were finally able to get to our wedding night. I prayed that when I finally was able to make love to my wife that I did not lose it like a sixteen-year-old virgin.

Bella told me there were two conditions on our honeymoon. It had to be short and close by because she did not want to be away from the twins for long.

I agreed with her completely. Neither of us could fathom being away from those adorable little beings for any extended amount of time.

I planned for us to spend tonight and tomorrow night at a bed and breakfast, that was just about fifteen minutes outside of Forks.

That was going to be the extent of our honeymoon…for now. I figured that I could take her on a proper one later once the boys were older.

I was getting ready at our house with the guys while Bella was getting ready with the girls at Tanya and Charlie's place.

After we were ready, we were all going to meet at the tavern. I was on edge because I could not wait for this. This was going to be the second happiest moment of my life. The first being the day my sons were born.

There was a knock outside my bedroom door that interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I called.

I looked up to see my brother walking through the door. "Hey bro, are you ready for today?"

"Emmett, I can honestly say that I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

"Strong words, brother."

"I know," I said grinning widely.

Jasper entered the room next. "Damn, Edward! I have to say…for an asshole…you clean up nicely!"

"Thanks."

"Just remember…you hurt her…I hurt you. Got it?" Jasper asked as he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, I got it and if I hurt her…I'll let you hurt me. She and the boys are the most important things to me ever."

"I can honestly say that I believe you when you say that now," Jasper told me.

"That means a lot to me, Jasper."

He nodded.

"Alright…can we stop this damn estrogen fest and get this show on the road?" Emmett yelled.

We all laughed and headed downstairs to meet up with our fathers. Carlisle, Charlie, Alex and James were all waiting in the living room playing with the boys.

The boys were standing at the coffee table moving as if they were dancing. Both of our little miracles had been trying hard lately to walk on their own. Neither had been successful as of yet but Bella and I were both convinced it was going to happen soon.

My mother kept telling me that they would not be walking this early…but my boys did everything early…so of course walking would be included in that.

They both grasped onto the coffee table for dear life as they moved their little buts around and laughed.

Emmett looked at me and smirked. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Damn it…the boys were remembering yesterday. We were already in enough trouble for that. Now my sons were going to get us into even _more_ trouble with our wives.

_**Flashback to Yesterday**_

_**The girls went out on a secretive shopping trip and left Jasper, Emmett and myself at our house with the boys.**_

_**Emmett let it slip that they were lingerie shopping for the wedding night.**_

_**Oh my damn.**_

"_**Emmett thanks so much for sharing with me that my baby sister is going out today to buy lingerie so this asshole can do her tomorrow night. That really helps me man!" Jasper glared at Emmett.**_

"_**Chill out Jasper, sheesh…you know she is grown woman. Just like you know she is no virgin considering she has two baby boys."**_

"_**That does not mean I want to hear about it. Oh and Emmett…let me remind you…if the girls are lingerie shopping…that means my gorgeous wife…you know…your sister…is lingerie shopping for me."**_

"_**Point taken, I am shutting up now," Emmett said sheepishly as he went to fiddle with the stereo.**_

"_**What are you doing Emmett? Do not break our stereo!" I told him.**_

"_**Oh my god! You two are the biggest sticks in the mud I have ever seen! You both really need to lighten the hell up!" Emmett exclaimed.**_

_**Jasper and I had just put the boys on the floor to sit. We were making towers out of soft blocks with them and knocking them down to the floor. My sons were going to be architects or something because they loved to put things together and then take them apart.**_

_**Emmett was still standing over by the stereo turning the stations very quickly making an annoying sound. "Em, would you find something and settle on it already! You're hurting our ears!" Jasper told him.**_

"_**Yeah and you're upsetting the boys." I told him that because I thought it would get him to stop. He turned and looked at us, noticed that the boys were oblivious to what he was doing, smirked at me and went back to flipping the radio stations.**_

_**He finally settled on a song that if I never heard again in my life…I would be okay.**_

_**He turned the stereo up loud and turned towards us. "Yeah, this is what I am talking about. Let's jam boys! I am going to loosen you two up!"**_

_**Jasper and I both rolled our eyes at him. The boys were giggling. Please do not tell me my sons actually liked this song!**_

_**Jasper looked at Emmett and said, "Seriously Emmett? Sir Mix-a-Lot?"**_

"_**Yep," was Emmett's reply. He was too busy dancing and singing. **_

"_**I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brother's can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung…" Emmett sang as he danced around the living room.**_

_**Jasper started singing with him and got up from the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked him in disbelief.**_

"_**What? It's a catchy song! Besides, you know what they say…if you can't beat them…join them!"**_

_**I now had my brother and my brother-in-law dancing around my living room singing Baby got Back to my boys. They would sing directly to the boys and then turn and shake their butts at them. The boys were giggling hard and they pulled themselves up by holding onto the coffee table. They stood there grasping the ends of the coffee table and mimicked the movements that their crazy uncles were doing.**_

_**Xander looked at me, "Da!"**_

"_**Alright! Fine…I guess it is kind of catchy."**_

_**Before I knew it, I was joining their crazy uncles and we were all acting like fools.**_

_**Our fun ended though when the front door opened at the tail end of the song.**_

"_**What the hell is going on here?" Rosalie's voice interrupted our singing and dancing.**_

_**Shit…we had not had a chance to clean up the house either. We had gotten messy with the boys. The house looked like a tornado had swept through the downstairs.**_

_**Bella looked pissed. "Please tell me you are not singing Baby got Back to MY BOYS!"**_

"_**What happened to this place? Can you guys not pick up after yourselves? Now Bella is going to have to clean! She should not be doing that the day before she gets married!" Alice yelled.**_

"_**No! She's not going to! We are going to leave and take her for her girls night out! These three idiots are going to do all of the cleaning and this house had better be fucking spotless! Do I make myself clear?" Rose said.**_

_**We all gulped in unison. Rose was scary when she was angry.**_

_**All three girls glared at us. Bella scooped up Xander while Alice grabbed J.R. The five of them then headed upstairs. I assumed they were packing up Bella for the night. **_

_**Great…we were all in trouble. However, after they left the room…the three of us could not help but laugh because that was a good time even if we were going to pay for it.**_

_**It was time to start cleaning.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Now, my boys were standing there trying to recreate what we did with them yesterday. They were going to get me in trouble.

I did not like being in trouble with my wife…unless…actually, that might be interesting. Maybe she would spank me.

_Calm down Cullen…not a good idea to get a hard-on while standing here with your boys and our family_.

"I take it this is what the boys were doing yesterday when you boys got in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

I felt a hand patting me on the shoulder. "It's time son," my father said to me. "Are you ready?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Definitely. Let's get out of here. I've got a beautiful woman waiting to marry me."

BPOV

_**Sunday March 14, 2010**_

Today I was marrying Edward Anthony Cullen and it was not going to be a drunken mistake. After _this_ ceremony, we would belong to one another…forever.

Things had been wonderful between us. Edward had been the perfect husband and father already. I could only imagine how great things were going to be once we took this final step.

He doted on the boys and me as often as possible. Sometimes I felt like he was always trying to make up for all the ways he had hurt me in the past. I could not wait until I had opportunities to take care of him as well. He had more than proven to me that he deserved my love and affection.

Last week, I was sick again. I had caught this flu that the boys had passed along to me. The doctor gave me medicine and ordered bed rest. Edward catered to my every need while still working and caring for the boys.

A gasp from behind pulled me away from my thoughts. "Oh, Bella. You look amazing. My son is going to flip when he sees you," Esme said with her eyes full of tears.

"Thank you Esme. Don't start with the water works! I don't want to get started crying. Alice will be so angry with me if I ruin my makeup!"

We both expressed amusement at that thought.

"There will be absolutely no ruining of the makeup!" Alice exclaimed as she walked into the room.

Rose, Tanya and Alexis accompanied her. "Oh my god," they all said in unison.

"Yeah, wow…" Alice added.

"Edward is not going to know what hit him," Rose said as she linked her arm through mine. "Let's get you to that man of yours."

I nodded. There was not much else for me to say. I was more than ready for this.

When we arrived at the tavern, I suddenly became a bundle of nerves. I went in the back way and was to wait in the office since Edward had already left there to go wait for me on stage.

Last week he came to me and asked me to do something for him. He asked me if I would be willing to walk down the aisle to a non-traditional song. I knew I would do just about anything that the man asked me to do so of course I said yes to him.

I had no idea what would be playing when I walked towards him…but it did not matter. All that mattered to me was that I would be walking towards my future.

I was eager to see my little men in their tuxedos and of course their father.

There was a knock on the office door. The ladies excused themselves and let the knocker into the room. My dad.

"Hi, Dad," I said quietly.

He stared at me for about a minute and a half before the tears silently flowed down his cheeks. "I don't even know what to say, Bells. You take my breath away. You look so much like your mother right now. I wish she was here to share this with you."

"Me too," I cried.

He pulled me into him. "Now, now…don't ruin your makeup, sweetheart. I have a feeling that little pixie daughter-in-law of mine will kick my ass if I walk you out there with ruined makeup."

"Yeah, she has already threatened her own mother," I chuckled.

There was another knock on the door. My dad opened the door to reveal Alex and Alexis standing there with the boys. Alex held J.R. in his arms while Lex had Xander.

"Mama," Xander called to me.

"These little ones were asking for you, Bella. We thought we would come see you and bring you your boys before you head out there to your guy," Lex said to me.

They looked so handsome and so much like their father.

"Bring them to me," I said holding my arms out for them. I scooped them both into my arms. They were quite heavy when holding them both at the same time but I did not care. I sat on the edge of my father's desk and held my little angels close to me.

They nuzzled my nose and we all gave Eskimo kisses to each other.

"Da!" J.R. yelled.

I smiled. "Yes! We are going to Daddy! Right now little man! Are you ready?"

They both nodded frantically.

Alex and Lex took them back out of the office. It was time.

Everyone had taken their places down by the stage. Dad and I were the last ones to go. The music started. I recognized it right away.

However, I was shocked when I saw who was playing it and preparing to sing.

My Edward.

He was poised up on stage at the piano playing the most beautiful music.

Then he started singing while looking directly into my eyes as Dad walked me slowly towards him.

It was Gavin DeGraw's _More than Anyone._

I could not help the tears that started trailing from my eyes. I tried to hold them back in an effort to save Alice's makeup job. Thank goodness, she at least used waterproof mascara.

I knew exactly why he chose this song.

He wanted me to know without a doubt that he loved me and he was in this for the long haul.

As I listened to the words pour from his lips and saw the conviction in his eyes…I knew…I no longer had any doubts…of any kind about the man before me.

He was my soul mate. I realized that now and I would never let him get away from me again.

When the song ended, Edward stood from the piano and made his way to where I was waiting with my dad.

The minister asked who gave me to Edward. My father said that he did on behalf of himself and my mother.

Edward took my hands in his. His eyes were wet with unshed tears from his song. "You look astounding," he whispered.

"Thank you. You look handsome," I whispered back to him.

The minister looked a bit irritated that we were not listening to what he was saying. Edward interrupted him and said quietly, "Can I kiss her?"

He was so serious. I tried not to laugh but the minister did not find it funny. "Not yet," he told Edward sternly.

"Just a little one?" Edward asked.

"Not yet," the minister said again.

"Alright," Edward said sounding defeated.

I smirked at the minister and pecked my husband quickly on the lips. Edward looked completely surprised and grinned at me.

The minister scowled at me but I shrugged, "We're already married! What's one little kiss gonna hurt?"

We made it to the reception without a hitch. The ceremony was beautiful and the kiss Edward gave me when it was over was…briefly…hot beyond belief!

Edward and I went to the office to wait while everyone set up quickly for the reception. They were just changing up the decorations a bit from what Alice told me.

As soon as we made it through the door, Edward led me over to my dad's leather couch and plopped down on it. He pulled me directly onto his lap.

"Do you feel that, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked as he pushed his hips up into my ass.

"Hmmm…I am not sure what I feel, . Perhaps, you should show me again."

He started kissing my neck and pushed his hips up into me again. "Feel it, love?"

"Y…y…yes," I stuttered.

My husband had a very impressive erection pressed into my ass while he continued his ministrations on my neck.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress."

A knock on the door disrupted us.

The door opened…through it…walked Jasper and Emmett while each holding one of our boys. "They were asking for their parents…so quit f…u…c…k…i…n…g and parent them already!" Emmett said laughing.

Edward just glared at him. They brought the boys to us and dropped them onto us as the boys giggled.

Before long, we were in a dog pile on the couch as Edward tickled all three of us.

After playing around with my guys for a bit, Alice came and told us to come out now for the reception.

James was with the rest of Social Distortion on stage. "I would like to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen for the very first time."

Everyone was clapping as Edward led me out to the center of the tavern, right in front of the stage.

"Now, for their first dance…Edward has chosen a special song. He wanted to sing it himself…but he said and I quote _'I want to have my hands free to touch and hold my beautiful wife'_…so he entrusted me to sing this song for them. I hope I don't let you down buddy."

"Is that really what you said to him?" I asked Edward.

"Yep. I did not want to be forced to remove my hands from you for any reason tonight."

The music started and I knew it right away. "Good pick, Mr. Cullen."

"Why thank you, wife."

It was _Everything_ by Michael Bublè.

He held me close to him and sang some of the lyrics into my ear softly.

"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you."

I smiled at him. "You know what it does when you sing to me like this."

He nodded, smirked and continued.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

He nibbled my ear and then said, "I mean every word that I sing to you, love. Every word of this song is from me to you."

My heart melted just a little more as he sang, "And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man and I get to kiss you baby just because I can." He dipped me at that part and pecked me on the lips. He lifted me back up and kept going, "Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through. And you know that's what our love can do."

By the time the song was over, I felt as if I were a puddle of goo in my husband's arms.

After our first dance as man and wife, we did the wedding toasts and had our meal. Then, we went back to dancing some more. We were all having a great time.

I could not remember the last time I had seen everyone that I loved this happy.

James announced the father and daughter dance. I was not sure which song my father picked. I let him handle that one.

He ended up picking _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland. I loved that song.

Dad spun me around the dance floor slowly and we both cried at the words of the song. "I love you baby girl. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"How could I forget, Daddy? You've always been right here to tell me. I know. I love you too!"

I do not even remember what the last song of the night was. It was a slow one. Edward held me close to him like had done all night. He pressed his hard-on into my stomach.

"I am so ready to get you out of here, wife."

"Then let's go!" I told him seriously.

EPOV

_**Sunday March 14, 2010**_

We did it! She was finally mine and no one would ever take her from me. We were linked together in every way except for one and that was something I hoped to change very soon.

My sexy wife was driving me crazy all night. I think I spent most of our reception with an erection the size of Texas threatening to bust through my pants at any moment.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and kissed our boys. Leaving the tavern and the ride to the bed and breakfast was all a blur to me. All I could think about was getting my wife naked as soon as possible.

I had to slow myself down though because I did not want to just fuck the hell out of her. I wanted to make love to her knowing how we both felt for one another.

I wanted to give Bella the experience that her first time should have been for her.

We checked in quickly and rushed to our room.

Bella pulled me into our room and as soon as the door was shut she shoved me against it roughly. Her lips pressed to mine and there was neediness, passion and lust behind this kiss.

Our tongues danced together in an animalistic way and she led me by my tie to our bed. She pushed me down on the bed, bit at my ear and whispered seductively, "Wait…right…here. Don't you dare move from this spot Edward Cullen."

"Yes ma'am," I gulped.

She disappeared into the bathroom and I could not wait to see her come out of there. I sat on the edge of the bed and bounced my knee up and down nervously.

When she opened the door to the bathroom, my breath hitched at the sight of my wife. No, the sight of my goddess.

That is exactly what she looked like right now…a freaking goddess sent down from heaven.

She was a vision in white, lace and garters. I could not wait to rip ever last inch of her outfit away from her body and bury my cock inside of her. This was going to be an amazing night.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" I asked her playfully.

She slowly walked towards me. The way she was walking was so seductive…as if she were a vixen coming to toy with me.

Bella did not answer my question until she stood right in front of me. She placed her stiletto-heeled foot right on my erection gently and leaned towards me as she purred, "Something that my husband can enjoy while I _fuck_ his brains out. Is that alright with you, _husband_?"

Oh my fuck!

_Yes_ it's alright!

I'm so happy to be me!


	22. Feeling Good

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N**__**…**__**Song for the chapter: **__**Feeling Good by Michael Bublè**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3L0e75PSOMc**_

Chapter 22

EPOV

_**Sunday March 14, 2010**_

My wife, who was currently behaving as if she were a vixen sent straight from hell to torment me, pulled herself away just as she was about to start undressing me.

What the fuck?

"Bella! Where are you going? Get your sexy ass back to me!" I told her desperately.

My poor cock could not take any more teasing.

She bent down and nibbled my ear roughly between her teeth. "Relax, baby. I'll be right back." She palmed my cock firmly through my pants. "There is no way I am going to leave _him_ hanging tonight…I just need to do something first."

Bella walked over to the stereo that was in the room. I had not even noticed it before when we entered. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at me mischievously.

She pressed play and the music started.

It was Michael Bublè's song, _Feeling Good._

Fuck me.

Could this night get any hotter?

I was about to find out as my naughty minx of a wife sauntered over to me.

She was walking too damn slow…I started growling. Yes, I growled. I was horny as hell. Can you blame me?

She stopped about a foot in front of me and crossed her arms over her luscious breasts. I wanted to take each one of them into my mouth and pay them the respect that they deserved.

My wife pouted and said, "Edward…stop growling and being impatient…or I will stop this right now and just go to sleep!"

I stood from the bed and pulled her quickly towards me falling back down to the bed with Bella on top of me. She started laughing and nuzzling her nose into my neck. My adorable wife squealed as I tickled her sides. "I'll show you growling, woman!"

I tickled her some more and she giggled. It was the most amazing feeling to be like this with her. I had missed so much. How could I have ever denied this incredible woman my love? I was damn sure going to make up for that…tonight.

Before I could protest, Bella was straddling me. Not that I would be protesting but my wife was proceeding to tear my clothes away from my body.

"Bells, _baby_…slow _down_. Let me love you."

She started biting and sucking on my bottom lip. "Edward, _sweetie_…we have been driving each other mad for months. I am so done with slow!"

Bella had already thrown my tuxedo jacket across the room along with my shirt that now had missing buttons due to my wife's haste.

Now, she was starting on my belt and the button to my pants. I placed my hands on hers to still their movements.

I kissed her gently and said, "Love, please?"

She allowed me to sit up on the edge of the bed with her still straddling me. Her eyes were full of frustration.

"Edward…I _know_ that you love me! I would not have married you if I didn't. We have the rest of our lives to be sweet and gentle. Right now, I _need_…my _husband_…to _fuck_ me!"

As soon as those words left her beautiful mouth, something inside of me snapped.

Instead of stopping her hands, I helped them unfasten my belt and remove my pants from my body. I lifted up and helped her get them off me as fast as we could. She pushed me right back down to the edge of the bed and resumed her position of straddling me. I started to tug on the sexy outfit she was wearing but she stopped me.

"Nope, this stays on. I meant what I said…you get to enjoy this _hot_…_little_…_number_…while I _fuck_ your brains out…_husband_."

Each word she gently whispered while licking my earlobe and gyrating on my already painful erection.

"Jesus…who are you and what have you done with my innocent little Bella?" I smiled.

She shrugged. "Innocent is so overrated. She is gone for the moment. Your naughty Mistress of Sexy is in the house right now and she is ready to blow…your…mind…and perhaps your cock too…if you play your cards right."

Oh…my…fuck…I almost came all over her right then. When did I become a fourteen-year-old virgin again?

Dirty talking Bella was definitely something I could get used to quickly.

"Does it make you _hot_ when I talk to you like this Mr. Cullen?" She asked as if she were reading my mind.

"You have no idea what that dirty fucking mouth of yours is doing to me, _Mrs. Cullen_. But I am going to show you!"

She wanted the outfit to stay on…so be it. I pushed her barely there panties aside and plunged two fingers inside of her pussy without warning. Her words and actions had pushed me over the edge.

Sweet and gentle lovemaking went out the window about five minutes ago when she told me she needed me to fuck her.

Bella bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh god! Now we're talking!" She exclaimed as she pounded down on my fingers roughly while holding onto my shoulders for leverage. I used my free hand to grasp hold of her hair.

I forced her face down to mine. "Give me those lips and then open your fucking eyes, baby. I want you to look at me when you _cum_ all over my fingers."

My wife attacked my tongue as our lips devoured one another. "More Edward! Fuck yes…more!" She screamed.

I was sitting beneath her completely naked and she was creating quite the friction on my cock. As much as I loved feeling her bare skin…she was right to leave the outfit on while we did this. The silkiness of it felt amazing.

I wanted to get her off but I needed to do so without coming myself. I wanted to save my orgasm for when I was inside of her. It was going to be epic.

I continued to push my fingers into her while she slammed down on them repeatedly. I took my thumb and started rubbing circles over her clit. That did it.

"UGH!!!! EDWARD!! YES RIGHT THERE!" She looked deep into my eyes, just as I wanted her to while she screamed out her pleasure.

Suddenly, her tight walls clenched around my fingers and she collapsed onto me, holding her arms around my neck tightly.

I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked on them knowing it would drive her insane.

"Mmmm…thank you _wife_…that was delicious!" I purred.

"Mmmm…thank _you_ lover. That was divine." She was still shaking and laughing, coming down from her high. "Now it's time for the main event…don't you think, _husband_?"

I flashed my lopsided grin that I knew she loved so much. "I don't know about a main event…but I do know…that it is definitely time…for you to _fuck_ me…_Mrs. Cullen_."

The song continued to replay in the background. I looked at my wife questioningly as she bit her lip. "I put it on repeat. I figured it was fitting for our…first time making love _officially_ as husband and wife."

"Awesome pick, baby," I told her as I crashed my lips to hers.

Our tongues were at war again. Neither of us was going to relinquish the control so they dominated each other.

I felt Bella's delicate hands go into my hair and tug on it roughly. "Now, Edward…I need you to fuck me now. I need to feel you inside of me."

I could not deny her any longer.

She wanted to do this her way, with her naughty outfit on…she was going to get her way because I had every intention of giving my wife whatever she wanted…always.

I pushed her panties aside again and this time instead of my fingers, I thrust my cock up inside of her without caution.

Her breath hitched and at first, I worried that I had hurt her.

"Shit…are you alright, love?"

"I…am…fine! That felt _incredible_ and don't you dare fucking stop or you will be sorry, Mr. Cullen!"

"Oh, I do not plan on stopping…not until you have used your every last breath…screaming my name."

Soon, the only noises in the room were the moans, pants, grunts and groans of ultimate pleasure. Bella was using my shoulders once again as we met each other thrust for thrust.

Why did I spend so damn long denying this feeling? It was the most amazing thing…ever. I never wanted to stop.

Bella appeared to be in a sex-induced haze as she pulled my head roughly back to look at me. "Edward…I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," I told her as I bit gently at her collarbone.

She removed herself from my cock to my dismay and crawled on all fours to the middle of the bed.

I turned and glared at her with my massive erection pointing at her shouting '_what the fuck_'?

She smirked at me and spread her legs for me. She was still completely covered in her lingerie.

"How bad do you want me right now?" She asked me.

"Bella…please stop fucking around. Take a look at my cock and answer that question for yourself."

I was frustrated. It was getting really good. We were both nearing our release and she stopped…to toy with me? What was she playing at?

She chewed on her finger seductively as if she were thinking carefully. "Hmmm…well…_Eddie_…I think that cock of yours…is telling me that he would like to _fuck_ me…_hard_…from _behind_." As soon as the words left her mouth, she turned on her stomach and rose up on her elbows, while wiggling her tight, luscious ass in front of me.

Sweet baby Jesus. I did not know where my innocent Bella went…but the naughty Mistress of Sexy (her words not mine) was fun as fuck!

She backed her ass up and rubbed it on my cock. I could take a hint. I ripped her flimsy panties from her body and plunged my cock inside of her.

"OH! Edward damn it! Those were not cheap!"

"Too fucking bad! I'll buy you new ones!"

I had been with many women in my lifetime in this position. Most of them liked it when I took them from behind like this. However, there was no comparison to claiming Bella this way. It was beyond wonderful.

She had ruined me for all women….no other pussy would ever do for me now. I would spend the rest of my life having sex with only her and I was thrilled about that.

I plowed into my wife with reckless abandon and it was wonderful. After we had been going at it in this position for god only knows how long, it occurred to me…that I was not close enough to my wife.

I pulled out of Bella, sat back and lifted her up to me with her back against my chest. I entered her pussy once again. She put one hand behind my neck and rubbed the nape of my neck while using the other hand to tug on the top of my head.

I put my hands to good use as well. One hand was paying close attention to her clit while the other hand was playing with her breasts.

It started out rough but at some point, slowed down immensely. I did not want to be forceful with her anymore and I could tell Bella was complying with my wishes. As I was thrusting up slowly but deeply, she was doing the same motions but thrusting down on my cock.

"Oh Edward…" she said quietly.

"I know baby…I feel it too…I love you so much, Isabella. Never forget that. You and the boys…the three of you are my life now."

I felt wetness on my hands and realized she was crying and her tears were streaming down both our bodies. However, she was not the only one who was crying. She really had turned me into a sentimental sap and I would not change a thing.

"I love you too, Edward. There will never be anyone else for me…ever. It's always been you. I was destined for you."

Shortly after our declarations, we fell over the edge together as one.

We collapsed in a heap on the bed together. I started immediately rambling to Bella about my wishes for our future and everything I wanted for the boys. I looked down at my wife and realized that she had not heard a word I said.

She was slumbering peacefully in my arms. I knew she had been so exhausted from everything on her plate lately. I chuckled as she mumbled in her sleep about something silly Xander and J.R. had done. I was too wired for sleep.

We had made a deal that we were not going to constantly call and check on the boys. We knew our parents were more than capable of taking care of two babies. However, I could not help myself.

I called my mom and when she answered in a sleepy voice, it dawned on me what time it was.

"Shit, Mom…I'm sorry."

"Language Edward! The boys are fine…now get back to your wife…good night and I love you."

That was the end of the conversation…she hung up after that.

I went to the bed and pulled Bella back into my arms as I slid in beside her. I drifted off for a little while. I had not been asleep very long before my naughty Mistress of Sexy woke me up for round two.

There was nothing sweet and gentle about it. She had me so hot by the time I finally entered her that I could not stop myself from drilling into her with all of my strength. When I asked her if I was being too rough her only response was for me to fuck her harder. I granted her wish of course. We ended up with her legs up over my shoulders as I held on to the headboard of the bed and pounded into her pussy just as she asked me to do.

Her clothes came off during this session and we were not nice about it. She was just as impatient as I was and we both ended up ripping the dainty lingerie to pieces.

We collapsed after our orgasms and fell asleep immediately.

When I awoke again, my angel was still sleeping soundly and daylight was breaking through the windows.

My cock was twitching into her back and I knew I was going to need to take her again soon. I loved that I could touch her and we could make love to each other now whenever we wanted. First, I decided to do something special for her.

I hoped that the owners of the bed and breakfast would be able to help me with my plan.

BPOV

_**Monday, March 15, 2010**_

I was awakened by a feather light touch drifting up and down my bare stomach. I smiled before opening my eyes because I knew that I would open them to find the green eyes that made my heart melt.

"Wake up, love. I have something special for you and then I would very much like to ravish your beautiful body once again," he whispered softly into my ear.

I turned to face him and immediately snuggled into his arms as he pulled me to his chest. His hands grazed lovingly down my back making me shiver.

"Are you cold sweetheart?"

"No…it's just my body's natural reaction to your touches."

I looked up at him and he was smiling rather largely. "Well, let me lead you to your surprise then."

"Okay," I said shyly.

Edward looked down at me and smiled softly, "There she is."

"Who?" I asked him.

"My sweet, innocent little Bella. Don't get me wrong…naughty Mistress of Sexy is hot as hell…but so is my sweet angel."

I felt the red cover my entire body as he kissed me deeply on the lips.

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. He had drawn a bath and filled it with rose petals. There were candles lit all around the bathroom leaving a heavenly vanilla fragrance throughout the room.

"Oh, _Edward_! You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. Will you take a bath with me?"

"Of course."

He got in before me and made sure that I made my way into the tub without falling. He knew me too well.

I lay back in his arms and enjoyed the closeness of his body. It was not long until I felt Mr. Happy poking me in back saying '_hello_.' "Honey, is he ready for more _already_?"

"We can never get enough of you love, I'm sorry. Are you too sore for me now?"

"A little but not enough that I couldn't handle you inside of me again my sweet."

I lifted up and impaled myself on his cock and he was not expecting it.

"Oh fuck me Bella! Fuck! That felt amazing baby!"

I giggled and started lifting up and down on top of him while I leaned back in his arms. It was slow, gentle and sweet. He used his fingers to circle and pinch my clit bringing me quickly to orgasm.

We rode out the rest of our pleasure together.

When we had finished, he whispered in my ear, how much he loved me and that it would never change.

I knew in my heart it was the truth.

I believed in him and I believed in us. This was our life together and nothing would ever tear us apart again because we would not let it.

EPOV

_**Tuesday March 16, 2010**_

We made good on our promises of a honeymoon filled with nothing but sex. We never left our room of the bed and breakfast. I never planned to but at one point yesterday, we did _attempt_ to leave the room.

We were kissing while trying to get out the door which led to Bella giving me the hottest fucking blowjob ever right there against the wall. That led to me pleasuring her orally…which led to yet another round of sex.

We were insatiable and decided it was best to stay in the room.

Today, it was time to go home. We were both excited to get home to the boys and start our new life together.

As we were getting into the car, Bella stopped me as I opened her door. "What is it baby?" I asked her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Have I told you how much I absolutely love it when you call me that?"

"Oh…do you now?" I asked her as I nuzzled her nose with mine.

"Yes…I love all the terms of endearment that you have for me."

"Good…because I plan on using them the rest of our lives, love."

"Let's get home to our boys."

I nodded. She slipped into the Volvo while I made my way to the driver's side.

Life was good.

No…fuck that.

Life was…phenomenal!


	23. Smile

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Smile by Uncle Kracker…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TaIpdMZN3E0**_

Chapter 23

BPOV

_**Wednesday May 5, 2010**_

I was staring at the item on the bathroom counter in shock. A part of me was extremely happy and excited. While the bigger part of me, was completely terrified.

How did this happen?

Okay, so I knew how it happened.

What if he did not want this?

What if it was too soon in our marriage?

What if he reacted the way that he did the last time?

Too many what ifs.

The sobs started and I knew exactly who to call.

Alice, Rose, Alexis and Tanya showed up immediately after I called them…in that order.

They sat with me on the couch and let me cry uncontrollably while I blubbered out my problem.

"Wait…back up…you're _pregnant_?" Alice exclaimed as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes," I said quietly as Rose pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, did you not want this?"

I brushed my hands gently over my stomach…acknowledging the child that was already growing there.

"Of course I want this! I would always want my baby! But…what about Edward?"

Alice grabbed one hand while Tanya grabbed my other one. I was still in my sister's arms.

"He's going to be thrilled, Bella. Don't you see? He will get to go through all of the pregnancy things with this baby that he missed out on with the boys because of his stupidity," Alice said softly.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I really think so."

I prayed that she was right because I was nervous as hell about telling my husband that he was going to be a daddy again.

Things had been going so well between the four of us as a family. What would happen when we made it a family of five?

Were we ready for that?

I guess we were going to find out…in nine months. Actually, it would be less than nine months. Once I started suspecting that I was pregnant again, I knew right when it happened if was true.

Our honeymoon.

I was sick the week before and had to take antibiotics. Like a dummy, I completely forgot that my birth control pills were invalid when taking antibiotics.

Meaning that…all the sex we had during those two nights…was most likely the cause of baby number three.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Alice screamed breaking me from my trance.

"Alice! I don't want to talk about it right now. Bella needs us," Tanya said quietly.

It was then that I noticed what Alice was going on about and it was planted right on Tanya's ring finger on her left hand.

"He did it! He asked you!" I yelled at her excitedly as I pulled her hand up to my eyes to look at it closer.

"Yes, he asked last night."

I knew my dad had been planning on proposing. I offered to go with him to pick out the ring but he wanted to do it by himself and he did a great job.

We discussed how Dad proposed. Tanya said it was a very Charlie way that he asked her. They sat down for dinner and he said, "Hey Tan? Wanna marry me?"

She told him yes and he gave her the ring. It was hilarious to listen to her recall the story and it did sound just like my father.

"Are you okay with this Bella?" She asked quietly.

I nodded fervently as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Absolutely! You make my dad so happy and I love you!"

"Oh, Bella! I love you too!" She told me as she hugged me.

"Aw, you guys are making me cry! I am headed out for date after this you know?" Alexis babbled.

We discussed Alexis's new man. She told us his name was Felix Volturi. She met him through Alex and James. He was some sort of hotshot record producer and had been meeting with Social Distortion about their songs.

It was a nice afternoon filled with girl talk. Rose informed us that she and Emmett were already trying to get pregnant while Alice told us that she and Jasper were not in hurry for parenthood.

She said they were happy spoiling all of ours.

By the time we finished our chat, I was feeling better about being pregnant again. I loved my baby already. I was just scared to tell Edward.

I had taken today off from the tavern because I told Edward I was not feeling well. Since my husband has been known to be quite attentive, I was not surprised when he showed up right after the girls had left. Charlie asked him to come in early today to help him with some party they had to set up for tonight. Edward did not want to leave me when I was not feeling well.

I assured him I was fine because in all actuality I just wanted to take that damn test.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I felt his arms around me. I was standing in the kitchen getting food ready for the twins since it was almost their dinnertime.

"Can't a man come home and check on his wife? You said you weren't feeling well earlier. Charlie let me come here and check on you for a bit."

"Hmmm," I mumbled as I melted into his arms.

"Now…give your husband a proper kiss hello because you seem like you are feeling better."

He spun me around to face him and attacked my lips and tongue with fervor. I deepened the kiss and tugged at his hair.

He placed his hands under my ass and lifted me up to the counter while I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

We only broke apart from each other when we needed air.

"Now…that…is how I like to be welcomed home," he said breathlessly.

I giggled at the expression on his face.

"Da-ey!" We heard two little voices exclaim. Edward turned around to see nothing there. I pointed over to the baby monitor on the kitchen table.

"How have they been today?"

"Rambunctious!" I told him honestly.

I had been chasing them all over the place. They both were walking by the end of their ninth month. Now they were trying to go faster, into a run.

We put a baby gate up at the top of the stairs because we did not want them falling down the stairs. They had also taken to climbing out of their cribs…frequently.

Dad said they were like me and would be ready for toddler beds sooner than most. Carlisle and Esme said Edward was the same way. Clearly, we were going to have our hands full with those two…and baby makes three.

Shit…I still needed to tell Edward…and now the twins were up from their nap.

"I have to go upstairs and go to the bathroom, would you like me to get them? Obviously, they want me." He smirked. The boys had some kind of sixth sense for when Edward was around them. It was freaky.

I shook my head no. "No, you go ahead, go take care of your business in the bathroom. I will get the boys. They can wait five minutes to see their daddy. I need to get their diapers changed and get them settled for dinner, anyway. Can you stay and eat with us?"

"I think I can arrange that…I happen to know the boss pretty well…and the boss's daughter even better," he grinned.

"Go on, smartass!"

He kissed me quickly on the nose and headed upstairs. I heard the boys talking some more…to each other now…and decided to go up and get them.

They were happy to see me. I congratulated them for staying in their cribs for their naps and waiting until Mommy came to get them.

I held their hands as we walked down the stairs together, carefully. I was so worried they would get my clumsiness.

Dad kept telling me that I was going to have to let them fall and get hurt.

I did not want to do that…but I knew it was going to happen and I would have to deal with it when it did.

I got the boys settled into their high chairs in the kitchen and finished the food. I realized that Edward was up in the bathroom for a very long time.

He still had not come down to us.

I heard his feet finally on the stairs. "Here comes Daddy," I told the boys.

They laughed and clapped their hands excitedly. "Da-ey!" They yelled.

I turned back to the counter when I heard Edward's shaky voice. "Is this _yours_?" He asked.

When I looked to see what he was talking about…my breath hitched. I had left the damn pregnancy test up on the bathroom counter. Damn it! I did not want him to find out like that.

"Um…yeah," I said hesitantly.

"Is it _true_? Are you pregnant?" He whispered.

I nodded and said, "Yes."

His eyes shifted from the pregnancy test…to me…to the boys…back to the test. Then, they zeroed in on my stomach and his face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen on the man's face.

He was in front of me in a second…on his knees…nuzzling my stomach with his nose. "Hi, baby! It's your daddy here. I love you already and I can't wait to meet you."

Oh my god. I did not know how it was possible…but I fell even more in love with my husband right then.

He placed butterfly kisses all over my stomach and looked up at me with tears in my eyes. "Don't cry, love. I am so happy about this."

I had not even realized I was crying. He stood up and delicately brushed his fingers over my cheeks to wipe the tears that had fallen.

"You're crying too!" I told him as I laughed.

"Happy tears, baby…definitely happy tears."

He still had not removed his hands from my stomach. "Well, mine are happy tears too! I was so worried about how you would feel about this baby…"

"Bella, I am so sorry I ever gave you any reason to doubt my reaction to this. But, I could not be happier that you are giving me another child."

"Really?"

"Really…and I am so excited that this time…I get to do right by you when you are pregnant. I will be there for you every step of the way!"

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Da-ey!" We heard from Xander and J.R.

"Your sons have been waiting for you."

He let go of me and went to talk to them. "Hey my little men! Have you had fun with Mommy today?"

They laughed and held up their arms…wanting their father to hold them.

He let them out of their high chairs and scooped them both into his arms. He spun them around until they were in a fit of giggles.

"Are you guys excited to be big brothers?" He asked the boys.

They just smiled and laughed. They tried to say '_brother'_ but it kept coming out sounding like '_butter_.' It was quite comical. I loved watching him with our sons.

Edward called Charlie and told him the good news. Charlie told him to take off the rest of the night and spend it with his family.

We had dinner together, laughed, played with the boys and then put them to bed…together.

The nice thing about both of us working at the tavern was that we had a lot of family time together. We were with the boys all day until we had to go to work. The boys were with Esme most of the time when we worked. They had their own room at the Cullen house.

We left work to have dinner with them and to put them to bed. It was a great system and it worked for us. We also enjoyed all the time we spent working together.

Edward was always the last one to leave the boys room at night. I loved every second I spent with my guys.

EPOV

_**Wednesday May 5, 2010**_

I was going to be a dad again…and I was fucking elated! I had never been happier. Things were going so well in our lives. This baby just made them so much better.

I could not wait to experience everything with Bella, firsthand this time.

Yes, this time…we would enjoy the pregnancy…_together_.

After I finished my time with the boys and they were out like a light, I went downstairs seeking out my wife.

I found her curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and deep in thought.

"Something wrong, baby?" I asked her.

"Nope…just enjoying…being happy," she smiled.

I turned on the stereo quietly and sat down beside Bella. I wrapped myself around her as much as possible and we talked for a bit.

We discussed the new baby. She explained to me when it happened. I could not believe neither of us thought about the antibiotics she had taken just the week before the wedding. It did not matter…this was a good thing and we were both thrilled. We also discussed important issues about the baby. Would we need to get a different house? Could we afford it? Should we wait to find out the sex?

We also discussed Charlie and Tanya's engagement. I wanted to know how she really felt about it. I knew it could have been hard on her. She showed nothing but great joy for her dad and future stepmom.

A song came on the radio that I had first heard the other day. It was _Smile_ by Uncle Kracker. I immediately thought of my gorgeous wife when I heard it and now I wanted to dance to it with her.

"Up with you, love…dance with me."

She smiled her sexy little grin and let me dance her around the living room.

I nibbled at her ear, kissed her neck and whispered the words into her ear as we danced.

"_You're better than the best…I'm lucky just to linger in your light_."

I knew that I was extremely lucky to have her in my life. There would never be another for me. She changed me…made me a new and improved person. I owed everything to her.

"_You make me smile like the sun…fall out of bed…sing like a bird…dizzy in my head…spin like a record…crazy on a Sunday night…you make me dance like a fool…forget how to breathe…shine like gold…buzz like a bee…just the thought of you can drive me wild…ohh you make me smile."_

I meant every word of that. She blushed as I sang those words to her. When the chorus came up again, I dipped her quickly before singing the words to her again.

Halfway through the song, the words were forgotten and I kissed my wife with every ounce of passion that I could muster.

Bella became forceful with the kiss and started inching me back to the couch. I plopped down on the couch where she had seduced me when she was pregnant with the twins.

"What is it with you and this couch?" I asked her as I chuckled at how fast she was ditching her clothes.

"Well…I figured…I fucked my husband on it when I was pregnant with the twins…so why not now…when I am pregnant with their…_sister_," she said as she straddled me. She was almost completely naked by this point. There was nothing left on her body but her panties and bra.

"Sister? So we're having a girl are we? How do you know this Mrs. Cullen?"

"Sometimes…a mother just knows. I can just feel it." She placed my hands on her stomach and her hands over mine. "Our…daughter…is growing in here."

I laughed again.

"Don't laugh Edward! I am positive of this…I just know it's a little girl. I even already picked out her name."

This made me nervous. A part of me was hoping for a boy so that my name could be put in there somewhere this time since I fucked up the last time.

How would we make that work if it were a girl? Bella already had her mind made up and was so excited.

"What name would that be, love? What have you decided for our daughter?"

"Antonia Carlie Cullen."

I was speechless. Antonia…Anthony…she was naming our daughter after me.

I pulled her into me and laid my head on her chest. "Oh, Bella? Really?"

"Yes! I am very adamant about this. Little Toni is growing in our belly right now… she will be loved by all of us and she will be just like her daddy. Antonia means princess and priceless. That is exactly what she will be…priceless to us…and Daddy's little princess."

Now, I was really hoping that she was right. I wanted that little girl. Still…Bella could be wrong. "Baby, we have some time before we can find out for sure…you know that…but I really hope that you are right."

Our sex life had been amazing since the honeymoon. We tried to make sure we made love at least once a day. We usually could not go any longer than that. There was one point over the last few weeks where we actually had to go three days without touching each other. They boys had been sick and kept passing their illness back and forth between them. We were kept busy those days. Thankfully, we never got sick.

"Okay…Edward….I don't want to talk anymore…Naughty Mistress of Sexy wants to come play with her husband." She said seductively as she ground her wetness into my cock.

"Then what the hell am I doing with so many clothes on? Undress me Mistress…let me show you who I belong to."

She smiled and attacked my lips.

It was not long before we were both naked and going at it on the couch. She probably meant for it to be hard and rough as we were sometimes…but it was slow and gentle.

We were cementing our joy over the new addition to our family. We were showing each other our love and devotion.

It was perfect.

Who would have thought?

I…Edward Anthony Cullen…had the perfect life.

BPOV

_**Monday May 10, 2010**_

We had our first appointment with the doctor today. The doctor estimated my due date to be December nineteenth…meaning that I was right and Toni was conceived on our honeymoon.

Edward thought I was being silly about calling the baby Toni already. I explained to him that if it was a boy…his name was going to be Anthony Carlisle Cullen. Hence, I was calling the baby Toni no matter what.

He agreed. He loved that I wanted to name our son or daughter after him and his real father.

After our appointment, we returned to the boys and played with them until we had to go to work.

We went home and had dinner with them as we usually did before returning to the tavern. Upon our return, I saw a good-looking man with Alexis, Alex and James.

They motioned for us to come over to them.

James introduced all of us. It was Felix. Alexis was acting bashful. I mouthed to her; '_nice'_ and she mouthed back '_thanks_.'

"Bells! Felix has the best news! He wants to produce an album for Social Distortion! But only if you sing with us."

"Wait…what?"

My head was spinning. They started talking about record deals, touring and radio spots. I could not believe this was happening.

I could not go on tour…not while having twins at home and being pregnant. Could I? No…the boys needed their mom.

Alex and Alexis resembled Alice with their hyperactivity at the news.

"Bella! I see the wheels turning in your head. It will be great! You can take the boys with you…it will be fine. Pregnant women do this kind of stuff all the time. This is what you and Charlie have wanted," Alexis pleaded.

No…it's what Charlie always wanted. I never wanted the fame. My dad thought I had the voice of an angel and did not think I should waste it. Maybe he was right…but I had responsibilities.

I turned to Edward.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think…you should do what makes you happy. If this is your dream…go for it and we will figure out the rest."

After I heard that, a part of me got excited. I could fulfill something my mom and dad always dreamt about and never got to follow through with because my mother was taken from us too soon.

I could do this…for her.

I was suddenly so excited going over things with James and the band…I did not notice my husband had left the area and was currently very unhappy.

EPOV

_**Monday May 10, 2010**_

Why did I fucking tell her that? Of course, I was not okay with this! My _pregnant_ wife was going to be recording an album and going on tour. Alexis mentioned her taking the boys with her…fuck no!

I had to get out of there. I headed to the office and started pacing. I was furious…beyond angry…and I did not want to take it out on Bella.

I was going to blow if she went through with this.

No…it was not happening…she was not going gallivanting around with my baby inside of her and taking my boys with her.

I fucking forbid it!

_**A/N…Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 24.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being fabulous!**_


	24. No Boundaries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: No Boundaries by Kris Allen…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=U36NNr_HTXg**_

Chapter 24

BPOV

_**Monday, May 10, 2010**_

Edward was quiet the entire way home. All I was able to get out of him was a grunt here and there. I did not know what hell I had done wrong but he was obviously upset about something.

I wondered if he was upset about the record deal and the tour…but then I figured that could not be the problem because he told me to go for it. We had been discussing in depth during our therapy sessions about communicating with one another better…so if he had a problem with my decision…he would have said that he did.

I convinced myself that he was just having a bad night and it had nothing to do with me…especially when we climbed into bed for the night and he held me close to him as he always did. Yes, we were fine. He was just having a bad night.

_**Saturday, May 14, 2010**_

It was becoming abundantly clear that something was bothering Edward. He had been short, snippy and pretty much ignoring me daily while holding me so tight at night that it was almost uncomfortable. He would grab onto me as if he thought that I would disappear.

Today, Edward was hanging out with Emmett, the twins and his father. They were doing some sort of Cullen male bonding.

I was taking advantage of some rare alone time and had just curled up on the couch with a good book when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and was shocked to see my father standing there. Why the hell was he knocking on his own door? He glared at me. "Damn it, Bells. Have Edward and I taught you nothing? You never open the door without asking who it is first!"

"How do you know I didn't look through the peep hole and see that it was you?"

"Because…I know you! That psycho is still lurking around somewhere and it could have been him at the door."

I put my hands on my hips, irritated with my dad. Did he forget that I had serious pregnancy hormones running through my body right now?

"Dad! For all we know, Ed, Sr. is long gone! I am not going to live my life in fear. Besides, he doesn't want to physically hurt us."

My dad was still giving me a dirty look. "Just make sure you look before opening the door from now on Bells. I am not going to go into any details…but no matter what you think…that man is dangerous."

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"It's just some things that I know from Carlisle. He is not physically harmless. Please watch your back."

I could tell this genuinely bothered him.

"Alright, Dad…you got it. So…what's up? Did you just come over here to test me?"

"No, let's have a seat on the couch. I wanted to talk to you while we could talk alone."

"Okay…is everything alright?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Bells. I just want to talk to my daughter. Is that allowed?"

"Of course," I told him.

We sat down on the couch and he ran his hands through his hair that was growing back in thickly. It took a bit for it to start coming back after the chemotherapy was finally finished but once it started, it was growing like crazy.

My father took my hand in his. "Bells…why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what…the record deal…the tour…why are you doing it? Do _you_ really want this or are you doing it for me?"

"Of course, I want this! It's an amazing opportunity!"

"Bella, you are working at the tavern still so you can be around Edward all of the time and spend all day with the boys. You know you cannot take the twins with you on a tour. That is no kind of life for little ones and now you are pregnant again. I am not going to tell you what to do, baby girl…but I need you to look into your heart and think about if you really want to do this."

I pulled my hand gently away from my dad's. I did not want him to think I was angry because that was far from true. I stood and looked at the pictures spread across the mantle.

There was one of Edward and I on our wedding day. Next to that one was the first one taken of the four of us. The rest of the pictures were either Edward in goofy poses with the boys or me in silly situations with them.

As I looked through all of the pictures…I realized what they really were. They were footprints of the life that Edward and I had started together. I placed my hands on my stomach and caressed my little angel. It was then that I found my answer.

The record deal and the tour…were not my dream. Once upon a time, they were the dreams of my parents. My dream…what I wanted in my life…was right there…inside of me…on the mantle…laid out before me.

I turned to my dad with glistening eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't want this. I want to be here with my family. Can you forgive me?" I sobbed.

He was in front of me in a second and had me pulled me into his arms. "Oh Bell. I knew you didn't really want this. Why do you think I came here to talk to you about it? I am not mad, sweetie. Not at all. I love you so much, baby girl. Never forget that!"

I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

It was not long before we were both a crying mess. After we both calmed down, he went to the tavern while I called Alex and James asking them to come to the house.

They took the news better than I thought they would. They told me not to worry and they would figure out something.

As soon as they left, I decided to start on a special dinner for my wonderful husband. Something had been on his mind all week but I wanted to surprise him and tell him the good news about declining the deal. I knew that no matter what had been bothering him before, this news would definitely cheer him up quickly.

I started going through the pantry and the refrigerator, pulling out ingredients for Chicken Alfredo. It was Edward's favorite and he loved my version the best.

It was raining out today, as usual in Forks, so I decided to grill the chicken on my indoor countertop grill. I had already started the chicken grilling and was just getting ready to start the sauce when I heard the front door slam.

I knew it was Edward. I called out to the living room, "Babe! I have the best news for you. I cannot wait to tell you. Come into the kitchen and I will fill you in!"

I heard Edward's frantic voice and was immediately worried something had happened to the boys. "Bella! I really do not give a flying fuck about your news right now! Could you come into the living room please…now…it's somewhat important!"

He had not spoken to me like that…since he had changed. Something was definitely wrong.

When I found him standing there pacing, looking like a maniac…without our children…my worry increased.

"Edward, what is it? Where are J.R. and Xander?"

"They are fine. They're with my parents. They are spending the night. We need to talk."

"Okay…"

He started pulling at his hair. "Goddamn it Bella! I have stewed about this all week! I let you carry on and I am tired of this nonsense. You are a mother…_**my**_ wife…and you are pregnant with _my_ child! You are saying _**NO**_ to this record deal and you sure as hell are not going on that tour! _**I FUCKING FORBID IT**_!" He roared at me.

I was rooted where I stood…speechless for a moment.

First, possessive and angry Edward was fucking hot! I would give him that much. The tone of his voice, the passion in his eyes, his erratic breathing…all of it made me wet right down to my core.

Second, who the hell did he think he was to demand things of me and boss me around like this! I did not think so buddy! This marriage was not going to be like this…no sir!

I took a deep breath and began his verbal bitch slap. "Seriously, Edward? You _forbid_ me to do this? I can't believe you! Are you my _husband_ or my _father_?"

He had his hands crossed over his chest defiantly and honestly…the boys seemed more mature than him right now.

If he had listened to me for five minutes instead of barging in here and demanding things of me…he would have known that I changed my mind about the record deal…the tour…all of it.

After the sincere discussion with my dad, I knew…I would never be able to leave my family. They were where my heart. If I was away from any of them…I would be missing a part of me and I could not do that.

Alex told me he would not have been able to do it either if the roles were reversed.

However, my bullheaded husband stormed in here telling me what to do and that made me angry!

"Well…are you going to say something? You…are…not…going on that tour! There will be no record deals…nothing. After you have the baby, if you want to reconsider joining up with them…then I will _think_ about it. I do not want my pregnant wife traipsing all over the place. It will not be good for you or the baby."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes," he said quite proud of himself.

"Good! If you would have given me a chance to finish what I was trying to say when I asked you to come into the kitchen…I am not going. I already decided that before you came in here acting like a lunatic!"

"You did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…"

Now he looked dejected…he knew he was in the doghouse.

You are in so much trouble Mr. Cullen. No one tells me what to do!

Honestly, if I was not so pissed off about his attitude at the moment, I would have attacked him and fucked him right on the kitchen floor. Could you blame me? My husband was insanely hot when he was all mad and possessive.

But…he needed to learn that this type of behavior was not going to work in our marriage.

"I really don't appreciate this Edward! You told me to go for it! Then, you've been moody and an all around asshole this entire week. Now you come home and start bossing me around, speaking to me as if I'm beneath you! I really think we need to go to therapy more than once a week because clearly it is not working for you!"

"Okay…"

"Okay? That's all you have to say is '_okay'_?"

"You're right. I was an asshole. I think it would be good if we went to therapy more than once a week. I want this to work Bella. You are my whole fucking life now. I need you to breathe. I will do whatever it takes. I need to be able to communicate better and not act the way I did this week. I think our therapist will be able to help me with that so I am all for more sessions."

I crossed the distance between us and hugged him with a force I did not realize I had.

He led me to the couch and I sat down with him laying his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and he began talking to Toni. "Toni, I am so sorry you had to hear Daddy get so mad at Mommy. I am far from perfect so I cannot say that I will never do that again…but I will tell you that I will do my very best to not scream at Mommy like that ever again, angel."

"Are you still going to call the baby angel if it's a boy?" I laughed through the tears that were now falling.

"Yep, either way…boy Tony or girl Toni…this baby is still my angel."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby. I am truly sorry for my despicable behavior all week and especially today. Forgive me?"

He looked up at me and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh no! You are not off the hook that fast Mr. Cullen!"

The sound of the smoke detector broke us from our bubble.

I ran into the kitchen. The chicken that I was grilling when he got home was now on fire. This turn of events brought my pregnancy hormones out in full force.

I started sobbing and throwing dishtowels and oven mitts at Edward as he used our mini fire extinguisher to put out the small fire.

"That's just wonderful, Edward! You came home being a total dick and now the lovely dinner I was making to surprise you with my news is _**RUINED**_!"

EPOV

_**Saturday, May 14, 2010**_

I was officially a huge ass! My fabulous wife had planned on making my favorite dish for me tonight and giving me the beautiful news that she turned down the record deal and the tour because she could not stand to be away from us.

Why did I always overreact to things?

I knew Carlisle was the gentlest man I had ever met…as was my mother from what he told me. It was obvious that my sperm donor was messed up in the head…but I wondered if he had ever been physically violent…did I have that in me?

Sometimes I felt so overcome with rage that I felt I would never be able to control it. Today when I got here, I had the urge to hit something…not Bella…never Bella…I would never hit her…or another person. I just wondered if this anger was something I got from _him_.

It did not matter…I would discuss it with the therapist. I hoped that she could help me find a way to channel this anger so I would not constantly blow up at my wife with the first sign of trouble in our marriage…like today.

I could not do that to her.

While I was putting the fire out, she started throwing those little things and yelling. I could not help but laugh at her silliness. That did not help matters at all.

Finally, I calmed her down by just pulling her into my arms and apologizing repeatedly. I marched her upstairs, ran her a hot bubble bath while I came downstairs and called for takeout.

I was internally kicking myself because I knew the way the night could have gone. I could have spent the night making sweet love to my wife. Instead, I spent the night in the doghouse and was just grateful that she let me hold her in our bed all night instead of making me go sleep on the couch.

I was really an idiot sometimes.

That needed to change…fast…I did not want to lose my wife and kids.

EPOV

_**Wednesday, June 9, 2010**_

Today we were having the first ultrasound of our baby. The doctor told us we would not be able to find out the sex yet, they just wanted to make sure of Bella's due date, make sure everything was alright and we would get to hear the heartbeat for the very first time.

I was giddy with excitement.

I was going to hear our baby girl today. I had caved and realized Bella was probably right and we were in fact having a little girl. My little Toni Cullen. She would be Daddy's little girl for sure.

Once we had it confirmed at the six-month ultrasound, we would begin decorating her nursery. We were going to keep the boys together in Jasper's old room, which was now their room. Then, we would turn Bella and Rose's old room into Toni's room.

We did not have the money right now to go house hunting and Bella wanted to raise our children where she had all of her wonderful memories. I could not argue with that.

Things would be cramped for a family of five in our tiny house…but I did not care in the least. As long as I had Bella by my side, we would handle anything thrown at us.

We were waiting outside in the waiting room and my knee was bouncing up and down rapidly. Bella grabbed it with her hand. "Edward, stop."

"Sorry, love. I am really nervous…and excited."

"I am too…but I am not bouncing around as if I had twenty cups of coffee. So please, calm down."

"Bella Cullen," the ultrasound technician called.

I jumped up from my spot, "That's us!" I grabbed Bella's hand and practically drug her into the room. The technician and Bella both laughed at me.

Once the transducer was placed on Bella's belly and we started staring at the screen, I noticed that both of us were crying softly.

I never let go of Bella's hand.

We heard the heartbeat and it was beating so fast.

"There's the heartbeat of your baby. It has a very healthy heartbeat."

She gasped a little and stopped moving the transducer. "What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Mrs. Cullen…I don't want to alarm you. I need to go get Dr. Jones to confirm what I am looking at. Nothing is wrong with the baby…it's just…please let me get Dr. Jones…" she trailed off and ran out of the room.

Bella was sobbing. "Edward, what's wrong with our little girl? What's happening?"

"I don't know baby." I sat on the edge of the bed and held her tightly. "It'll be fine. She said nothing is wrong with the baby. Perhaps something is wrong with the equipment. Just please calm down…it's not good for you or our daughter."

Dr. Jones and the technician entered the room together. "I am so sorry Bella and Edward. My technician should not have scared you like this. She should have explained better what was happening."

Dr. Jones took the seat where the technician had been and started moving the transducer over Bella's abdomen again.

"Yes, you're right Samantha. That will be all. I need to speak to the Cullens alone."

Samantha left the room and Dr. Jones removed the transducer. As she started cleaning Bella's stomach off she said, "Bella, Edward…I am not sure how to tell you guys this. I hate this part of my job."

"What is it?" I asked at the same time Bella spoke.

"Just tells us!"

"Bella, you have a tumor inside of your uterus. It's fairly large. There is no way to know if it is cancerous or not without a biopsy. I need to refer you to an oncologist and go from there. However, Bella…I have to say that…in the best interest of your health…I recommend that you terminate your pregnancy."

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Bella screamed at her. "I am not killing my baby! Will the tumor hurt her?"

"No, I don't think so but Bella…if this tumor is cancerous and it grows…it's going to kill you! You will need treatment and we cannot treat you while you are pregnant."

"Terminate!" I said with conviction.

"WHAT?!" Bella glared at me. "I know you did not just tell her to kill our daughter, Edward!"

"Bella! I cannot live without you, please don't do this to yourself. We can make another baby. I can't make another you!" I sobbed into her hair.

"Edward, it will be alright. I know it will! I am not killing Toni. I've already named her…bonded with her. I am not destroying her life so I can live! I will not do it!"

"Look, this is a big decision. We still have some time. Why don't you two go and talk about things. You will need answers from an oncologist before you make any decisions. I will call you this afternoon once I have set up an appointment with our best oncologist on staff. Bella, I will get you in to see him first thing in the morning, okay?"

Bella just nodded. She could not stop crying. I knew how she felt. This was history repeating itself for her.

I did not know what to think. I said to terminate but in my heart, I knew I would never let Bella go through with it. I could not kill our daughter any more than she could.

I already loved her…just as I loved her mother.

However, I could not imagine my life if Bella was taken from us.

I did not know what to do.

We needed to talk to our family.

Poor Bella, this was just like history repeating itself. I just prayed that my Bella would have a better outcome than her mother did, if she went through with the pregnancy.

Then it hit me, this was history repeating for me as well. I always believed I killed my mom because she died during childbirth. Now, I could lose Bella…was I being punished?

No, I had learned in therapy that I did not kill my mother. It was just something bad that happened. I had no control over it…just as I had no fucking control over what was happening to us now!

I did not know how I would survive in this world without my Bella. I changed because of her. I was the man I am today because of that woman. If she was taken from me…I would raise my children until they did not need me anymore and then I would make sure I joined her.

That would never work…my children would always need me.

I was their father.

I shook my head of all of the thoughts I was having. I had to pull it together for my wife. It was time to man-up, Edward.

The doctor left us alone to get ready to leave. I held Bella's face in my hands, looked into her eyes with determination and said, "Baby, we will figure this out. I promise you…one way or another…things will be okay. We're going to call everyone and we are having a family meeting."

Bella's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head. "I just want to be alone with you and the boys tonight, okay? Let's wait until we talk to the oncologist tomorrow morning. We won't know anything until then. We have not even had a biopsy yet. It may not even be malignant."

I sighed.

"You're right, sweetheart…as usual. We will have tonight, alone to process all of this. Then, we'll talk to the oncologist in the morning and go from there."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. She needed time to cry this out before we had to pick up the boys. I held her as if my life depended on it…because in actuality…it did.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for getting this back to me so quickly. It's because of her you are getting this today. **_


	25. I'll Stand by You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. Also, I do not own the name, Dr. Greene. I had a reader point out that Dr. Greene was a doctor on ER. I did not know this. I have never watched that show.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: I'll Stand by you by The Pretenders…listen here…**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EY0_oVV29PM**_

Chapter 25

BPOV

_**Thursday, June 11, 2010**_

Edward was amazing last night. He held me in his arms and let me cry myself to sleep. Every time I woke up, he was still there holding me and whispering that everything would be alright.

I prayed he was right.

I did not want to lose my life and leave my children but I refused to kill my daughter! I would not abort her under any circumstances. I hoped that Edward would stand by my decision no matter what.

We were now on our way to meet with Dr. Greene, the head oncologist at Forks General.

Edward held my hand the entire way there and I was lost in my thoughts when I heard his voice. "Love, we're here."

There was silence between us as we headed into the hospital.

We did not even have to wait. The nurse told us the doctor was already in office…waiting.

"Bella, Edward…it's nice to see you. Dr. Jones has told me a lot about you," he said.

We both nodded. We had been robotic this morning…simply going through the motions.

"I know you would appreciate it if I just get right to it. Mrs. Cullen, we need to get you in for a biopsy today. If the tumor is benign, you might be able to continue with your pregnancy and wait until the baby is born to have it removed. If it is malignant, you will need to terminate immediately and undergo treatment."

"I am not terminating my baby and I really wish everyone would stop suggesting it!" I was getting agitated. Edward tightened his hold on my hand.

"Love, let's just get the biopsy and go from there. We don't need to decide anything this second."

I glared at him. I had already made my decision as far as termination was concerned.

I turned back to the doctor. "Will the biopsy hurt my baby?"

I saw some looks exchanged between Edward and Dr. Greene. Did Edward know what the biopsy would do to our daughter?

"Just tell me!"

"Mrs. Cullen, the biopsy could cause harm to the baby or accidentally terminate your pregnancy all together."

I pulled my hand away from my husband's and crossed my arms over my chest. "Then, I think we are done here, Dr. Greene. I will not be having any biopsy today! I am sorry we wasted your time."

I stood up, grabbed my purse and marched right out the office. I was not putting my daughter in harm's way and they would have to accept my decision.

I made it out to the car and was sitting in the passenger seat for about ten minutes before Edward joined me.

"I just want to say…I think you are being very stupid right now!"

"Excuse me?" I asked harshly.

"You heard me! It is fucking stupid to not even get the biopsy Bella!"

"So now I am stupid?"

"If you are going to do this…then I guess so!"

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

I opened the car door and got out of it.

"Get…in…the…fucking…car Isabella!"

"No! Apparently, I am stupid so I no longer wish to be in the same vehicle as you! I would rather walk home!"

He was making me angry!

"Bella, that is crazy! You are not going to walk home…get in the fucking car!"

"Let me guess…me wanting to walk home…is stupid…right?"

"Bella…"

"Don't you Bella me! If saving our daughter is stupid than I don't care if I am the biggest fucking dumbass on the planet because that is what I will do! Now get away from me before we both say anything else we are going to regret!"

"Fine!" He yelled. He got out of the car and left the keys in the ignition. Then, he started walking back into the hospital.

I got in my car and drove away, leaving him there. He could find his own way home.

When I reached our house, I walked through the front door and threw myself down on the couch to digest what had happened. I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad. I told him to go to the hospital and talk to Edward. Of course, my sobbing confused him. I explained that everyone was okay and Edward would tell him what was happening.

I knew if anyone could understand what Edward was going through…it would be my dad.

EPOV

_**Thursday, June 11, 2010**_

How could she even consider this? I loved our daughter already too, but Bella could lose her life! Then where would the boys and I be without her? I would not survive in this world without my angel.

For my stubborn wife to not even _consider_ having the biopsy…was insane!

I went in to the hospital and bought a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. I sat there for a while and thought about what was happening. Then, I called the only person who would know what I was going through…Charlie Swan.

"Hello?" He answered in a rush.

"Charlie, it's Edward."

"Oh son, I am on my way to get you. My daughter says you need to speak with me."

My Bella…was always anticipating my needs before I even knew what they were.

"Alright, I'll explain when you get here then."

We hung up and I waited.

Charlie arrived and I told him I wanted to go somewhere that we could talk in private. He said that we would go back to the tavern and talk in his office.

There was nothing but silence between us as we drove to our destination. How was I supposed to tell this man that the same thing that happened to his wife was now happening to his daughter?

We sat down on the couch and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had to find my courage and fast. Charlie eyed me skeptically before sighing.

"Listen, Edward. I know something is going on. You and Bella have been acting weird since you went to the ultrasound yesterday. My daughter does not call me sobbing for no reason."

"Bella was sobbing?"

I hated that she was upset and alone.

"Yes, she could hardly control herself. I am guessing it is something bad so please tell me what is happening."

I found my strength and just blurted out the words. "Yesterday at the ultrasound, they found a tumor inside Bella's uterus. They wanted her to terminate and get it treated but she refuses to even have a biopsy."

Charlie looked as if I had stabbed him in the heart.

"What did you say?" He asked breathlessly.

Finally, my dam broke. I could not handle it anymore. I had tried to be strong for Bella since we received this news yesterday but now…I could let loose.

I put my head in my hands, let the walls down and sobbed. "This is not supposed to be happening to us! She is too fucking young! We were finally back on track! How the fuck are we supposed to choose between Bella's life and our baby's? I can't do this! I can't let Bella make a decision that could possibly leave my boys without their mother! How do I support her?

"How do I not support her? I don't want our daughter to die anymore than she does! I love them both! It's just not fair, Charlie! Why, fucking why, is this happening? Bella is so good and pure! She does not deserve this! We shouldn't have to fucking choose!"

Charlie scooted over, pulled me into a fierce hug and cried with me. It might not have been considered manly but I did not give a flying fuck right now.

I was amazed by Charlie. This man had already gone through this with Renee and this was his daughter we were discussing. Yet, here he was comforting me. His tears were slow and quiet while I was sobbing loudly.

I never cried like this.

I was falling apart.

I could not lose her.

Charlie pushed me back a bit to look at my face, "Edward…I understand what you are going through. Believe me, I do son. I am going to tell you this one time. You have to support your wife…no matter what!"

I looked at him in shock.

"But…Charlie! She won't even get the biopsy because there is a chance it could kill the baby. She won't listen to reason…"

He put his hand up to stop me.

"Edward, I mean it. You have to support her despite how you feel. Whether you feel like it or not, she knows best. She is so much like her mother...stubborn and pigheaded! How do you think I feel? I want to shake her and tell her to abort because she can make another baby.

"This is my baby girl we are talking about. I don't want to be without her nor do I want my grandsons to be left motherless. However, I know my daughter. She will not relent on this. No matter how much it hurts you or me to watch her do this, we have to support her or she will never forgive us. Do you understand?"

I nodded because there were no words. He was telling me to go along with her craziness.

"I went through this with my Renee. She would not listen to reason when the doctors told her she should terminate Bella. Now…I ask you…"

He had to stop for a minute as a sob broke from his body.

"I ask you, Edward…as my daughter's husband…could you see yourself without her in your life? Because she would not be here if Renee had listened to me."

With those words, Charlie broke down and it was my turn to console him. We were back to hugging one another and sobbing like babies.

As we sat there, I thought about what he had said.

What if Renee had terminated?

Bella would not be here.

The world would be an emptier place.

I would never have changed.

My sons would not be here.

Could I, in good conscience convince Bella to kill Toni or do something that would jeopardize her?

No…I could not.

Just like that…I had my answer and I knew exactly what to do.

We pulled away from one another and as Charlie wiped his eyes he said, "Besides, with today's technology and advances in medicine…I am counting on Bella's outcome being different than her mother's."

I wiped my eyes and responded with, "You're right Charlie. Thank you so much for talking to me…and just being here for me today. You helped a lot. I am going to go home and talk to my wife."

I patted Charlie gently on the arm and walked to the office door. "Edward, what are you going to do?"

I smiled at him, "I am going home and telling my stubborn, pigheaded wife, that I support her decision to carry our daughter, one-hundred percent."

"You're a good man…I'm glad my girl has you, son. Take my truck and go take care of my baby girl," he said tossing me his keys.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm glad she has you too…no…I'm glad that _we_ have you."

Charlie nodded and I headed home.

It was time to man up and support my family.

BPOV

_**Thursday, June 11, 2010**_

After I hung up the phone with my dad, I called Esme to check on the boys. She said they could spend the night with her and Carlisle. She sensed that something was wrong but I told her everything would be explained…tomorrow. I could not deal with anymore tonight.

I picked myself up from the floor and somehow managed to get into my pajamas before crawling into bed. It was still daylight out and I did not care. I was scared and hurting. I needed comfort. Pajamas and our bed was my comfort zone…well…and Edward but he was not here now.

I did not know what time it was when I felt a warm body slide underneath the covers beside me. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

My Edward was home.

"Love, are you awake?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry I was angry. I am terrified of losing you Isabella. I cannot imagine living in a world without you in it. However, I cannot imagine a world where our little girl has not had the chance to be born either.

"I am going to support you all the way with this, baby. I will be here for whatever you need. We are going to do this together. You will have our baby and we will deal with the tumor then. We are getting our angel. You both will be fine…I can feel it."

Wow…my dad was good!

"Thank you Edward. Tomorrow we have to tell everyone else."

"I know, but we will deal with it tomorrow. Right now, we have…tonight."

He rolled me towards him and we spent the rest of the night making love with Edward showing me how much he loved me…how much he supported me.

We were in this together.

EPOV

_**August 2010**_

Today, we were getting official confirmation on the sex of the baby. Bella kept prolonging it to make sure that we would get an accurate result.

Even though, she swore she was carrying a girl…a part of her wondered if maybe…just maybe our baby was another boy.

On our way to the hospital, I thought about the last few weeks. Our families took the news about Bella's tumor better than I thought they would. Everyone was supportive of our decision for her to have the baby.

I was broken from my thoughts by the lovely sound of my wife singing along to the radio.

Bella would not let go of my hand all the way to the hospital or once we made it back to the ultrasound room. Her eyes were shining brightly the entire time. They were full of love and adoration.

It did not take long for the technician to confirm that our little one was indeed a little girl. Antonia Carlie Cullen would be here in December.

The technician also informed us that Bella's tumor had grown a little.

We both held strong and neither of us freaked out about this news. It was too exciting to know _for a fact_ that we were having a girl.

We headed straight to my parents house where everyone was waiting for us to tell them the results. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all exchanged money because apparently they had placed a bet on whether or not Bella was right about the sex.

Esme made dinner for everyone and it was a wonderful night.

Bella and I could not stop our laughing and playfulness with each other as we put our rambunctious boys to bed.

I held her all night long with thoughts of our daughter drifting in and out of my mind.

After today, three things were certain…

Bella's tumor had gotten bigger and was going to need to be dealt with at some point.

We were having a daughter.

I was buying a gun and Charlie was teaching me how to use it.

No boy was coming anywhere near my little princess.

I would blow his manhood off before I would allow that to happen.

_**A/N…I am so sorry that I have kept you guys waiting so long with this story. I promise to not do it again. Next chapter is already with my beta.**_

_**Reviewers will receive a snippet of Chapter 26.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids! **_


	26. This Woman's Work

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. In addition, I do not own the name, Dr. Greene. I had a reader point out that Dr. Greene was a doctor on ER. I did not know this. I have never watched that show. I also do not own Say Goodbye by Katharine McPhee and obviously…Bella did not really write it! **_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Say Goodbye by Katharine McPhee (could not find a version of this song for you on youtube).**_

_**This Woman's Work by Kate Bush**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7TupvVpxY_U**_

Chapter 26

EPOV

_**October 2010**_

Bella had been distancing herself from me…really from everyone around her…even the boys. I knew what she was doing.

She was scared and she was trying to make it easier for us…if something bad were to happen when she had Toni.

I could not even let my mind begin to start down that road.

Charlie, the doctor and I agreed that she had to stop working completely during this pregnancy.

Bella put up a fight but in the end…she did it for our little girl.

I just wanted this to all be finished with a happy outcome. We deserved a good ending…lord knew Bella and I had been through hell in our life.

This was too much.

I had been strong for Bella and the boys. I only broke down when I was alone with Charlie throughout all of this.

Bella was holding it together by a very thin thread. We were all afraid she was about to break at any moment.

Bella and I had continued our therapy and things were going well with that.

I was confident that as long as she could survive the birth of our daughter…we would make it through anything…side by side.

Tonight, Bella was insisting on coming to the tavern. She had been working a new song lately and she wanted to play it for everyone. She told us she did not want anyone up there with her…it was going to be just her and the piano.

Alex and James had solved their female singer issue. Alexis was going to go on tour with them and record the CD. I guess nobody ever realized the girl could actually sing…almost as good as Bella.

However, none of them wanted to leave until after Toni was born and we all knew that things were going to be…okay.

Felix was alright with letting them put off the recording and the tour until Bella was better. I think that some of his decision had to do with the fact that he wanted to stick around town and fawn over Alexis some more. They were quite smitten with each other.

Everyone was doing well…we were all just nervous…about December.

The days ticked by faster and faster…none of us knew what to expect.

As fucked up as the situation was…I had to admit…I could not wait to meet my daughter.

Bella was just as excited…I thought…as I said…she had been pulling away from us.

She was supposed to be speaking with her therapist privately about the situation and we discussed it during our couples' sessions as well…but I was not convinced that it was working.

I knew she always liked to express herself through music so I prayed that writing this song had helped her.

That was why none of us denied her when she told us she was coming to the tavern tonight to sing it to all of us.

I had just finished getting ready for the night. Tanya was supposed to arrive any minute to babysit the boys for us.

When I went downstairs, I overheard Bella playing with the boys in the living room.

She had Xander and J.R. on the couch with her tickling them. I could hear their giggles and I felt surrounded by warmth and love from my family in that room.

Our little men were now around fifteen months old. They were walking and running all over the place, getting into as much trouble as possible. But we loved every minute of it.

Bella and I often made games out of chasing those two around the house…trying to corral them for dinner…a bath…naptime…or even bedtime.

How different would their lives be without her in it?

As I watched my wife on the couch, playing with my sons, I made a vow to them that no matter what happened…I would not disappear on them.

They would need me more than ever if things turned out for Bella as they did her mother.

Charlie had stepped up to the plate and did a fine job at raising his three children.

I would do so as well.

I prayed that it would not come to that…but just in case…my decision was made.

I heard Bella sniffling a little as the laughter died down and she was speaking to the boys. "Do you have any idea how much Mommy loves you guys?"

I saw my boys smiling brightly at their mother. You could just see how much they adored her. They both surrounded her with their tiny arms and squeezed her tight.

"Wuv you Momma," they told her together.

I cleared my throat, making my presence known.

Bella turned to me and smiled softly. It was as I suspected…her eyes were a little red…she was crying when she was playing with them.

J.R. hopped down from the couch and ran at me full force. I scooped him into my arms. "Hey little dude…give Daddy high-five!"

That was our newest thing. My boys were cool as could be and they loved to high-five.

He smacked my hand and giggled. "Hi-Fi!" He yelled happily.

Xander stayed on his mother's lap and kissed her tears away.

J.R. wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest as I walked over to the couch to sit beside Bella.

He was already tired. Tanya would have an easy time getting them to sleep tonight.

Thank goodness our boys were heavy sleepers too…because…well…their mother and I…tended to get…loud…at night.

Unfortunately…I had been too afraid of hurting her lately to continue our nightly escapades after we had put our boys to bed.

She seemed so fragile and tired all the time. It would kill me to hurt her because I could not put away my sexual urges.

Things would be better as soon as Toni was here and they got that tumor out of Bella. Yes, then things could get back to normal.

I sat down beside Bella and kissed her forehead. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Are you all ready?" I asked her.

"Yep, as soon as Tanya gets here we can go."

It was then we heard the knock at the door and then the door opening. "Knock knock…where are my boys? They're favorite grandma is here!" Tanya yelled excitedly as she entered the living room.

Tanya and Charlie did not have a problem with the boys calling them Grandma and Grandpa…even though they were young grandparents. It was the same way with Carlisle and Esme.

Bella and I kissed the boys as we headed out the door. Tanya was going to put them to bed tonight since we were leaving earlier than usual and not coming back before their bedtime.

Silence filled the car as we drove to the tavern. I reached over and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling it over and placing it on my thigh. I held my hand over it keeping it in place.

She offered me a smile that did not reach her eyes and I knew she was deep in thought.

Charlie told me that Renee did this before Bella was born. She pulled away from him and their other two children because she was trying to make it hurt less if something went wrong.

I knew my Bella too well so I was wise to her tricks.

Little did she know, this distance she had put between us was ending tonight. I was done allowing my wife to push me away.

She needed me now more than ever.

I was not going to abandon her now.

BPOV

_**October 2010**_

I knew I had been pushing everyone away from me. I was trying to make it easier on all of us. If things went well with Toni's birth…then I could apologize and reconnect with those I loved.

However…if things did not go well during the birth…well I hoped that my distance might make losing me and or Toni easier for them.

I knew my reasoning would probably be considered dumb but it was how I felt.

The song I had been working on somewhat summed up everything I was feeling now as well as feelings I had towards Edward in the past.

When we arrived at the tavern, we quietly exited the car and headed in to where our families were already waiting.

The place had been open for a little while and I was going to perform my song while The Pack took a short break.

My dad knew I wanted to sing as soon as we arrived. When he saw us walk in, he announced that they were leaving the stage and would be back shortly.

I pressed my lips gently to Edward's before making my way to the stage.

I sat down at the piano and started playing.

EPOV

_**October 2010**_

I had no idea that she could play so beautifully. The words started coming from her angelic voice and my heart clenched.

"If I seem distant, baby I am. Words are like scissors in your hands. And there's no script to follow so I just close my eyes. That way it won't hurt so much when we say goodbye," she sang to me.

I knew I was right. She had been distancing herself to try to lessen the hurt if something happened and the day of Toni's birth ended up being the day we would say goodbye to each other.

She continued the song and with every verse, I held onto the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

"My heart feels like a circus…it's too much to take in. It's hard to lose a love…but you were my best friend," my Bella sang.

Until those words…that verse did me in and I allowed the tears to travel down my cheeks freely.

I had no idea just how much she had been keeping to herself about her feelings. This was definitely ending tonight.

When she came down from the stage, she immediately headed back to the office. Charlie, Rose, Jasper and I followed right behind her.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Rose asked her.

"I think the words spoke pretty clearly for themselves," Bella answered in a whisper.

Jasper pulled her towards him. He grasped her shoulders gently but firmly and said, "Isabella…you've got to stop pushing all of us away sweetie…especially your husband and those amazing nephews of mine. The four of you need each other.

"Please…let us help you…let us be there for you. I know this has to be hard…but damn it…we all love you," Jasper finished with conviction.

Bella started crying softly and buried her face in Jasper's chest. "I'm scared, Jazz," she said so softly we could barely hear the words. "I just want everyone to not hurt so much…if something bad happens."

Rose rubbed her back and said, "Damn it! Bella…I could walk out of here now and get hit by a bus! We never know what is going to happen…that's life. But we don't stop living because we are afraid. Please, let us in."

Jasper passed her over to me. "Love, we all love you so much…please? Let us help you through this."

I could feel her nod into my chest.

"Bells, everything is going to be alright. I can't believe that I would beat cancer just to watch my baby girl die. It's not going to happen honey. You and Antonia are both going to make it through this. Then, we are all going to spoil the hell out of that little princess," Charlie told her.

"Damn straight," Jasper added.

I felt vibrations against my chest and could tell that Bella was laughing.

She looked up at me with watery eyes, "I'm sorry. Can we go home now? I'm so tired."

"Of course, baby," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and Bella promised her family that she would try not shutting us out any longer.

Instead of a silent ride home, we talked…about everything that we had been keeping to ourselves.

Somehow, we managed to do it without either of us breaking down in tears. I told Bella of my earlier epiphany that _should_ something go wrong when Toni arrived…I would be there for our children and I would not let her or them down…ever.

We made it to the house and Tanya told us the boys had been quite rambunctious as usual but they did not give her any trouble when it was bedtime.

When we climbed into bed, we held onto one another tightly. For the first time in several weeks, we made love. We whispered words of adoration to each other as I moved in and out of her gently.

We never let go…even after we had finished.

We fell asleep with my love lying in front of me as I spooned her…my cock was still buried…inside of her. We could not bear to break the connection.

Everything was going to be fine.

Still EPOV

_**December 15, 2010**_

Why did I go to the fucking store this morning? Did we really need milk that bad?

I had gone out to the store and as soon as I made it to the checkout line Charlie called to tell to meet them at the hospital because Bella's water had just broke and they were headed to the hospital.

The milk was forgotten and left on the counter as I ran out of the store and drove to the hospital faster than should have been humanly possible.

Bella was put on total bed rest in November. I thought it was going to be difficult to keep her down at first, but she told me she was willing to do anything to save our daughter.

We were all working several shifts daily to take care of both her and the twins. It was a challenge but we were making it work.

When I arrived at the hospital, everything happened so fast.

I was ushered into a room with Bella. She was screaming and crying for me from the pain.

Her eyes brightened somewhat when she saw me enter the room.

I was by her side immediately, holding her hand and coaching her through her breathing.

So far, everything was going so smoothly that I forgot there might be any complications at all.

That was…until…I heard the most horrific sound come out of my wife's mouth and her hand dropped from mine.

"We need to get her to the OR stat! We've got to get this baby out of her! Mr. Cullen, you're going to need to go wait in the waiting area with your family!" The doctor yelled.

They all started moving around quickly and they were pushing Bella out of the room. "We need to move fast…she's crashing. We're going to lose them both. Let's go!" Someone said.

A nurse walked me out to the waiting room.

I did not make it to a chair before I collapsed.

I heard the voices of my family around me but I could not speak to them. I could not utter one single fucking word.

The nurse tried to explain what was happening to them as best as she could.

I felt numb…like dying.

I felt myself being moved into a chair. I did not even realize I was crying until I felt Xander's tiny fingers wiping my tears off my cheeks. "No cry Daddy," he said.

He had toddled over to me and J.R. was right behind him. I scooped them both into my arms and sobbed into them.

I had never felt so fucking broken in my entire life.

If this is what it felt like…I was not sure if I would be able to live up to the promises I made Bella. I did not think I could survive this pain.

The boys held on to me tight and fell asleep in my arms. I moved them to the chair beside me and finally looked around me to notice that everyone was crying.

There had been no news yet.

My wife and daughter could be dead right now and I had no fucking clue.

Finally, the doctor came out to the waiting area.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I jumped up from my seat and went to where he was standing.

"Yes? How are my wife and daughter?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Mr. Cullen…we need a decision from you. We were able to get your daughter out. She is healthy and being looked at now. However, your wife…the tumor was bigger than they thought. An ovary ruptured and your wife started hemorrhaging. The only way we can save her sir, is to do a total hysterectomy."

I heard the gasps around me.

Bella and I would never have children again if this happened.

But Bella would be alive…to raise the three that we had with me.

There really was no other choice for me.

"Do it. What do you need me to sign?"

"I need to get back in there before we lose her. The nurse will take care of the paperwork with you."

He ran back in the direction he had come from and I signed everything that needed signed.

More time passed and a nurse came out to get me. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to come meet your daughter?"

"I shouldn't…not until her mom is…"

Charlie interrupted and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Son, Bells would want you to be with that little girl. She needs to start bonding with at least one of her parents. Go…"

"He's right sweetheart," Esme added.

I nodded and followed the nurse.

My family followed close behind and they were going to stay outside of the baby room and watch through the window. Everyone was dying to see her.

The nurse placed her into my arms wrapped in a delicate pink blanket. She was beautiful. "She weighed six pounds five ounces and she is twenty inches long. She's going to be tall like her daddy," the nurse told me.

Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue for now. It appeared as though green specks were trying to break through already. Yes, my little girl would have my eyes.

I was not sure where the blonde hair came from and I turned to the window and held her up for all to see.

I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to her hair.

I could hear Charlie yell through the window, "Look at her aunt and uncle! They all get it from me! I had a head full of blonde hair until I was in high school."

We all laughed.

"Do you have her name yet or do you want to wait for your wife, sir?"

"Her name is Antonia Carlie Cullen. We had already picked it out."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, that's beautiful."

"Hey Toni," I cooed down at her. "I'm your Daddy. Get used to my voice princess, because you are going to hear it…a lot. Your Mommy will be meeting you soon and she is going to love you just as much as I do. Okay, maybe not quite as much as I do…but it will be very close."

She gazed up at me and I knew…if she could have been smiling already…she would have. Her eyes were already so expressive.

Yes…this was my little angel.

Everyone took turns coming in and meeting Toni. She was the star of the day. Bella and I worried that J.R. and Xander would be jealous…as it turned out…our worries were quite unnecessary, the loved her from the beginning.

Those boys were already loving, doting and very protective of that baby girl.

I briefly felt sorry for my daughter, when she started dating, she would always have two big brothers and an overbearing father to scare away her boyfriends.

No one would ever hurt my princess.

It had been a few hours and the doctor finally came back to us. The surgery was a success and Bella was in recovery.

The family stayed with Toni while I went back with Bella to wait for her to awake. I did not want to be away from her for one more second.

I sat by her side, holding her hand and waiting.

All the while…praying…that when she woke up…she would forgive me for what I had done to her.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for getting this back to me so quickly! I will get Chapter 27 up as soon as possible. The holidays are upon us so I will do my best. **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 27!**_


	27. Antonia

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. In addition, I do not own the name, Dr. Greene. I had a reader point out that Dr. Greene was a cancer doctor on ER. I did not know this. I have never watched that show.**_

_**A/N…Song for this chapter: Antonia by Tony Bennett. I could not find it on youtube but it is a beautiful song from a father to a daughter. **_

Chapter 27

EPOV

_**December 16, 2010**_

Bella still was not awake. The doctors said this was normal because her body was healing. She was going to be fine so I was not overly concerned with the fact that I still had not seen my love's beautiful brown eyes open. However, a part of me was still afraid.

Afraid that she would not open her eyes.

Afraid that when she did she would hate me forever.

Toni was in the rollaway bassinet the nurses had placed her in to bring her in the room with us. There was no way I was leaving Bella's side.

They brought my mini angel in late last night. After the family left, I cared for her the entire night while Bella slept. I would only allow the nurses to do what they absolutely had to do. I wanted to do everything else.

I wanted Bella to know without any doubt when she woke up, that Toni had been safe.

I walked over and looked down at my blonde-haired princess.

_Antonia_.

I was still in awe that her mother named her after me. It was such an honor.

I would not let my namesake down…ever.

Boys be damned.

No fucking boy who behaved the way that I used to would ever come near my princess.

I made good on my promise. Last month, I bought a gun that stayed under lock and key at our home.

Charlie had been teaching me how to use it.

He jokingly told me that he had one as well and it worked for when he and Jasper had to scare the boys away from Bella…until I came along.

I heard the cries coming from the bassinet and I rushed over to it. I looked down to see my baby girl staring back at me with wonder in her eyes.

"Good morning, Antonia. Come here to Daddy," I told her as I picked her up from her bed. I rocked her gently in my arms and began to sing to her.

This was heaven.

BPOV

I woke up hearing the most angelic voice singing a beautiful song.

I had a hard time opening my eyes but once they were completely open and focused to the light. I saw Edward at the foot of my bed, holding our daughter in his arms as he sang to her quietly.

His back was to me.

I wanted to take a moment and listen to this bonding moment between father and daughter before I alerted my husband that I was awake.

"_Antonia..soon you will grow out of my arms. Soon enough you'll discover other boys have charms. Antonia, woman child…won't be long…you'll drive 'em wild…but in the meantime, stay your daddy's girl…and wrap me around your little finger_," he sang to her. There was nothing but love and adoration in his voice.

I was so in love with that man.

He had become an amazing father…better than I ever could have imagined.

Toni started whimpering and Edward stopped singing. He leaned down to kiss her and whispered, "I know you need your mommy, angel. She will be awake soon and you will get to meet her. You are going to love her because she is amazing…just like you."

I gasped as I realized I had not met my daughter yet. My mind was bombarded with images of what happened during Toni's birth.

Something happened…went wrong.

Edward turned when he heard me gasp, "Oh Bella! You're awake!"

He rushed to my side with our baby in his arms. He pressed the call button for the nurse before pressing his sweet lips to mine gently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too…but what happened?" I asked.

He avoided my question by saying, "We'll discuss that in a bit. We have a little one here who is dying to meet her mommy."

I could not help but smile at that. "Can I sit up?" I asked him.

"I think you should take it easy. I will lift your bed just a little…just enough so that I can put our angel into your arms."

Once Toni was in my arms, everything felt complete.

My breath hitched when I saw her blonde hair.

"Blonde?"

I had not seen that one coming.

"Apparently she takes after her grandpas as well as her Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper," he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh. She's beautiful, Edward. We made a gorgeous baby girl!" I said with joy.

"We sure did, love," he grinned.

I stared down into sparkling blue eyes with a hint of green. "I think she's going to have your eyes," I told my husband."

"I would have to agree with you," he smiled.

I stared down at the miracle before me. "Hi Antonia, I'm your mommy. I love you very much little one," I told her as I peppered her tiny face with light kisses.

Edward was biting his lip nervously beside the bed. Something was bothering him.

I winced from the pain that was shooting through me while sitting in this position.

"I don't think I can hold her anymore."

Edward was taking Toni back into his arms when the doctor entered the room. I did not have a chance to lie back down completely before he started in on me for sitting up as I was in the first place.

"Mrs. Cullen, you should not be sitting that way. You need to still be lying down and getting rest after everything that you have been through."

Edward shot him a look and spoke with him through his eyes.

What was going on between them?

"What exactly is everything that I have been through…besides giving birth? I don't remember much except excruciating pain. I apologize for sitting up against doctor's orders…but I really needed to hold my daughter."

It was then that Dr. Greene entered the room as well.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am glad to see that you are awake."

I looked to Edward.

"What is going on? I know that the doctors are supposed to be in here to check on me…but something tells me there is more that is happening here. Everything went great! Toni is here…I'm alive. We're both happy and healthy…why does everyone look so glum?"

Edward would look down at Toni and smile a sad smile…then he would look at me with fear as well as desperation in his eyes.

"Have you spoken with your wife yet, Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Greene asked him.

"No…I did not have a chance yet. I wanted her to meet our daughter first."

"Spit it out! What is it Edward?" I started to panic. "Is something wrong with Antonia? Please! Tell me now!"

It was then that the world stopped. Edward explained what happened during the birth. He told me that they had to do a complete hysterectomy in order to save my life.

His words knocked the wind out of me.

I could not breathe.

I would never be pregnant again.

I would never have another child again…feel it grow inside of me or provide it life.

Edward and I would never be able to create another baby from our love.

This was my fault.

Maybe if I had done as the doctors asked and aborted…dealt with everything back when this was first discovered…if I would not have waited…perhaps things would be different.

Edward must hate me.

I would no longer be able to give him children.

He would find someone who could.

He was going to leave me…and it was emtirely my fault.

I needed silence and time to myself.

"Get out!" I barked at all of them.

"Mrs. Cullen, we need to finish discussing things with you about where we go from here. We need to discuss the tumor with you…"

"I said to get out of my room! I do not want to discuss anything with you right now!" I yelled at them.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps it would be best if you came back and spoke with my wife later. She has enough to process right now," Edward said as he escorted the doctors out of my room.

Edward returned to his post beside my bed and I held my hand up to stop him.

"You too," I said quietly.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I want you to leave too! Get out!"

"Bella, we need to talk about this…I don't want you to be alo…"

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? LEAVE!**" I screamed at him as tears streamed down my face.

I needed him gone. I could not look at the disgust and disappointment that his eyes held for me now.

Toni was crying in his arms. Great…now my daughter hated me as well. I could not look at her. She was another reminder of my failure…as a wife…a mother…and as a woman.

"Alright, if that is what you really want. I will leave you alone Bella…for now."

He turned and left the room…taking my baby girl with him.

It was for the best.

I was numb and would be useless to everyone now.

EPOV

_**December 23, 2010**_

It had been a week since Bella kicked me out of her hospital room.

One week since she spoke a word to anyone.

One week since she held our daughter or took care of her.

She sat either in our bed or on the couch staring at nothing.

Nothing anyone did helped her.

I returned to Bella's room several hours after she made me leave. She did not make me leave again. She just ignored me…along with everyone else.

Carlisle helped me convince the doctors that I could care for her at home. The last thing we needed was her being locked up in the mental ward of the hospital.

Dr. Greene told us that the tumor Bella had was in fact malignant. He said that she would need to undergo two rounds of chemotherapy in order to make sure all traces of the cancer were gone.

Bella just nodded and said nothing when we were told this.

She would be starting the chemo this week.

She acted as if she did not care about this.

My wife had not even bothered to shower.

She would not interact with Toni and that baby girl needed her mom.

As did our boys.

No one else could get through to her.

I knew it had to be me.

And I knew it was not going to be pretty.

Today, I woke up telling myself that enough was enough.

Today…I was getting my wife back to normal…or at least I was going to get her to deal with her shit.

I woke up and Bella was not in bed with me. I checked on our children and found that they were all quietly sleeping.

Perfect.

I dressed quickly and formulated my plan. I knew my Bella was in there…I just needed to snap her out of the fog that had consumed her.

I went downstairs and as usual…Bella was curled up on the couch…staring at a blank television screen.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

She made no move to protest this in any way. Her body was limp over mine.

When we reached our bathroom, I placed her in the tub with her pajamas still on, turned the faucet on to completely cold water and proceeded to turn the showerhead directly on her.

She started screaming from the coldness from the water and her body was shivering already.

"Enough is enough Bella! I know that you are hurting…I'm hurting too! I know it's different for you than it is for me because this was something that was taken from _you_! But I'll be goddamned if I am going to sit here and watch you ignore the three children that we _**DO**_ have! I love you and this has to stop!

"I know you fucking hate me because I let them do this to you…but the children did nothing to you! Why are you taking it out on them?

"You have not even bonded with our daughter! A week has gone by and she barely knows her mother! I've had it! I am leaving…and you are on kid duty today! I'll be back later tonight."

I turned the water off and left her there shivering.

I would not be far away…I would stay close to the house so I could sneak a peek at them now and then…make sure Bella was coming alive again and caring for our children.

However…for now…I had to do this. Bella needed to see that she was still a mother, she should enjoy the children that we had…and this would not happen if I continued to coddle her.

I left the house and headed to the shed out in the backyard. I was going to tinker around in there…not straying far from the property…but she would not be aware of this.

I prayed that this worked.

BPOV

_**December 23, 2010**_

Edward was right. We still had three beautiful children who needed their mother.

I felt ashamed that I had ignored my own baby girl for a fucking week.

What kind of mother was I?

I dried my body and put on clean, dry clothes.

I wondered why Toni had not woken up yet.

I went into her room and watched her sleep.

I brushed my hand delicately down her smooth cheek.

How could I miss out on this?

She was beautiful.

I loved her and I had let her down with my behavior.

I wanted to talk to Edward about going to an extra counseling session or two to deal with my loss. In addition, I would try to find a support group for women who could no longer have children.

I had to do whatever I could to fix myself…and my family.

I would have to fix myself first because I was useless to them if I was falling apart.

No more depression.

I was going to enjoy the children I did have and live my life to the fullest.

I would make sure my children knew every day that I loved them with all my heart.

I also needed to make sure Edward realized I never blamed him for this. I thought he would hate me because I could not give him any more children.

However, the fog had now been lifted and when he dumped me in that shower. I saw my Edward. He was right there and he was going nowhere.

He still loved me no matter what.

I saw it in his eyes.

I heard it in his voice.

Yes…this was all fixable.

I was going to make all of this right…starting now.

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598 for looking over this and editing for me.**_

_**I know it was short but are coming to the end my friends. We have two more regular chapters to tie up loose ends and the Epilogue. *sniff***_

_**Oh and those of you who would like to see how I picture baby Toni. I have her picture up on my picture website that you can view at this link:**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 28 that I have already started and will be out to you as soon as possible.**_

_**Those of you reading YNS…next update will be tomorrow or Sat.**_

_**Those of you reading B&S…I am still working on next chapter and I hope to have it to you in the next couple of days. I promised you it would not be another month and it will not take that long! **_


	28. Real Good Man

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. In addition, I do not own the name, Dr. Greene. I had a reader point out that Dr. Greene was a cancer doctor on ER. I did not know this. I have never watched that show.**_

_**A/N…Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Safety Dance by Men without Hats**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=HcOZ6xFxJqg**_

_**Real Good Man by Tim McGraw**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=tWt5PScvTXM**_

Chapter 28

EPOV

_**February 22, 2011**_

Things had been wonderful in our family.

When Bella explained to me why she kicked me out of the hospital room the day that Toni was born…my heart broke for her.

I made it very clear to her that I did not intend to ever leave her or our children…for any reason.

She would never be able to get rid of me.

She made it through her first round of chemo with excellence. She also started the extra therapy that she felt she needed to get through the loss of being able to have children.

Our relationship was stronger than ever and our little family of five was moving right along.

Xander and J.R. were growing right before our eyes. They were now four months away from turning two. I could hardly believe my little guys were getting so big.

Then there was my little Antonia. She was already a daddy's girl.

My little princess had me wrapped around her tiny little fingers and I may have had her just a teensy bit spoiled.

Yes, I was aware that she was barely two-months old…but Toni had that affect on everyone. She made all of us smile and lit up a room with merely her presence.

She was going to be a heartbreaker that daughter of mine.

Oh dear god I was in trouble.

All of our lives were full and crazy…but that was how it was supposed to be with big families.

I would not change a second of it.

I had just finished putting Toni down for her nap. I checked in on the boys and found them playing quietly in their room. They were excellent big brothers and knew when they needed to keep it down for their little sister to sleep.

Bella and I knew that would change and there would be some sibling rivalry eventually…but for now we enjoyed the closeness between our three children.

We suspected that Xander and J.R. would not appreciate Toni so much once she could start moving around on her own and getting into their things.

After I knew all of our children were safe and accounted for, I went in search of my wife.

I found her sitting naked in the bathtub…with the shower running…her head in her hands…and she was sobbing.

I feared the worst.

"Bells, what is it?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and held a rather large ball of brown, silky hair in her hands.

Oh.

She was losing her hair.

My poor angel.

I knelt down beside the tub and took the hair from her hands. "It's alright, baby."

"No it's not! I'm losing my hair Edward! I'm going to be bald! I'll look hideous!"

"Baby, you will look gorgeous and sexy as hell…with or without hair!"

She shook her head.

I smirked at her and stood up quickly. "Edward…where are you going? What are you doing?"

"I am going to show you something, love."

I went to the bathroom counter and pulled my razor from its charger. I looked my beautiful wife right in the eyes as I proceeded to shave my head.

"No! Edward what are you doing? Your beautiful hair!"

"I'm showing you how fucking sexy bald people are!"

Bella could not contain her laughter as I shaved away. When I was finished, I held the razor out towards her. "Come on love, you next. Take control. You can do this."

She smiled and let me help her out of the tub. I turned off the shower finally and helped my wife shave her head.

She could not control the fact that her tumor was malignant.

She could not control the fact that she would never have children again.

But goddamn it…this she could control. She could lose her fucking gorgeous hair on _her_ terms.

After we made sure both of our heads were sufficiently buzzed, I told Bella to get in the shower while I went to check on the boys.

I found them in their room still playing together happily.

"Daddy, you hair!" Xander exclaimed as he ran towards me.

"Yeah, I know buddy. It's all gone."

J.R. started pulling at his hair. "Want hair like you Daddy!"

"I don't think so buddy. Your mommy would kill me."

"Please….pwetty….please Daddy!" J.R. continued. Shortly after, Xander started in on me as well.

Hmmm….

I thought about it carefully.

Bella was going to either fuck the hell out of me for what I was about to do…or kill me in my sleep.

BPOV

_**February 22, 2011**_

Dr. Greene warned me that it was going to happen…but I still freaked out when I noticed my hair was starting to fall out in the shower.

Edward was amazing.

I could not believe he got rid of all his beautiful hair for me.

Oddly enough, while cutting each other's hair off…I had never felt closer to or loved that man more.

When I was finishing my shower, I heard Edward return to the bathroom.

"You okay baby?" He asked.

"I'm great, how are the boys?"

"Playing in their room," he answered quickly.

I heard him doing something in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'll be in the boy's room with them. Take your time."

"Okay," I laughed.

He was up to something…I could hear it in his voice.

My head felt weird as I washed it. I finished my shower and dressed in the bathroom. I was curious to go see what my men and my little angel were doing. I hoped that she was awake from her nap. I missed her when she slept…as silly as that sounded.

I heard giggling as I walked into the boys' room. I would know the laughter of my little men from a mile away.

My breath hitched in my throat and I froze when I saw the scene before me.

Edward was dancing around the room with the boys. _Safety Dance_ was playing on the radio. They were laughing and having fun…and so very _bald_!

All three of them had shaved heads.

He cut my babies' hair!

"What did you do?" I screeched.

All three of them stopped what they were doing.

"Hi Mommy!" Xander squealed as he ran into my arms.

I scooped him up and looked at him sadly. "What happened to your hair baby?"

"Daddy cut!" He yelled with a huge smile.

"Edward, why?"

"It's only hair love, it will grow back. We all want to support you. We are a family unit, you know? We are all about the solidarity around here," he said sheepishly.

How could I be upset with that?

I smiled at Edward and my boys. Before I could dwell on it any longer, Edward had J.R. in his arms and the four of us danced around the room together…acting like the goofballs that we truly were.

As I saw how happy my family was…I realized…yes…it was only hair. There was no use crying over it. All of it would grow back again.

BPOV

_**July 4, 2011**_

Once again, the tavern was being used for a special event in our lives. Today…my dad was getting married.

He and Tanya were finally making it official.

Dad wanted to get married today so they could shoot off fireworks to commemorate the big day. He really was a kid at heart.

Of course…Emmett thought this was the coolest thing ever…along with my two-year-olds.

My sister was sure to have her hands full with that one once their little one arrived. She and Em announced last week that they are expecting their first child in February. Alice and Jasper still have not had any. They said they are happy being aunt and uncle right now.

J.R. and Xander were now two. Toni was seven-months old and growing right before our eyes. Her daddy was smitten with her.

Really, she had that effect on everyone she met.

She had "Ma" and "Da" down but that was about it on the word department. Part of that had to do with the fact that her big brothers talked for her all of the time.

My little girl would get there though…I was not going to rush her to grow up. If I had my way I would want her to stay small forever.

I was currently getting ready at my house with the girls. All of the guys were getting ready at the Cullen house.

Alexis's voice broke me from my thoughts. "You are glowing Bells. It thrills me to see you so happy!"

"You are glowing yourself, Lex. Are you sure you and Felix are not expecting?"

She laughed and hit me in the shoulder playfully. "Um…no! I am on the pill, freak! The glow is definitely just from all the sex we are having!"

That had all of us laughing. Alexis came in for the wedding as well as to see the boys and Toni. Tanya wanted her to be a bridesmaid. She was only here the ceremony and then she had to meet up with Alex and James back on tour with the band.

"Felix didn't come with you, Alexis?" Alice asked her.

"Nope, my man is working but it's all good. We'll be back together soon," she smiled.

"It's killing you to be away from him for this isn't it?" I asked her.

She let out a breath and said, "You have no idea!"

I rolled my eyes at her and told her she was being ridiculous.

"Oh please, Belly! Like you can stand to be away from your hunky husband for five minutes?"

"Touché," I told her.

"Bella, your father said that at the reception, he and the boys have a surprise for us. Do you have any idea what it is?" Tanya asked me.

"I have no clue! I had not been informed of that at all!"

My curiosity was peaked.

It was funny because my father wanted to dress in western clothes. He was getting married in his best pair of jeans, his shiniest pair of boots, and his best-looking button-up western shirt. Oh and let's not forget his cowboy hat.

Tanya was wearing a denim jean skirt, a white western shirt and black shiny boots that matched my dad's shirt.

Tanya did not have anyone in her life so I was her maid of honor as well as the one who was walking her down the aisle. All of us in the bridal party were wearing the same type of clothing as Tanya while the groomsmen were dressed like my dad.

Mack was Dad's best man, followed by Jasper, Billy and Harry.

The bridal party consisted of me, Alexis, Alice, Rose and Leah. Tanya did not really want Leah but she needed one more female and I told her to ask her.

She did and Leah agreed.

Things had been better between her and me since Jacob finally manned up and asked her to date him. I think she was finally realizing there would never be anything between Jacob and I.

Tanya's voice startled me, "Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Honey I was born ready! This ceremony today is just a technicality. I have considered your father to be my husband for a while now. I love that man with everything I have."

I wrapped an arm around her and said, "I know you do, _Mom_."

She looked at me shocked.

"Oh Bella, are you sure?"

Rose came up on the other side of her. "Yeah, _we're_ sure, Mom."

I could see tears pooling in Tanya's eyes.

"Alright, alright. Before we all fuck up our makeup, let's get out of here!" Lexi yelled.

Thank goodness. All of Alice's hard work on our faces was about to be ruined.

The boys were with the guys at the Cullen house. I scooped up my baby girl, the rest of us were off to get _Mom_ and Dad hitched.

The ceremony was great. It was everything my dad and Tanya wanted.

There was no drinking allowed in the tavern today because Dad said his grandkids were in that building and no one would be doing anything stupid around them.

That was fine with me.

We were all dancing and eating food when Rose came up to ask me, "Alright, where did all of the men go?"

I looked around and noticed that all of our guys were missing in action.

This must have had something to do with the surprise.

"Excuse me…ladies and gentlemen…we have a very special presentation for all of you Swan and Cullen women out there."

We directed our attention to the stage as we heard the music. Up there we saw, my dad, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and my two boys. They were all wearing jeans, boots, black button-up shirts and cowboy hats.

They looked amazing.

I knew the song right away…it was one of Dad's favorites. It was _Real Good Man_ by Tim McGraw.

Dad started singing. All of them had their dance movements synchronized together.

How long had they been working on this routine?

They each took turns singing…except for the boys. But they all kept dancing.

Edward had never looked hotter.

He was a real good man alright…and he was getting really lucky tonight.

We all started laughing when we looked over to see Alice fanning her mother. Poor Esme looked as if she were about to overheat when Carlisle had his solo.

I looked at her as if to say, 'right there with ya' because I was going crazy myself…and was it just me or was it incredibly hot in the tavern this evening?

After the amazing performance from the Swan and Cullen men, everyone retreated outside to watch the fireworks and say goodbye to Dad and Tanya as they left for their honeymoon.

The boys and Toni conked out in the car on the way home. As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, Toni was screaming.

That girl had a set of lungs on her. Edward said she was going to be a songstress like her mother.

We would see one day.

I carried Toni in while Edward grabbed both of the boys. He was able to put them into pajamas and into bed without them ever being the wiser.

Our daughter was another story. I had tried everything and she was still screaming. Suddenly, when Edward walked in the room to help, I knew exactly what was wrong and I felt very stupid.

She had never been put to sleep without Edward singing her song to her before bed.

"I got her," he said as he walked into the room.

I handed her to her daddy and she quieted immediately. She was just like her mother…always feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"Let me get her diaper so we can change her before she goes back to sleep."

I looked around for the diaper bag and remembered that I left at the tavern.

"Damn it," I said.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I left the diaper bag at the tavern."

"No problem, we'll get it tomorrow. We have diapers and wipes here," he replied.

"No, I'll just run over and get it now. I don't like being without it. The Tylenol and the last of her formula is in there. Remember? We ran out tonight. She has enough in there for the morning and that's it. We need to get more tomorrow."

"Why don't you take her and I'll go get it, love? I don't want you going out by yourself."

I stared at him.

"Edward, you know she wants you right now. It will be fine. It will only take like thirty minutes for me to get there, grab the bag and get back to you. Besides, I want you to work on getting her to sleep…so you can show me what a real good man you are when I return."

He looked up at me and I could see the lust gathering in his eyes, as I bit my lip seductively just as he liked me to do.

"Hurry," he said with his voice sounding strained.

"You got it! I love you!" I called on my way out the door.

"Love you too!" I heard him say to me.

When I reached the tavern, I ran in and looked around for the diaper bag. I could not remember where we had left it.

I went to check the office and saw it sitting on Dad's desk. I did not remember leaving it there but the day had been crazy so maybe I had.

I was looking through the bag double-checking that everything was in there, when I heard the door to the office close and the lock put into place.

Then I heard his voice, "Finally Isabella…we are all alone."

I turned and confirmed my fears…Edward Masen, Sr. was standing at the door with an evil smirk on his face.

"I found my granddaughters' diaper bag sitting by the bar. You must have forgotten it on your way out. I figured you would come back for it so I placed it in the office so I would have time to assess if you came alone or not. Imagine my happiness when I discovered that you are in fact…all alone.

I looked around trying to see if there was anything, I could use to hurt him. I looked at the phone on Dad's desk.

"Don't even think about it. I already cut the phone line," he sneered.

Fuck!

I left my cell in the car.

Note to self…never…ever do that again if you get out of this alive.

Scratch that…I was getting out of this alive.

I had three kids and an amazing husband waiting for me at home.

If this asshole thought I was going down without a fight, he was crazier than we thought.

"It's time to end this, Isabella. It's time for me to take you from Edward…as he took my Elizabeth from me. Tonight he will pay with your life."

We shall see about that Mr. Masen…we shall see.

_**A/N…Sorry for leaving it there friends but it sets up the next chapter. Only one chapter and the epi left. *Sniff***_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 29 which I am already writing. It will be up in a week or less. **_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598 for editing this for me!**_


	29. Apologize

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. In addition, I do not own the name, Dr. Greene. I had a reader point out that Dr. Greene was a cancer doctor on ER. I did not know this. I have never watched that show.**_

_**A/N…I cannot tell you how SORRY I am for leaving you hanging. It was never my intention. See bottom for more. Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Song for this chapter: Apologize by One Republic featuring Timbaland**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ePyRrb2-fzs**_

Chapter 29

EPOV

_**July 4, 2011**_

I paced back and forth downstairs in the living room as I kept an ear tuned towards the baby monitors. We had one in Toni's room and one in the twin's room.

I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach that would not go away.

Something was not right.

I never should have let her walk out that fucking door.

We did not need the diaper bag that badly…we could have made do with everything we had here.

Bella should have returned to me by now.

Where the hell was she?

I decided to call Jasper and Emmett. I could not leave my kids here alone. Someone needed to go after her to see if she was okay.

It took forever for Jasper to answer the phone. "This better be fucking good!" He said breathlessly.

Great.

I did not even want to imagine why he was irritated and out of breath.

"Jasper…"

He did not give me a chance to finish.

"This better be really fucking good, Edward. I don't think you want to hear the things your sister and I are in the middle of doing," he panted.

Oh sweet Jesus.

"Damn it, Jasper! _Your_ sister is in trouble!"

"_What_?" He asked…paying full attention now.

"Bella is in trouble!" I replied.

I explained to him what happened after we returned home and how Bella was still not back home yet.

He tried to reason with me and tell me that I was being paranoid.

I simply reminded him that this was his baby sister we were dealing with…who also happened to be danger magnet extraordinaire.

My fear increased when I heard my sister's scared voice in the background.

"Jasper, GO!" She yelled. "Actually, give me the phone!"

I heard some noises and then Alice's tinkling voice on the phone. "Edward, Jasper and I are coming to you now. You and Jasper have to get to the tavern. I'll stay with the babies."

"Alice what is it?"

"I don't know…but I agree with you. Something is wrong and Bella is in trouble. I just have a feeling!"

"Alright, I'll be waiting…hurry!"

I stood on the front porch with the baby monitors in my hands so I could listen for my children and be ready to go when they got here.

Jasper and I had to get there in time.

Whatever our feelings were…I knew something was terribly wrong with my wife…and it was bad.

BPOV

_**July 4, 2011**_

I stared at the man who looked so much like my husband but would never be the man that he was.

"I will never understand how you can have the audacity to sit there and blame an innocent baby for killing his mother! He was an infant for Christ's sake! He did not kill your wife! You are insane!"

"Shut up! If it were not for him…my Lizzie would still be here. She's not…because she had to have _him_!"

I suddenly smelled smoke. Why didn't I notice that before now?

Edward, Sr. saw me crinkle my nose.

"I've set fire to this whole place, Isabella. We are going to burn…in here…_together_. There is no escape. I will be with my Lizzie soon."

I started to panic. I never imagined he would set the tavern on fire! How was I going to get out of here alive?

Maybe Edward would realize I had been gone too long and send help.

Perhaps I could find some sense of humanity left inside of Edward's sperm donor.

"Mr. Masen, you say that we are going to die in here together and you will be with your Lizzie soon. What would she think of what you are doing? Do you really think she is going to be happy with you when she sees you…happy that you killed her son's wife…the mother of her grandchildren?"

His evil face faltered a bit but then his anger returned. "Shut the fuck up! You have no idea what my Lizzie would want! You know nothing little girl!"

I had no idea where he started the fire or how long it would take to reach us.

He was clearly not budging and he was not letting me out of here.

There had to be a way and I had to find it.

_Hurry Edward…please hurry. _

Edward, Sr. must have noticed my eyes darting around the room…trying hard to plan some sort of an escape.

He laughed at me and said, "Ah, Isabella. I see that you are trying to find a way out of here. I assure you that you will do no such thing! My son is going to pay for what he took from me. I am taking you from him…once and for all!"

"Please, Mr. Masen, think about your grandchildren! You are taking their mother from them. Please do not do this to my babies!" I pleaded with him.

"Sorry sweetheart. I tried to take you from Edward without physically hurting you…but you kept taking him back!"

"I'll leave him! If you let me go right now…I will walk out of the tavern and first thing tomorrow…I will file for divorce! I'll take the children from him…everything…just please don't hurt me and make my children grow up without their mother."

I was lying…I would never leave Edward. I hoped that if I told him this he would let me out of here and then Edward would know what to do in order to get him out of our lives for good.

He laughed again, "You really expect me to believe that? You're not a good liar dear."

I hung my head in defeat. There was only one thing for me to try to do. I was going to have to try to push my way through him and out of the building.

I tried not to think about anything but my boys, Toni and Edward as I tried to run out of the office door.

Edward, Sr. grabbed me quickly from behind and held me tightly. "You're not going anywhere, Isabella. This is our fate. I'm sorry you had to get caught in the crossfire of this war between my son and me but you are merely collateral damage."

"You sound like a nut job! Do you hear yourself? There is no war going on between you and Edward! He is a good man…which is more than I can say for you. Clearly, he takes after his mother! He is forgiving, with a big heart! He probably would have let you into his life…if you were not such a psychopath!"

"I've heard enough out of you! I'm not waiting for the fire to reach this office!"

He threw me onto my father's desk and wrapped his hands around my neck…trying to choke the life out of me.

I tried to fight back but I was out of strength.

This was it…I was going to die before I even had a chance to burn if I did not do something. The smoke smell was getting stronger…which meant the fire was probably closer to the office now.

"Pl…ease…" I tried to say but it did not come out very well.

"I don't want to do this Isabella. I'm sorry," he said.

In my peripheral vision, I saw something silver. I knew immediately what it was. My father kept this picture on his desk ever since we gave it to him. Perhaps, this would make Edward, Sr. see the light…finally.

I grabbed the picture frame and shoved it up to his eyes, giving him a close view of it.

He released his hold on my neck and I sat up on the desk coughing. He took the picture from me and stared at it.

We had taken a picture just last week…Xander, J.R., Toni, Edward and me. Our first complete family portrait.

"Look at that! Those are my children! That is my family! Please do not take me from them. None of them deserve this…including Edward…no matter how much you think that he does! Think about what Lizzie would want! She gave her life to bring Edward into this world…it will destroy him if you kill me! Please Edward! I know there is good in you somewhere. Lizzie would never have married you if there wasn't."

He was caving…I could see it in his eyes. He was weeping as he stared at the picture. He started brushing his fingers delicately over where I knew Edward was in the picture.

"Lizzie," he whispered.

_Please God, let this work!_

He looked up at me and everything about him had shifted…his eyes…his posture…everything. A broken and sad man stood before me…but he no longer looked angry or hell-bent on revenge.

"Bella, I am going to make sure you get out of here. I'm…sorry."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I started to move past him and run from the office but he stopped me. "Wait, I need you to do me a favor."

I nodded.

"Please tell Edward…that it was _not_ his fault. _**I**_ killed his mother. My temper has always been awful. I did not hurt her at first. I was just stressed with work and everything in our lives…that the abuse began later…after she had already committed herself to me completely.

"She would never leave me. She always told me she loved me and knew that the kind man she had married was inside of me somewhere. She never gave up hope on me…even when I beat her so badly that I sent her into early labor…and it cost me her life."

He looked at me with shame and regret in his eyes.

Edward was not responsible at all…not that I ever felt he was…but his sperm donor had made him feel that way. That was why he tortured himself and led the life that he did before me.

His _father_ could not face what he did to his wife…so he blamed it on their son.

Now he would have to live with that shame and regret…forever.

"I'm glad that Carlisle kept Edward from me…a part of me always knew…if I had been around him…I would have hurt him," he whispered.

I started to say something but he grabbed me by the arm…not too forcefully and said, "I have to get you out of here quickly. I need to make this right. I am going to do right by my Lizzie…for once."

He opened the office door only for us to be hit in the face with a massive amount of smoke. I started coughing and choking.

I felt lightheaded very quickly. The flames were engulfing the stage and many of the tables around the bar…everything my father had worked so hard to accomplish would soon be gone.

How long would it take fire trucks to get here and put out these flames? Would anything be left? Would I even be alive?

Edward, Sr. had cut the phone lines and destroyed my cell phone. How would anyone even know what was happening? My father made sure that his tavern was in the middle of nowhere so that it would not disturb any neighboring communities.

My legs were giving out and I was suddenly lifted into sturdy arms. "I will get you out of here, Bella. I'm sorry that I did this. I do hope you tell my son what I asked you to."

I was carried over to the couch. He placed me down on the blanket that was there and wrapped it tightly around me.

"Hold on. I am wrapping this blanket around you to try and keep you from getting burned as much as possible."

I felt very weak as he lifted me back into his arms. There was smoke everywhere I looked. I felt him running with me in his arms. Everything around me felt hot. I tried to open my eyes but I could not.

I just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly fresh air hit me hard and I knew we were out of the building. Edward, Sr. placed me gently into the grass. I was able to open my eyes and see that he was burned on parts of his body. They did not look too bad. "You should be far enough from the building, Bella. Don't forget what I need you to tell Edward…and please tell him…despite everything…I love him."

"Where…are…you…going?" I stuttered as I coughed up soot and black gunk.

"I'm going to join my Lizzie…it's what I deserve. Please give Edward my apologies. Tell him…at one time…I did love him. I just allowed myself to be overcome with grief and hate…but I really hated myself the most. I'm coming to you Lizzie."

With that, he ran back into the tavern. "Wait," I tried to yell but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

My eyes were heavy and I allowed them to close. I was beginning to feel very confused as to where I was…and extremely sleepy. I thought that maybe if I just rested my eyes and slept for a bit…Edward would be here soon.

EPOV

_**July 4, 2011**_

I was a nervous wreck throughout the entire drive to the tavern. Bella had to be okay…there was no other option. I knew in my gut something was wrong…but I had no idea what it was.

When we pulled into the parking lot…my heart sunk and I felt immense pain in my chest. New Moon Tavern was engulfed in flames and crumbling into pieces.

We pulled in behind Bella's SUV so I knew that she was still here…inside the building.

I was out of Jasper's truck and running towards the fire before he could stop me.

"Edward stop! Goddamn it! Think about the kids!" He screamed.

I fell to my knees where I stood and sobbed. It was not true…my beautiful Bella could not be in the building.

She was not gone forever.

I would never accept that.

How would I tell our children that their mother died because I could not protect her?

I could hear Jasper behind me. He was calling 911 and his voice sounded shaky. He was crying as well.

Right after he hung up the phone, I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

Coughing.

A sputtering…choking sound.

"Over here!" I heard Jasper yell.

I followed him and over in the grass where there were bushes hiding her from our view…laid my gorgeous wife.

Alive…and breathing.

I looked her over as I pulled her into my arms. She was choking, coughing and spitting up black stuff.

"Bella, take deep breaths for me sweetheart. We need to try and clear this crap out of your lungs," her brother told her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Jasper gave me an incredulous look and said, "She is in no condition to discuss this right now. Later. For now, we need to get this crap out of her lungs and get her breathing properly again."

I nodded.

He was right.

"I'm going to throw up," she croaked.

I held her hair back and helped her, as she got sick. Jasper explained to me that this was normal for smoke inhalation.

I tried to explain to him that I was in school previously to be a doctor so I was not a complete moron.

But it was not the time.

The ambulance and fire trucks showed up rather quickly. I guess in the small town of Forks there was not much else happening tonight.

Bella was more awake as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance. Jasper told me to go with her while he called everyone and dealt with the fire stuff.

My wife kept trying to talk to me and the paramedics finally told her she needed to stop talking and focus on breathing in clean air. She could talk to me later.

Carlisle was already there when we arrived at the hospital. He was just about to head home when he heard a new patient was coming in and when he heard the name…he was not leaving.

He was working on her immediately upon arrival and allowed me to stay in the cubicle with them. A nurse tried to bitch at him about hospital policy and me getting in the way. He scolded her and she became quiet immediately.

My father smiled up at me after he finished assessing Bella's condition. "She is going to be just fine, Edward. There is absolutely no need to worry. She is suffering from a fairly mild case of smoke inhalation and I want to keep her overnight for observation…but she is going to be just fine."

"Thanks, Dad," I told him in relief.

"Now…care to tell me how this happened to my daughter?"

He had not referred to Bella as his daughter-in-law for awhile…he and Esme both thought of her as their child. They felt the same way about Jasper and Rose.

I explained to him that I had no idea what had happened from the time she left the house until Jasper and I found her.

He said that she would probably sleep for a little while and she was also being moved into a room. He told me to go talk to everyone in the waiting room and see what answers we could piece together from this mystery.

When I walked out to the waiting room, I saw Emmett, Rose and my mother. None of us could figure out what put Bella here.

Alice was still at our house with the kids. Esme called Charlie and Tanya. They were already in Seattle waiting to board their flight to Hawaii. As soon as they heard, they started driving back to Forks. They still had a few hours before they would be here.

Carlisle came to tell me that Bella was in her room, awake and asking for me.

I rushed right to my wife.

When I walked through that door and saw her angelic face smiling back at me, it was one of the best moments of my life.

I truly knew then that she was alright.

"Edward…we need to talk."

She then began to tell me everything that happened when she arrived at the tavern. I was furious that my so-called father would fucking try to take my wife from me like that.

He was an evil man indeed!

However, Bella then began to tell me how she got through to him. Then, she told me what his last message was to me.

I had not killed my mother.

In our therapy sessions, I was getting better at letting go of the guilt I harbored over that one event in my life.

I was an infant…how could I possibly have been responsible for something such as that? Yet, somewhere in the back of my mind…I still felt the guilt…sorrow…regret…responsibility for something I ultimately had no control over.

A part of me felt saddened that he was dead. There was no way we would ever be able to try to mend our broken relationship.

We probably would not have been able to anyway…but I would have been willing to try.

I was grateful that he was able to lift this burden from my shoulders finally. I would never feel guilty over my mother's death again for the rest of my life.

"How are you feeling now, love?" I asked her once she had gotten quiet.

"Tired. I want to see our babies."

"Tomorrow, sweetie, tomorrow. Tonight you rest. I almost lost you. I would not be able to handle that."

I lay in her hospital bed and held her in my arms tightly.

"I'm never going anywhere, Edward. You should know by now you cannot possibly get rid of me that easily," she laughed.

"Like I would ever try!" I said mocking her.

She gave me a mischievous grin and said, "Oh I seem to remember a time you tried very hard to get rid of me, Mister!"

I smiled at her, "Yes well that was when I was quite young and stupid my dear."

"It was not _that_ long ago Edward!" She scolded.

"Who said I'm not _still_ young and stupid?" I laughed.

"Oh stop it!" She giggled as she smacked me lightly.

It was the best sound in the world. I pulled her closer so I could snuggle into her tighter. "I love you baby," I cooed into her ear.

"Love you too," she mumbled as she began drifting back to sleep.

"I will never try to get rid of you again my love. That was the dumbest thing I could have ever done."

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

I looked down at her in my arms. How did I get this fucking lucky? I had an amazing wife, three beautiful children and the best family a guy could ask to have.

All because of one misguided night in Vegas.

Thank God that saying was completely fucking wrong.

What happens in Vegas most certainly does _**NOT**_ stay in Vegas!

_**A/N…All we have left is the Epilogue my friends. I will do my best to get it posted as soon as humanly possible. **_

_**I don't want to send out a teaser for the epilogue because I want you guys to be completely surprised. But I do hope you review this chapter and let me know what you thought.**_

_**If I keep to my plans for it though…it might be somewhat long. I am not sure yet. I know the ideas that I have for it and everything I want to fit in so we shall see how it goes.**_

_**I don't want to send out a teaser for the epilogue because I want you guys to be completely surprised. But I do hope you review this chapter and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Now…I am incredibly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. The last few weeks have been crazy in my life. We had a stomach virus and a flu bug run through my house one right after the other. That was followed by a week spent in the hospital with my niece while she was induced into labor because she had early stages of Toxemia. The baby was put in NICU immediately because she was purple and not breathing when she first entered the world.**_

_**She is great now and just came home yesterday finally after a week spent in NICU…but as I said…things have been hectic.**_

_**I will try to get a chapter of B&S posted by Sun at the latest. I will TRY very hard!**_

_**If you are not reading KryssBee's stories please go do so!**_

_**Also, thanks to dolphin62598 for looking over this for me. If you are not reading her stuff already…what the hell are you waiting for? She is an amazing writer and you will not be disappointed.**_

_**One last reading suggestion…go check out TwiTwin1's stories. I think you will like it and she could use some love! Tell her I sent you! **_

**_My final thought: I am sure all of you are aware what has been going on with FF. If something happens with my stories...I will move to The Writer's Coffee Shop Library...just so you know where you can find me. _**


	30. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them. I also do NOT own the name Social Distortion. In addition, I do not own the name, Dr. Greene. I had a reader point out that Dr. Greene was a cancer doctor on ER. I did not know this. I have never watched that show. I also do not own Songs Like This by Carrie Underwood and I realize that Toni, Xander and Edward did not really write it.**_

_**A/N…I cannot tell you how SORRY I am for leaving you hanging. It was never my intention. See bottom for more. Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Songs for this Chapter:**_

_**Songs Like This by Carrie Underwood: **__**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gPESM4Uk1GA**_

Epilogue

BPOV

_**August 2031**_

The last twenty-two years had been amazing. I could never have fathomed that my life would be as fulfilling as it was.

Edward was finally at peace after he learned that he was truly never responsible for his mother's death. Not that he ever was…but in his mind…he now _knew_ for sure that he was not a murderer as he had previously thought.

It was as if the last big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After that moment, emo, self-destructive Edward was gone forever. No one was more thrilled about that than I was.

The fire that destroyed New Moon Tavern opened a new chapter in our lives.

Charlie had enough money being married to Tanya. They joked about her being his _sugar_ _mama_ but they were both okay with that.

Charlie gave all of the insurance money from the tavern to Rose, Jasper and me.

Rose used her share to open the garage that she and Emmett had always dreamed about owning. They called it New Moon Auto Repair in honor of the tavern that had been such a huge part of all of our lives.

Their garage was very successful and allowed them the treatments necessary for them to get pregnant finally. It was discovered right after they started trying that Rose would have trouble conceiving. They did not get to do it the old-fashioned way but Emmett Alan Cullen, Jr. finally made his way into the world in November of 2013. He was now almost eighteen years old and the spitting image of his mother.

We called him EJ so he would not be confused with his father. He had the same loud boisterous personality as Emmett and we all loved him dearly.

Jasper used his share of the insurance money to finish school and open up his psychiatric practice that we always knew he would. Most of the time, he understood everyone better than we did ourselves. He also used a little of the money to become a silent investor in Alice's fashion boutique.

Jasper and Alice never had children. They always said that they were happiest being Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazz. I think somewhere deep inside…they saw everything Rose and Em went through to get EJ here, everything Edward and I went through with Toni…, and they were too afraid to try.

As for Edward and I…well we had the best idea of all for our share of the money. With some help from Carlisle and Tanya, we started The Cullen Musical Institute. It was a school for children gifted in the area of musical talent.

Edward went back to school and got a degree in education. He discovered that he loved teaching so much that was currently the music teacher at the elementary school where I worked. Yes, I finally got my classroom.

I had been teaching third grade at Forks Elementary for the last nineteen years.

Children came to our music school on the weeknights and weekends.

Enrollment in our music classes was currently at an all-time high…due to recent events over the last year.

Remember how my dad, James and Alex tried to get me to go and be some big singing sensation but I knew that it was not for me?

Apparently…it suited my little Antonia very well!

She was currently topping the country charts with hit after hit from her first album that was released about six months ago.

Xander was her writing partner. They wrote all of Toni's songs as well as a few for some other young, up and coming country stars. Xander struck out independently from time to time and wrote some songs for other artists as well.

J.R. was a talent manager and his two biggest clients were none other than Xander and Toni Cullen. We were all about keeping it in the family.

Today my daughter was going on a very prestigious talk show. Toni would be performing one of her songs on _Talk to Me_ _with Crystal Meyers_. She was today's version of Oprah and had been a hit for the last fifteen years.

After the talk show, she and J.R. would be heading to the CMA awards where my baby girl was up for Best New Country Artist. J.R. always traveled with her when possible. He was a big brother through and through.

I heard someone clear their throat. I was shaken from my thoughts and looked up from the coffee up I was currently staring at intently.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mom?" Xander asked me as he joined me at the kitchen table.

I leaned towards him and ruffled his hair.

He pulled away. "Mom, seriously? I'm twenty-two! Don't you think I'm kind of old for that?"

I shrugged, "You know you'll always be my baby!"

"I know…but come on Mom! I am going to be a married man tomorrow! You can't keep ruffling my hair, pinching my cheeks and doing all of that mom stuff. Please can you treat me like a man?"

I felt the tears coming and knew I would not be able to stop them. I did not want Xander to feel guilty for upsetting me. He was right…I still treated all three of my babies…like children. I could not help it.

I held back the sniffle and said in as strong of a voice I could muster, "Of course, swee…I mean…Xander. I'm sorry. I'm going to go call your aunt and make sure that they are on their way over here. The talk show will be starting soon and we don't want to miss your sister."

I stood from the chair I was in and Xander tried to stop me. "Mom, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't leave angry. I'm just stressed with the wedding and all. I'm really nervous."

I cupped his cheek in my hand and said, "You are going to be a handsome groom, a wonderful husband and one day an amazing father. Kim is very lucky to have found you. There is nothing to be nervous about."

I gently kissed his forehead and left to go to the den and call Rose. Everyone was coming here to watch Toni on the show.

I could not believe that my Xander was getting married tomorrow. He and Kim met their senior year of high school. Her father had passed away suddenly and her mother was originally from Port Angeles. She wanted to be close to her family but not right on top of them so she and Kim settled in Forks.

He really could not have found a better girl to marry. She was very sweet and I loved her as if she were one of my own.

We had grown close with her over the years and she asked Edward to walk her down the aisle since she did not have her father here to do it. With tears in his eyes, Edward said yes and that he would be honored to give her away to our son.

J.R. was to be Xander's best man with EJ as his groomsman. Kim's mom was going to be her maid of honor with Toni as her bridesmaid.

They were going to be married at the Cullen Mansion and it would be a rather large affair…a typical Cullen style gathering. They never did anything small.

A knock on the door to the den broke me from my thoughts before I was able to actually call Rose.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Xander is under the impression that he hurt your feelings. Is that true?"

How long had I been up here lost in my thoughts?

Edward had enough time to wake up and go downstairs to discuss what our son and I had just talked about. I must have been up here longer than I thought.

"Not really…okay a little. I'm just emotional with the wedding and everything. You know how I get."

He walked over to where I was sitting in the chair at his desk and motioned for me to stand. I complied and he sat down pulling me into his lap.

"Bells, you know he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He's getting married tomorrow and he's nervous."

"I know this, Edward. I really do. I promise, I am fine. I just don't like to be reminded that my babies don't need me anymore."

Before Edward could answer, I heard the gentle voice of our son. "Is that what you think, Mom? That we don't need you anymore. Mom, we _always_ need you! Who is going to help me teach my kids our Sunday morning tradition of making breakfast for all the knuckleheads in our family? Who is going to help me control myself when my genes from Dad kick in with my little girl I hope to have one day? Who is going to take my side when Kim tells me I am being unreasonable? Who else is going to love me unconditionally like no other will? _Mama_, I always need you!"

I jumped from Edward's lap and pulled my son into the tightest most forceful hug I think I had ever given him.

"You always know just what your old mom needs to hear baby boy."

I heard Edward chuckle from behind us. "You should have let her stew for a bit and get over it. Now you're going to have to put up with the hair ruffling and the affectionate Mom endearments forever."

Xander shrugged and flashed his sheepish grin that resembled his father's so much. "Oh well, such is life I suppose. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You know I'm a Mama's boy."

That was the complete truth.

One would think that Xander and J.R. would be oddly close since they were twins. They were close all right, all three of our kids were.

However, Toni and Jasper Ross were two peas in a pod. Toni was a total daddy's girl and J.R. was a daddy's boy. However, my Xander…total mama's boy.

Toni and J.R. were always up to some sort of shenanigan and getting into plenty of trouble together.

Whenever we got a call from the school for one of our offspring being in trouble…it was always one of them.

They took after their father more than I cared to admit while Xander was quiet, reserved and stayed out of trouble…just like me.

He was the only one of my children who was still a virgin…saving himself for marriage like his mother did.

I admired him so much.

J.R. had been having sex since he was sixteen. He went to his father and Edward gave him condoms and told him to be safe.

I was extremely pissed that their talk was that simple. He gave him no direction or anything…just "_here are some condoms son, don't knock anyone up_."

Unfortunately, J.R. really has a lot of his father in him. He has taken somewhat after his father's old womanizing ways. As far as I know, he is not quite as bad as Edward was…but he has a long way to go before he will be settling down material.

I love both of my sons equally nonetheless. I am confident that his behavior is something he will grow out of…after all…his father did. All it took was the love of a good woman.

Perhaps it would be that way for J.R. as well.

I still remember when Toni lost her virginity and when Edward found out that his little girl was no longer a virgin. He was enraged to say the least. We did not intend to tell him but Toni's temper got the best of her and it slipped out when we least expected.

_**Flashback**_

_**Antonia had come to me and explained that after her senior prom, she planned on giving her virginity to her boyfriend of a year and a half, Tommy Jacobs. Toni was a cheerleader and Tommy was the captain of the football team. It was all very clichéd. **_

_**Toni was eighteen years old and I had to help her with this huge decision. I was her mother and she was coming to me for help.**_

_**She had been on the pill since she was seventeen to help with her periods. Her father was not happy about that but Charlie set him straight with that one. Charlie had to do the same thing for me. He was not happy about it but he did it anyway because he knew it was for my health.**_

_**I discussed this in depth with Toni making sure she did not want to wait for marriage. I explained what a huge step this was for a woman. **_

_**She told me that she was ready and she loved Tommy with all her heart. She also said that he was a virgin as well and they wanted to express that love to each other in the most intimate way.**_

_**How could I not support her in that beautiful dream?**_

_**I helped her get the perfect dress, jewelry, undergarments, and we had a mani-pedi day. It was great mother daughter bonding.**_

_**I had resolved myself with the fact that I intended to stay up all night in case she needed me for whatever reason.**_

_**I was really glad that I did.**_

_**About two in the morning on her prom night, I received a tearful phone call from my angel.**_

_**She was sobbing and begging me to come to the hotel where they were staying for prom and pick her up immediately.**_

_**She sounded so scared and alone.**_

_**When I got there, we ended up renting another room and spending the night, just the two of us. I could not take her home in the condition that she was. Edward would be suspicious and we did not want him to know about this. He would lose his mind and probably kill Tommy.**_

_**Apparently, Tommy never loved my Toni. He only wanted sex from her and when he got it, he treated her like garbage.**_

_**She said it was not gentle lovemaking like she thought it would be and at that moment she had a very skewed idea of what sex really was.**_

_**She hated sex and men.**_

_**After they finally consummated their relationship, Tommy got up, redressed himself and told her they were finished. **_

_**She went downstairs to where the prom was still going on in the hotel ballroom and saw him with some other girl pressed against the wall practically fucking right there.**_

_**It was then that a few of his friends came up to her and made fun of her for letting him take her innocence. They informed her that Tommy had spread it all around the locker room how he was going to 'pop the virginal Toni Cullen at prom'.**_

_**They also proceeded to tell her how he was in no way a virgin before her. They said he had been doing half of the cheerleading squad behind her back the whole time they were together because she would not put out for him.**_

_**I was seeing red by this point in her story.**_

_**I let her cry herself to sleep in my arms and then I went to call Edward. I explained to him that Toni and Tommy had broken up and gave him as little of the details as was possible. I told him that I was spending the night with her at the hotel and he told me he would see me tomorrow.**_

_**When we woke up the next morning, we stuffed ourselves with as much fatty breakfast food as we could find on the room service menu.**_

_**We headed home and when we got there, Edward was there with the twins ready to question the hell out of Toni about everything that happened the night before.**_

_**They wanted to know how badly they were going to have to hurt Tommy Jacobs.**_

_**Toni was pissed.**_

_**She was tired of her overprotective father and brothers always getting into her business. She was a young woman now and wanted to be treated as such. **_

_**One thing my daughter always had was her father's ability to quiet a room with her bluntness.**_

_**Toni yelled at the three of them, "I don't need you fighting my battles for me! I am fucking eighteen years old and it is high time the three of you treated me that way! I can take care of myself!"**_

_**J.R. replied, "Toni, you are our innocent baby sister and guys will take advantage of you!"**_

"_**And then I will fucking kill them," Edward added.**_

"_**Too late Dad! I'm not so innocent anymore!"**_

_**The room was silent.**_

_**You could have heard a pin drop.**_

_**Toni clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. But then she held her head up high and walked up to her room in silence.**_

_**Edward and the boys were completely dumbfounded.**_

_**Xander and J.R. stormed out of the house to go wherever it was that they went when they were mad and need to cool off for a bit.**_

_**Edward however chose that moment to scold me for allowing his daughter to get deflowered on prom night and not tell him about what was happening.**_

_**I tried to explain to him that he would have been unreasonable about the whole thing and he was not hearing it.**_

_**Shortly after our spat, he stormed out of the house as well.**_

_**I would not find out until later in the week what exactly **__all__** of my boys had gone and done once they left the house.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Mom, where did you go?" Xander asked in a worried voice.

"Baby, are you all right?" Edward asked as he stood from the desk and came towards us.

He took me from Xander's arms and right into his.

"You know how I get lost in my thoughts," I told him as I smiled.

Xander rolled his eyes. "You were thinking about what we did to Tommy Jacobs weren't you?"

My eyes widened and I laughed at how accurate my son was. He and I were very in tune with one another and it had been this way his whole life.

"How did you know?" I asked in shock.

"Because I haven't seen _that_ look on your face since you found out what we did!"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously as we heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "Well looky there, saved by the bell. I've got it."

Edward sprinted from the den as fast as possible. Xander and I could not contain our laughter any longer.

"Mom, how long are you going to make Dad feel guilty about what he was a party to _before_ you tell him what you and Aunt Rose did?"

I shrugged, "I have to have something over your father. Thanks for always keeping my secrets."

"Always, Mom…you know that."

He held up his pinky so we could pinky swear as we always had in the past.

Xander wrapped his arm around me and led me through the door. "Let's head downstairs and watch our little miracle shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

My boy was growing up…as were all of my children.

I could not believe that all of our babies were now in their twenties…babies no more.

It had truly been an amazing life thus far and this was only the beginning. Xander was the first to marry but one day it would be J.R. and Toni's turn. Then, they would all start having babies of their own…making Edward and I…_grandparents_.

I could not wait.

EPOV

_**August 2031**_

I had been blessed with Bella and our children. The four of them completed me. I did not know how I lived before Bella came into my life. She was the air that I needed for breathing…my reason for getting up in the morning.

I had to leave the den before my wife started tearing into me yet again, about what the boys and I did to Tommy Jacobs. She always said that two wrongs did not make a right and revenge was not the answer…yadda…yadda…yadda.

The bottom line was that little bastard hurt my tiny angel and he had to fucking pay for it!

He needed to learn a lesson for hurting Antonia…besides the fact that if he did not learn it now…he might keep doing this type of thing to poor unsuspecting girls.

A part of me also wanted retribution against the twerp because of what I had done to Bella all those years ago.

I did not get a chance to open the front door to welcome our guests. They had already let themselves into our house.

My small sister wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "Oh Edward! You and Bella must be so excited! I can hardly contain myself and I am just her aunt!"

Jasper and I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Shortly after their arrival, everyone else got there. I sat down in the recliner with Bella perched on my lap.

We were going to watch the talk show this morning that was airing live and then we would all be watching the CMA awards together from here as well.

I started thinking back to when this all started. Toni had just had her heart broken by yet another asshole that would never be good enough for my angel.

_**Flashback**_

_**Toni had only been living in her own apartment for six months. She was nineteen and very independent. As much as I hated it, I had to let my baby go.**_

_**She started college right after she graduated but she quit shortly after she began. At least she temporarily quit to work at the music institute with us and work on her music.**_

_**Toni felt that college was not for her right now.**_

_**Bella and I always made a point to support our children in whatever they wanted to do. We loved them for who they were and that was that.**_

_**J.R. had become very successful as a talent manager at a very young age. But that boy was so much like his father and a gifted charmer. His clients loved that about him.**_

_**Xander had a gift for writing music. He and Toni started playing around with writing songs at a young age but nothing had come of it…yet.**_

_**Anyway, she had been on her own for about six months and had been living with her boyfriend for the last two weeks.**_

_**One day I was on my way home from work thinking about all the dirty things I would be doing to my wife when I arrived, when my phone rang.**_

_**It was Antonia.**_

"_**Hey sweetheart," I started but was interrupted by Toni's wailing.**_

_**I could hardly understand what she was saying because she was crying so hard. I told her I was on my way and headed straight to her apartment.**_

_**When I arrived, she was throwing Brian's belongings over the balcony of her apartment.**_

_**Uh-oh.**_

_**Trouble in paradise. Now her hysterical phone call made sense.**_

_**It was boy trouble.**_

_**She opened the door when I got up the stairs and threw herself into my arms. I moved her inside the apartment and cradled her on the couch as if she were still my baby while I let her cry.**_

"_**Shhh…Daddy's got you. What happened pumpkin?"**_

"_**I…ccc…came…home…early…to…ssssurprise…Brian…and he was fucking my best friend Jennifer! In our bed!"**_

_**That confession brought on a completely new round of sobs.**_

_**I removed one arm from around my daughter so that I could send a quick text to Bella telling her that I was going to be late.**_

_**Toni needed me.**_

_**I pulled her chin up from my chest to get her to look at me.**_

"_**Antonia Carlie Cullen, I want you to listen to me, sweetheart."**_

"_**What, Daddy?"**_

"_**You are not going to mope and lose yourself over this boy. I won't let you. If he could do something so heinous and awful to you…then he doesn't deserve you and you are better off without him."**_

"_**But Dad…this always happens! I always get hurt! Something must be wrong with me!"**_

"_**I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, Antonia! There is nothing wrong with you. These boys are absolute fucking fools. When it is your time to fall in love…the right man will come along and it will happen. Until then…what have I always taught you?"**_

"_**Deal with the pain and heartache and then channel it into something productive."**_

"_**That's my girl."**_

_**She flashed me a brief smile letting me know she was ready to accept what I was going to tell her next.**_

"_**Now, we are going to get up off this couch. Then, you are going to go wash your face and get dressed up. We are going to go out to dinner, just the two of us. After that, we are going to go buy you a new bed! Once we have finished shopping, we are going to call Xander and the three of us will work on channeling some of that pain and anger…what do you say?"**_

"_**Sounds good, Daddy," she sniffled.**_

_**I kissed the top of her head and she pulled herself from the couch and my arms to go begin getting ready, as I had told her to do.**_

_**That started all of this.**_

_**When the three of us got back to her apartment that night, we wrote the song that would soon become the first hit of many on my little girl's best selling album.**_

_**End Flashback**_

My thoughts were broken by the squeal of my sister.

"It's time, it's time, it's time! The show is starting! Edward snap out of whatever daydream you are in and watch your daughter!"

I noticed Bella still sitting on my lap, smiling and waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Edward!" She giggled.

"Hello, love. I'm fine. Just thinking."

She kissed me quickly on the lips in understanding.

"_You've bought her amazing new album and you've gone to her concerts. Now here she is live performing the song that made it all happen. Here is Toni Cullen singing Songs Like This!" Crystal proudly announced._

There she was on the television screen. My little miracle baby. If my wife had not been stronger than me…she would not even be here. I would have had her aborted to selfishly save the love of my life.

Thank god it was truly always Bella's decision to make and not mine.

I heard Bella sniffle. This was a beautiful moment for our family…of course she was crying. However, I did not realize that I was crying too until I felt my wife wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"She looks amazing," Bella said in awe.

"She sure does," I agreed.

I turned my attention back to the screen as the familiar music started.

"_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out! First man I see, gonna take him down. It ain't the Christian thing, to do they say. But someone, somewhere's gotta pay!"_

"I can't believe you guys wrote a song about all the guys that have wronged Toni! That is so awesome! Do you think they are out there going, 'oh my god that song is about me'?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Probably so babe! They are probably thinking about how much they fucked up dicking over our little Toni! They could have been living the high life right now if they had not been such assholes!" Emmett added.

"It's all for the best, Em. I would not want my granddaughter with someone simply for their money," Charlie told him.

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh you mean…like how you are only with me for _my_ money," Tanya asked him in a joking tone.

Charlie tried to whisper but we all heard him loud and clear as he said, "Come on sweetheart…that's not the reason I am with you…it's the sex!"

Rose, Jasper and Bella all let out a collective, "Ew!"

Everyone was laughing and watching Toni do her thing.

Unexpectedly, Rose said, "At least Edward taught Toni a productive way to channel all that anger towards her boyfriends. If she took after her mother or listened to her, she would be getting thrown in jail for keying cars and slashing tires!"

I felt Bella tense on my lap. I looked at her only to see her telling Rose to shut up with her eyes.

Alice tried to change the subject but I was not having it.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bells? What is Rose talking about?"

"Nothing…she knows nothing!" Bella said nervously.

"Rose, did I tell you how you're my favorite sister-in-law?" I said while batting my eyelashes at her.

"I'm your only sister-in-law, jackass!"

"Well someone better start talking!" I yelled.

I was not mad; I just wanted to know what she was talking about when she said that.

Suddenly, Jasper stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Okay, I can't take it anymore! I am horrible at keeping secrets and this one has been eating at me since it happened!"

Bella jumped up from my lap and ran to Jasper. "Jasper Swan don't you say a goddamn word! I will hurt you!"

She tackled him to the ground and tried to keep her hand over his mouth to quiet him. It was hilarious watching brother and sister wrestling around on the ground at their ages.

Finally, Jasper got his mouth free of Bella's hand and blurted out, "Bella found Brian's truck in the parking lot after you told her what happened. She slashed his tires, keyed the car and smashed in all of his windows. She was arrested and I had to go fucking bail her crazy ass out of jail! Woo, I feel so much better getting that off my chest."

I looked over at my son and noticed he had a look of shock on his face that matched mine.

"Well, well. You have some explaining to do, Isabella," I chuckled.

"I know! I'm sorry!" She said as she made her way back to my lap. Jasper stood and went back to where he was previously sitting with Alice.

"After all the crap you gave the boys and me for what we did to Tommy Jacobs! You turn around and do something to Brian out of revenge!"

"Oh she didn't just do it to Brian! She did it to Tommy Jacobs' car too! She just didn't get caught with that one," Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Rose, Alice and Bella all yelled at the same time.

Jasper had clasped his hand over his mouth not realizing at the time what exactly he had said. "I'm sorry! Once I started telling the truth, I just could not hold it in anymore!"

Emmett spoke up, "Okay so I have to know. What the fuck did you guys do to Tommy Jacobs, anyway? No one has ever told us this story!"

Bella cleared her throat, "Well, my sons and my husband thought it would be a good idea to get a little payback on the boy for what he did to Toni. They were all decked out in camouflage gear, face paint, ski masks, the whole nine yards. They went to his house and broke in! They took pictures of him sleeping and then photo shopped them to make it look like he was sleeping with another boy when they got home.

"But before they left the property, they toilet papered and egged his house…which his parents had to help clean up! After they finished creating their masterpieces, they broke into the school and put them up all over the building for everyone to see! It then spread throughout the town like wildfire that Tommy Jacobs was gay! They even said it was his jilted gay lover who toilet papered and egged his house."

"In our defense for your comment about the parents, they were not very nice people!" I told everyone.

"Yeah Mom, they were awful! Besides, no one fucks with my sister and gets away with it!"

"Alexander Charles! Language!" Bella scolded him.

"Yes ma'am," he told her.

I could hear Kim whisper in his ear, "I think it's hot when you cuss."

I so did not need to hear that.

I could still picture the tiny toddler running to his mom butt naked because he did not want to take a bath. I did not want to think about him having sex or even children of his own yet.

"So, Bella…you got a little revenge of your own on Tommy, did ya?" Emmett asked her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella put her head into her hands, "Yes! Okay I did it! I could not stand it! You weren't there! You did not see how broken she was! It was her first fucking time having sex and that little cretin ruined it for her!"

"Love, I'm not mad. I just want to know why you scolded us so when you were just going to turn around and do it yourself."

"Actually…she did it before you guys did what you did," Jasper said.

"Jasper! God, would you just shut up!" Bella yelled at him.

He put his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry Bells, I just can't stop!"

"Wait…you did it before we did, Mom?"

She nodded.

"Mom! You grounded us!" Xander yelled but was also laughing.

"And you withheld sex from me!" I screeched.

"I know, I know! I was feeling guilty even though he deserved it. You guys had not found out about it so I took out my anger at myself on the three of you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She asked softly with a small smile.

Xander and I answered at the same time.

"Of course, love."

"Absolutely, Mom."

It was nice to know that I was not the only overprotective parent when it came to defending our children.

Xander spoke up again, "I'm confused though. Mom, if you were arrested when you destroyed Brian's truck…how come we never found out about it?"

Alice grinned evilly.

"All of the women in Brian's family happened to be fans of Alice Swan Originals. I hooked them all up with something from my spring line that year. His mother suddenly convinced her son to drop all charges because he deserved what happened to his truck for cheating on his girlfriend anyway."

Everyone roared with laughter.

Toni had finished her song and then they went right to commercial break. Now the show was back from the commercials.

"_Toni, tell me, you wrote this song after a guy broke your heart? Or how did this come about?" Crystal asked her._

"_Yes, Crystal. Something like that. It's really about more than one guy. I'm not the luckiest girl in the love department."_

There were collective 'aw's' from the audience.

"_It's alright. I have my family and that's all that matters to me. I know they will stand by me no matter what," Toni said._

The audience began clapping at her statement.

"_Who wrote the song with you Toni?"_

"_That particular song was written by my brother Xander, my dad and me. All of my other songs are written by Xander and me."_

"_And your other brother is your talent manager. Is that correct?" Crystal asked._

"_Yep, sure is. He's here with me now. He's my partner in crime," she giggled._

They turned the cameras backstage to J.R. and he waved to everyone. He mouthed, 'hi mom and dad'.

"_Wow he's certainly a heartbreaker. Is he single Toni?"_

"_Yes," she laughed._

_Crystal yelled out to the audience, "He's single ladies!"_

"_It sounds like you have a really talented family Toni."_

"_I do. We are all very close."_

"_Who would you say is your biggest supporter?"_

She thought about it for a moment. I thought she was going to say her mother. I was wrong.

"_My dad…hands down."_

"_Are you close with your father?"_

"_We are extremely close! My mom has always supported me too…but I don't know how to describe the connection I feel with my father. He just gets me in a way that no one else does."_

"_That is wonderful, Toni. Everyone should be as lucky to have a dad like that."_

Toni nodded and I could tell she was not speaking because of the tears welling up in her eyes.

Back at ya baby girl. I'm right there with you.

That girl was my miracle.

BPOV

You would think that I had my feelings hurt when Toni announced to the world that her dad was her biggest supporter.

However, it did not.

I was thrilled that my daughter and husband had the connection that they did.

I knew that Toni still loved me deeply so there were no ill feelings there at all. After her declaration, I could tell Edward was crying again.

I burrowed into his side and held him close.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. We did well with those three," I told him.

"We most certainly did," he replied.

I looked around at my family and felt truly blessed. Xander and Kim would be married tomorrow. Toni would be at the CMA awards with J.R. tonight before heading home for the wedding.

They would be jet lagged from their quick trip and cranky. But I knew my children. The three of them were close as could be and they could fight like no other.

However, when one of them needed the other, they would drop everything and run to their aid. No matter how miserable Toni and J.R. were from traveling, they would put on a happy face and enjoy Xander's day with him.

Those were my kiddos.

I loved every moment with them.

"Are you alright, baby?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Better than alright, babe. I'm absolutely perfect."

"Yes, you are," he purred.

I was not perfect…but our life certainly was.

Who could ever have asked for anything more?

Not me.

_**A/N…First off…thanks to dolphin62598 for getting this back to me so quickly! I tell you guys this every time but if you are not already reading her stories…then you are truly missing out on some amazing writing and great stories!**_

_**I never intended to leave you guys hanging for so long with this epilogue. I hope that you will still take the time to review it and let me know what you thought of it.**_

_**Before anyone asks, there will be no sequels to this. I have written everything that I felt these characters had to say. **_

_**I am working on finishing Brothers and Sisters as well as working on my next new story. I have almost two chapters written but I will not be posting until the story is mostly written so I do not need to make you wait a long time in between updates.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have read and enjoyed this story! You reviews and thoughts have meant the world to me.**_

_**Chapter 42 of Brothers and Sisters should be posting shortly as well.**_


End file.
